Spirit Tracks Sequal: LinkxZelda Fanfiction
by DarkestLinkEAI
Summary: Ya the title is lame but I made it like this so ST ZeLink fans can find what they want quickly. This does have a plot more than ZeLink of course, it's just something I put there to grab attention and I can't fit more.
1. The Letter

Please Note:

1) This contains LinkxZelda, if you are a fan, good, if you are not a fan of this and really don't want to read about it, leave now to avoid disappointment. I doubt this is the case however because I made the title the way it is so it would be easy to find if someone was looking for a ST ZeLink FanFic. Also that was the best part of the ST story =P

2) If you have time and want to make this story grammatically better, copy and paste what I have, correct it, and send it to me. Also post Corrected By: ***** so you get credit.

3) _This typing is Zelda's thoughts. __**This is Link's. **__This also indicates reading _

This is a tale told in Hyrule of the great heroes Link and Zelda, the heroes who, after defeating the Demon King Malladus, had a great adventure. It is a tale in which the past met the present and they had to face the same troubles as their ancestors. This is a tale of adventure and romance. This is the Legend of Zelda: Reawakening.

This story begins in the princess, Zelda's headquarters…

"Oh so that boy definitely wasn't pulling my leg then?" Teacher asked.

"That's right, Teacher he was telling the truth. I thought you believed him; why else would you try to find me?" Zelda replied, as she signed another piece of paper.

"I-I what?" Teacher stuttered "How on earth did you know that?"

"I told you, I was a spirit; I was with him the whole time…well most of the time. I think you must have met him before because you seemed to recognize him."

"I see…." Teacher said "Zelda…._you_ wouldn't happen to be pulling my leg, would you?"

"Of course not, Teacher! There's no reason for me to make up something like this!"

"You're quite right, Zelda." Teacher said "And I will admit it has been a rumored for a while the Spirit Tracks have been disappearing, and a youth riding the fabled Spirit Train has been restoring them."

"See? We've been telling the truth!"

"Hmmm yes…I suppose you are. All the same, a Demon Train? That sounds quite preposterous!"

"It's real, I tell you!" Zelda exclaimed "What about those dark trains that stopped the other engineers from doing their job? Those were real!"

"Hmmm…you are proving a good point."

"Oh! And those items from my story! The Lokomo Sword and the Bow of Light…Link still has them, I'm sure! He's still riding the Spirit Train too! And if we go back to where the Demon Train crashed, you can still see its pieces lying around."

"Couldn't those be from any ordinary train crash?" Teacher asked skeptically.

"These are much bigger than any ordinary train parts, MUCH bigger, you would know if you saw them. I can show you if you want!" Zelda exclaimed. Teacher paused, and after awhile he finally said

"Well….you have me convinced."

"Really!" Zelda asked excitedly

"Why of course, if you're willing to give me undeniable evidence I must assume you're telling the truth…and anyway I still haven't heard from Cole, maybe we need a new chancellor…?"

"I'm fine without one, to be honest." Zelda said.

"Yes I quite agree you're capable on your own. At any rate I am sorry for distracting you from your work, forgive me."

"Don't be…" Zelda said darkly looking at the huge amount of paper work. She had fallen far behind since she had lost her body. Teacher chuckled at this remark and spoke once more

"Zelda…are you going to tell the kingdom what you have told me?"

"Well of course I am!" Zelda said "Link worked tooth and nail to save me, at no personal gain, he deserves some credit!"

"I agree, but I must warn you to be careful how you tell them this. You're still young and shouldn't expect them to readily believe what you say."

"I know," Zelda said "that's why I'm trying to convince you first, I need an argument ready." Teacher nodded and continued to watch Zelda do her paper work. He wasn't always around when she did this, but sometimes the princess would have trouble and need help understanding certain things. Now that she had a lot of work, Teacher decided to stay with her until she finished it all, as she was more likely to need his help. As it so happened Zelda stopped on something and asked "Teacher…what's this?"

"Hmm?" Teacher looked at the document Zelda was holding, it was titled 'Royal Bodyguard' "Ahh…yes…well the kingdom has become more concerned with your safety since the incident with Cole, and quite a few have asked that we set up a bodyguard for your safety."  
"I'm not a little kid!" Zelda cried "I'm fourteen years old! Why on earth would they think I need a bodyguard!"

"Don't fret; you don't need to pass this!" Teacher explained

"That's true but what if they're persistent with this? Then I will have little choice if I don't want to upset them."

"You may be able to avoid this if we add more guard positions." Teacher suggested

"That's true…" Zelda said "But why are they so upset over one little incident!"  
"Zelda, you frightened us to death when you disappeared, but that's not all. You see your grandmother Queen Tetra had many bodyguards, indeed these guards founded the kingdom with her. She lived a long healthy life before dying, in contrast your mother Zelda the first, had no body guards. She died young, so the people of our kingdom are thinking…" Teacher trailed off, looking at Zelda who seemed upset. "I-I'm sorry Zelda, that was incredibly insensitive of me."

"It's ok…" Zelda said thinking of her dead family and how she became an orphan.

"R-right….a-as I was saying…the people of Hyrule are afraid you may end up…well-"  
"The same as my mom?" Zelda finished

"Y-yes." Teacher said.

"I see…well they have a point, so I will leave this one for now." Zelda sighed.

"Good idea." Teacher encouraged. There was an awkward silence, then Zelda returned to her work without further interruptions. Meanwhile a similar conversation was being held by Link, Alfonzo, and Niko. Link had given his account of the story, showed them both the Spirit Train and all the weapons he had gathered on his adventure. To his surprise however both of them accepted what he said without question, even before he started supplying evidence.

"You've convinced us already, Link." Niko said "Why do you insist on more evidence? Do you think I would have made all that artwork for your story if I didn't believe you?"

"I know you believe me." Link said "I just don't get why."

"You've changed, that's why." Alfonzo said. Link looked confused, Niko elaborated.  
"Link, you're a very different boy than when I last saw you. You have always been a kind young lad, but before you were stubborn, lazy, and irresponsible. Now look at you, a hardworking responsible young lad. You've proven yourself truly worthy of the name Gonzo gave you: Link!"

"What's so special about my name?" Link asked.

"Link was the name of my old friend, and the first king of Hyrule. He was a brave young lad who saved our leader Tetra from the clutches of the vile Demon King…oh what was his name?"  
"Malladus?" Link supplied

"No…no this was a different evil king….ahhh yes Ganondorf!"  
"My grandfather said his name was Ganon…." Alfonzo said

"Well yes…that was also his name, at any rate this young lad had put his life on the line many times and had shown true bravery. He rescued Miss Tetra from Ganondorf and set off and founded the land of Hyrule. He claimed to have had a second adventure with Tetra but I think he was dreaming…nevertheless a good show of art if you would like to see it."  
"Erm…not now, Niko."

"Oh yes I'm getting ahead of myself." Niko said "Anyway after fighting many battles and saving our beloved leader he set of to found the land of Hyrule…along with yours truly!"  
"Wait wait wait…you founded Hyrule!" Link asked incredulously.

"Sure did!" Niko said with a smile. Link looked at him skeptically for a few moments before Niko added "Well…I was a part of the crew and so was Alfonzo's grandfather. Won't let an old man have his pride will you? Oh well back to my story…Link founded Hyrule and as an honor we had our officials and guards dress like he did. For some reason the recruits bear the most resemblance." Niko said looking at Link's clothing. "But you see after all of his valiant deeds, our young hero preformed his bravest deed ever…do you want to hear it?" Link nodded, his interest rising. "Very well...the brave thing Link did….braver searching the unknown for Hyrule…braver than defeating the evil king was…marrying the princess, Tetra!" Niko finished laughing like crazy at his last sentence. Link had no idea what was so funny about this, apparently neither did Alfonzo who barely chuckled at this. "You don't get it do you?" Niko asked still laughing a bit. Link shook his head "Well…I suppose you wouldn't would you? But trust me if you met her you would know why that was such a brave thing to do."  
"Why? Was she not pretty?" Link asked thinking of Zelda and wondering how this could be possible.

"Pretty? Why she was beautiful! But…she was scary too, believe me! And where were we? Oh yes your name! Well you see fourteen years ago my old friend Gonzo had come to pay a visit to introduce me to his grandson Alfonzo. While he was visiting a small basket washed up on the ocean. Ahh this was nostalgic, the ocean, our origins…at any rate we looked in the basket and saw a small baby child. Blonde hair, blue eyes….this was you, Link! Gonzo and I looked at you and both thought of our late king Link. I decided I would take you in as my roommate, and raise you. Gonzo decided to name you after the great hero, hoping you would be as brave, and because you looked a bit like him. And that's that, that's where your name came from." Niko smiled and looked at Link "My goodness you _do _look like Link, Link."  
"I guess I do." Link said looking at himself, although he would, of course, have no idea what Link had looked like.

"Nice to see that you didn't fall asleep for once too." Niko said "Ahh I should have brought out my masterpieces!"

"It's ok, Niko." Link said, he knew the old man could go on forever when he had his artwork out. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Alfonzo called.

"It's the postman!" The postman replied "I'm here to deliver a letter to Link!" Link opened the door. The postman smiled his buck tooth smile at him. "Hey Link! I have a letter from the Captain of the Guards, I think he needs a delivery or something, oh and he has a new training program ready. Say are you a soldier _and _an engineer? Would that be like a soldgineer? Oh—sorry I got carried away, here's your letter!" The postman handed Link his letter and took off. Link read the letter:  
_Dear Recruit_

_The princess Zelda has foretold the possibility of more soldiers being added to Hyrule's forces. Since you're an engineer as well as a castle guard I decided I would leave it to you to pick up materials for new weapons. Come on over to the castle with at least twenty blocks of iron. When you're done you can try a new training program I have just for you. Can't wait to see you_

_ -Russell_

"Looks like I'm going to the castle." Link said.

"Is that so?" Niko said "Well, see you later, Link!" Link boarded the train and waved goodbye to Niko and Alfonzo, who waved back. Being unable to choose between engineer and warrior, Link had become both. With the Spirit Train and rumors of his adventure with Zelda, Link was known as a legendary engineer and (less known) swordsman. Whether people believed Link or not about his adventures he was definitely the fastest engineer in the kingdom. This was due to the fact that Link and Zelda had never told anybody else about their ability to warp the train. Link intended to keep it this way; it kept him far ahead of the game and earned him more rupees. He felt guilty at times keeping it a secret but he had figured it out on his own and the words telling one how to use it were still there. Link felt justified and letting them figure it out for themselves. Using a few of these short cuts Link found himself at Goron Village in no time. A few of the Goron kids were in the hot spring and they waved at him. Link waved back and headed west. He found the metal he was looking for and purchased it. With some help he managed to load it up on the train. Taking a short cut through the tower of the spirits Link made it back to Castle Town.

Link made his way to the Castle Guards near the front

"I made the delivery Russell asked for, mind helping unload it?" Link asked

"You got the metal we requested? Excellent! But I'm afraid we can't leave our posts for the time being, hang on let me call some free guards." The guard replied. He called out and immediately guards came forth. They went to unload Link's train Link went with them but was called back. "Hey I suggest you make your way to Russell instead, don't worry we have the delivery taken care of. I think he's been meaning to see you for awhile." Link nodded and headed towards the training room. If he was honest with himself he had been hoping to see Zelda, if even from her window again, he had highly doubted that he would see her but it was still a disappointment all the same.

"There you are, recruit!" Russell called "Come on over here, I have a new training program for you. Oh and how did that delivery work out?"

"All went well, thank you." Link said "So what's this new training program?"

"Glad you asked. You see these three men?" Russell asked. Link looked in the direction he was pointing and saw three guards.

"Yes."

"Well these are our most serious, highly trained, soldiers."  
"And you want me to fight them?" Link asked

"Now that's the spirit!" Russell said "Let's see if those stories about you are true. Come on men, show no mercy!" the guards nodded. Link couldn't tell what was different between these and the guards he normally fought. Although soon he found they were indeed as Russell said, stronger than the average guard. They immediately surrounded Link poised for battle. "Erm…wait you were only supposed to face him one at the time-" Russell trailed off as Link used a spin attack, the guards all blocked it but slid back a few feet from the impact. Link ran to an individual guard and began slashing at him, he managed to block all the attacks and the other two were coming to enclose Link in their circle. Link quickly ran back to avoid this, although this turned out to be a bad move. Now, all three were in line ready to back him up against a corner. As Link was backing up he decided he better truly give his all and began to send sword beams at the guards. He caught the first one off guard and it resulted in the soldier losing his weapon, the other two learned from his mistake and were able to fend off the attacks.

"I've lost." The soldier who had lost his weapon said backing away as Russell yelled

"What the heck was that, Recruit! You didn't tell me you could use magic!" And he began to laugh. Meanwhile the remaining two were continuing to close in on Link. Link decided it was time for the great spin attack, in a whirlwind of blades Link knocked over both guards; another lost his spear and gave up. Link returned to the final soldier on the grounded and pointing his sword at him, the soldier chuckled.  
"I guess we lost, huh kid? Gee they need to think about giving you a promotion huh?" Link laughed and the soldier smiled as Link helped him up to his feet.

"Outstanding job, recruit!" Russell yelled despite the fact he was a mere two feet from Link. "I say you could outdo the legendary Alfonzo one day, if not now!"

"Thanks Russell." Link said "Need anything else from me today?"

"Not today, recruit, you worked hard so get a good nights rest and come on over tomorrow." Link nodded and set off towards the train station, he passed Teacher who set off immediately to Russell and began to have a conversation, Link couldn't catch anything they were saying, and he only saw Russell shake his head a few times. On his way to the train station Link looked at the stair case leading the area were he had his ceremony. Only one door after that and he would be in Zelda's headquarters. Link sighed; he missed Zelda very much and was wondering if perhaps she simply forgot about him. _**No**_ Link told himself _**there's no way she would forget something like that**__._ Perhaps she didn't want to see him because of his lower class? _**Come on, you know Zelda isn't like that so don't even kid yourself!**_ Link took his bag and began to look inside it, after searching through old letters and various weapons Link found what he had been searching for: The Spirit Flute. He had forgotten to give this back to Zelda and had been meaning to mail it for awhile but hadn't gotten to it. _**Maybe I could go into her headquarters now and give it to her?**_Link thought. _**No…that's just ridiculous; don't make a fool out of yourself. You simply don't barge in on a princess because you have something to give her; she's probably very busy and doesn't want to be disturbed.**_ Link sighed pocketing the flute and set off for the train station, on his way there though someone called his name  
"Hey, Link!" Link turned and saw the postman with another letter. "I have another letter for you from the princess Zelda. I was thinking when she gave me this 'wow another letter for Link' you must be a popular guy huh, Link? I was wondering where I would find you; you engineers are ALL OVER THE PLACE! Good think I found you here though, saves me a lot of work…oh and before I get carried away here's your letter." The postman, done with his monologue, handed Link his letter. "Well see you later!" The postman said and walked off. Links heart pounded a little faster as he opened the letter which said:  
_Dear Link_

_ How are you? I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch with you over the last few days, I have been very busy and Teacher has been keeping me at it. He left just recently so I'm taking the time now to write you this letter. Hopefully I will be able to get it in a letter box before Teacher comes back, otherwise I suppose I will have to sneak out and do it at night, tee hee. I was wondering whether you would like to spend the day together five days from now. Teacher reckons I should be finished with my work (for the time being) in five days. If you would, please meet me in my headquarters at noon in five days. I will tell the guards to let you in. Knock first before you enter! I hope you come, I will be there nevertheless. I will work extra hard to be sure I'm ready._

_ Much Love_

_ -Zelda_

PS: I think you still have the spirit flute, would you mind bringing it? I want to have it back, thanks.

Link read the signature several times "Much Love, Zelda…" _**Grow up, she didn't mean it like that.**_Link sighed, but smiled. Zelda had not forgotten about him, and he would get to see her in five days. He should have known she would be too busy; she had spent a lot of time out of the castle after all. Now humming to himself, Link boarded the Spirit Train and set off to Aboda Village.

Minor spoilers: I do not intend to Star Wars this and make Link and Zelda brother and sister or cousins. I just think Link's the only person Tetra would go for and she had to find somebody seeing how she had a family.


	2. Swimming

Please review

* * *

Five days suddenly seemed to take a very long time. Despite having to kill a Rocktite on the guard captain's orders, Link felt the first day had been very unexciting. He often guarded the door leading to Zelda's headquarters hoping that maybe she would come out, see him, and tell him she had finished her work early and wanted to do something then. But she didn't, Link found himself a little unnerved at the fact he hadn't seen the princess at all since their adventure. She seemed to live in that room, Link would see chefs bring food in the door and come out by themselves. One day Link had the nerve to ask the chef who he was bringing the food to. He seemed annoyed at his question and responded "Zelda! Who else, you fool?" Link then asked if it was normal for her to eat there when there was dining room the floor below, which was the reason he started the conversation at all. Unfortunately the chef had already left. The guard one door to his right told him, however, that this was actually uncommon, and Zelda usually did eat in the dinning room. He then scolded Link and told him to mind his own business.

On the fourth day Link began to wonder if maybe it would go all wrong, maybe Zelda would be too busy? Perhaps Teacher already had plans for her? Link knew there was very little reason for things to go wrong at all but felt all the same that it would. After awhile he wondered if Zelda was sick. She hadn't left the room at all; he hadn't even seen her go to the bathroom. Although there very well might be one in her headquarters, he hadn't really looked last time he was in there. Still how could one person stand eating, sleeping, and even bathing in the same room for a solid week? _**She's in there because she's working like crazy for you, quit being so selfish!**_Link sighed as he thought this and hoped very much he would get to see Zelda tomorrow. Link woke up early the next day; he had spent the night at the castle not wanting to drive to Aboda. Although he supposed he may as well, since he still had time to wait. He wanted to see Zelda now, but it wasn't noon yet and she was probably still asleep. However Link was wrong, Zelda was up finishing the last of the paper with Teacher. Zelda rejected the paper titled 'Outlaw on Train Canon's' and looked at Teacher. He was sleeping despite the fact he was standing upright. Zelda walked up to him and gently shook him.

"Teacher…Teacher…wake up please." Zelda said as she shook him.

"Hmm huh what? Oh! Sorry princess, I must have dozed off there."

"It's ok; I just wanted to tell you I'm done signing papers, so I was…wondering if I could see a friend of mine today."

"Ahh yes, excellent job, Zelda! But you are not quite finished yet…"  
"What!?" Zelda asked. She had promised Link she would be able to see him today and didn't want to let him down.

"Don't worry, it's only today's work, just four or so papers to sign." Teacher said calmingly

"Oh…" Zelda said relieved "Sorry for yelling like that, where are these papers?"  
"Oh, sorry, I have them right here." Teacher said pulling a few papers from his coat. "I would like to add however that the kingdom is really insisting that you get that body guard. It's your choice, but as your teacher and advisor I suggest you do it." Zelda sighed

"Yes I suppose you're right….who will my body guard be?" Zelda asked as Teacher handed her the new papers and she began signing them.

"I'm not sure…" Teacher said "I asked the guard captain if he would take the post; he rejected it. He sends his apologies to you and says it's because he simply can't leave his men."

"I think that's rather noble of him." Zelda said

"He did however say he would help us choose who would do the job." Teacher continued.

"Oh? How so?" Zelda asked.

"Well we talked about it, and he told me he would suggest five guards for the situation; you approve the one you want to be your body guard."  
"I get to choose?" Zelda asked

"Well of course, you are the princess of Hyrule and you're going to be stuck with this person for awhile, you have every right to choose."  
"I see….well here's those papers, Teacher. Am I done?" Zelda asked

"Yes, I believe you are, have fun…and please don't go missing again." Zelda giggled a bit at this

"Don't worry I won't, but I'm not leaving now, I'm leaving at noon which is in four hours."

"Oh? And what are you going to do now?" Teacher asked. Zelda thought for a bit and then answered

"Sleep…my right arm is sore!" Teacher laughed a bit at this and bid farewell to Zelda. Teacher walked past Link on his way out

"Good morning, boy." Teacher said as he passed, he then stopped and then turned to look at Link; he stared at Link for a few moments thinking to himself, then turned and went about his business. Link stood and waited. Finally it was eleven, with only one minute to go. Link watched the clock; he had fifteen seconds left…

_of waiting until Link would be due to come _Zelda thought as she looked at the clock. She had, had a refreshing nap, though her arm was still sore. Six seconds left…not that she was expecting him to arrive right on cue. Four seconds, she wondered what they would do together. The moment the clock turned twelve the door opened and Link came in smiling, then he blushed. _**Great now she knows you were sitting out there watching the clock.**_Link thought to himself, Zelda, however smiled.  
"It's great to see you, Link!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Oh uh, you too!" Link said "Umm…what were you planning to do today?" Link asked awkwardly.

"Hmmm…I was hoping to get out of Castle Town for awhile, I have spent too much time for the last few weeks. Would you mind riding your train somewhere else?"  
"Sure, where do you want to go?" Link asked

"How about your hometown, Aboda Village?" Zelda asked

"Sure." Link said.

"There's a beach in Aboda isn't there?" Zelda asked

"Yes, there is." Link replied "Why?"

"Well I thought it would be _wonderful_ to go swimming there, what do you think?"  
"Sure that sounds like fun!" Link said

"Ok, just let me grab something to change into." Zelda said rummaging through her drawers. Finally she found something and said "let's go to Aboda Village, aaaaaallll aboard!" Link smiled thinking of how she had always said that and they made their way to the train station. As they walked through the castle Zelda considered holding Link's hand but thought better of it. _He seems really shy and awkward right now_ Zelda thought _I don't want to embarrass him…_ Link and Zelda made it to the train and Link climbed into the engineer's seat, to his surprise Zelda followed suit.

"Ummm…." Link started

"What aren't we going?" Zelda asked

"Passengers aren't supposed to be here…" Zelda looked at Link for a moment and then gasped

"Oh! I forgot I wasn't a spirit anymore!" Link and Zelda laughed together at this, Link then helped Zelda into the passenger cart. "Thank you, just make sure _you_ remember I'm not a spirit and use the emergency break."

"Don't worry Zelda I won't." Link said giving her a wink. Link hopped back in the engineer's seat on the train and they were off. Zelda sat comfortably in the passenger's seat. They seemed to be going really slow, Zelda leaned out the window and saw that Link still had the gearbox on a low speed. "Hey Link, you can go faster!" Zelda called. Link turned around to look at her, apologized and set the train at the higher speed. Zelda kept her head out the window though, the view was amazing. She loved the feeling of the wind on her face, something she didn't get to enjoy as a spirit. Link saw a bulbin heading their way and casually blasted it with the cannon. He had been going slowly for Zelda's safety_. __**You know for a guy who's so determined to hide his feelings you're doing a pretty abysmal job.**_As Link thought this his eyes had found Zelda, who was looking out the window, her hair being blown by the wind. She looked so beautiful, her nice clean hair, her beautiful eyes….her amazing smile. _**The tracks, THE TRACKS, you fool!**_ Links eyes snapped back to the front of the train. He had to pay attention, he was an engineer, and engineers needed to pay attention to all their surrounds. He could have crashed into another train in the small amount of time that had elapsed. Being careful not to let his eyes stray to Zelda again, Link made it to Aboda Village safely.

Link stopped and headed to the passenger cart to help Zelda out. "That was a great ride, Link, thank you!" Zelda said and swiftly gave Link a hug. They set off to Link and Niko's home.

"Oh hello Link, I see you brought the princess!" Niko said.

"Nice to meet you, Niko." Zelda said politely shaking Niko's hand.

"You know my name?" Niko asked in surprise "Oh but of course…Tetra must have talked a lot about my bravery and skills as an artist!"  
"You knew my grandmother?" Zelda asked.

"Knew your-? S-she…Tetra never mentioned me? I was on her crew!" Niko exclaimed.

"Not that I remember…" Zelda said "Sorry…"  
"Oh…it's all right, not your fault." Niko said looking a little let down.

"Umm is there an area I can change?" Zelda asked

"Why as a matter of fact there isn't, I'm afraid you're going to have to change right here." Niko said with a silly grin on his face.

"NIKO!" Link shouted.

"Ok, ok, take a joke! Zelda, there's a room right over there you can change in." Niko said pointing the way. "Hmph won't let an old man have his fun will you, Link?" Niko asked as Zelda went into the room and changed into her swimsuit.

"You can be really embarrassing sometimes Niko…" Link said. Zelda came out a minute later dressed in a blue two piece swimsuit.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Hmmm seems to be a little too much for Link, why he's as red as a beet." Niko said slyly. This was true; Link began blushing furiously when he saw Zelda come out. He turned and gave Niko an angry glare. "Yikes! Ok, I will be quite now! Just don't give me that face!" Niko exclaimed. Link quickly went through his drawers and got a swim suit for himself, like Zelda's it was blue, though a little darker. Zelda sat on Link's bed as they waited for him to change. "He's a nice boy…but he's really shy and has never had a friend his age before." Niko said.

"Hmm? Oh…yeah I noticed." Zelda said

"Was he like that on your adventure?" Zelda turned quickly at this. "He told Alfonzo and me all about it." Niko said in response to Zelda's expression.

"You believed him?"

"Of course I did, seeing how you know what I'm talking about I guess it's a good thing too. Anyway what was he like?"  
"Well…he was very nice, but he was also pretty shy. He got used to me after awhile…well mostly. We…held hands after our adventure." Zelda added awkwardly.  
"I see," Niko said. He looked like he was going to say something else too but was interrupted by Link coming out. Zelda looked at him, he didn't have as much muscle as Zelda thought he would, and his belly was actually a little bit on the chubby side, nevertheless Zelda thought he looked pretty cute. She giggled and Link turned to her, now it was Zelda's turn to blush.

"You ready to go swimming?" Link asked.

"Oh—sure!" Zelda replied and they left the house and headed towards the beach, Link grabbed a blanket as they left. Link dropped the blanket when they arrived at the beach and confidently walked into the water and began to swim. "It's not cold is it?" Zelda asked hesitantly.

"Nah it's always warm over here…well during the day it is." Link assured her. Zelda smiled and stepped into the water. Link was right, it was warm. Zelda immediately jumped further in and swam towards Link.  
"Wanna race?" Zelda challenged

"Sure. Where to?" Link accepted. Zelda scanned the water and then pointed  
"Over there! See the barrel?" Link squinted  
"Yes." He answered.

"Good, let's swim there and back, ok?" Link nodded. He and Zelda got out and lined up next to each other on the beach. "On your mark…get set…GO!" Zelda cried and they ran as fast as they could to the water. Link was a good swimmer; he had grown up near the ocean and had a lot of experience. Despite this, however, Zelda was better yet. She was slowly getting ahead of Link as they made their way to the barrel. Both touched it and began to swim back. They were half way across, Link then revealed a sly smile on his face and grabbed Zelda. She screamed and began kicking, trying to get Link off, but he clung too tightly. Unwillingly Zelda pulled them both closer to land, Link could feel the sand beneath his feet; they were almost there. He let go of Zelda and pushed her back running to the start of the beach. Link made it.  
"Woo hoo! I won! YAY!" Link yelled acting out of character, he knew fully well that he had lost but felt like having a mock victory party. Link stopped whooping; he heard a splat and felt his back. It was covered in mud. He turned around and saw Zelda with her hand over her mouth, surprised at her own daring. She then smiled and began to giggle; Link laughed too and grabbed a handful of mud, seeing what was coming Zelda turned around and- SPLAT! Link stopped laughing and so did Zelda, everything stopped as Link looked and Zelda felt: the mud in her hair. Slowly Zelda turned to face Link, a death look in her eyes; he hadn't seen Zelda like this since they first made it to the tower of the spirits. Zelda then charged and leapt on Link pinning him underwater. Link was able to force her off and it soon became a wrestling match. Shortly after though both Link and Zelda began to laugh and smile as they wrestled in the water. They eventually became tired and made their way to land to rest. Both were breathing heavily and there was still a little bit of laughter between them. Then Link spoke

"Sorry for getting mud in your hair, would you like me to get it out?" Zelda nodded, too breathless to speak. Zelda moved so everything but her head was in the water and she was sitting. Link sat behind her and began washing the mud out of her hair. He did it consciously aware he was enjoying it a little too much. "Your hair's clean now, Zelda." Link said.  
"Thank you soo much, Link." Zelda said and hugged him. Link managed to make himself not blush this time.  
"Don't thank me; I got it dirty in the first place."

"Oh, well no I was actually thanking you for the nice day." Zelda said

"You had fun?" Link asked hopefully

"Of course I did! This is the most fun I have had in my life." Zelda said smiling.

"Oh…well thank you!" Link said smiling back. They were silent for a few moments, then suddenly Zelda asked

"Link…does the water feel colder to you?" Link looked at the sky

"Yeah…it always gets cold around sunset."  
"Brrr…I think it's time to grab that blanket and head in." Zelda said standing up, she screamed and immediately went back in the water. "IT'S COLD!" she screamed. Link tried to leave too but had no more luck.

"Well….maybe we can stay in a little longer." Link suggested. They both knew this was a terrible idea but went through with it anyway. An hour later Zelda crept up to Link and held him close to her. She closed her eyes and then snapped them open again, she looked at Link, to her surprise he wasn't blushing at all; indeed he seemed a little grateful for her warmth. They held each other for thirty minutes before Link suggested they just be brave and leave.

"I don't know…" Zelda said.

"Well we can't stay here forever." Link said "Even snuggling with you isn't keeping me warm anymore, and it will only get worse." Zelda sighed

"I suppose you're right…on the count of three we run, grab the blanket, and head inside." Link nodded "One…two…three!" they both stood up and began sprinting towards the blanket; they grabbed it and headed inside Link's house. Niko laughed the moment they entered.  
"Cold are we?" he asked.

"Very!" Zelda said as she wrapped the blanket around herself and Link. Niko laughed again.

"So I suppose you will be staying with us for the night?" Niko asked "I'm guessing you and Link will be sharing a bed?" he added giving them one of those sly smiles. Why was Niko always trying to embarrass them? _**At least he's not attacking you this time**__._ Zelda blushed a little bit but kept her cool and talked as she would in a normal conversation "No I think it's best if I get back to the castle, Teacher would be worried sick otherwise, I'm cutting it close as it is. I'm sorry Link but would you please take me home?"

"Oh, sure!" Link said and headed outside.

"Wait!" Zelda called. Link turned around

"What?"  
"We can't go back to Castle Town like this!" Link looked and realized they were still in swim suits. Both he and Zelda laughed. They changed back into their normal clothes and headed to the train. Zelda chose not to stick her head out this time; she was very cold and didn't want to get colder. The trip was faster than on the way there. They unboarded the train and Link escorted Zelda to the castle. "Thank you for the fun time." Zelda said "And I'm sorry I made you drive me home this late at night when it's cold."  
"It's ok, wanna do this again sometime?" Link asked

"That sounds great!" Zelda said

"How about tomorrow?"  
"Oh…I'm sorry I'm going to be busy for two days, but after that I should be free. Although I might have to bring a guard with us…"  
"That's ok, Zelda." Link said

"Feel free to stop by my headquarters anytime, Link, even if you can only stay for a short time, it's nice to see you from time to time."  
"I will." Link promised.

"Well goodbye, Link." Zelda said hugging him, she turned and headed towards the castle when Link called out to her

"WAIT! I forgot to give you this!" Link ran over and produced the spirit flute from his bag.  
"Oh thank you! I've missed this flute." Zelda said "Thanks for remembering…see you later." Zelda headed towards the castle once again and Link headed to his train. On his way there the postman stopped him.

"Hey, Link I have letter for you!" He called. "He produced a letter from his sack and handed it to Link "It's from the captain guard, apparently you have been accepted as a candidate for princess's royal body guard. Are you a very good swordsman? I bet you are with all the traveling and fighting you do; well I don't have much time to chat today, see ya later." The postman walked off and Link read the letter addressed to him:  
_Dear Recruit_

_ I have selected you as a candidate for the position of Zelda's royal body guard. It's a new position made for the best and I think you fit the bill nicely for this. You don't have to accept the offer but it pays very well. You will be among five candidates for the job, if the princess chooses you it's yours. If you accept please meet me as soon as possible_

_ --Russell_

Link finished the letter and smiled, this day was just getting better and better.

* * *

Ok if you're starting to notice some stolen ideas from another FanFic I am aware of this and I assure you it's not on purpose. When I read the other fanfiction with Link becoming a body guard and the swim scene in Papuchia about to play out (already out if he updated since last time I read), I had already written the chapters but had not published them. I don't worry too much because I think I'm getting to the plot faster (meaning I'm going to start writing mine first) and it's only 2-4 little things taken.


	3. The body guard

Link headed to the training room but stopped, surely even Russell wouldn't be up this late training. However he was only half wrong, Russell was just leaving the training room, looking tired and ready for a good nights sleep. He stopped when he saw Link

"Oho it's you, recruit!" he said. "Well I'm done training for the day, but you can feel free, mind that you don't wake up the entire castle with your yelling, you have a very loud voi—"  
"I got your letter." Link interrupted.

"Oh so this is why you came to see me? Very well do you accept?"

"Would I like a chance to be Zelda's body guard? Yes."

"Good, very good. You see they are picking tomorrow so I was worried you might not make it, you travel a lot more than most guards with that engineering side business of yours. Well I guess we have our five contestants, make sure you get good nights sleep. I don't know how they're picking; you might end up fight someone." Russell chuckled a bit.

"So what time are we to be here?"  
"Eight in the morning, good luck recruit! Though I'd say you're the most likely to get the spot." Russell said.  
"Thanks, I guess I will be getting some sleep then." Link said.

"Yeah me too, recruit, it's been a rough day." Russell said, they both headed to the guards lounge and went to their beds. Once again Link chose to sleep in the castle instead of returning to Aboda Village, he didn't want to be late, and after his day with Zelda, he wasn't sure whether he had the energy to drive all the way back to Aboda.

"RISE AND SHINE MEN! WE HAVE A BIG DAY AHEAD OF US!" Rusl shouted. Link mumbled a bit and got up, most of the recruits merely nodded back to sleep. Link was used to being awoken like this by Alfonzo so he knew it was never good to just go back to sleep. Even some of the veteran guards nodded off again. The only other recruit who seemed ready and alert was a Goron who had recently started working here. He didn't wear a uniform like Link did; they couldn't find any that would fit. He did however wear the recruit's hat.

"C'mon brothers, today's a special day! The princess gets to choose her personal body guard." A few more guards managed to get up, the rest were still sleeping. Link covered his ears out of experience, not a moment too soon. Russell began banging his sword against any metal object he could reach. Link hated the noise.  
"It's our duty to be there for Zelda's ceremony and give our support to our fellows! NOW LET'S MOVE!" Russell shouted. The soldiers finally left their beds and followed a in a straight line behind Russell, even those who worked the night shift were following suite. Link realized Russell had woken them up just in time; they had five minutes before it was time for Zelda to choose. Link began to wonder why she hadn't told him about this. Russell stopped in the same chamber Link had become an engineer. Russell walked in front of them and turned to face them. "Aphers, Milthos, Link, Togoron, and Koe, please come forward." Link did as instructed; everyone knew what was coming and went into a kneeling position awaiting the princess. A few guards talked amongst themselves but after seven minutes the talking instantly died down. The door had opened and Zelda walked out. She walked to the kneeling guards and stopped right in front of Link who was in the middle.

"Please rise." The princess said kindly. Link saw that Teacher was with her, holding a piece of paper on a cushion. Link was reminded of the day he got his engineers certificate. "Thank you all for coming." Zelda said "As I'm sure you know, we're all here to see who will be my body guard. I'm sure you've all worked hard to come this far and I'm sure your all worthy of the position. I'm afraid I can only choose one of you, however. So good luck to you all and let the judging begin!" There was some clapping, Link hastily joined in. "Thank you, now first our captain guard Russell will tell us why he thinks you're worthy of this position. Russell if you please." Russell stood up and walked to Aphers.  
"Thank you, princess." Russell said. He began to tell everyone why he had chosen Aphers as one of the five. While he did this Link looked at Zelda. Was there anything to worry about? Of course Zelda would choose him! _**She's not like that…she's not going to be biased just because you're her friend!**_ This was true…he knew Zelda wouldn't do that, still he had an advantage didn't he? Zelda had _seen_ him save Hyrule with her own eyes! _**You were a little unorthodox**__… _Link began feeling a little nervous. He heard clapping and looked around immediately, Russell had finished describing Aphers. Link again started clapping just in time; he had to pay more attention. Focus was never something he was good at keeping but he had to now. What if there _was_ a fight? Russell suspected there might be. Link needed to learn as much as possible about his possible opponents, he paid more attention when Russell began telling everyone about Milthos.

_Maybe I should have just personally requested Link. _Zelda thought as she listened to Russell talk. Wasn't she going to choose him in the end anyway? _That's true, but you shouldn't just ignore everyone else! They worked hard for this and deserve fair treatment. _Yes this was true; she had to be a fair ruler one day. _And it wouldn't look good if you just hand picked your friend right off the bat! _This was also true. _Still…Link will probably win…if he beat Malladus he could probably take down this entire castle by himself. _Zelda forced herself not to giggle at the idea of Link raiding Hyrule Castle single handedly and winning. Russell finished talking about Milthos and worked his way to Link. Link grew even more nervous as Russell drew closer to where Link stood.

"And now we have one of our newest recruits, Link! Don't let his age fool you! This recruit is really something; he could give the legendary Alfonzo a run for his rupees!" A few people turned wide eyed at this, however there were others who took this as no surprise. "He's also a very gifted engineer, which means he could always be there for Zelda whether she travels or is here at Hyrule. Not only is he an engineer though, he really knows how to use the cannon. And right now we need someone like him with all the monsters that are appearing lately." There were some nods among the soldiers at this. "I'm very excited to see what becomes of this recruit when he grows up, if I were to be honest I'd say he could stand up to me now…and win! He's very easy to get along with and I'm sure the princess would agree." _I do agree. _"I would say his only weakness is his inability to remain focused, I give you Link!" the soldiers cheered again. Perhaps it was Link's imagination but he thought they were cheering a little louder from him than anyone else who had been reviewed so far.

Russell moved to the Goron

"This is Togoron, he's a very proud, fair, and strong warrior. Let me emphasis that, he is STRONG. He's a little new to the ways of the sword but he's a fast learner and he can easily out-do a lot of people with more experience than him. He may not be the best, but he is one of our finest soldiers and he's growing fast. I give you our Goron warrior, Togoron!" the soldiers cheered yet again as Russell moved to the last in line, Koe. Koe was an elderly looking soldier with a scar on his right eye and a feeling of toughness seemed to come from him. Russel began.

"Need I explain Koe to any of you? He's been here the longest out of all of us, myself included. He can be grouchy at times but he's a determined, hard, worker! Out of all of us here I would say he is the most loyal of us all. You have undoubtedly seen him around, as he is always ready for the job, you will have no trouble in keeping him working. I give you our long lasting veteran, Koe!" the soldiers clapped and cheered once more. Finally it was over…or so Link thought. Teacher came over to where Aphers was standing and said

"I will now ask you why you wish to have this position, after which the princess will be given a few moments to choose who will have the position as royal body guard. We will then gather in town with the rest of our citizens and listen to the princess's speech." _**Speech? Nobody told me Zelda was giving a speech…**_ "Aphers will you please tell us why you want this job?" Teacher asked. Link began to panic, what was he going to say when Teacher asked him? I want to hang out with Zelda? _**No, that would sound ridiculous!**_ Link heard some applause. Teacher moved on. _**Hurry up and think of something!**_ Link began to think of all the reasons he could give for wanting the job. Higher wages**? **_**That sounds greedy!**_He's Zelda's friend? _**You may as well have gone with the first choice, they mean the same thing!**_

"Young man?" Link's heart stopped, it was Teacher. "Will you please tell us why you want this job?" _**Good luck…**_

"Why do I want this job?"  
"Yes, indeed, why do you want it?"  
I-I'll tell you why I want this job!" Link said "I want this job, because I feel it's my duty as a soldier—no citizen, of Hyrule to do all in my power to keep this land safe! We are powerless without our leader, Zelda! I think I am the best man for the job because I can protect her everywhere she goes, something no other soldier can do! Therefore it is my duty to Hyrule to protect the princess! I will defend her at any cost, even if it means my life! Should this happen, the next best person will fill my place, because it would be his—our duty to keep Hyrule safe, as soldiers!" Link ended. _**THAT WAS CHEESY!**_Link gulped and began turning red, to his surprise though everyone began clapping very enthusiastically. _**I can't believe they ate that up…**_ even Zelda who had been trying to be impassive up to this point smiled and said

"Nice job, Link!"

"Very well put, boy." Teacher said and moved on to Togoron and asked the same question. Link felt Togoron had a far better, briefer, and modest answer than he did.

"Well to be honest, I took up the role of guard here because I was hoping I could establish stronger ties between the people here and the Goron's back at home."

"Why, that's very noble of you!" Zelda said smiling warmly.  
"Thank you brother—er princess!" the Goron said. Zelda giggled a bit as Teacher asked Koe the same question.

"Well, I'm a lot like this boy here." Koe said "I'm trying to do my best for our kingdom before I retire in a few years. However I agree with him, I think he _is_ the best man for the job so I will now be dropping out." Link couldn't believe it. _**What was so great about that awful speech? **_  
"Is that so?" Teacher asked "Very well, Zelda, we will give you a little time alone so you can think about who you want for the job."

"Thank you, Teacher." Zelda said returning to her headquarters. Link sat down thinking of how the judging had gone. Togoron walked over to him and extended his arm

"Hey brother, you were amazing out there, I wish you good luck." Link smiled and shook his hand.  
"Thanks, you too!"

"Nah, you deserve the spot more than I do. I remember when you saved our village from all that lava."  
"Oh, it was nothing." Link said modestly. Meanwhile Zelda was in her headquarters, listening to the voices coming from the other room. She already decided she wanted Link but was trying to find reasons she shouldn't choose him. _I should try to establish ties with the other realms; it would really help this land._ That was true, she remembered all the times Link had generously made trips for people to give them products they didn't have in their realm. If they were more connected they would have their materials and merchants would sell more. _You don't need to make him your body guard for this to happen though. _This was also true, what she did need to do is talk about establishing ties at her speech. _But that isn't why you're here, so what are you waiting for?_ Zelda sighed, she didn't know why she was upset; she really did want Link as her body guard. She did feel a little biased though for choosing him, though. Zelda headed back out to the throne room, everything was immediately quite.

"I have chosen my body guard." Zelda said, "I have chosen…Link! Congratulations Link, I'm sure you will make us all proud." The last bit of her sentence was drowned out by the applause everyone was giving Link. _See they think it's a good decision!_ Zelda smiled as Teacher approached Link with the piece of paper, and quill in hand.

"Congratulations boy, you have been selected to be Zelda's body guard. Before you officially get the job, you must sign here knowing the conditions. You will be with the princess at _all times_, let be clear on this, you will eat, travel, and even sleep with the princess…of course you will be in different beds." Teacher added leaving Link a little disappointed. _**He didn't need to tell you that, you knew!**_"You will sleep in her headquarters though." Teacher added. "You will be prepared to defend the princess at all costs understand?"  
"Yes." Link said

"Very good, now please sign your name on this paper." Link obliged. Teacher smiled and said

"I hope you enjoy your new position." Link smiled back, he hadn't seen Teacher smile since he brought Zelda back to Castle Town. Link remembered that day; Teacher had acted so out of character, it was hilarious.

"Link, Togoron, would you please follow me?" Zelda asked. Link followed her out the castle, and Togoron looking a little confused, followed suite.

"Where are we going?" Link asked.

"I'm giving the speech, and you're and important part to it." Zelda respond "You too, Togoron." She added.

"I am!?" Link asked "Why didn't you tell me about this speech?"  
"Oh…sorry," Zelda said "I just thought you knew, it's been posted everywhere. I think everyone in town is already waiting." Zelda headed out to the center of Castle Town, 'everyone is town' did not quite describe the numbers of people who had appeared. Link saw a few people he knew from villages other than Castle Town. Niko and Alfonzo were both waving to him from the train station. Link also saw some faces he recognized like the Whittleton chief and his wife, the whip race owner, Beedle, and the wise one, looking odd out in broad daylight. There were others like the bridge worker, Ferrus, the Rabbitland Rescue owner, and even Linebeck. To Link's surprise some of the Goron's and Anouki had arrived too. "Ahem." Zelda started, everyone turned their attention to her as she continued.

"Thank you all so much for coming!" Zelda said "We are here today because I wish to tell you about an important incident that happened a few weeks ago. I was kidnapped by my Chancellor, Cole." A few people gasped, but nobody from Castle Town seemed surprised at all. "Yes, I know it's shocking, and I claim full responsibility for not foreseeing this. But I wasn't completely clear when I said I was kidnapped. My _body_ was kidnapped." Many people looked puzzled at this "What I mean is, he stole my sole to resurrect the ancient demon, Malladus, with my body!" A lot of people looked pretty serious now. "I was only able reclaim because of the bravery displayed by this boy, Link!" Zelda said. Link blushed furiously and glared at Zelda. She stared at him determinedly back, it was clear from her look that she intended to tell their full story and there was nothing Link could do to stop her. Zelda gave a detailed description of almost everything that happened. She lost Link quickly because he had experienced it first hand, yet it was still awkward for him to be there. Link was surprised on much the audience listened in on this. Zelda had been telling their story for three hours now. _**Doesn't she ever lose her voice?**_ Finally she finished with Link defeating Malladus and taking her home. Just when Link thought it was over Zelda then began to reason with the people evidence that it had happened. She layed it out without interruption and then finally she stopped talking, she was done. The evidence only took ten minutes to explain in comparison to the story. Link watched everyone, not blushing anymore but still nervous. _**That was just ridiculous, they're going to laugh. Or they're going to complain. Zelda just had them stand there for three hours for a story they surely wouldn't believe.**_To Link's surprise however everyone began discussing very seriously over what Zelda just said. Link only heard snatches of their conversations.

"You know I DID see pieces of that tower floating in the sky."

"Hmmm he was a pretty clever treasure hunter…"

"I was saved from the pirates by him!"  
"Hey, if you kids want to see the full story with picture you ought to head down to Aboda Village, where I have artwork of it. It will cost five rupees of course…"

Link smiled, they were actually taking them seriously! He turned and saw Zelda was smiling too, he could tell by how she looked that she had been a little nervous about their reaction too. After awhile Zelda spoke up again.

"Thank you for listening, on a related note I would like announce that I will be having a body guard with me at all times."  
"You should hire that kid to look out for you!" someone shouted. Teacher looked a little disapproving at the outburst but Zelda smiled and called out

"As a matter of fact I did just that! Link is my body guard!" the crowd cheered "Link, I present to you this." Zelda said holding up a badge, it was like the captains but red and gold instead of blue and gold, and engraved on it was the title 'Royal Body Guard'. Link took it and pinned it on his recruit's uniform. The crowd cheered once more, when they died down Zelda continued.  
"I would also like to introduce you all to a new guard, Togoron, come on over here Togoron." Togoron did as instructed and stood on Zelda's other side, Zelda continued. "My new friend Togoron came here to work because he wanted to establish stronger ties between Gorons and humans. I want you all to follow his example. We have always been separated by sections known as 'realms' I want us to be united as one land. This will help everyone in the long run. If we can be united we will get the supplies we need, whether it be wood, cuccos, metal, ice, or fish. This will also help merchants. I encourage engineers to purchase cannons for their trains and for train craftsmen to include them. I know they sound violent but they are necessary these days because of this terrible monster infection. We need engineers now more than ever, without you we will never be able to become untied." The crowd cheered and Link hurriedly walked up and yelled  
"Wait!" the crowd turned to face him again. Link decided it was time not to be selfish anymore. "Listen, some of you have had deliveries from me recently and may have noticed I go faster than your common engineer, wanna know my secret?" there were nods all around, and Link explained the locomotive musings to them all. A few looked suspicious but most of them took it pretty seriously, he heard Ferrus audibly yell that his theory was confirmed and started whooping. "Well you don't have to believe me," Link continued "But if you're an engineer or are taking a ride, ask them to try it out. It can't hurt can it?" there were some nods at this and cheers. Zelda came back up and said

"I believe were done for now, thank you, Link, for that information, and thank you everyone for listening. With your help we can build a better Hyrule!" there were more cheers as Zelda departed to the Castle, Link in her wake. "I'm really glad you got this job, Link." Zelda said

"Yeah, me too." Link agreed. They continued walking to Zelda's headquarters. "What are we going to do now?" Link asked

"I don't know about you but I'm getting some sleep." Zelda said "It's been a long day and I'm tired." Link laughed a bit and said  
"I agree."  
"We have a bed over there for you, if you want to sleep." Zelda said pointing to a bed next to hers Link had no seen last time he was there. "We just put it there for you." Zelda said getting into hers.  
"Don't I need to watch you?" Link asked

"This isn't a twenty four hour job, Link." Zelda said giggling "You're hours are six a.m. to ten p.m., so your duties are over today. Come on, get some sleep, you are no good to us tired." Link did as he was told, the bed was quite comfortable. He was worried he might be up all night, excited about tomorrow, his first day on the job. However he almost instantly fell asleep, Zelda who was likewise looking at him from her bed, being the last thing he saw before he became unconscious.

* * *

Please review, I'm fine with constructive criticism as long as it's not about grammar. I know I suck at it, and you're not being helpful telling me something I already know.


	4. The three thieves

Several months had passed since Link secured the job of body guard. Zelda was sitting at her desk signing papers with Link on the couch examining the Lokomo sword. Zelda sighed audibly. "What is it?" Link asked.

"Oh…nothing." Zelda said. She paused before continuing. "It's just I've been feeling a little overworked for awhile with all these new laws for unity of the land…and I'm very tired. I feel so unready for this too; my grandma didn't start doing this until she was seventeen, all the time before that had been spent making the kingdom, she still had a lot of help with that though. And my mom…_she _didn't begin doing this until she was twenty! Even then she still had grandma's help and experience." Link had sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"That sounds like a lot more than nothing to me, I understand that you're stressed but it's for a good cause. You should be proud of what you're doing." Link smiled at her. Zelda smiled back

"Thank you…" She said.

"If there's anything I can do to help don't hesitate to ask, ok?"  
"Thanks, that's very kind of you, Link. But I'm afraid there's nothing you can do, these require my signature, and a counterfeit could cause a lot of trouble. Also it's a part of your job to be with me at all times so I can't send you anywhere. Still thank you for the offer." Link gently squeezed her shoulder and there was silence again. _Link's right…the work is starting to die down a bit and in the end we will have a better Hyrule._

"Zelda" Link said suddenly

"Hmm?"  
"Remember when the Lokomo disappeared, and Anjean said Byrne would come again in a new form?"

"Oh! Yes I remember that."

"Do you think we will ever meet the new Lokomo? I'm assuming they will all be reborn one day." Zelda thought about this.  
"I'm not sure." She said honestly "I don't know how long it takes for them to be reborn…and even so they might end up being toddlers for fifty years or so."  
"What!" Link asked.

"Well Byrne must have been at LEAST one hundred years old if he trained a century, yet he looked much younger. I think Lokomo take longer to age than we do, I'm not sure if it applies to all stages of their life or just everything after child, if you know what I mean."  
"Hmmm…that makes sense." Link said

"Also don't forget that they might look completely different than before. They won't be wearing signs with 'Lokomo' on them." Link laughed at this

"I suppose you're right, Zelda, I do hope we meet them one day though."  
"Me too." Zelda agreed signing another piece of paper and putting it into a pile. "Oh and Link." She added "We're going to need to see the village leaders and inform them of the meeting tomorrow, so after I'm done I will need you to drive me to them all, and Aboda too."  
"Right." Link said. Zelda sighed again and continued to work, Link noticed she had shadows underneath her eyes from the lack of sleep she had been getting recently, and pitied her. Suddenly Zelda felt more pressure on her shoulders; she turned around and saw that Link was giving her a massage.

"Oh—would you like me to stop?" Link asked

"N-no, you just surprised me." Zelda said and smiled. _He's so sweet._ Link had become more daring in the months of his new position, this made Zelda happy and sad. It was nice to see Link gain some confidence which despite his skill and looks, he didn't seem to have a lot of, she was also hoping it would increase his chances of asking her out one day. On the other hand he rarely blushed anymore. _He's sooo cute when he blushes. _Zelda also thought it was very flattering as well. Still she knew Link wouldn't dare do this in front of the other guards or Teacher. Zelda smiled and continued working. Meanwhile in the hidden desert village, Areno, Traan and his sister Wistil were discussing the mass robbery planned tomorrow. Traan had long dark hair tied into a small pony tail and yellow eyes. His sister Wistil had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had an interesting hair style in which her hair had grown up and starting curling inward. Truth be told, Traan and Wistil were not sure if they were really related. Both were fifteen years old and had one day found themselves conscious with no memory of a past. Traan had found Wistil one day near the tower of the spirits. He found her somewhat familiar and she had felt the same way about him. What intrigued him most about Wistil is that she had special powers just he did. In her case she was good at teleporting items, people, and herself. He had this power too but was nowhere near as good at it. He, however, was better at combat than Wistil was. He told her how he came with no memory; she said it was the same for her and that she had been drawn to the tower. They figured they must be connected but were unsure how. Traan decided that since they could both use magic that must be siblings. Wistil thought this was a good theory and from then on they referred to each other as brother and sister.

"You understand what to do, Wistil?" Traan asked.

"Yes I do, but you told Freet about this right?" Wistil responded.

"I did, he was the first to know."

"Good…I want you to be careful ok?"

"Of what?"  
"Stealing the train from Aboda, that Alfonzo is supposed to be a great swordsman!" Traan sighed at this

"You forget Wistil…he is only human."

"As far as you know, you are too."

"I don't know anything—"

"Which is why I'm warning you." Wistil interrupted. Traan glared at her.

"I don't know anything about my past; I think you and I are above humans."

"If you say so, brother…" Wistil sighed. "But before we continue…are you doing this because of 'the voice'?" Traan scowled at her.

"You agreed to help."

"I will help you, I'm just trying to protect you."

"This 'voice' can do no harm, or do you think I'm crazy?"  
"No, Traan, your not crazy, but I think you should be more careful…didn't you say you were sure the voice is evil?"

"I did…" Traan admitted "I am merely using him…"

"As long as _you_ aren't tempted by the path of evil, I'm fine." Wistil said and walked away. Traan sat there thinking about what Wistil said and about his life. After finding Wistil they had set off together, both poor, both parentless, but at least they had each other. Over time they grew very found of each other, despite almost never agreeing with each other. One day they stumbled across this village, Areno. It was a hidden place full of thieves and bandits. Much of it was made up of bulbins however there were a few humans. One of these humans, Freet, was a leader of them and had listened to Traan and Wistils story with much sympathy. Traan often wondered if his was the same, for he refused to talk about his past. Traan had long suspected that Freet was someone like them, a superior race. Although he had never seen Freet use his powers, he was sure he was special. It was not long after entering the desert that Traan began having the dreams and hearing 'the voice'. It started with a dream, in the dream there was a giant of a man. Red hair and black cloak, his skin was very dark and his eyes were evil. He requested Traan's help. Traan had ignored this dream for awhile, but one day the voice came. It was the same voice, he pleaded that Traan use his sister's power to help him. Traan refused, certain that the man was evil. The man sympathized, or so he said he did. He offered him one wish if he freed him. Traan was tempted; there was one wish he wanted very badly. For he and his sister to rise up and rule Hyrule along with Freet and the rest of the thieves. They were superior; there was no reason for them to be treated like dirt by this low class trash known as humans. He wanted power and he was determined to have it. In his excitement he told Wistil and Freet about this voice and his dreams. To his disappointment neither sympathized.

Like Wistil, Freet did not trust this man. Traan did admit that the offer sounded too good to be true, if this man could grant wishes why couldn't he free himself? The voice continued to ask for help, Traan had responded, telling the voice he did not trust him and his words made no sense. The voice then told him he could not grant wishes now, that he would need his sister's help again for that. That there was a treasure that could grant wishes. Traan asked for its location, the man refused him. He told him he could not trust him either. And Traan admitted to himself that he had planned to ignore the voice after he got the information he needed. Traan had a feeling it was the desert that caused him to hear this voice. He wanted to stop hearing the voice, but he couldn't leave. The people here were his family…well the bulbins not so much, but the humans were and so were his sister and Freet. This had only happened months ago. Unable to get rid of the voice, Traan started to reason with it. The voice began giving him incredibly helpful advice that made his village prosper; it was to gain Traan's trust. Traan had told his sister about the voices request and asked that she teleported him out of his 'stone prison' (as the voice called it). She had refused; she still didn't trust the voice. But she trusts me. Traan thought. And so does Freet. This voice's name was Ganondorf, Traan learned. With this man's help he would gain great power and rule the inferior human race. He was sure he could convince Wistil to help Ganondorf and for Freet to accept his judgment. After all the advice he had given them he was sure he could convince them to trust Ganondorf, but he still didn't trust Ganondorf himself. He had a strange feeling as though someone else were calling to him…begging him not to listen to the voice, but it felt like his own voice which he couldn't understand. He needed this power, for himself, and for the village. He had also had a dream.

In the dream Ganondorf appeared yet again. Traan was there too, he was holding three connected triangles in his hand. Ready to give them to Ganondorf to get his wish, when out of the blue a new figure appeared. This man looked a lot like Traan, the only difference was his clothing and his left arm. It was replaced with a metal one. He stood with his arms wide in front of Traan as though trying to protect him and stop him from giving this treasure to Ganondorf. His eyes were wide and fearful. Then Ganondorf laughed and blasted him away with a magical attack. Traan had no clue who the man was, perhaps it was himself from the future? Maybe it was his father? Traan decided it was time to go talk to Freet, they needed to review the plan for tomorrow. If Ganondorf could truly pull this off for them, then Traan would listen to what he had to say. After all, the plan was to rob everything in the land but Castle Town, all in one night. Traan headed towards Freet's hut, unfortunately he wasn't there. Traan looked around some more and finally say Freet at a table with a map. Beside him was Utuo, one of the human bandits and two bulbins.

Freet was another kid; he also seemed to be fifteen years old. He had blonde hair and brown eyes; he was most recognizable by the weird set of wheels he rode in all the time. He was considered the leader of the village. Freet looked up

"Ahh Traan nice to see you!"

"And you."

"To be honest I was looking for you, I was hoping you could go over the plan for us."

"That's why I'm here."  
"Excellent, now these marks on the map are?"  
"Warp stations, that kid Link claimed he knew them all and had them plotted out months ago or so our sources tell us." Traan said

"I see." Freet said "Could you explain to us the route we are going?"

"You don't need to worry about that." Traan said "Wistil and I are going to go to Aboda first to steal a train, if we're lucky the swordsmen will be gone at the meeting. Luckily the body guard, Link now lives at the castle so he's also out of the way. We will try to get more than one train if possible and available."

"Good very good, but are you telling me you're doing the operation by yourselves?" Freet asked surprised.

"No. After Aboda we're going to Whittleton, we will then use a warp point here." He said pointing to the map. "After that we will warp here." He said pointing to the map again. "And we will be in Goron Village. Here we will rob the Gorons as well, we will also get a freight car and any other train supplies they might have. Once we have a freight car or two, depending on our number of trains, we will be able to carry stuff much easier."  
"I see…and what of the other villages?"

"After we get our freight car we will head to Anouki village and rob them as well. Unfortunately since their major export is ice we won't be getting much."  
"Hey now I could do with some ice in this desert." Freet said chuckling "Even if it doesn't last long." Traan chuckled too, which surprised Freet, Traan rarely laughed.

"Ya and I could do with that set of wheels, where did you find those anyway?"

"I just found them deserted in the sand sanctuary." Freet said honestly "I don't know why but I really felt attached to them for some reason, so I took them."

"Yeah…_that's _why you took them." Traan said sarcastically "Anyway, back to the plan. After Anouki village we will hit Papuchia, hopefully there will be something left after those filthy pirates were there last time. After this we will take our loot and train back to the desert." Traan grinned at his strategy and Freet looked impressed.

"I will be honest and tell you I am amazed and how brilliant your strategy is, however I still think this is a long shot." Traan frowned at this. "I will let you do it though because you have made great judgment in the past so I'm willing to trust you now…who knows you might surprise me again." Freet smiled. "Before I forget though what will we do with Castle Town?" Traan considered for a moment then suddenly the voice spoke in his head. **Don't be greedy, boy!** Traan sighed and said  
"I think it's best that we ignore Castle Town. We would be outnumbered easily there…"  
"Hmmm yes I agree with you…very well we will continue as planned…but didn't you say you weren't doing this alone? Or were you only referring to Wistil?"

"Ahh, no, I forgot to mention you and the rest of the villagers will be attacking the other villages while we rob everything and load it on our train. You will also be getting things ready for us and load the train when we arrive. You're ok with this aren't you?"  
"Of course, with a plan like this you need all the help you can get!" Freet said.

"Good then we will attack tomorrow as planned." Traan said and left.

"So are you ready?" Zelda asked. Link nodded and boarded the train with Zelda in the passenger car. They headed off to their first stop, Whittleton.

Please review.

**Bold is Ganondorf's thoughts or messages to Traan**


	5. The robbery

The following day found Link and Zelda in Zelda's headquarters. Zelda working as usual, Link sitting next to her watching her write. _**She must get really bored of seeing her signature all the time.**_ Link was thinking. He noticed the princess's handwriting was much better than this. _**That's not something to be all that proud of. You could never do this sort of work with yours**__. _Link looked at Zelda; she seemed to be in a far more cheerful mood than the days earlier, he knew why. After this meeting Zelda's work load would lessen by a considerable deal. The poor princess had to lose several days off to keep up with it. As though she read his mind Zelda suddenly spoke "What do you want to do to celebrate when I'm free? It's been awhile since we have been able to play together hasn't it?"

"I know," Link said "It's great to see you're almost done though, it's been upsetting to see you miserable these last few days. I miss your smile." Zelda giggled a bit and _did_ smile then. "Now that's better!" Link said laughing a bit himself, which caused Zelda to smile more. "Anyway how about we go play in the snow? Do you have anything warm to wear?" Link added thinking of how many of the same silk dresses Zelda had and how cold she would be in them.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Link!" Zelda said as she continued reading the document. "Yes I have a few warm things to wear…but what about you? Do…you have anything to wear other than the same thing everyday?"  
"Same thing? This is a different recruits uniform! I have three."  
"I can tell…." Zelda said a little sarcastically.

"Look who's talking!" Link said. Zelda laughed a little bit at this.

"Well...I'll ask a tailor to make you something a bit warmer." Zelda said  
"Thanks." Link said appreciatively.

"Thank you, Link." Zelda said.  
"For what?" Link asked

"For being with me…I don't think I could have handled it without you."

"I didn't really do anything." Link said sheepishly

"You're with me…that's all the help I need." Zelda said. Link remembered this being said about her company long ago and smiled; almost instinctively Link put his arm around Zelda. He froze for a bit, thinking of what he had just done, he was tempted to withdraw his arm for a second but didn't. Zelda didn't seem to mind, in fact she was smiling even more broadly.

"Oh and Link," Zelda said "Teacher's coming after awhile to give me lessons." At this Link _did_ remove his arm, Zelda wished she had been quite, after all Teacher wasn't coming for hours. "He will be here in a few hours." Zelda added, hoping Link would put his arm around her again. He didn't, and she sighed softly.

Zelda began thinking of Link, wondering what it was about Teacher that scared him so badly; Teacher was nice to Link as far as Zelda knew. _He's the closest thing to a father you have right now, that's why! _This made sense, still Link shouldn't be scared. Maybe he needed more confidence. Zelda thought of how Link always used to blush and began wishing he would do that again. _It's just so cute…_ Zelda had known for awhile that he enjoyed watching Link blush but she felt guilty about enjoying it. _Why do you enjoy him being uncomfortable? If he can't be calm around you he will never ask you out. _Truth be told, Zelda highly doubted he would ever ask her out either way. _Whether he likes you or not, you're a princess! You should ask him! _Zelda knew this was true, she didn't want to admit it, but she was scared to ask him out. What if he said no? _So what? He's a nice guy, he wouldn't be mean about it! _Zelda knew this was the truth as well, but she couldn't quite escape the image of Link laughing at her, calling her a fool. _Use your head, he wouldn't! _But what if he did? _He won't. If he was like that you wouldn't want him._ That was definitely true. What if Link _did _like her? Maybe he was thinking the same thing right now, then she wasn't alone…_But he's not a princess, you are. After his first day in the Castle he should _expect_ this from you._ Zelda remembered Link telling her she was a lot nicer than he had expected. He had re-counted his first day here to see her and how rude everyone (not just Cole) had been to him. Zelda gasped, she was almost done with her work. Time sure did fly.

"What is it Zelda?" Link asked.

"Oh nothing." Zelda said. She only had three more documents to go. She read these more carefully than the other ones; she passed two and rejected one.

"I'm going to take a bath." Zelda said heading to her drawers to pick up some fresh clothes to take with her, she suddenly stopped. She had been inspired, with a mischievous little grin she headed straight to her personal bathroom instead. Link watched her go remembering when he wondered if there was a bathroom in here. He stood by the door as part of his job and remained silent.

Suddenly Link heard a noise…it had a rhythm and beat, it was beautiful. Link sighed, the princess was singing. Link loved the sound of her soft beautiful voice, and closed his eyes, listening to her. She was doing a solo for the song they did together before defeating Malladus. After several minutes the music stopped. Zelda was getting out of the bath with a smug look on her face as she grabbed a towel and put it around her. Link hadn't noticed the singing stop. He was thinking of Zelda, her beautiful blonde hair, her clear blue eyes…and her amazing smile. Thinking her smile made him want to kiss her so badly, suddenly something bumped into the back on Link. Link jumped, he hadn't realized the princess was done and the door had bumped into him.

"Oh sorry Zeld—" Link stopped and stared at the princess. He immediately started blushing furiously. The princess was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh hi, Link!" Zelda said brightly, "I just forgot to bring some clean clothes with me." She lied casually. It was working, Link was blushing again. _SO CUTE!_ Zelda began heading to her dresser, Link's eyes following her the whole time as though magnetized. _**Quit looking at her you idiot! **_Link thought, but continued watching Zelda. Zelda watched him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. He was definitely attracted to her too. _This isn't a princess like thing of you to do…and it's not nice to do to Link either…_ Zelda began feeling guilty and checked herself to be sure she wasn't revealing anything she didn't want Link to see. _If that towel falls, you deserve it._ Zelda grabbed her towel more securely. _Or if Teacher walked in… _Zelda glanced at the door. What had she been thinking? Teacher was supposed to be here now! She hurried and quickly found some clothes to wear and headed back. Link was still watching her, now Zelda was blushing as she headed back in the bathroom and began to dress. What sort of poor behavior had that been? Zelda thought. She couldn't believe she had just done that. _Just to see Link blush… _Zelda felt really ashamed of herself now. _Just don't do it again. _Maybe she should confess to Link and apologize? _You're not telling him what you did! _Maybe he already figured it out? What would he think of her if he already did know? _That explains all the staring, way to go, Zelda, you blew it!_ Zelda sighed and headed back outside. Teacher was standing there alongside Link.

"Ahh princess, it looks like I was on time after all." _Not a moment too soon!_ "Are you ready to begin your lesson?" Zelda nodded. "Very good, we shall be doing a bit of review in preparation for the meeting with the villager leaders tonight." Zelda grew bored quickly with the lesson Teacher was giving, she had already done this before. However Link was listening to everything Teacher was saying intently. They were going to have dinner first. Link had eaten with Zelda before but nothing had been expected then, now he was supposed to be one of her highest ranked officials. He didn't want to embarrass himself, or Zelda, so he listened closely. "Now, Zelda, you can be sure with our huge feast the other leaders and anybody else who came will be stuffing their faces fool. I ask that you do not follow this behavior and eat only a normal amount. Also try not to gobble your so fast."  
"Teacher!"  
"Just stating the facts…you do have a bit of an appetite for such a small girl." Link laughed a little bit at this, and Zelda's face turned red. "Indeed you must do the opposite, you should be one of the last to finish, otherwise our guests will be pressured to eat faster so as not to keep others waiting. And we do not want that."  
"I suppose not…" Zelda sighed.

"After our dinner you will be introduced by Link." Teacher said indicating Link.

"W-wait what do I say!?" Link stammered.

"No need to be nervous young man, all you must say is 'ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce our princess, Zelda.' Or something along those lines. Zelda you will then give the speech you have written down and take questions when finished. Afterwards we will enjoy a delicious dessert. Zelda I know you have a bit of a sweet tooth but I ask that you don't eat that much tonight, a very small helping." Zelda groaned at this, Link sympathized for he had a sweet tooth as well. "Yes, yes I am sorry, Zelda." Teacher said "But it's unseemly for the princess to consume so much food…particularly sweets." Link had no idea why sweets were so bad to eat other than health reasons. Apparently Zelda didn't understand either but she didn't question Teacher. "Now after we are done with dessert, our guests will leave, and you will thank them for their time and curtsy as they leave. Show me." Teacher said pretending to be a guest and bowed respectfully. Zelda did a curtsy and Teacher told she did a good job. They then began to talk about other table manners. _**Ok…ok curtsy…curtsy….no wait…wait! You're a boy, you BOW!**_ Link couldn't follow this next part at all and began to grow more nervous, finally Teacher decided to leave Zelda to get ready, telling her, he would see her at the meeting. Zelda checked herself in the mirror.  
"What do you think, Link?" Zelda asked "Link? Link? Link what's wrong?" Zelda asked noticing how nervous Link looked.

"I'm just a little nervous…" Link said stating the obvious.

"About what?" Zelda asked

"The meeting…do you think I'm well mannered enough?" Link asked timidly. Zelda laughed

"Don't worry Link nobody cares how you act. They will all be looking at me, and from past experience I'm going to say they will probably be even worse mannered than you." This cheered Link up a bit.

"Thanks, Zelda…now what were you saying before?" Link asked.

"Oh… I was wondering your opinion on how I looked for the meeting." Link examined Zelda and said

"You look beautiful…"

"Why, thank you Link." Zelda said brightly "But do you mean it or are you just saying that?" _**Do girls always ask that or is it just Zelda?**_

"I mean it, but on the other hand I think you always look beautiful so I may not be the best judge." Zelda's face grew red at this. She checked herself in the mirror again, hmmm she looked fine…and Link thought so too. _And that's all that matters…_ Zelda decided she was good enough and headed out to the dining hall, Link in here wake. They made it to the table just in time to see some Anouki escorted in by the guards.

"How do you do?" Zelda asked politely

"Why were quite fine, thanks to you, princess." Honcho said. Some of the other Anouki nodded.

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear you're ok." Zelda said as some women Link recognized from Papuchia village arrived along with the chief of Whittleton.

"The wise one couldn't make it." One of them said "So I will be representing Papuchia."

"I see, is the wise one ok?" Zelda asked

"I'm not sure; she's been acting weird and saying something about doom is coming. She insisted not to come here."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Zelda said sadly "Send her my best wishes, will you?"  
"Of course." The women said as the Gorons arrived, with them came Niko and Alfonzo.

"Link!" Niko called rushing to give Link a hug, Alfonzo behind him smiling at Zelda and Link. "I've missed you swabbie…I mean Link. How have you been?"  
"Quite well." Link said wondering what on earth swabbie meant. "I didn't think you would come."  
"Well I was planning to come by myself," Alfonzo said "But Niko here loves to travel and he's been missing you so I decided to bring him along…and I missed you too." Alfonzo admitted a little grudgingly. "How have you been, princess?" he added to Zelda who was shaking hands with the Goron Elder (he seemed to be trying his best to shake as softly as possible so not to crush her).  
"I've been fine." Zelda said "A little overworked lately, but fine. How about you?"

"I bet you are," Alfonzo said "with all you're doing for our kingdom I figured you'd be working hard, your mother would be proud. I'm doing great, now that the engineers are getting back into business I've managed to sell a lot of trains." The Whittleton villagers just arrived and sat next to the Papuchia party. One of them was next to his former chief and began a discussion with him. Link noticed the chief looked nervous. Zelda tapped her spoon against her glass. It made a ringing noise and everyone immediately went silent.  
"I welcome you all to my castle. I hope you enjoy your stay here and that we make progress with our meeting. Before we do so though, please enjoy our fine meal." As she said this several chefs came and put food onto the table. Link was used to having a lot of choice when eating at the castle but the cooks had really outdone themselves this time. Zelda began with the fried cuccoo and Link began serving himself some mashed potatoes. The feast lasted awhile; Zelda had eaten at her normal pace near the beginning of the meal but now realized she had to slow it down. She was only getting one helping, and looked bored as she went as slowly as possible to eat. Link decided to strike up conversation with her to help her pass the time. After everyone had eaten their share Zelda tapped her cup again and rose to her feet.

"I hope you all enjoyed our meal, it's now time to discuss our kingdoms recent changes. I have received letters from many of you and from what I can see; these changes for the sake of unity have been successful, which is good. However there is always room for improvement. I will now go over the changes with you all and the results I have seen. I will then tell you my plans for the future. After which you may present any question you would like for answering, everybody has the right to speak so don't be afraid to say something even if you aren't the leader of your village. After questions we will discuss what needs to be improved and what needs to be eliminated. In the end I will present my plans again, this time they will have been improved from our discussion. In the end I hope we can establish a plan everyone can agree on. After our meeting I will get to work on this new plan, after which everyone will hopefully be happy…and I might get some sleep." There was some laughter at this and applause. Zelda smiled and continued "Without further ado let us begin with discussing what we have."

Meanwhile…

"Are you ready Wistil?" Traan asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." Wistil responded.

"Excellent. Ok villagers or Areno it's time for us to do this!" Traan said speaking to the villagers. Many clapped and cheered. "Now you will go to your assigned groups and Wistil will teleport you to your village. When the train comes hop on once you're done loading everything in the freight cart we hope to acquire. I must warn you that it may not all fit if we only get one train so some of our luggage may be put into the passenger cart with you. Now before we go does anybody have any questions?" a few villagers raised their hands. "You! What's your question?" Traan asked pointing to a villager.

"Ermm if Wistil can teleport things why doesn't she just teleport all the riches here?" Traan sighed too low for anyone to hear, he had been asked this question several times by villagers. He answered politely  
"That's a good question." It was, despite being overused. "My sister is limited in what she can teleport; she can't teleport humans unless they are willing to let her. She can't teleport herself unless she has been to the area she's teleporting to. And she can't teleport items at all unless she has a strong connection to them. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does, thank you, sir."  
"We're friends, call me Traan." Traan said. The villager nodded. "Any other questions?" Traan called. There were no hands, apparently that was all they wanted to know. "Alright, everyone in your stations, Wistil and I scouted these areas weeks ago, we should be able to teleport you there." The villagers got into five groups, Wistil concentrated and teleported four of the groups to different locations. The fifth group was to remain in the desert. "Ok, Wistil, lets go." Traan said taking her hand. With a wave of her free hand, Wistil had teleported them near Aboda. It was night and there was only one house they could see light inside. The place was pretty deserted. Wistil looked through the window of Alfonzo's house. With the place in sight she was able to teleport in and unlock the door for Traan. Although he could have easily broken through the window even without his super strength. There were four trains, they looked excellent. Rumor had it that Alfonzo was duplicating the properties of the legendary Spirit Train when he made these. To Traan's disappointment the Spirit Train itself wasn't there, not that he expected it to be. It must be with Link, that or Alfonzo took it with him to the meeting.

"Find out how to open the door." Traan said "I'll get the trains ready." Wistil nodded and started playing around with Alfonzo's gadgets. Some of them made loud noises which Traan was sure would wake up whoever else lived here. To Traan's bitter disappointment he found he could only get two trains ready at the same time if he didn't include the cannon on one of them. The workshop simply wasn't big enough. Traan then began to check the train's. They seemed in order and ready to go. Both he and Wistil knew how to drive a train well enough. Traan was tempted to offer Wistil the cannon but realized this would be a waste. Wistil was too gentle for her own good and wouldn't even use it. It would be Traan's job to protect her train as well as his own with it. The door suddenly opened.  
"I found it!" Wistil called.

"I see that!" Traan called back. "Come on climb in the train at the back and follow me to Whittleton!" Wistil climbed into her train as Traan headed out. He heard shouts

"Hey Alfonzo were trying to sleep what are you doi—" the man speaking stopped, with him was his wife and two kids, a family of four. "Who are you and what are you doing with the trains!?" suddenly the cannon pointed at him. "L-listen young man, I know you're young but think about what you're doing."

"No, you think about what you're saying when I have a cannon pointing at your head…Wistil take everything this village has to offer. I will man the cannon." Traan said. Wistil nodded and headed to the far house. She took out the bags they had supplied themselves with before hand and began loading everything carelessly into them. She stripped the beds and took the various pictures. She noticed that whoever lived here must have been an artist. There were many painted pictures and some used with paper scraps. They seemed to tell a story. There was a lot of junk in this house. Wistil guessed she would have to make several trips to get it all. Once it was all loaded in the bag, Wistil carried as much as she could carry back to Traan and loaded it in the passenger cart in her train.

"What's taking so long?" Traan asked.

"They have a lot of stuff in there." Wistil replied

"I see… I guess it was a good thing we decided to stay and rob you after all." Traan said. Wistil nodded vaguely and began making more trips to get everything. After ten or so she finally loaded it all, and was a little tired.

"I got it a-all." Wistil panted

"Excellent." Traan said "Now if you would please rob the other house as well." Wistil nodded and headed to the other house. To her relief this one had much less to steal, so little she didn't even need bags to carry them. She was able to do it with only an armful "Good work, load them on the train." Traan said.

"My dolly!" the girl screamed "Don't take my dolly away!" Wistil looked at Traan feeling horrible. He had no remorse in his eyes as he said

"Take it _all_, Wistil." Wistil unwillingly obeyed. She put everything in the passenger cart, everything but the doll and the wedding rings, which she left behind. Nobody saw, hopefully they would find them. Wistil boarded the train and pulled her whistle to signal Traan to go. Traan obliged and left the family in Aboda Village, all of whom were crying, except the husband who shouted to them

"LINK WILL GET YOU WHEN HE HEARS OF THIS! LINK AND ALFONZO BOTH! YOU REMEMBER THAT!" Wistil looked back once as she following Traan to Whittleton. They were only attacked once by a flying monster which Traan casually shot down. The trip was short. Traan disembarked and Wistil followed suite. Traan stopped and said

"Go back, you worked enough back in Aboda, just get the train ready." Wistil nodded and headed back. She looked around as she sat at the train and noticed that once again a good number of people were gone. The rest were tied up or fleeing. Several bags were near her and full. Some of her villagers pointed at the trains and began filling the passenger cart with the bags. Others were still robbing the houses. When both trains were full Traan told her it was time to move out and headed to their planned Locomotive Musing. This was the only one in the forest realm that would warp you to the fire realm. Traan and Wistil headed to Goron Village and stopped. Traan hopped off his train and looked around at the progress. The villagers had the Goron's back into a corner; the bulbins were closing in on them. Two of the Goron's were having an argument

"We can't let them do this to us, brother! We cannot lose our pride to such piteous creatures!"  
"No, brother! There isn't enough of us, we must think of the children, brother!" the bulbins continued closing in, spears raised.

"Stop." Traan said. The bulbins looked around and did as commanded. "There is no need for violence if they refuse to fight. Just find two freight carts and load everything from the passenger cart into it along with everything here." The humans nodded and went looking for the carts and any other thing worth of value. The bulbins looked at Traan as if he denied them some delicious meal, and grudgingly set off to work. "If the Gorons do fight…then we will use force." Traan added. "Otherwise you will leave them unharmed." Traan leaned up against his train as the villagers attacked freight carts to the train and loaded everything into the train. There wasn't much, which disappointed Traan. Then one villager called out, he had found iron of high quality. The Gorons groaned in union as the desert villagers began heading west of the villager for the metal. As they loaded the iron another villager called, apparently the elders cave had a good deal of treasure hidden inside. The villagers plundered here too and put everything in the freight cart. As they did this a Goron screamed

"COWARDS! WEAK PUNY SPINELESS COWARDS! YOU ATTACK US ONLY BECAUSE WE HAVE LITTLE NUMBERS! COME BACK WHEN THE WHOLE TRIBE'S HERE WE WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" Traan barely looked up; most of the villagers ignored him completely, although a few bulbins advanced on them menacingly. A little Goron shrank next to this one and begged his father to stop. The Goron silenced himself and didn't say another word. Traan had expected this job to take longer with all the wood and supplies to unload with Whittleton as well. He had forgotten that with all the new passengers the job would go faster.  
"We're done here." Traan said "Get your train started, Wistil." He called, she nodded and they were on their way. They now headed to Anouki village, not bothering with any warp points. When they arrived they found the Anouki all sitting next to each other with only one person guarding them. Traan looked at the scene with curiosity, a villager named Emu spoke to him.  
"Pretty easy, as soon as we came they surrendered…I believe they said they were thinkers not fighters…at any rate not a big haul, although we did find a regal ring in the snow. We think they buried everything. We also got a ton of mega-ice. Traan sighed there was no way he was going to find out where this stuff was buried by digging, there was no time. And he wasn't a believer in torture either, so he couldn't interrogate the villagers.

"Just load the train and let's go." Traan sighed. Emu nodded and told the villagers what to do. They loaded the train with mega-ice and any few treasures they could find. With that Traan headed off. They used a warp point to get closer to Papuchia Village. When they stopped Wistil asked

"Is this it, are we done after this?" Wistil wanted it to be over. As far as she could remember she had always been a thief, but she had never stolen like this, never in front of the person she was robbing, and never so much at once. She didn't like it, and she couldn't do it, even after leaving a little something for the family in Aboda she felt terrible. Traan looked at her a little sadly; he knew how she felt even if he didn't feel the same. He almost regretted bringing her, if he hadn't needed her he would never have brought her at all.

"Yes, we are almost done, thank you for your help." The last words were meant to make her feel better, on the contrary though she seemed to feel worse. Traan sighed and ordered the villagers to load the trains. They were now starting to get full. Traan supposed he must have underestimated his village's numbers, he never thought they could fill two trains. The villagers of Papuchia did no better at defending their land than anyone else and fell.

"We searched through the wise ones house and couldn't find her crystal ball." Mafo said. Traan sighed again and figured she must have taken it with her to the meeting. He had hoped to acquire that ball, it was said to be worth a fortune. They still had found a good deal of treasure in the wise ones house and they got a lot of fish. With that they headed off to the desert, their mission successful. Freet greeted them enthusiastically at the village and told the other villagers to unload the train for Traan and everyone who helped him.

"I must say, you surprised me, Traan, I didn't think this mission was possible. Perhaps next time we can rob that Linebeck, I hear he has a great deal of wealth."

"A good idea, but not next time. I have bigger goals." Traan said.

"Is that so?" Well I can't wait to hear them!" Freet said. Wistil however felt differently, she knew what was coming up, and knew he needed her help. She wasn't excited at all.

"I'm going to bed." Wistil told them.

"Are you sure? We will be having a feast to honor what a great job you two did." Freet told her

"I'm sure, but thanks anyway, Freet." Wistil said heading to the hut she and Traan shared. The villagers finished unloading the ice and fish which were both at top.

"Ahh such good looking fish." Freet said happily "And ice too! Unfortunately it's night, so I can't quite appreciate it…and it will be gone by morning…"

"No, this is mega-ice it lasts longer." Traan said "Since we live in a desert I would say we have two days until it's of no use to us."  
"Two days? Well that's much better than I expected, still I suppose we had better get a start on that fish, eh?"

"Yes we should, let's have some now."  
"Good idea, we shall build a fire, you have worked hard enough. We will call you when we're ready to eat."  
"Thank you, Freet." Traan said and headed to his tent. As he expected Wistil was sitting on her bed waiting for him.

"What we did was wrong, you know that right?" She asked him.

"I know no such thing."  
"Traan…they have just spent months trying to make their lives better and now we ruined it all in one night, the night they think it's all over and everything is completed. We ruined it for them."  
"Hmph."

"Do you have no heart, Traan?" Wistil asked.

"You act as if we haven't suffered in this village. Why do we suffer, Wistil?"

"I know where you're going with this, it's not the humans fault!"  
"Then tell me: Who is to blame for this villagers suffering?" Wistil didn't answer. "I thought so." Traan said

"I don't have any answer other than misfortune…however I know yours is wrong." Wistil said.

"Why do you defend the humans?"  
"Why do you treat them this way? Your best friends are human! If anything I would expect you to hate bulbins or miniblins." Traan didn't say anything. "Now let's discuss why you really came here, you need my help don't you?" Traan grudgingly nodded, knowing he might have ruined his chances by fighting with her. "It's something about that man, right? The one who talks to you?"  
"Yes."

"What does he require?"  
"He needs you to teleport him out of his stone prison."  
"I can't do that without seeing it."

"You plan to help?" Traan asked hopefully.  
"I never said that."

"…fine. He can show me though, and with my power I can show you, would that work?" Wistil considered this before answering

"Yes, I think it would. How does this man plan to repay you?"

"With a wish."

"Has it never occurred to you…?"  
"That this should be beyond his power? Yes, and it is. However he knows where something that _can_ grant wishes rests. He said with you, he can channel your power and find it."

"How do you know he won't steal it himself?" Wistil asked.  
"Because it won't work for weak humans, only people of our race can use it." Traan answered.

"You don't even know what our race is…" Wistil muttered

"Sorry?"  
"Oh—nothing! Anyway…what will your wish be? Be honest."

"My wish…is to be the king of Hyrule, to have absolute power!" Traan said.

"Of course it is…"  
"I want to be a better leader, and care for all, not just the rich but the poor people of our village as well."  
"I find this hard to believe." Wistil said

"And why is that!?" Traan exclaimed.

"Because of your views on humans…I don't think we would live in an equal world with you in charge."

"I would prove you wrong." Traan said.

"Maybe…Traan…if you become leader…do you promise to be fair?" Wistil asked.

"What?"  
"I'll help you…but you need to promise me first, that you _will_ be a better leader, just as you say; that you won't let the power corrupt you, that you will be kind and fair to everyone as you claim. Will you do so?"

"Yes, of course!"  
"Let me make my meaning clear, you will be kind to everyone, including humans."  
"Yes."  
"Gorons and Anouki too."

"Of course!"  
"Even those who are you're enemies and don't want you in command, that will mean Princess Zelda and anyone loyal to her."  
"Well…I" Traan started

"I do accept that force may be necessary to handle some like Link who might attack, but you will do _only _what is necessary. These people have good reason to wish you harm for usurping their kingdom. I want you to promise me that even if they attack and you need to fight back, that you don't kill them and still treat them kindly. Do you understand?"  
"I-I…yes." Traan responded.

"I trust you, Traan." Wistil said "Please do not betray my trust. I know that deep down you are a very good person…sometimes it shows."

"I won't betray you." Traan said.

"That's good to hear." Wistil said, and to Traan's relief she was smiling now.

"Are we going to release him tonight?"  
"No…no…I am very tired and I have had enough excitement for the time being. However feel free to tell Freet I will join you in your feast after all." Traan smiled back and turned to leave, as he walked out Wistil spoke

"Be careful though, Traan. This isn't a man you should take lightly. There's something about him that scares me…and I don't want to see you hurt." Traan chuckled at this

"Don't worry Wistil, there's no challenge the two of us can't overcome." And left.

Meanwhile Zelda was finishing her speech up, ending with a remark by a youth from Whittleton. He had short green curly hair and was addressing third parties.

"I'm wondering how we can make this work for people who don't live in villages." The boy was saying

"Like that bridge worker." Honcho said

"And Linebeck Trading." The green haired kid added.

"Hoo hoo hoo, I don't think we need to worry about Linebeck…I think he is fine without us." Another kid added. He was the fourth and last kid to come to this meeting. He had brown hair, and had arrived with the Anouki. He and the green haired kid looked a year older than Zelda and Link. Link thought they looked familiar but kept his silence. There was laughter at what the kid had just said

"Yes...perhaps you're right, but I must be fair to him too." Zelda said "At any rate I believe we should just put every realm in a section of trading rather than group them as villages or stations. What do you think?" there were nods all around. "So have we come to an agreement?" Zelda asked sounding immensely relieved. She realized this and grew a little red, and there was chuckling. "Feel free to discuss amongst yourselves if you feel these decisions are right, while our cook begins dishing out desert. If you aren't completely satisfied make sure your voice is heard, I can stay here all night if I have to." Zelda said this, but Link thought she looked pretty tired. There was discussion amongst the villagers of each village; the Whittleton chief looked a little confused who to join conversation with. For the most part the discussion was quick, but a few villages took longer than others. Finally when the Goron village stopped talking Zelda asked

"Does everyone feel secure with the decisions we have made today?"

"Well we aren't that picky, but Aboda is safe with what you have decided." Niko said.

"We Anouki are very picky and we are A-ok with what you have said, that must be good!" Honcho said

"The Gorons are proud to have a smart girl like you, be our ruler." The elder said, which made Zelda blush a bit.

"Whittleton is fine." The green haired kid said

"And so is Papuchia." The Papuchia representative said. Zelda smiled

"Then we're all in agreement! I'm glad to hear it, and I think it's time for desert so dig in! But first, cheers to a new Hyrule!" Zelda said raising her glass, Link did the same, and so did everyone else. They immediately began to eat what was on the table. Zelda finished her small helping fast and Link distinctly heard her moan longingly as he filled his plate with pumpkin pie, apple cobble, and all sorts of dumplings. Link had a sweet tooth himself and was sympathetic.  
"Don't worry; I will take extra to sneak to you later." Link whispered.

"Thank you!" Zelda whispered back gratefully. After everyone had finished Zelda and her guards, including Link, escorted the guests back to the train station where the engineers waited. Zelda shook hands and thanked all the guests for coming. She and Link then proceeded to Zelda's headquarters. As soon as the door was closed and locked Link emptied his pockets of all the sweets. He wondered whether the princess would want them now that they had been in his pocket for an hour. It seemed that Zelda didn't care though because she immediately took them and ate them as faster as it seemed possible.

"You're a life saver Link!" Zelda said. Link chuckled at this and sat down with Zelda on her bed.

"You happy all the hard work is behind you now?" Link asked

"Definitely." Zelda responded "I can't wait for my vacation tomorrow."  
"Me too." Link agreed

"I'm soo tired…" Zelda said resting her face on Link's chest and closing her eyes. They remained silent for awhile and Link began to wonder if Zelda really did fall asleep in his arms when a knock came and Zelda jerked awake.

"Who is it?" Zelda called.

"Sorry to disturb you, princess, but some letters have arrived for you." It was Teacher.

"Oh! I will be right there!" Zelda said unlocking the door. Teacher came in and gave Zelda four letters.

"The postman delivered these." Teacher said "They are letters from the villages. I hope you get a good sleep; you worked hard today so you should be proud. Good night." Teacher said beginning to leave. "Oh!" he stopped himself and faced Link "I almost forgot, I have a letter for you too, boy, here you go." Teacher handed Link a letter and left, closing the door behind him. Link took his letter, it was from Niko. Link read it.

_Dear Link_

_ The WORST thing has happened here in Aboda. Some dirty thief stole EVERYTHING in the village. All my precious artwork is gone, it's simply irreplaceable! Some of this work I made when I was your age! Please inform the princess of this tragedy and should you ever find anything from the village, please tell me. I really want my artwork back. I hope you're doing well._

_ --Niko_

* * *

Longer chapter than normal eh? Please review.


	6. A day off

Link turned sadly to face Zelda and inform her what had happened, but stopped when he saw her face. She seemed to be crying…she _was _crying. Zelda finished reading the last letter and move to her bed. She laid face down on it and Link heard her cry more. Link walked over and sat next to the weeping Zelda and began to rub her back. "Zelda, what's wrong?" Link asked gently. Zelda didn't speak, instead she pointed in the general direction of the letters. Link took this as an invitation to read them, Link somehow knew though, what had happened before he read the letters. The first one read as follows

_Dear Princess Zelda_

_ It's my unfortunate duty to inform you that Whittleton has been robbed. The villagers informed us that we were attacked by an organized gang of thieves. They had a total of two trains and with these they managed to take everything we currently had. We are getting back to work right now so as to gain back what we lost. If you have any news of our stolen goods please inform us_

_ --Weel_

_PS: There seems to be confusion among us about our chief, until this is cleared I will be your correspondence for Whittleton. _

Link finished reading, he tried to remember who Weel was and realized this was the green haired kid. Link turned to the next letter and read

_Dear Hyrule Castle_

_ We, the gorons, have been robbed. My personal treasures and heirlooms have been taken from me. I could almost faint. We also have lost two of our freight carts and all of our metal. If you receive any news please inform us, we would be most grateful._

_ --Your allies, The Gorons_.

Link proceeded to the next letter.

_Dear Zelda_

_ We have been robbed again, but this time not from the pirates. Our villagers recognized bulbin activity instead. It seems the wise one predicted this would happen and managed to flee with her crystal ball. She has just come back. I am writing to you now because the wise one has her hands full with complaints from the villagers. Most of them feel the wise one made an unwise move in not telling them this would happen. The wise one said it was inevitable and could only do little. Don't worry I'm sure we will recover quickly thanks to the new systems you have left us._

_ --Papuchia Village_

Link put this letter down picked up the final letter from the Anouki.

_Dear Miss Zelda_

_ The Anouki village has been raided. My villagers claim that the raiders came from a desert village. Unfortunately nobody knows where this village would be. I hope this is helpful if you try to track them down though. Luckily they weren't able to take much. We bury most of our treasures, and the mega-ice they stole is very easy to make. Don't worry about us, we are actually quite fine. We will replace the little we lost in no time thanks to you. I hope you are doing well and wish you luck_

_ --The village honcho, Honcho._

"I see…" Link said, patting Zelda's back. Zelda continued to sob.

"I can't believe this happened…now!" She wept "Just when I thought I had made the kingdom better and everyone's troubles were over…this had to happen _now! _I'm a terrible ruler to have let this happen!"  
"Zelda don't be hard on yourself." Link said soothingly "You did a lot for this kingdom, if it weren't for you these villages wouldn't have a leg to stand on right now." Zelda sat up but didn't stop crying. She looked at Link and said quietly

"Thank you…"

"Zelda, it wasn't a coincidence they attacked tonight, they planned it. It just means next time we're going to have to learn from our mistakes and leave guards or something to watch the villages while they are vulnerable." Zelda buried her head into Links chest and continued crying. Link patted her head and told it was ok. "Don't worry about the villages, Zelda, they will heal. Just send some guards to find the desert village. When they do…I will go there and teach them a lesson myself!" Link said winking at Zelda. Zelda gave Link a strained smile. "See that's better." Link said "Now lets get a good sleep, we will inform the kingdom in the morning and after that we can enjoy that vacation!"

"L-link I couldn't do that, it would be irresponsible!" Zelda said

"And why is that?" Link asked

"After what just happened? You're surely joking, every village has just been robbed and now the leaders going to run off playing games?"  
"Zelda, you deserve a break, I know it, you know it, everyone in Hyrule knows it…heck even Teacher knows it!" Zelda giggled a little.

"Are you sure?"  
"Positive, there's nothing you can do to make it better anyway. All you can do is send some guards and engineers to look for the thieves hideout, as well as update the villages what had happened." Zelda gave a sigh of relief

"You're right, Link!" Zelda said "And when we _do _find that hideout I will make sure to pay those thieves back!"  
"Yeah!…W-wait what!?" Link asked.

"Oh come of it, you can't fight unless I'm there! So you have no choice!" Link opened his mouth to retaliate but thought better of it. Zelda always won their arguments, whether it was because she was taught how to argue or simply because her word was law, Link didn't know. She was often persuadable but not if she felt very strongly about something or it challenged her honor.

"I suppose you're right…" Link said grudgingly, she did have a point though. She was able to face Malladus unscathed.

"You know I'm right!" Zelda said "I may not be fearless like you, Link, but I do have the courage to protect my kingdom!" Link laughed at this, which made Zelda angry until Link spoke

"I'm _not_ fearless, Zelda." Link said still laughing. Zelda couldn't see what was so funny.

"What are you talking about? Of course you are! Look at all the monsters you faced! Unlike me, who's scared of small things like bugs…" Link stilled laughed and said

"I'm scared of bugs too Zelda…and I have a phobia of rats just like you."

"You do? But they never seemed to disturb you, you always got rid of them when they were scaring me…and those big bugs in the caves, you fought those!"

"I sure did, but I guarantee you I was scared out of my wits. I thought I might've fainted half the time we were on that crazy adventure!"

"How were you able to face those if you were scared?" Zelda asked

"Well…when Byrne attacked I knew I had to defend you, I couldn't just leave you like that. Afterwards there were monsters attacking the guard, and I couldn't just leave him there. Then were the rats…I really don't like those…well they were scaring you and you seemed to have it worse…so I just faced my fears and beat them. Then we met Anjean and I knew it was up to me to save our kingdom…well I was scared but I knew if I didn't do it nobody else would so I had to face my fears." Link laughed a bit and added "Doesn't sound nearly as impressive when I put it this way huh?"  
"What is it about rats and bugs that scare _you_, Link?" Zelda asked.

"Well…when I was little and Niko was at Castle Town visiting an old friend, and Alfonzo was working on trains I found some rats…" Link paused a bit, and then continued "Well one of them was pregnant…and it was time for her to give birth…"

"Stop, STOP, I _don't_ want to hear any more!" Zelda said "That is just too gross!"

"Yeah…and as for bugs…well…I just don't like them!" Link said laughing a bit. Zelda smiled too, then sighed.  
"I guess it's time for bed huh?"  
"Yeah…" Link agreed "You've had a long, stressful, day." Zelda took some clothes and changed into her night gown in the bathroom, Link stayed in Zelda's headquarters and changed into more comfortable clothes for sleeping.  
"May I come back in?" Zelda asked.

"I'm dressed." Link replied. Zelda came out of the bathroom, fully changed and went under the covers in her bed. "Good night, Zelda." Link said

"You too." Zelda said as Link got up off her bed and headed to his own. "Link…" Zelda added just as he made it to his bed.  
"Hmm?"

"It's been a stressful day…and well the rat thing really creeped me out.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, no, don't be, that wasn't what I wanted to tell you!" Zelda said sounded flustered "It's just well…um….I-I was wondering….if you wouldn't mind…"

"What is it?" Link asked. _**Don't rush her, you idiot!**_

"Ok um….would you mind sleeping with me!?" Zelda suddenly blurted out. If Link was blushing it was nothing to what Zelda was doing. _Can't believe you just asked him that; couldn't be more subtle?_ Link was wondering what kind of game Zelda was playing, but as he looked at her she did seem like she could use some company. She looked tired, worn out, stressed, and scared. Link considered his answer for a moment. _**C'mon you can't say no to her, after all the effort it took her to say that!**_ And decided he would.

"Ok, sure." Link said.

"Ruh-really!?" Zelda asked

"Sure, you look like you could use my company, tonight."

"Oh _thank you_, Link! Really this means a lot to me!" Zelda said rushing over and giving Link a very tight hug. "How could I ever repay you!?"  
"N-not b-breaking my ribs!" Link choked.

"Oh…sorry." Zelda said releasing her hold on him a little bit.

"It's ok…" Link said massaging his sides. Link moved over to the candles and blew all but the one next to Zelda's bed out. He knew she liked having a little light in the room. Link then moved under the covers in Zelda's bed wondering if this would turn out all right.  
"Well…err I guess it's time for bed then." Link said awkwardly. Zelda nodded and went in next to him. They were still for awhile, both on their sides, looking at each other. Link was looking into Zelda's blue eyes…they were so beautiful. Link had to make Zelda happy no matter what the cost was…as long as he got to see her smile it was all worth it. He must protect the princess…he couldn't let anything hurt her or make her sad. Link stared at Zelda thinking these thoughts and wondering what she was thinking. Suddenly Zelda crept closer and put her head against his chest. Her hair was tickling Link's face but he didn't brush it off, he liked it. Link thought for a moment of the door, it was closed but unlocked….what if someone came in? Link didn't bother closing it though. He didn't want to get up and disturb Zelda. Link put his arms around her and held her close. This was definitely worth the risk of getting caught.

Link was a smart boy but he was also very simple. He had never felt emotions like these in his life. It was wonderful knowing he could make Zelda feel happy and content. Zelda gave a soft sigh and put her arms around Link as well. Link smiled more as he held the princess closer to him. Soon Zelda fell asleep and Link felt complete. Link loved knowing that the princess could feel at peace when she was with him, that all it took for her to be peaceful and happy was being in his arms, that he could keep her warm on a cold night. He felt like he was protecting her. From what? He didn't know, but he loved the feeling. The last thing Link heard before he fell asleep was Zelda's gentle sighing.

Zelda was the first to wake. She felt warm, and for a moment wondered where she was. She remembered what happened last night and smiled. She was still Link's arms, his chest was heaving a bit and she could hear his heartbeat. Zelda wondered what had possessed her to do this. Surely she wouldn't have done this in normal circumstances. Zelda closed her eyes for a bit and rested. After awhile she began to realize that she still had to warn the villages and the kingdom about last night. She didn't want to, but she knew to do this she would have to leave Link's warmth and wake him up. Zelda delayed it for awhile and soon decided she had to do it soon and said softly

"Link…it's time to get up." Link didn't hear her. Zelda got up and began gently moving Links head, trying to get him up without upsetting him. "Link….Link….it's time to get up…please wake up." Link groaned a little bit; then opened his eyes.

"Oh…good morning, Zelda." Link said "Time for breakfast?"

"Not yet…I need to write two new orders and then we can eat ok?"

"Ok…" Link yawned and sat next to Zelda as she began to write. Link's head drooped from time to time but he managed to keep himself awake.

"Ok…I'm done. Let's eat." Zelda said heading out the door to the dinner downstairs. Link followed her drearily. "Excuse me." Zelda said as she passed a guard. "Would you mind giving these to Russell?" She asked giving the guard the two orders.

"Oh erm….ok princess." The guard said heading to the training room. Zelda wondered why the guard was staring at her strangely. It wasn't until Zelda reached table and looked at Link she realized what was wrong. "Oops…we're still in our night things." Zelda said a little embarrassedly. Link was still wearing his baggy pants and shirt and Zelda was still in her nightgown. Link didn't seem to mind at all, Zelda on the other hand knew she wasn't supposed to roam to Castle like this.

"We can ignore it for now can't we?" Link asked tiredly.

"I suppose so." Zelda sighed. She sat down at the head of the table, Link sat at her right. Zelda dished them both up some food and served herself some coffee.

**Note: According to Majora's Mask, coffee is a real drink over there!**

Zelda looked over at Link and decided he could use some coffee too and poured him some. After finishing their brief breakfast Link and Zelda headed back to her headquarters. They dressed in silence and headed back outside the headquarters.

"So…what were your orders?" Link asked

"Well I asked that guards be sent to find the thieves in the desert and that some tell the villages the situation."  
"That they were robbed? Umm they already know that."  
"True, but they don't know it was on a mass scale."  
"I see...what do you want to do now?" Link asked.

"How about some archery? It's too cold and early to head to the snow yet." Link agreed to this and together they set off to the courtyard.  
"I'm going to need to find a bow…" Zelda said when they had found a target range.

"I have the old one still." Link said searching through his pack. "Aha!" he said handing Zelda the bow.

"Thanks."  
"No problem." Link said as they marked an area to hit the target. Link went first; he hit it perfectly in the middle. He then moved aside and let Zelda try. To Link's surprise hers landed right next to his, another perfect hit! _**She's good…**_ Link then moved back a good deal and raised the bow again. Another perfect hit. Zelda copied him, and hit perfectly again.

"You're really good, Zelda." Link complimented.

"Thank you, Link, you are too." Zelda responded. Link now moved back as far as he could go. He raised the bow and almost hit another perfect. Zelda raised hers and hit dead one once again. _**Maybe I was unlucky.**_

"I guess it's my turn to choose then." Zelda said brightly. Link followed her in the castle and they emerged from the 2nd floor. This was pretty far from the target. Link went first again; his missed the center by a fair amount. Zelda took longer; she studied her target and then removed her glove. She proceeded to lick her finger, and held it up a bit, testing the wind. Zelda then put her glove back on and held the bow up. After five seconds she shot and managed to barely hit the target in the center. _**She's better than I am! **_  
"Wow Zelda….you're amazing. Have you ever done this before?"

"Of course, remember when we fought Malladus?"  
"Well…yes but did you ever try it before?"

"Oh…well my grandma taught me a little bit." Zelda said modestly. They smiled at each other for a while before Zelda suggested they try to sword fight each other.

"Err…I don't know." Link said. He wasn't afraid of losing, but he knew it would be different than archery, if he tried to sword fight Zelda he would have to be very careful and he wasn't sure how cautious Zelda would be.  
"Oh c'mon let's give it a try!"

"Alright, alright, if it makes you happy!" Link said "But we're doing it in the training room ok?" Zelda agreed and they set off to the training room to find Russell as usual.

"Good morning, your majesty!" Russell said "If you're here on account of those orders I already got them. I have sent several men to the villages. I'm having a bit of last minute training with these ones before I send them to look for the thieves hideout, ok?"  
"That's ok, Russell." Zelda said "I'm actually here because I want to sword fight Link." Russell looked at her in shock

"Link…I know you're always up for a good time but you're supposed to be _protecting _the princess…"

"No, no I suggested it Russell!" Zelda said "He wanted to do it in here for my safety."  
"Oh…I see. Still…you want to fight Link? You know, princess, this kid is as good as it comes…might be better than Alfonzo." Russell said weakly.

"I know, I know." Zelda said "I just thought I would have some fun!"

"I-If you insist, princess…" Russell said "Come on I will get you a sword."  
"Wait I still have that recruits sword." Link said pulling it out of his sack.

"Oh, that's settled then, hey Togoron could you get the princess a shield? Without one she will be at a disadvantage." Togoron nodded and began rummaging through the supplies until he found a decent looking shield. He headed over to Zelda and fitted it on her arm.

"Seems to fit nicely…" Togoron said "Hold it up and stay still, princess." Zelda did as instructed. To Links surprise Togoron quickly punched the shield. Zelda remained steady but skidded back a foot. "Ok, princess, you're safe." Togoron said, apparently not minding that his fist had just punched pure metal.  
"O-ok then." Zelda said giggling a bit. Russell handed her the sword Link gave him. Link and Zelda then went into the middle of room three feet away from each other. The other guards backed against the wall. Link watched as Zelda examined her sword in the light. She appeared to be examining something, Link waited patiently for her to finish so they could start. Before he knew it though Zelda's eyes focused on him and sent a slashing movement at him. Link just barely blocked it with his shield. Zelda sent incredibly fast sword slashes his way. Link recoiled as he blocked them all. The guards cheered for Zelda as she continued trying to slash at Link. Link finally went for his first attack, he intentionally made it easy to block. Zelda countered and managed to trip him. Link blocked her next attack while on the ground and managed to roll back up again. _**Don't take Zelda lightly! You're going too easy on her!**_ Link began sending many sword beams at Zelda. She managed to block most of them but one hit her on the arm.

"Oh no! I didn't hurt you, did I?" Link asked timidly. Zeldas eyes were closed as if in pain, then suddenly she winked at Link and sent another slash at him. Link managed to block the attack, but it sent his shield flying. Zelda smiled and started advancing on Link. Link used a spin attack on Zelda which was blocked but made Zelda fall backwards onto the floor. Zelda managed to do a backwards somersault and get up immediately. The guards where cheering again. Whatever expectations they had for Zelda, she was exceeding them. _**You're still going too easy, treat like she's a real opponent! **_Link was finding this hard, not only was he scared to go all out; he was scared to go all out on one of his toughest opponents. _**Don't be scared…she will block it.**_ Link then used his great spin attack; he was a wild blur as he spun at Zelda and knocked her clean off her feet. She hit the wall as Link finished and began to get dizzy.

"Oof…nice one Link!" Zelda called

"T-thanks…Z-zelda." Link said recovering.

"Now it's my turn…" Zelda said mischievously. Link only got himself straight in time as Zelda began using the great spin attack. Unfortunately for Zelda she hadn't quite mastered it and was going out of control. The guards dived to avoid her. In the end she was end dizzier than Link. _**If you can't beat her the old fashioned way, beat her now!**_ Link casually walked up and tripped Zelda. He then proceeded to take her sword from her. Zelda got up panting and the guards were recovering as well. Link sighed, it was over.

"I'm not done yet!" Zelda yelled. Link looked at her in shock, as Zelda switched her shield to her right hand and began beating every inch of Link she could hit. Luckily Link was able to block most of the hits.  
"Princess! Princess! Stop! STOP!" Russell bellowed. Zelda stopped, breathing heavily she asked

"What is it, Russell?"  
"Aww…Zelda can't you see this boy doesn't want to fight back?" Russell asked pointing at Link.

"Oh I'm sorry, Link. Are you tired?" Zelda asked. Link didn't answer, Russell however said

"Princess…he never wanted to fight you, he's scared to hurt you don't you see?" Zelda thought about this, she was touched that Link cared about her so much. She then realized something else that angered her a bit.

"So…wait! LINK'S BEEN GOING _EASY_ ON ME!? Awww…I thought I was doing good too…" Zelda said disappointed.

"You _were_ doing well." Link wheezed. "I would have had trouble even if I meant to kill you! I don't know what you need a body guard for!" The guards roared with laughter at this. Zelda smiled too.  
"Thanks Link, you were pretty good yourself…even if you were going easy." Zelda hugged him, not caring that everyone could see them. "Well I'm warmed up, ready to head to Anouki village?" Zelda asked.

"Sure." Link responded

"Ok, let's go get changed and head to the train station." Link nodded at this and they headed to Zelda's headquarters. "Thank you for organizing this, Russell!" Zelda called.

"No problem, only wish we had more people like you defending the castle!" Russell called back. Zelda smiled back as they walked to her headquarters. As soon as the door closed behind them Link grabbed Zelda's arm.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Zelda asked.

"I want to see where I hurt you." Link responded. "I can't find anything…"  
"You didn't damage me with that attack, Link." Zelda said smiling.

"How is that possible?" Link asked.

"My body's sacred powers protect me, there's little to worry about…I think something similar protects you."  
"I'm nothing special." Link said.

"Oh c'mon Link, you sure managed to handle a lot on our adventures." Zelda said thinking of when Link jumped in front of Malladus's attacks to protect her.

"Well…I did heal a lot faster than Alfonzo when Byrne attacked us." Link said "And the guard in that room said his recovery was incredible…"  
"See? And remember you were the only non-Lokomo to see me when I was a spirit! I know you're special, Link, I know it!"  
"Well…thanks." Link said awkwardly  
"You're welcome." Zelda said brightly "Now get changed for the snow, and make sure you wear something to swim in underneath, I want to go to the Goron hot springs when we're done." Link nodded, as both he and Zelda gathered their clothes and changed. After getting undressed Link realized they were both in the same room, back to back. He hurried much faster with getting dressed, hoping Zelda wasn't looking but not daring to check since she was changing. _**Don't worry she respects your privacy, just treat her the same.**_ After Link finished hurriedly dressing he asked

"Are you done? May I turn around?" Zelda's heart stopped

"Y-you're not looking a-are you!?" Zelda stammered

"N-no, I'm not." Link said nervously hopping he hadn't scared her "I am done though." Zelda's heart rate raised, did that stammering mean he _had_ been looking, or was he being shy? _You can trust Link, he's not looking and is done, and you're safe to turn around. _Zelda did turn around. Links back was to her. Zelda gave out a sigh of relief.

"Done?"  
"NO!"

"Ok…ok…just asking."

"Sorry." Instead of going faster Zelda's nervousness slowed her down. When she finally finished she told Link he could look, Link turned around and gave her a strange face.  
"What?" Zelda asked  
"Zelda, you're not wearing any pants…"

"WHAT!?" Zelda screamed in horror, looking down. She _was _wearing pants.

"Just kidding!" Link said teasingly. Zelda smiled, normally this would have annoyed her, but it was nice to see Link joke, as he rarely made them. Zelda paid Link back by shoving him off his bed as she headed out. "Oof….ok, ok I'm sorry!" Link said. Zelda giggled a bit and held his hand as they made their way to the train station. Link helped Zelda up the passengers cart and took his place as the train. Link pulled his whistle once and then departed. Link checked his map, the last advantage he had over other engineers. The rail map was magic and could show the position of Link and the other trains at all time. Normal engineers still had to get around with whistle signals so they wouldn't crash. Link saw that there was only one train between him and the Locomotive Musing that would take him near Anouki Village. Link dodged the train and went in the musing. He ended up just a bit south of Anouki Village. Link drove his train east and then headed north, casually blasting a couple of snowmen out of the way. Link stopped carefully at the station and went to the back to help Zelda out.

"There's a lot of piles of snow here…" Zelda said. She was right; it looked as though the Anouki had been digging.

"Maybe they were busy and we shouldn't play here…I will go see Honcho." Link said. Honcho was just outside his hut scolding an Anouki for something or another. "Erm…hello." Link said  
"Oh, hello there…say aren't you that boy that helped us out a awhile back? And Zelda's body guard? Good to see you, guy! But where's the princess?"  
"I'm right here!" Zelda called. Honcho laughed

"Sorry, miss. I didn't recognize you without your usual dress."  
"It's ok…but we were wondering if you were busy."

"Well we're making mega-ice and I'm looking for the treasure I've buried."  
"Would you mind if we played here?" Zelda asked

"Not at all, not at all! Just be sure to avoid my house, ok?"

"Ok, thank you, Honcho!" Zelda said brightly and turned to leave but Link called her back.

"Zelda wait I have an idea!"  
"What is it?"  
"Do you have the spirit flute?"  
"Sure, I always keep it with me, why?"  
"Well maybe we could use it to help honcho out…" Link suggested hinting something. Zelda looked at him for a moment nonplussed and then

"OH! Hang on, hang on…" Zelda looked around for a bit and produced the Spirit Flute. She stood next to the honcho's house and played the song of discovery.

"Err what was that supposed to d-" Honcho started and then gasped "My alchemy stones!" as several golden stones rose to the surface of the snow. "Thank you, guys! Please enjoy all our village has to offer!" Zelda smiled warmly and him and Link grinned a bit too as they went to the front of the village.

"Ok…how about we get five minutes to build a fort for our snowball fight?" Zelda suggested. Link nodded his head in agreement, as they predictably went to a pile of unearthed snow. Each began constructing it better to protect themselves with. After a few minutes Link called

"Is it time yet?"  
"I think so!"  
"Ok, let's go!" Link seized a handful of snow and built it into a ball. He slowly turned his head and withdrew quickly as Zelda aimed a snowball at him. He turned his head again and aimed for Zelda who dodged just in time. Link then made more snowballs and peeked from behind his fort to find Zelda. He couldn't see her. _**Must be building snowballs…can't get her behind her fort. **_Link began building more himself as he watched Zelda's fort. Then suddenly hit Link on the back of the head and his face flew into his fort.

"Argh! What the!?" Link turned around. Zelda had snuck behind him and hit him with a snowball. Link pelted a snowball in her direction and hit her directly in the chest. The impact knocked her over and she sent another snowball at him. It hit Link directly in the face. _**SO COLD! **_Zelda put her hand to her mouth, then suddenly Link pelted another snowball at her, and it hit her in the same place as it hit him. While she was distracted Link ran and hid behind Zelda's fort. He began gathering snow as Zelda recovered; she brought a snowball with her to Link's fort thinking he was on the other side. With as much snow as he could carry Link ran to Zelda while her back was turned, pulled the back of her shirt, and dumped the snow down.

"AAAAAYYYYIIIII!" Zelda screamed comically. Link laughed at this; suddenly Zelda turned on him with a furious look and dived on top of Link. Zelda pinned Link down and began stuffing snow into his hood and slammed it on his face. Some of the Anouki began to watch and cheer as Link struggled and rolled over Zelda, managing to pin her on the ground. Link began burying Zelda in snow as she screamed and resisted, trying to get him off. As Link began her face, Zelda started rolling and attempted to pin Link down again. But they wouldn't stop; they began rolling and rolling downhill until they hit the fence. Both laughing, both tired, and both red faced, Link and Zelda headed back to the Anouki.

"I wish I was young…" one of them said enviously.

"Don't let that stop you, Bulu!" his friend said "Anouki vs Humans!" the Anouki cheered and Zelda screamed as Link took her hand and ran to the closest pile of ice and hid behind it. The Anouki charged and began gathering snowballs.

"Ok, truce." Link said. Zelda nodded and began building snowballs. They peeked out from behind the pile and began pelting all the Anouki they could. Everyone was playing except for Honcho who watched fatherly from the background. Link and Zelda, however, were outnumbered and got hit much more than the Anouki did.

"We're in trouble!" Zelda said "We need help!"

"Wait I have an idea!" Link said. "Zelda keep them busy, while I look for something!" Zelda did as instructed, quickly after Link handed her a shield, smiling mischievously. Zelda smiled too, as Link put on his shield. "Ok," Link said "CHAAAARGE!" He and Zelda ran from behind the snow, shields in front and began pelted the Anouki with snowballs. The Anouki scattered and Zelda thought she heard one say 'No fair!' The snowball war lasted for a few hours. Eventually Link took out the whirlwind and started sending big waves of snow at the Anouki by blowing it at them. Finally the war ended, everyone was tired but cheery as they headed back into their respective homes. Link and Zelda were still red faced, and giggly as they headed to the train. They high five each other as they boarded.

"So, Goron village now?" Link asked leaning over to talk to Zelda from the train.  
"Yep, let's go!" Zelda said. Link turned the train on and began their journey to Goron Village. They both waved to the Anouki as they left, some waved back, others didn't see. Zelda sighed as they ventured to the fire realm. She couldn't wait to take a dip in their hot springs after the cold weather in Anouki Village. As they passed under the tunnel Zelda yelled  
"Wheeee!" Link turned around to face her, they both laughed a bit; Zelda suddenly turned alert and yelled "TRAIN!" Zelda paid for her little joke. Link turned around and immediately pulled reverse on the gear box. Zelda was thrown forward and landed on her face.  
"Oh! Sorry, Zelda!" Link called.

"It's all right…" Zelda said "My fault for tricking you like that." Link looked a little sadly at her for moment and then continued to the nearby station. Both headed immediately for the hot spring, as they passed a few Gorons waved at them, and others called out. Link and Zelda waved back appreciatively. When they made it to the hot spring both began stripping off their clothes. This was the worst part, after playing in the snow; both were very cold after taking off a majority of their clothes. When they were both in their swimsuits Link immediately ran to the hot springs and jumped in without thinking.

"ARGGGHHHH!" Link screamed. Zelda looked at him in fright as Link continued screaming for a bit; then he began to calm down. Then he relaxed and closed his eyes, sitting on one of the rocks in the water. Zelda went in a little more carefully. She put her foot in and screamed  
"Ouch!" Link went out to help her. "I don't want to go in!" Zelda protested

"Trust me you do, it's really great, it hurts a little a first but it's worth it."  
"No…I don't want to."  
"Aren't you cold?"  
"Yes…"  
"Come in then and warm up!"  
"Hold me…" Zelda whimpered. Link sighed and put his arms around the princess's shivering body. The only other person there, a kid their age with shoulder length red hair, who looked peaceful up until this point opened an eye and looked annoyed at his company.

"Come on now, Zelda…"  
"No…"  
"I won't hold you forever; I'm going back in…"  
"I want to go home."  
"Oh c'mon please!"  
"Oh…oh alright Link…for you." Zelda looked hesitantly at the steaming water.  
"It's better if you jump in." Link suggested. Zelda gulped, then steeling herself, jumped in. This sent water splashing and the other occupant groaned as he got hit by it. Link paid no attention to this and went in after Zelda. Zelda immediately tried to get out, but Link held her.

"GET OFF, GET OFF!" Zelda screamed "I TRIED IT, I TRI—oooh…" Zelda suddenly sighed and sat down peacefully on an underwater rock, Link sat next to her and both closed their eyes. Suddenly Zelda had a sneaky look on her face and dunked Link's head underwater. Zelda giggled as Link tried to escape. Link continued struggling and eventually his hands were on her tummy and he was tickling her. Zelda laughed and released her grip on Link. Link emerged from the water and continued tickling Zelda everywhere he could reach.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Zelda cried still laughing and losing air. Link grinned and continued tickling her; she fought back and began tickling Link too. Both were laughing as they tickled each other and dunked each other in the hot spring. They then began splashing each other with the hot water, both red faced again, and both having fun. The other kid sighed.

"Would you lovebirds please behave yourselves? I came here for peace…" Link and Zelda's faces both turned scarlet. Link was silent and Zelda murmured a word or apology. "It's all right." The red headed kid said. Both still blushing they sat down and relaxed again. Zelda groped in the water for Links hand and found it; she took it in hers and sighed. _Ask him now._ No she couldn't do that…the other guy was watching. _Feeble excuse. _She didn't even know how Link felt about her. _Yeah, it must be hard to tell after last night in bed and today… _Zelda sighed again; she was running out of excuses. Zelda squeezed Link's hand and was silent. They were there for an hour before Zelda yawned and told Link she was feeling a little hot. Link nodded and they left the hot springs and started putting on their clothes again. Zelda was beginning to wish she had brought her dress. This was very hot to wear. She knew she couldn't take it off though, as it would look inappropriate for her to be wandering Castle Town in a two piece swimsuit. She knew she wouldn't feel very warm for long though, it was night and it was getting cold. Link and Zelda headed to the train station and waved goodbye to the other kid who waved back vaguely. Zelda fell asleep on the short trip home and was carried all the way to her bed by Link when he discovered she fell asleep. Link went into his own bed and fell asleep quickly.

There was a knock on the door hours later, Link got up and asked who it was. It was a guard. Link opened the door.

"Err is it important? The princess is trying to sleep." Link said gesturing to Zelda and the window which showed the sky, sunrise was just starting.  
"It is important, sir." The guard "We have found the thieves village."  
"I see…I will tell the princess then."  
"Thank you." The guard left, and Link headed towards Zelda thinking about all the trouble these people had cause and what a relief it would be for Zelda when it was all over. He also hoped the princess would be careful.

Meanwhile…

"Traan…Traan!" Traan grunted, he just woke up with Freet standing at his and, Wistils hut entrance.  
"What is it, Freet!?" Traan asked angrily.

"I think it's time for that special plan of yours…we have been found."  
"I see…" Traan said turning to the still sleeping Wistil. "I suppose it's time for Hyrule to see some new leadership."

* * *

Please review.


	7. He returns

"Wistil we need you now…" Traan said. Wistil rose out of bed looking annoyed.

"What is it, Traan!?" She snapped "You know I don't like getting woken up early in the morning."

"I require your help to free Ganondorf now."  
"Urgh…don't pester me about that, I will do it when I feel li-"

"No, Traan's right we need you now!" Freet called from the entrance.

"Why is that?" Wistil asked.

"We've been found; I think they're sending reinforcements soon." Wistil sighed at this.

"Very well…let's get started."

"Ok…let me concentrate then…" Traan said, closing his eyes. He concentrated on the man he wanted to free. **Are you ready to release me from my prison? **'Yes' Traan thought. **Good…let me show you my location…** Traan suddenly saw himself standing next to a statue, he was underwater. The statue had two swords and there was a skeleton nearby. Wistil and Freet were there with him; neither was holding their breath and didn't seem to understand why he was. **This isn't real. **'Are you the dead skeleton?' Traan thought. **NO! I am the statue…I am IN the statue…release me…and you will have your wish. **  
"Wistil free the man in stone!" Traan said.

"What? What man in stone?" Wistil asked. **Only you can see me…show your thoughts to the girl…have her free me…..without the stone. **Traan went to Wistil and put a finger to her forehead.  
"Do you see him now?" Traan asked.

"Yes." Wistil replied

"Warp him here…but not the stone." Wistil nodded. There was a flash of bright light, suddenly the vision Traan was having was gone and a red haired man appeared before him. He had a beard and was wearing dark robes. His skin had a strange dark greenish look to it. Traan could tell already that he didn't like this man…but he needed him.

"Grant me my wish!" Traan commanded.

"You need the treasures help, not mine. Allow me to get it for you…"

"How can I trust you? Why can't I get it myself?" Traan asked  
"Because only I can enter the realm and get the treasure." Ganondorf replied. Traan couldn't make any sense of this at all. He opened his mouth to argue and Ganondorf spoke again "Let me use your sisters powers or you won't get the treasure." Traan sighed.

"Go on, Wistil…do it." Traan ordered. He was beginning to like this man less and less. Wistil joined hands with Ganondorf as he concentrated on the location he wanted to go. Wistil hated the feel of his rough hands and looked disgusted. Suddenly Ganondorf left in a ball of blue light. Ganondorf was in the Sacred Realm… he had to admit he couldn't have gotten here without them. The Lokomo were known for their amazing ability of transportation. Something Ganondorf was not quite as skilled at. Ganondorf looked and looked. The Triforce had to be around here somewhere, the wish was made; it was supposed to go back to the Sacred Realm. Ganondorf spotted the temple of light, to his amazement it was still in perfect condition. He went through, spotting the chamber of long dead sages. In the middle of the chamber was the Triforce. Ganondorf grinned; with this he wouldn't need those kids. With this his wish would be granted. Ganondorf went out to touch it…he grabbed it. Then…it broke. For the 2nd time in Ganondorfs life, the Triforce split. The three pieces disappeared, only one appearing in Ganondorfs hand. The Triforce of power…but where were the others? Perhaps…he could take over Hyrule with this power alone…it was possible. He needed those kids to get back though. Back in the desert Traan heard a furious voice speak to him. **Take me back! Take me back, now!**

"Hmph…Wistil bring him back." Traan said.

"I don't know…we could leave him there…maybe this isn't such a good idea."  
"You said you would do it!" Traan roared. "You will help me grant my wish, Wistil! I will rule Hyrule!"  
"Make me!" Wistil said

"Wistil we need that mans help, were going to be under attack. Please bring him back!" Freet said

"Fine!" Wistil shouted. She moved her hand in front of her, thinking of the area she saw Ganondorf go and he appeared again. He was silent.  
"Grant me my wish already, old man!" Traan commanded. Wistil stared at Traan in shock, wondering how he could say that. She was too scared to speak, the aura around this man and his deadly eyes scared her. However when he spoke his voice was gentle.

"You are ready for your wish? Very well…please come here and I will grant it." There was an insane grin on Traan's face as he moved in front of Ganondorf who stretched his hand out. "Thank you for releasing me…now your reward!" a dark energy enveloped the hand and the spell that blasted from it hit Traan who flew back and collapsed on the ground.

"Traan!" Freet yelled running to his fallen friend and checking on his condition.

"Don't worry about him…he's still of use to me." Ganondorf said calmly walking to Traan.

"W-what…is the meaning…of this!?" Traan asked weakly.

"You should have known better you ridiculous buffoon." Ganondorf said. For some reason there was something about what he said that seemed to stir up something in Traan's mind, as if it were a long forgotten memory. "You're a fool, you think you are strong…but you are weak…weak in comparison to one who is truly worthy of wielding the Gods power." Traan tried to say something but couldn't manage. "Don't worry…I won't kill you, you see I am new to this world. I only know a few select things from you…such as the Lokomo's powers…and…other things."  
"Lokomo…?"  
"The race you pride yourself in being, the being that separates you from…heh… 'humans'. You lack information is some ways…like your ignorance of the term Hylian. However there are things I want to know before I try to conquer this land. For starters, tell me its name."  
"I w-won't give you anything…" Traan said angrily from the floor. "I-I w-will KILL YOU!" He shouted standing; he drew his sword in his right hand and charged at Ganondorf as fast as he could run. Ganondorf casually back handed Traan's face which was strong enough to spin him around. Ganondorf then kicked out at Traan which sent him flying seven feet into the wall.

"TRAAN!" Wistil screamed as she and Freet ran over to him.

"Hmph…you set too much pride in yourself…you are weak. Now tell me what I want to know."  
"NO!" Traan shouted defiantly.

"It's a wonder you can even speak properly…perhaps I went too easy on you." Ganondorf sighed and then clapped his hands. Dark ropes flew from midair and tied Wistil up. They then brought her to Ganondorf where he easily held her in one hand. Still tied up, Wistil struggled and turned blue at points, but not long.  
"You can't fight it…" Ganondorf said. "Your transportation power will have no effect while in these bindings." Ganondorf bent down where he had hit Traan and picked up his sword.

"Tell me the information I want to know…" Ganondorf said softly "As I said…I examined your spirit and have some interesting info…but not enough. Answer all my questions and I will answer a question I know you want answered…your so called 'memory of the past.'"  
"Not worth it." Traan said stubbornly "Kill me if you want…I'm not helping you."  
"You're as naïve as you are trusting, I won't kill you…but your…'sister' isn't as lucky."  
"Put her down you cowardly pig!" Traan yelled. Ganondorf chuckled…pig; it was quite funny when you thought about it.

"I won't take her life as long as you do everything I say…please me enough and I release her." Traan glared at this man, and then accepted defeat.

"Fine…what is it you want to know."  
"First the lands name. I can't find answers like that in ones spirit, and you have only described the land to me so I could help you with your thieving. What is the lands name?"

"Hyrule." Traan answered

"Hyrule…? That's impossible."  
"You asked a question and you have your answer! Now let her go!"  
"I'm not done yet…who's your leader?"  
"I have no leader."  
"Don't be foolish…I meant the leader of the land."  
"A princess…Zelda." Traan answered. Ganondorf scowled.

"Are you playing a game with me, boy? If you value your sister's life you will tell me the truth."  
"He is telling the truth!" Wistil said. "Please…please believe him and let me go!"

"Then tell answer my questions truthfully!"  
"I am, OK? The only other name we have had for a leader is Tetra! Her daughter and granddaughter are both Zelda!"

"Tetra?" Ganondorf asked, trying to remember if this was the name of the princess who beat him last time.

"Yes, Tetra! Is that the name you wanted to hear?" Traan yelled at him.

"Traan…maybe you should show some more respect…" Freet began but Traan cut him off

"RESPECT!? Look at this coward! He's using my defenseless sister as a hostage and sneak attacked me! I spit at him! He doesn't deserve respect!"  
"Well don't make him angry! He has your sister!"

"Fine…" Traan grumbled.

"Enough…" Ganondorf said "I have decided you might be telling the truth after all. How old is this land? When was it founded?"  
"About a hundred years ago." Traan said losing his former attitude and speaking more maturely.

"I see…how old is the current queen of Hyrule?"  
"She's dead."  
"Is there no royal family?" Ganondorf asked.  
"The princess Zelda, is still alive." Traan responded. Ganondorf smiled, if they were both here then the job of finding the right Zelda wouldn't be as easy if there was only one.

"Her age?"  
"I don't know…I think she's our age…maybe a little younger."  
"I see…tell me a bit about the princess." Ganondorf commanded. Traan obliged, giving his personal, biased view of the princess. This bored Ganondorf, though he never met the current princess, he was sure Traan wasn't the best person to ask. It was the end of Traan's speech that intrigued him.

"…Right now she lives in Hyrule Castle, which is at the center of the land next to the Tower of Spirits. She used to live by herself with only her teacher, but the coward hired a friend named Link to body guard her.

"…Did you say Link?" Ganondorf asked breaking out of his trance.

"Yeah…why?"  
"Describe him…"  
"Same age as the princess, blonde messed up hair, a little short…even shorter than his girlfriend, and he is wearing that ridiculous green suit like the rest of the guards wear." Traan turned to Ganondorf to ask his for Wistil's return once again but stopped. Ganondorfs eyes were wide and demented, his face had gone rigid, and he looked like he wanted to kill. He was a terrifying site. Ganondorf then smiled, which was somehow creepier. Ganondorf thought some more, if his theory was correct the Triforce was now present in Zelda and the boy.

"One more question…for now." Ganondorf said

"What is it?"  
"Where could I find great powerful metal, stronger than ordinary?" Traan didn't answer, he had no clue. Freet however spoke.

"North of here, in the fire realm is a station where a few Gorons mine something called Dark Ore. It's some of the strongest metal if not strongest…on the downside it melts in the sun."  
"I see…no matter I can get around this obstacle. I don't have a clue what trains are…but from what I can see, your kind is attached to them." Ganondorf turned his head to Freet  
"Boy…you will drive me to these Gorons and purchase the metal for me, I want enough to make a sword fit for me. You will also teach me how to drive the train. Understand? And of course if you say no, you know what happens…" Ganondorf added coldly.

"When do I get my sister back?"  
"When my plan is complete."  
"What is your plan, then?" Traan asked. Ganondorf paused before responding.

"For simplicity's sake…capture Zelda and her body guard…_alive._" Ganondorf said the last word in a way that clearly showed that given his way, they would both be dead. He beckoned Freet, who reluctantly followed him outside.

"WAIT! What about my answer? How do I retrieve my memory? Who am I!?" Traan called out. Ganondorf turned and looked around.

"I don't know you…but it's clear you're just a power hungry brat who has no clue what power truly is…that's who you are. And you never lost your memory…you're just a newborn spirit, born into a body too old." Ganondorf said and left. Traan sat there for a moment, this had all gone wrong. He had failed his friends. He was glad they weren't here. He didn't think he could stand to see their faces, no doubt angry, or ashamed…at him, and his foolishness. Traan then remembered that Hyrule forces were coming. He could use the man's help; they might go as far as to send Link there! Of course…if they did, he would be one step closer to saving his sister. Traan headed outside, he meant to call them back and explain the situation to Ganondorf, but the train had already left. Ganondorf had taken Wistil with him as well. Traan noticed they took the train with the cannon. Villagers saw him and approached.

"Sir, I have heard that we may get raided is that true? Should we prepare?" Motu asked.

"I am ready to risk my life for you sir!" Nusuto added.

"Enough, just tell the villagers to be ready if I call, when you're done return here. I don't need the villagers to leave yet, just make sure they know we may be attacked.

"Yessir!" Motu and Nusuto said together. They began spreading the word that Areno might be attacked, meanwhile Traan went to retrieve the sword Ganondorf took from him and dropped. He then sat waiting by the tracks, where they would likely attack.  
Meanwhile back at the castle Link had just finished waking up Zelda and explained what happened.

"That's wonderful!" Zelda cried "Now we can stop them and return everything to its owners!" Link winced, she had used 'we' again. The princess was intent on coming. Link loved the princess's optimism, especially when she was a spirit. But now it scared him, the princess didn't seem at all worried that she might get hurt. It was true he hadn't worried quite as much when they fought Malladus, but this was because in the beginning he was only protecting her. In the 2nd half she was in more danger but it was he who had the task of actually distracting Malladus and getting hit. He also had time to think of the dangers then. Now Zelda was trying to join the fray in the front lines…if there was even that. Link had a feeling it would only be him and Zelda.  
"Zelda…I…" Link began

"No. I'm coming, so if you're trying to stop me, give up." Zelda made this clear. Link sighed.

"I knew you would come…but that isn't what I was going to say. I want you to have this." Link looked through his back and took out the Bow of Light. He held it out to Zelda.

"Link…I couldn't." Zelda said.

"Take it, you're a better shot, I have a spare, and I can't wield a bow and sword at the same time. Oh and take this." Link added giving her the recruits sword and shield he still had. "Those belong to the castle so they are yours."

"Link…I-I don't know what to say."  
"I just want you to be safe…" Link said. He would have normally blushed at this point, but under the current circumstances he didn't.  
"Thank you…" Zelda said softly. Suddenly she hugged Link very tightly. Link managed to surpass his usual embarrassment again and hugged her back just as tightly. Link didn't want to remove his arms from her, he felt that doing this was keeping her safe and letting go would only put her back in danger. Link's logic caught up with him in the end though and upon realizing that he really wasn't doing anything by just holding her, he let Zelda go. "Let's go then." Link said and began heading out of Zelda's headquarters.

"Wait!" Zelda said.

"What?"  
"I know we can't bring a lot of troops but I still think we're kinda small…let's bring Russell and Alfonzo with us, ok?" Link agreed and together they set off to the training room. They asked the nearest guard for Russell and were told that unfortunately Russell was on vacation, in an unknown area.

"You're kidding!" Zelda said in shock "He's _never _on vacation!"  
"I know, we were shocked too…trainings a little lonely without him." The guard said sadly. Zelda sighed

"Well we better go get Alfonzo then…" she said to Link who nodded. They set off the train station and headed to Aboda village. The trip was pretty calm; there were only two snurgles that needed to be taken down. Sometimes Link would gaze at Zelda's face as she stuck her head out the window as always. He would look at her hair blowing in the wind, her cute smile, her fair skin, and her beautiful blue eyes. He had to protect her… Link sighed as he turned back to the road, he gasped and quickly put the gear on stop, one more second and he would have had to use the emergency break. They were at Aboda Village. Hating himself, Link climbed off the train and helped Zelda out. They headed directly into Alfonzo's house. Waving to the kids as he passed, who waved back, Link opened Alfonzo's door and headed in. Alfonzo was working on a new train mumbling to himself.

"Hi, Alfonzo!" Zelda said brightly. Alfonzo turned his head and smiled back, which Link did as well. Alfonzo rarely smiled, so it was nice to see now and again.

"Zelda…and Link!" Alfonzo cried. "Good to see you kids back here! What can I for you, or vice-versa?"

"Link and I were wondering you wouldn't mind helping us with those desert thieves. We just found them and we can't bring a lot of people with us. I thought I would bring you and Russell…who unfortunately isn't here."  
"I see…surely you're not going though, are you!?"  
"Of course I am!" Zelda said indignantly "…honestly you're just like Link."

"Well…Link has a point…I mean it's his job to keep you safe!"  
"Well now it's his job to beat the desert people and get all of Hyrule's valuables back. But he can't leave my side either so he has no choice!" Zelda said crossing her arms.

"…Princess is a handful isn't she, Link?" Alfonzo asked. Link quickly nodded his head before Zelda turned around; when she did he began shaking it. Zelda didn't notice, despite Alfonzo's laughter. When he finished laughing he continued "Alright, I'll go with you, I need to repay that scum for stealing my train."  
"That's wonderful!" Zelda said.

"Err…but can you kids do me a favor?"  
"What is it?" Link asked.

"Could you spend the night at Aboda Village? I want to examine the Spirit Train so I can try to replicate it. But you two need it so I need you over here too…just for one night though!"

"Of course we could." Zelda said politely

"Thanks a million." Alfonzo said. And with that he headed outside. Link and Zelda followed him, as they reached the train station the postman came.  
"Hello." The postman said, sounding more formal, yet clumsy, than usual. "I have a Zelda for Miss Letter…Err no wait! I have a letter for Miss Zelda!" He produced a letter from his bag and handed it to Zelda. Not going into a conversation as he usually did, and left.  
"Who's it from?" Link asked.

"The Anouki." Zelda said and began reading the letter out loud.

_Dear Princess Zelda_

_ On behalf of the Anouki I would like to thank you for the fun time you gave us the other day. We enjoy your new method of ruling, we feel much closer to you. By the way, next time your around we Anouki challenge you to a sledding contest! Good luck with your duties and we hope to see you again some day._

_ --Honcho_

Zelda smiled, this letter had made her day. Link smiled too. Alfonzo sighed

"I wish Russell could make it…I miss that kid." Link laughed at this, trying to imagine Russell as a kid. Zelda giggled a bit too, and with that they boarded the train. They rode and once in the desert Link spotted someone and stopped. He was in green, it was Russell.

"Russell!?" Zelda asked. Russell froze and turned around.

"Your highness? What on earth are you doing here!?" Russell spluttered.

"I was going to ask you the same question!" Zelda said. Russell looked at her in an intimating sort of way, he always did to get his troops to listen or obey him. However he quickly found that doing this to his superior wasn't going to work. He sighed and said

"Truth be told, I was informed that we had found the thieves and decided to go. But I knew I couldn't go without my troops following me. If I hired an engineer they would know. I told them I was on vacation and left, I decided to walk here unless I found a train ride on the way. I think I'm facing much bigger numbers than myself and that my troops would be outmatched. These thieves were clever enough to rob every village here under our noses."

"Couldn't you just tell them not to come?" Link asked "I know you're not Zelda but you're still captain."  
"I know…but I didn't want them to worry either." Russell said.

"Well come on board Russell." Alfonzo said "We'll take you with us! I want to see how much better you have gotten since I left…" Alfonzo and Russell smiled at each other with a glint in their eyes.

"You would be surprised Alfonzo…" Russell said "I think I could beat you, seeing how rusty you are."  
"I still have plenty of years in front of me." Alfonzo said "Don't take me lightly, recruit!"

"C'mon let's go!" Zelda said anxiously

"Oh you're right. Sorry about that." Russell said as he climbed aboard the passenger cart. They set off again. Link checked the rail map, based on the mark he put on it, they should be pretty close. Sure enough Link soon saw some huts and supplies lying around to their north east. There was somebody waiting for them, three people. Link put his train to a stop. His passengers climbed out and approached group. The one who looked like the leader said softly

"So this is the princess, Zelda, and her body guard, Link?"

"Please…give us back the stuff you stole and I won't fight you." Link said. Zelda nodded in agreement, although Alfonzo just shook his head. Sometimes he could just never understand Link's forgiving nature.

"Hey now…that's a pretty girl, eh Nasuto?" Motu asked looking at Zelda. "How about you ditch blondie here and come join us…we don't bite." Motu said with a chuckle.

"I don't know about the girl but I say we could sell that jewelry of hers for a very good price. And that dress….try not to mess it up, I think I could take that and get another pretty rupee off of it. Heh heh heh."

"Urgh…you two disgust me." Zelda said wrinkling her nose. "C'mon Link lets beat them." Link nodded, so did Alfonzo and Russell.

"Don't kill them…" Traan said softly. "We need them alive…" he sounded calm yet he gave the impression of great seriousness. Link could tell he walked in at a bad time.

"You look familiar kid…" Alfonzo said. "Have we met?"  
"Not as far as I can remember." Traan responded. "You can kill the adults." He added to his cohorts "But the children must live."  
"You can stop now and we won't punish you." Link said. An empty promise as he wasn't in charge of what happened to them, Zelda was. Still he was sure he could convince her.

"Actually Link I need you and the princess…I want to fight you."  
"Why is that?" Russell asked "What bone do you have to pick with her majesty, and Link?"  
"My sister…without you two I can't save her."  
"Woah, what happened to Wistil?" Nasuto asked.

"She's been taken." Traan said "I don't get her back unless I get these two alive."  
"C'mon Traan we could take anyone on. Is it the miniblin pirates?"  
"No…you can't take him on, nobody can. Just do as I say and capture these two."  
"I'll get reinforcements, this looks serious!" Motu said

"Make sure the bulbins know not to kill them…they can be a bit bloodthirsty."  
"Will do! C'mon Nasuto!" The two of them headed off yelling at the top of their voices for help. Link gulped, Zelda held on to his hand. Alfonzo and Russell looked at each other and instinctively went in front of the children. They looked so defenseless standing there hand in hand.  
"C'mon Zelda we can do anything. Right?" Link asked smiling

"Right!" Zelda said smiling back. Link pulled out the Lokomo Sword and Zelda pulled out the Bow of Light.  
"Hmph…lets go." Traan said. Suddenly with a great swiftness Traan pulled out his sword and leapt at Russell. The guard captain just barely blocked the attack. Traan then swiftly sent out a mass amount of spells. Link countered these with his sword beams. The other villagers were now on there way. Zelda shot a lot of them down with the arrows. Alfonzo and Russell took on some more. Zelda's arrows missed them but hit the villagers easily, she was a master sharp shot. Link had his attention on Traan only. Link jumped at Traan with his sword. Traan block the attack with his sword, they were now in deadlock. They began pushing at each other, the wind of the desert blowing through their hair.  
"I won't lose my sister because of you!" Traan yelled pushing harder, his strength was immense, inhuman even. Link felt like he might actually lose this. Suddenly he thought of Zelda and found new strength. He pushed hard and found his strength was equal to Traans. They pulled back and went back to slashing each other. Link occasionally checked up on Zelda and the others. They were doing well, Russell's arm looked wounded and Alfonzo had a slash on his leg, but other than that they looked fine. Traan chanced a glance at the villagers too, his eyes opened in shock, they were losing. Suddenly a cannon blast hit the earth. A new train was coming. Link smiled, they were saved. Or so he thought…the cannon had been aiming for them. There were two riders. A short blonde boy and a tall, red haired, man. To his fury Link saw the boy was riding one of the Lokomo's wheels. He must have stolen it. The train stopped right in front of theirs and the riders got out. The boy didn't say anything, but the man looked at Link with meaning.

"Quit fighting!" Traan yelled "I don't want you to lose your lives unnecessarily!"

"Silence!" The man yelled "Keep fighting!" he told the villagers who looked at him curiously. The man sighed. He had no established leadership here yet. "You, order them to fight! Do it or your sister dies!" Ganondorf barked at Traan. Traan's face twitched a bit before he ordered  
"Go back to fighting…" Ganondorf looked pleased and headed towards Zelda

"You're coming with me…your highness." Ganondorf said coldly. Link heard this and immediately ran to Zelda's aid, forgetting he had been fighting Traan. Link jumped in front of her and slashed his sword viciously in Ganondorf's direction to ward him off. Ganondorf didn't look impressed. Link was blasted off his feet and landed eight feet away by Ganondorfs magical spell.

"LINK!" Zelda called. Ganondorf approached her, but Zelda found her wits and placed an arrow in the Bow of Light, she shot it directly at Ganondorfs face. Ganondorf, however, caught it in his hand, easily. He casually threw the arrow aside and continued moving closer. "Please…d-don't come any closer to me." Zelda said. Link opened his eyes and looked at her; she looked as poor and defenseless as the day she got attacked by Cole and Byrne. Link couldn't let her get hurt again, he had to help her. Link suddenly found his left hand could move, a few seconds the rest of his body followed suit. He could move! But how? Link didn't stop to ponder this; he ran full speed towards Ganondorf, who was closing in. Link jumped and slashed his sword at Ganondorf. Ganondorf managed to dodge, but he had move a fair distance from Zelda when he did, which made her path clear. Zelda quickly ran a fair distance from Ganondorf. Russell looked from his fight with the villagers

"Alfonzo, the kids are in trouble!" He called. Alfonzo looked at saw that he was right. Traan stopped, due to the fact he couldn't stand teaming up with Ganondorf, but Ganondorf was still going after Link and Zelda. He was sending a barrage of spells in their direction. They were managing to dodge them or block them with their shields for the most part. Alfonzo rushed directly at Ganondorf but Russell yelled "Stop!" Alfonzo turned and looked at him

"What?"  
"Don't fight! Just take the kids and ride the train home! Our job is to protect the princess! Not kill criminals!" Alfonzo nodded. Russell swung his sword at Ganondorf who dodged by hitting the blade with a spell and making it swerve off course. This was the distraction. Alfonzo picked up Link and Zelda and forcibly carried them to the train.

"Let us go!" Zelda shouted  
"C'mon we can beat him!" Link agreed.

"Not today, we are outnumbered! We're getting the princess out of here understand?" Alfonzo said. Link nodded, Zelda looked cross. Part of Link agreed with Zelda, he wanted revenge on these people for trying to hurt her, especially the red haired man. The other half knew Alfonzo was right. If he had known what dangers were here he would have never let Zelda go, even if it meant he had to stay there too. "C'mon Russell!" Alfonzo shouted. Russell was still fighting Ganondorf, he looked at Alfonzo and smiled as she shook his head.

"Russell no!" Zelda shouted. She got up and ran back to the village. Russell saw this and hit the barrels of oil near the tracks with his sword. Oil spilled everywhere; Russell then grabbed on of the bulbins flaming arrows which fell when missed and threw it at the oil. It was on fire. The village was surrounded; nobody could enter or leave until the fire died.

"We have to go princess." Alfonzo said sadly. He put the train in reverse. Link in Zelda were in the passenger cart watching as Russell continued to fight for his life. Zelda cried and placed her head against Link's chest. Link patted her and Alfonzo managed to turn the train around and head to Aboda Village.

* * *

Speak of the devil I wasn't able to do it daily! Sorry I was busy…reading fanfiction, and learning grammar. lol


	8. Preperations

Link and Zelda sat in the passenger car. Zelda with her head on Links chest crying. Link stroked the back of her head. He felt terrible about what happened to Russell. _**He's probably dead…or dying.**_ Not only that but it was _his_ job to protect the princess, he felt as though he weren't living up to his duties. "It will be ok, Zelda." Link said gently, knowing this wasn't true.

"It's not ok!" Zelda sobbed. "If it weren't for me he would have never done that!"  
"That's not true, Russell was brave. He would have done it for anyone." Link said "Anyway it's my fault this happened; it's my job to protect you…that should be me in the village." Link had hopped to cheer Zelda up but this had the opposite effect, she cried harder and clung on to him tighter.  
"I could have never lived with myself if that happened…" Zelda said. Link continued patting her back and stroking her head, realizing he was crying too.

"Alright! We're in Aboda!" Alfonzo called. He hid it well, but Link could tell he was just as upset as they were. He kept his face hidden as he talked to them. "Well….I-I'm going to work on the new trains, you two enjoy your day here…how about you go visit Niko? And err…could you tell him what happened for me?" Link nodded, forgetting Alfonzo couldn't see this with his back turned and headed off to his old home. He held Zelda's hand the whole way, he was sure she was too upset to see where she was going. Link headed in and Niko was right inside, his face lit up when he saw Link and Zelda.  
"Link! Princess! So nice to see you! Ha ha looks like you became a couple after all eh?" he added seeing that they were holding hands. The smile slid off his face when he got a proper look at their faces. "H-hey what's wrong!" Niko asked. Link guided Zelda to his bed and sat down with her. He then told Niko what had happened.  
"I see…" Niko said "I'm sorry to hear that...I hope that poor fellow is ok." Link nodded; Zelda's head now on his shoulder. She wasn't crying as hard as before but there were still tears and she didn't seem to feel like talking.

"So what are you kids doing here in Aboda?" Niko asked

"Helping Alfonzo with trains, he wants to examine the Spirit Train." Link answered.

"I see…well feel free to stay here then, you're always welcome."  
"We will thanks." Link said.

"Alright then, I will go prepare dinner then." Niko said looking for food in the house. Zelda lifted her head off Link's shoulder. "How are you feeling?" Link asked gently.

"Better…thank you, Link."  
"Thank you? For what?" Link asked

"Being there…" Zelda replied. She gave Link another hug and said "I suppose there's no use just sitting here…we need to think of a plan."  
"A plan for what?" Link asked

"For going back there and beating that village." Zelda said

"I thought it was obvious…just bring more people."  
"I don't think that would work…that man…he was so strong…he was scary."  
"I know…" Link said "That dark skin…red hair…and those eyes….urgh."  
"Heh you know you remind me of one of my art pieces." Niko said suddenly.

"Hmmm?" Link said.

"Yes…it was the tale I told you before…about that evil king, Ganondorf."  
"Oh…" Link said

"He had dark skin, red hair…and as Tetra said creepy eyes. Ha! He must have been scary to make Tetra nervous!"  
"Wait are you saying he could come back?" Zelda asked. She had heard of Ganondorf a few times from her grandmother but never had a lot of detail.  
"Hmmm well when I asked Link he said Ganondorf was sealed in stone." Zelda looked curiously at Niko, then at Link. Niko caught this and continued. "The other Link, my old friend, he was the one who bested Ganondorf…along with Tetra of course! Anyway Link said he isn't dead but…c'mon it's been a century since this stuff happened!"  
"You're alive and well." Link pointed out.

"He's supposed to be at the bottom of the ocean!" Niko said. He hated it when Link pointed out he was wrong. Link didn't respond. Zelda sighed

"C'mon Link; I suppose there isn't anything we can do at the time. Let's go outside and play."  
"We didn't bring our swimsuits." Link pointed out

"Oh…I'm sure we will find something to do!" Zelda said brightly. Link shrugged and followed her outside.  
Meanwhile in the desert Traan heard footsteps in his hut. It was Ganondorf.

"Hmph what do you want?" Traan asked.

"I have finished interrogating the guard captain…I have an offer."  
"What is it?"  
"I will release your sister and leave the desert on four conditions."

"Name them." Traan said.

"You allow me to stay here just long enough to build a sword with the Dark Ore I gathered."  
"Fine…but you must make it immediately, and no crying when your sword melts either."  
"Hmph…very well. Second I want your train."  
"Not mine, stole it, but go ahead I have another."  
"Third, you give me a map of this land."  
"Go ahead, there's one right there." Traan said pointing at a table.

"Fourth, I get to have a chance to persuade your village to join me."  
"What?"  
"I will get a chance to speak to your villagers, you will arrange it, you won't say anything when I start. Anyone who wishes to leave this village and join my side will…understand?" Ganondorf asked. Traan gave him a look of the utmost fury and then said

"Fine…take those cowardly traitors!"  
"Excellent…I will begin with the sword." Ganondorf said. He pulled out some Dark Ore from his robe. Due to being hidden in the darkness, the ore was whole. Ganondorf headed to the entrance of the tent, where he could get light and darkness whenever he wished. He was going to use light to forge the ore into his weapon. Ganondorf began working. Traan searched through the bags of loot they had stolen for something to do. Suddenly he asked

"What made you change your mind?"

"What?" Ganondorf asked

"You originally wanted those kids to set the deal…what made you change your mind?"  
"I thought those kids….had something of mine." Ganondorf said slowly "But after sensing them in our battle I realize I was wrong, they are just an annoyance. I may as well kill them."  
"What was it you thought they had."  
"I don't owe you an explanation."  
"Fine then, you old geezer."  
"Hmph…" Ganondorf said, continuing with the sword. He wondered whether he should just make it the old fashioned way, then reasoned with himself it was of no use. The metal was resistant to heat, only the light melted it. He then began to think of those kids, Zelda and Link. He was sure they would have the Triforce. But no he sensed nothing from Zelda. He thought for a second he sensed something from the boy, but when he had double checked there was nothing. Where was the Triforce? Perhaps it was back in Hyrule, maybe the great sea. If it worked like last time it would appear in those chosen by destiny. Would it be within the great sea community? If it was, then it was of no interest to Ganondorf. Perhaps it was even within the bodies of the old Link and Zelda. If this was the case then it was irretrievable. He could never hunt those down; they were probably floating dust in the ocean by now. Yes…he could rule with just one. He had done it before. Traan found some artwork in the bags. He examined it; some of it was worthless, only good for memories. Other artwork was actually pretty good; he could sell these for a good price. He sensed that they were made to tell a story, different stories from the look of them. He found one that caught his eye. That kid in green clothes, Link. His arm was around Zelda; both were smiling cheerily, the piece looked recent. He continued looking through Niko's art. He found another picture; Link and Zelda were both swimming. He found a third picture. It was the same as the last one, but here Link was being pinned down by the princess, his eyes were wide with fear and Zelda's were full of anger. Traan couldn't help but chuckling at this. These pictures he was looking at didn't seem to tell a story but were more for memories. He found a new set, these were together like others; this meant it was a story. Traan skimmed through this, it had Link as well. He saw one with something that looked like the Tower of Spirits, only it was broken and floating around. Traan wondered what had inspired such a painting. Traan continued skimming and let out a gasp. The man in his dream was there, and so was Link. Who was this man? And how did that boy know him?

"What is it?" Ganondorf asked irritably

"What?"  
"I heard you gasp…what is it?"  
"Nothing…"  
"Liar…oh well it's none of my concern." Ganondorf said, turning back to his sword, it was almost complete. Traan turned back to the picture. He considered asking the boy who the man was, he could track him down. Of course….he would be less than welcome. Perhaps an exchange? He still had their captain, he was tied up. They were going to interrogate him some more but he wasn't giving in; they had planned to kill him. He wanted to know who this man was badly. He could be the key to his past, what Ganondorf had told him made no sense. He decided he would send a letter. Yes that made sense; he just had to find a letterbox. He would then request a meeting somewhere private.

"I'm finished." Ganondorf said, quickly pulling his sword inside.

"Good…now give your speech and get out." Traan said thinking privately he should have told Freet the conditions before agreeing to them. He supposed Freet wouldn't mind though, he cared about Wistil as much as he did. He couldn't have told him anyway, Freet and Traan weren't in speaking terms at the moment.

"I'm done with the design, but I'm not quite finished yet." Ganondorf continued.

"What does that mean?"  
"This thing is too vulnerable to light which is a huge weakness."  
"You just figured that out?"  
"Hmph…mind your elders' boy, especially when they know a thing or two more than you." Ganondorf said as he placed the swords blade into the sand. He began moving his hands around; the sword glowed for a bit, and then turned dark. It then began to develop a transparent layer around it. This disappeared soon. Ganondorf examined it, he then held it outside. He held it there for five minutes. Traan didn't understand why it wasn't melting yet, usually it only took a second. Ganondorf took it back inside and seemed satisfied. He swung it around a few times. He pulled a sheath from his robes, he put the sword in. It fit perfectly. "Might take a little getting used to, I usually had two. But this works well." Ganondorf said, talking to himself. "Boy…go round up the villagers and bring me to them all when you're done. Also hand me that map." Traan obeyed, handing Ganondorf the map as he passed, he called all the villagers together. As he passed Freet he told him what was going on and that he was to say nothing. Freet merely scowled and went back into his hut with the tied up Wistil. Traan had avoided her too; he didn't think he could stand her disappointment.

Finally when the villagers were all together, Traan went to Ganondorf and told him he could speak. He introduced Ganondorf and explained to them it was time for them to choose between Traan and Ganondorf. It was up to them what side they joined. Ganondorf came forth. He began his speech on why they should join him. Traan very soon realized that he was going to lose some people. Ganondorf was an excellent speaker and Traan began to wonder if he had rehearsed this. It wasn't overly long to the point where he lost interest, nor was it too short for them to lose the point. His views were more violent than Traans which made him sure Ganondorf was getting most if not all, of the bulbins on his side. Traan knew he had been denying them their wishes of violence for awhile. Ganondorf also made his goal of ruling Hyrule look positively easy. It almost looked as if he was going to do this all on his own and simply give them the benefits for tagging along. He insulted Traan's power and views; he also insulted his poor unstable leadership with Freet and Wistil. Traan realized that he was going to lose a very massive amount of people. The only people who it appeared would remain were Freet, Wistil, and himself along with some of his closest friends. Later during the speech he decided it really was going to just be the three of them. Ganondorf had resorted to threats and he knew the people of this village were cowardly and weak, some were nice but they were still cowardly. And sure enough when Ganondorf told all who joined him to board his train or follow it, everyone had obliged. The humans and bulbins alike were taking all the supplies and their own belongings and they boarded the train or hitched a ride on a bulbo.

Traan saw that he had been tricked. Ganondorf knew he would get everyone, but he also knew if he had simply taken over there was likely to be a rebellion in Traan's favor. Traan saw one of the bulbins drag the guard captain away.

"Hey that's my prisoner!" Traan cried. Ganondorf looked at him and sneered, as if daring Traan to take him back. Suddenly his face lit up and he said

"Go ahead, give him back his prisoner…he's no good for interrogation." The bulbin dropped Russell and headed off with his comrades to a free bulbo. Ganondorf took off laughing, as well as many bulbins. A few humans looked sorry for what they were doing; Traan had no sympathy for them. They were weak spineless humans after all, he should have known better. Traan headed to Freet's hut, he suddenly remembered that Ganondorf hadn't freed his sister yet, he rushed over to tell Freet and found to his surprise that she _was _free.

"How did you….?"  
"They disappeared a moment ago." Wistil said. 'They' were the ropes.

"I'm...sorry." Traan said. Freet said nothing, to his surprise however Wistil said

"Apology accepted." This surprised Traan, usually Wistil held things above his head for awhile. "Now what will we do?" Wistil continued.

"Get the heck out of here." Traan said

"I know that…I mean what do we do about Ganondorf?"  
"Nothing, he's too strong."  
"You're joking right?"  
"Aren't you? I say we flee while we can, maybe take refuge in a temple or something nobody visits."  
"You're not going to fight him?" Wistil asked "Where's your honor, Traan?"  
"He's too strong."  
"If we work together—"

"We will still lose."  
"I meant with Hyrule…that kid and the princess could be a good asset."  
"You're already thinking of joining them!" Traan said outraged "Where's your pride, Wistil!"

"I swallowed it. Your pride along with your ego is much bigger, I wonder if you can manage?"

"Grrr."  
"I agree with Wistil." Freet said "That kid hasn't done any wrong and neither has the princess, put your biased views behind you, Traan."  
"Fine!" Traan shouted. "I wanted to talk to them about something anyway."  
"What?" Wistil asked. Traans eyes widened, he suddenly ran out of site and into his own hut. The bags were still there. Traan let out a sigh of relief. The humans, no matter how cowardly and treasoness, had at least enough respect to leave his hut alone. He pulled out the picture that fascinated him and ran back to Freet's hut.

"This." he said showing them the picture "I want to know who this man is and where I can meet him, I think he has the answers for me."  
"I see…and how do you plan to meet them?" Wistil asked.  
"I'm sending a letter; I will meet them at an abandoned station like the trading post, nobody but that Linebeck is there. I will use the guard as an exchange for information." Both Freet and Wistil sighed; Traan of course was going to be stubborn and difficult. But at least they still had one goal in common; they wanted to see these kids.  
"Very well, let's drive the other train and mail a letter." Wistil said pulling out a quill to write with.

"Hey don't say anything about joining forces, understand!" Traan barked

"Yes, brother…" Wistil said sighing and thinking of all the threats Traan would put in a letter, began copying them down. Traan was in no way their leader, if anything that position was still Freet's. But Traan was the strongest and would do anything to get his way.  
"Come on then let's go!" Freet said as Wistil finished the letter. With Traan engineering, the three of them headed to the closest postbox available.

At Aboda it was sunset. Link and Zelda were sitting next to each other on a cliff holding hands and watching the sun go down. Link had been afraid that one of the kids would go and tease them the way Niko had done so many times. Indeed this nearly happened, but he seemed to think better of insulting a princess and left. Link was grateful. His eyes strayed from the sunset onto Zelda. She was still watching the sunset…those beautiful eyes. Link examined her and felt simple love for her; there were no complications in his feelings for her. Not anymore, when he had met her he had only liked her. He knew this, and sometimes on his adventures with her he wondered if he loved her or this was simply a crush. Link had grown up without any friends his age and had never met someone his age at all until Zelda. He knew kids his age had a tendency to overreact about their feelings to each other so he was cautious. But he knew now that he loved her. Her beautiful blue eyes, her golden hair, her fair skin…and her lovely smile. Her personality was even better; she was smart, funny, optimistic…and nice. Link was very simple to please when it came to personality, all he wanted was kindness. Zelda delivered this and more.

Link knew the princess did not like him of course. If she did she would have told him. She was a confident girl, and a princess to boot. Was there anything to be scared of? His feelings must be obvious too. _**She's just being nice to me; she doesn't want to hurt my feelings. **_Yes this made sense. Of course…maybe she _did_ like him? Perhaps he was supposed to tell her his feelings and not the other way around? Maybe that's how it was supposed to be done in the case of a princess. Link didn't know this type of thing very well. He had once considered asking Alfonzo for advice, but he was afraid Alfonzo wouldn't like knowing how he truly felt for Zelda. He considered Niko too…but he couldn't bear the idea of Niko's reaction to his feelings for Zelda, he would laugh. He would laugh and laugh, and then he would probably tell her. Niko could be such a kid sometimes, despite his age. Suddenly Link jumped.

"What is it, Link?" Zelda asked

"I just thought…we didn't tell anyone we would be here did we? Do you think Teacher will worry?" Link asked nervously.

"Maybe a little…but he's accepted the idea that I may be away from the castle for long periods of time, especially with what I have been doing lately." Zelda said.  
"He doesn't mind?" Link asked.

"Well he knows I'm with you…"  
"That's what I was wondering if he would mind about."  
"Don't worry Link…Teacher likes you quite a bit."  
"He does?" Link asked

"Mmm hmm, Teacher says you're a pretty responsible kid for your age…you have two jobs and both of them are high class. He admits you're lazy and untrained, but he says it's to be expected for your age. Honestly…he says I could learn a thing or two from you…"  
"Oh…I'm sorry." Link said awkwardly.

"Oh no! Don't be sorry!" Zelda said "I actually agree with him, you act much more like an adult than I do…and I'm a princess!"

"Don't worry…I like you the way you are." Link said smiling.

"Thank you." Zelda said sweetly and smiled back.

"Did Teacher say anything else about me?" Link asked curiously.

"No." Zelda said. This wasn't true, Teacher had added one more comment, but Zelda wouldn't say it to Link. He had said Link would make a fine king, before promptly apologizing to Zelda for letting his tongue slip. Zelda blushed thinking about it. Thankfully Link didn't notice. They were silent again; Links thumb caressed the hand it was holding. Zelda enjoyed the feel of it. Suddenly she asked

"Would you like to go to the Rabbitland Rescue tomorrow? Before we go to the castle anyway. I think I'm ahead of my work for right now so I could afford to miss a few hours."  
"That sounds like fun." Link said smiling. Zelda smiled too, then scowled

"Eww these bugs are starting to eat me alive! Let's go back in!" Link nodded and together they set off to Link and Niko's house. Niko, it transpired had just finished making dinner for he was serving it on a table.

"Just in time!" Niko said. They were eating fried Cuccoo. Link was a bit of a vegetarian, it wasn't because he pitied the animals; he knew they would meet the same fate whether he ate it or not. He just didn't like the taste of meat. However he politely ate what was served. He didn't eat much. Zelda however ate twice as much as Niko and finished before anybody. "My my, you sure have quite an appetite there, princess." Niko said  
"Niko!" Link said "You don't say that to a girl! Particularly a princess, even I know that!"  
"It's ok, Link!" Zelda giggled, it was a little funny seeing him storm at the elderly man. "I know it's true, I have heard it enough from Teacher." Link smiled and looked at Zelda's stomach. It was a wonder that she was so skinny. Niko yawned

"I suppose I will be turning in." Niko said. "Link give the princess your bed and sleep on the floor, it's polite and I can't do it with my back."  
"Oh no…I can sleep on the floor, really." Zelda said, not wanting to be rude to Link.

"No, no. He's a gentleman he can handle it." Niko said

"I don't know…hmmm maybe we can share?" Zelda suggested. Niko turned to face her and was about to make a remark and laugh, but he caught Links eye and smiled instead.

"Why, that's a brilliant idea, princess." Niko said instead, barely managing to stifle his laugh. "Oh and Link, the bandits didn't make off with our wardrobe…nothing worth stealing I guess. Anyway your night wear is in there, you can share an extra pair with the princess." Niko added and went into his bed. Link and Zelda stayed up a bit longer and played games, they played drawing games in which they were to see who could draw the best between them. Zelda won every round except the last one in which she obvious let Link win. They talked about tomorrow's plans and they discussed the incident in the village for a little bit. Though this didn't last long as it was a sad subject. Link later brought out the night wear for them. Two identical sets of red baggy pants and shirt. They both dressed and Zelda suggested they pillow fight. Link agreed, not wanting to turn down a challenge. They were a bit on the noisy side, but Niko didn't complain. It wasn't until midnight, after two hours of playing and laughing that Alfonzo came in with a bad temper and told them he needed his sleep, did they stop. Link thought he heard an audible sigh of relief from Niko at this. Zelda snuggled under the covers, Link went in with her.

"Good night, Link." Zelda said softly, and kissed him on the cheek. Link blushed, and Zelda giggled, as she kissed him on the cheek again, which made Links face turn even redder.  
"What was the second one for?" Link asked

"To make you blush." Zelda said honestly and stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Zelda!" Link said in a loud annoyed voice. Niko groaned, indicating he wanted quite. Now Zelda blushed. She had forgotten Niko was there when she kissed Link. His back was turned, but she was still scared he might have seen. "Well…goodnight." Link whispered and blew out the nearest candle, plunging them into darkness. Zelda sighed and rolled over. Link instinctively put his arm over her. She held his hand for awhile. Zelda shivered a bit. Link couldn't blame her, the house got cold at night due to their lack of door. Link placed himself closer to Zelda, to keep them warm. Zelda let out a soft sigh again. After awhile Zelda fell asleep and sighed very softly. Link thought it was pretty cute. His hand was now on her belly. _**Her skins so soft…**_ Link had a sudden urge to lift up Zelda's shirt and feel her warm, soft belly while it was bare. He resisted this urge though, he knew it was disrespectful to her privacy, and it would look bad if she woke up. Link placed his head next to hers. They were an inch apart. Link could smell her hair from where he was. He felt so warm next to her. Link closed his eyes, thinking of Zelda. He then fell asleep.

Ok back on track. Please review.


	9. The meeting

Link awoke with a start. Zelda's face was only an inch from his. She was still sleeping; she must have rolled over last night or woke up for a bit. Link noticed she was holding his hand. Zelda had a small smile on her face as she slept. Link sighed. This made absolutely no sense. He had to the nerve to _sleep_ with Zelda but not tell her his feelings. What was he so scared of? Rejection? Yes…but it was much more awkward sleeping with her, although it was enjoyable. Link wondered if perhaps it was the idea of relationship that scared him. Now this made sense, for one he would have the awkward time of letting everyone know he was in a relationship with the princess. He would have to tell Alfonzo, Niko, Teacher…or Zelda would. Either way this would spread fast. Link couldn't bear the idea of Niko or Alfonzo's reaction to him seeing the princess. _**Zelda's worth it…**_ This was true. Although there was another thing Link had thought of…their friendship. Telling Zelda his feelings was a gamble, double or nothing. Link feared that rejection could end their friendship. He was a shy boy…that was for sure…could he handle it? What about Zelda? Could she handle it too? If either one of them wasn't able to take it, their friendship would crumble. He was her body guard as well; he would have to see her…every day….all day. On the other hand…if she did like him…he would be able to do things he couldn't do as friends. He could hold her more, he could feel open and safe about his feelings for her…he could kiss her.

Zelda woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and gave a soft high pitched yawn. _**She's so cute…**_ She looked at Link a bit and smiled; she then put her hands on his head and pulled it closer to hers. She closed her eyes again as they were cheek to cheek. _**Her skins so soft…**_ Link closed his eyes too. He was perfectly content with this; he didn't want to get up. He could be like this all day and be completely ok; he wouldn't need to get up for anything. Link kept his eyes closed, and thinking of Zelda he began to drift back to sleep…

"WAKE UP! C'MON RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEADS! GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!" Niko yelled suddenly in Links ear.

"AAAAHH!" Link yelled and fell out of bed. Zelda screamed too and landed on top of him. "Ooof!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Zelda said, getting up and lending Link a hand. Link took it and pulled himself up. He hated it when Niko did that, it wasn't the first time either. He seemed to enjoy it most when Link was feeling particularly peaceful. Niko laughed long and hard at their faces. Link groaned

"Is there a reason you had to wake us up like that?" Link asked.

"Of course, I need you two to make me some breakfast, I don't have the energy."

"I don't know how to cook!" Link said indignantly.

"It's ok, Link, I can help." Zelda said politely.  
"Thanks, but I don't think we should cook for him. If he had the energy to wake us up like that I think he has enough to co—" Link began but Niko interrupted him.

"No, no, Link, she's right. I'm an elderly man and I need some help from time to time, so hurry up and make me a gourmet meal! It's only good manners." Link felt like telling Niko it was rude for the host to make guests cook meal, particularly when one of the said guests was royalty. Link kept his silence though, Zelda didn't seem to mind, so it was ok.  
"C'mon, Link, let's get started!" Zelda said enthusiastically getting a pan ready and looking for ingredients. Link followed her and together they began to cook. Link was in all honesty a terrible cook. He had no experience and had no clue what ingredients Zelda referenced to half the time. He nearly let the food burn in the short time Zelda had gone to change. He was also always asking questions. Zelda however was polite and a good teacher. She told Link he had done a great job, in the end they managed to prepare Niko some eggs and a salad, not much of a breakfast and defiantly not gourmet, but it was passable.

"I suppose this is…ok." Niko said. Link barely hid his temper; they had worked for three hours on that. "Not enough salt…" Niko added. Link was beginning to sense that Zelda was getting annoyed with the ungrateful old man too. "But…I suppose you worked hard on it, so I thank you for your efforts." Niko said smiling at the pair. Some of links anger ebbed. "Now go on and have some fun!" Niko said shooing them away. Link had changed during the cooking so they were ready to go. They headed out towards Alfonzo's house to see if he was done with the train. The postman came by suddenly

"Hello…I have a letter addressed to both of you!" The postman said "I got this one from some kids in a desert…whew I always thought I was wasting my time over there looking for letters but it looks like someone actually lives out there. Who knew? Anyway here's your letter. The postman dug in his bag and produced a letter. Zelda took it and the Postman headed off.

"Do you think it's from them?" Zelda asked. Link didn't need to ask who 'them' was, he knew, and he knew it _was_ from 'them'. Link nodded and Zelda opened the letter and read out loud

_We are requesting that you meet us at the Trading Post. If you have not yet been there we have included a map. We are not here to fight, but to negotiate. Your friend is alive; my brother wants to use him as a hostage. He wants info from you, it isn't anything related to Hyrule Castle's defenses. If you don't come, my brother may kill your friend. If you cooperate you will see him again. I regret having gone against you before, in my defense I myself was a hostage during the fight…but I did steal some things. We lost most of it but I am willing to give what we have back, I don't need it. I want to discuss something with you myself, Freet and my brother do too. I ask that you meet us there at sunset tonight. Don't bring reinforcements, my brother won't like that. You may bring weapons (he will) for your safety. I hope to see you there_

_ -Wistil of Areno Village_

"We're going right?" Link asked Zelda when she finished.  
"Well of course…but we must be careful."  
"Can we trust them?"  
"I'm not sure…this Wistil doesn't seem as bad as her 'brother'…but it could be a trap. Oh but I can't leave poor Russell there!"  
"I know…"  
"What shall we do?"  
"We can't do anything until sunset…I will keep our weapons with us at all times as always. We will stay near the train in case they try anything funny." Zelda nodded.

"For now let's just enjoy our day until then…I hope Alfonzo isn't sleeping, he can be rough when he wakes up." Link said as they headed in. Luckily Alfonzo was awake and he seemed to be building a train. It didn't look even close to done, which upset Link.  
"Oh hello kids!" Alfonzo said "I just finished with the Spirit Train, she's all yours."  
"You did?" Link asked in surprise.

"Yep, I got started on all the parts for this train which was all I need. I can continue the work on my own from here."  
"Oh…thank you." Link said

"Don't mention it, enjoy your day!" Alfonzo said. Link smiled, he had rarely seen Alfonzo in such a good mood; the train must have been going well.  
"C'mon, Link, let's go!" Zelda said. Link nodded as they boarded the train and headed to Rabbitland Rescue. The drive was short and uneventful except for an animal on the tracks. Link managed to keep this focus this time…well he managed not to spend time staring at Zelda. They stopped at the Rabbitland Rescue and headed towards the Rabbit-loving-man.

"Hello welcome to Rabbitland Rescue also known as Rabbit Ha—hey! You're Link! Good to see you. Here to frolic with bunnies?" Link nodded. "That's great to hear! Those bunnies have missed you for a long time…oh and who are you?" He added catching site of Zelda. Link was surprised he didn't already know her.

"She's my friend, Zelda." Link said "She helped me catch all of these bunnies." To Link's surprise a look of pure happiness appeared on the Rabbit-loving-man's face.

"Awww that's so cute!" he cried "Honey, honey come here! Come on I want to show you something!" he called to his wife, she came over

"What?" She asked.

"Look this kid's found himself a bunny buddy!" Zelda giggled a bit at the world 'bunny buddy'

"Oh did he now…? OH! Sweetie, his friend is none less than the princess, Zelda!" The rabbit-loving-man did a double take at this.  
"Oh! Please forgive me for not recognizing you, princess!" The rabbit-loving-man said.

"It's ok." Zelda said kindly "May we go play with the bunnies now?"  
"Sure, sure." The rabbit-loving-man said. Link and Zelda headed inside to find bunnies and Link heard the man distinctly say "See, they look just like we did before we got married!" and found himself going red. Zelda sat in the middle of the area full of rabbits of all kinds. A grass rabbit was frolicking past, and Zelda picked him up and began to pet his furry head. Link sat next to her and began petting the rabbit too. The bunny closed its eyes and licked Zelda affectionately. It was clearly enjoying the attention.

Several more bunnies came and sat in their laps. Link and Zelda petted them all, and like the first they enjoyed it and occasionally licked them to show gratitude. Link suddenly picked up a rabbit toy and threw it. All the rabbits ran at it like dogs playing fetch and brought back in any way they could. Zelda picked up the toy this time and threw it. It land in the water.

"Oops…" Luckily it was a floating toy and the ocean rabbits were able to get it. Soon more rabbits were playing with the toys. Zelda went to a box labeled 'rabbit treats' and began giving the bunnies a treat each. One feisty desert rabbit however jumped at Zelda and managed to knock her over while she was caught off guard. The bunnies immediately swarmed over Zelda, taking all the treats they could.

"Stop! Stop! That tickles!" Zelda screamed as the bunnies poked their heads everywhere they could to find treats and occasionally licking Zelda. Link laughed too and managed to help the shaking Zelda to her feet. They spent four hours at Rabbitland Rescue playing with the bunnies before taking it easy and sitting down again like they had done before. Zelda was petting a snow bunny fondly. "I think I love bunnies too." Zelda said holding the rabbit fondly.

"Yeah." Link agreed watching Zelda hold the bunny to her face, watching it lick her nose, and suddenly wishing he was a rabbit. Zelda looked at the sky.

"Link, it's about time to go, I want to be there a little early just in case." Link nodded to this. "Goodbye my little bunnies, I hope to see you again later." Zelda said grouping as many bunnies as she could together and hugged them all at once. "C'mon, Link, let's go to the Trading Post." Link nodded and they headed to the train station, waving goodbye to the rabbit-loving-man and his wife.

Meanwhile Traan and Wistil were waiting at the Trading Post. They too thought it would be better to come early. Freet was still in Areno guarding Russell.

"We should have brought the captain with us. Now we look like liars who don't even have him." Wistil said.

"Hmph…yeah and let these kids take him without a bit of info? No thanks."  
"They are more trustworthy than you are, I don't think they're nearly as likely to take the captain and run as you are to simply not give in to your end of the bargain."

"I'm just being honest." Wistil said.

"Hey! You kids! Shoo! Unless you are going to buy or sell something here at Linebeck Trading, get out!" Linebeck said. Traan glared at him, Wistil ignored him completely. "Hey are you paying attention? I said get ou—wait! You're those thieves everyone has been talking about! I had a wanted poster send here!" Linkbeck said excitedly. Wistil sighed. Traan gave an audible "Hmph". Linebeck continued

"Just wait until I show the people at Castle Town, that I the brave Linebeck have captured these ruffians! I believe the rewards worth a bit too…"  
"Must be good," Traan said suddenly "Because it's going to have to pay off all the treasure we're going to steal from you." Linebeck did a double take.

"Of course…" Linebeck continued "My own grandfather was a bit of a thief himself so…who am I to turn you in? Enjoy your day now!" Linebeck ran as fast as he could back to his house, no doubt to protect or hide his treasure.

"What a cowardly rupee grubber…" Wistil said. Traan nodded in agreement. Traan looked at the sun; they still had plenty of time until those two showed up.

"Hmmm maybe I _should_ just steal some of that guy's treasure…"  
"This is what I meant by you being untrustworthy…"

"…Whatever."  
"By the way…I thought you said you were better than the common thief…I thought your goals were bigger. It's not like you to give up, Traan."  
"Who said I gave up? I will use these kids to defeat Ganondorf…after that I will go against them too and take over Hyrule myself." Traan said.  
"Don't expect me or Freet to join you…" Wistil said. They were silent for a moment, then suddenly they heard a train approaching. "Is that them?" Wistil asked "They sure are early…" sure enough it was Link and Zelda approaching. The train stopped next to theirs and Link got out to help Zelda.  
"We're here, Zelda." Link said.

"Oh, ok. How much longer do we wait?"  
"They're here."  
"Oh? Well that's good, I suppose." Zelda said, stepping out of the passenger car. They walked over to Wistil and Traan and likewise stood side by side. Zelda facing Wistil, Link facing Traan. There was silence; this was broken by Wistil who said

"Well…since we're going to be on speaking terms lets introduce ourselves."  
"My name is Zelda." Zelda said.

"Mines Link." Link said

"….Traan."  
"And my name is Wistil." Wistil finished "Nice to meet you two." Link and Zelda were caught off guard by Wistil's politeness.

"Where's Russell?" Link asked

"Your friend we have?" Wistil asked. Link and Zelda nodded.

"I'm afraid my brother here didn't want to bring him…so he's in our village guarded by our friend, Freet."  
"Err…then how do we know he's not dead? You could be lying…" Link said. Wistil sighed

"See, I told you Traan!" she said indignantly. "I'm sorry…my brother isn't quite as trusting as I am…he thought you would steal your friend and leave."

"Well…I don't want Russell to be hurt…but I don't want to pass on information to you unless I _know_ it's for a good cause!" Zelda said.

"Well my dear…it's not only info we want…that's just what Traan wants. He told me it was pretty basic and you shouldn't worry…"

"Well…let's hear your question first." Link said.  
"Let's hear it Traan." Wistil said.  
"Let me get it." Traan said heading towards his own train. He went into the passenger car and came back out with a canvas. He held the blank side out. "What do you," Traan said pointing at Link "know about this man?" Traan turned the canvas around and was pointing at a picture of Byrne. Link and Zelda gasped simultaneously. It was clear to them now who these people were, and who Freet probably was.  
"You!" Zelda exclaimed. Both Traan and Wistil looked confused.

"Er…let us talk for a moment." Link said awkwardly. Traan didn't look like he wanted to let them go, however Wistil said

"Take as long as you need, dear." Link and Zelda headed away from the duo and began to speak in low voices.

"Link, those two they are…they are…!" Zelda started

"Ya I know…Lokomos…Anjean and Byrne, to be clear." They examined the two and wondered how they had missed it. Wistil was one thing, Anjean had been very old, and Wistil was young. But the similarities between Traan and Byrne were too close. There were only four differences. Their age, the gauntlet Byrne wore, the bandana Byrne wore, and Traan had a bit of a tan from the desert. However he had the same hair, same yellow eyes, his body was the same build, and the same personality. "We need to be sure before we tell them this." Link said  
"Link, its obvious, what is it your not sure about?"  
"Well…Wistil's a bit like Anjean…a lot…accept younger. Well this Traan is really different than Byrne…they sort of act the same I guess but…Byrne wasn't a power hungry greedy thief! He gave up his life to help you!" Link exclaimed. Zelda looked stumped for a moment, then suddenly she frowned as though discovering an ugly truth.  
"But Link…he was. It wasn't until we set him straight that he changed…and they have no memory…just like Anjean said." Link frowned at this too, it was sad to know that Byrne's change of character had been for nothing. He realized that the people he was looking were indeed Anjean and Byrne reborn. Freet probably was a Lokomo too…when Link thought about it he did look a bit like Rael.

"What are we going to tell them?" Link asked.

"The truth of course!"  
"When they work for that evil guy we met back there?"  
"Well…if Byrne changed once…he might do it again." Zelda said hopefully and with that she headed back to the pair, not bothering to hear Link's next argument. When she arrived however she found she had trouble putting her words together.

"Ummm…ok…well you see…this man…is you, Byrne…err I mean Traan!" Zelda said awkwardly. Traan looked at her in a funny way.  
"What? What on earth are you saying?" Traan asked. Zelda sighed. Link stepped in

"It's a long story." Link said "If we had the rest of the artwork I could try..."  
"I did bring the rest." Traan said. "Allow me to get them." Traan went into his train and returned with several of Niko's paintings.

"Do you have all of Niko's paintings!" Link asked

"I believe so, but that is beside the point, tell me the story." Traan demanded.

"I want those pictures back."  
"Fine."  
"I want Russell back too, just so you know!"  
"Fine, fine! I don't need either! I just want to get to the bottom of this mystery once and for all." Traan demanded again. Link sighed and took the pictures; he began telling the story based on the pictures and memory. Wistil seemed interested, but Traan despite his earlier interest didn't seem to enjoy it. He hated the idea of trying to get power from another person, and he growled silently as Link told them about his defeat at their hands. But most of all he didn't accept that he had helped Zelda.  
"Help you?" Traan sneered. "Hmph, what is this foolishness?"

"You don't wish to accept the best part of you?" Wistil asked "I believe them and I haven't even met this Anjean, yet you have already been warned by this Byrne not to trust Ganondorf—"  
"Ganondorf!" Zelda gasped "So that man really IS Ganondorf?"

"Well…yes…is he important to our story too?" Wistil said  
"Sorta…he comes from a different story that I only know from Niko." Link said  
"I would like to hear it…or at least your best attempt at it." Wistil requested  
"I could try…do you have the art, Traan?"  
"No…I left the rest of our stuff at the village, I only took this work in case you happened to need it." Traan said.

"Well…I suppose I could try." Link said and began telling the story. Zelda helped a bit by filling in parts Niko didn't supply to Link, stuff she had heard from her grandmother. Traan glared at them all the while. The story made sense with what had happened and it seemed too good to be made up at the last second. He had to accept these kids were telling the truth all along.

"I see…" Wistil said when they finished "It seems Ganondorf is a powerful foe…Link, princess….will you consider…letting me join you. Me, my brother, and Freet."

"I never said I was joining." Traan said

"Quit being so cowardly!" Wistil barked at him. "You're responsible and you are not the leader of this group! Anyway…if you beat him you have a better chance of taking Hyrule for yourself."  
"I knew that…" Traan sneered.

"Well…I understand if you don't want him…but Freet and I are happy to join." Wistil said.

"That sounds wonderful!" Zelda said fondly. "Oh, Link, won't it be nice to have the Lokomo on our side again?" Zelda asked. Link nodded, wondering if they _could_ change Traan again.

"…I will join you too." Traan said reluctantly "I…have a score to settle with him."

"C'mon don't say it like that! We're going to have fun! Right Link?" Zelda said. Link smiled and nodded "See?" Traan scowled at her.  
"Ok then, let's head back to our desert and free your poor friend, as well as give you, your belongings." Wistil said

"Ok then lets go An—er…I mean Wistil!" Zelda said. She board Links train again and they followed the other train to the desert. Link had to protect them a few times with his own cannon, seeing how they didn't have one, but in the end they made it to Areno in piece. It was now night and they saw a figure lying down in front of a hut, not moving. When they stopped Zelda ran towards it yelling

"RUSSELL, RUSSELL! WE'RE HERE TO RESCUE YOU, RUSS—" Zelda trailed off. It wasn't Russell, it was Freet, he looked sore.  
"What happened!" Traan asked when he arrived.

"Captain…had stone…freed himself when you left….out did me…and ran." Freet said weakly. Traan picked him up and carried him back inside gently. Zelda smiled, it was nice to know the new Byrne wasn't all bad. However she was sad about the escape of Russell…this made things harder. "  
"Are you ok?" Wistil asked  
"Sorta…how was it with the kids."  
"We're joining forces." Wistil answered

"Traan…?"  
"He's in too."  
"Good…" Freet said.

"Oh…I hope Russell didn't hurt you too badly." Zelda said worriedly.

"No…I don't resent him…could have killed me if he wanted. He just left." Freet said.

"We need to go to the castle, we need to warn them and tell them I'm ok." Zelda said "We also need to tell them these three are with us now. C'mon Link lets go!"

"You don't get to go unless we get those weapons of yours." Traan said

"TRAAN!" Wistil yelled angrily

"I don't want an army here, thanks. They will get them back if they come back alone."  
"They are our allies now, you need to trust—"

"It's ok, Wistil." Zelda said "C'mon Link lets just leave them here and go." Link nodded. He knew what weapons Traan was talking about. He sadly left his Lokomo Sword there, as Zelda did the same with the Bow of Light. Together they headed towards the train and went back to Hyrule Castle. The traffic was nonexistent on their way back. They went to the Castle and to their surprise saw it was in obvious panic. Link and Zelda headed inside and immediately met Togoron.

"Princess!" Togoron said "Thank the spirits, you're here!"  
"Woah, I didn't cause this panic did I?" Zelda said sounding worried.  
"No, but we have news that an incredible army is approaching. Our loss is predicted to be inevitable. You must seek refuge! Link, you are to go with her!"

"We can handle them!" Zelda said knowing fully well the army was Ganondorf and his troops. Link however disagreed. They didn't have their best weapons and even last time they could have lost with them. He couldn't let Zelda get hurt…he must protect her.  
"Zelda, get your most important belongings and let's go!" Link said. Zelda turned to him in shock. Link backing down a battle? What was with him? Link grabbed her hand and hurried her to her headquarters. Link quickly picked out a suitcase and thrust it at her. "Pack…now!" Link ordered; he began pacing back and forth nervously.  
"Link…what's wrong?" Zelda asked

"Well the castles being attacked and we're without our weapons. The guards aren't in line, the captains missing. Oh and did I mention that even with our weapons we looked outmatched? That's what's wrong!" Link said. He looked at her suitcase which had nothing in it. "I said pack!" Link ordered again. Zelda had _never_ seen Link behave like this.

"Link, as princess I think I should be apart of this battle…if not leading it!"  
"Well you're not." Link said shortly. Zelda felt like shouting at this point but kept her cool.

"Link why can't I stay?"  
"Because that would be risking your life."  
"I see…well thank you for your concern but I'm fine with taking the risk."  
"I'm not. Now get packing." Zelda sighed and began to pack some of her and Links clothes and possessions so he wouldn't repeat himself again.

"Link I have the right to fight for my own kingdom."  
"Not anymore."  
"Says who!" Zelda said indignantly. She was getting sick of Link's attitude.

"Says me, I'm your body guard, it's my job to prot—" Link started

"I don't care what you are, you're not my boss and I don't have to listen to you!"  
"—ect you. Link continued "But more importantly…you're my friend, and I care about you. I couldn't live without you Zelda." Link finished. Zelda looked at him again, she was touched but she still felt the need to fight. Then she saw that Link was crying.

"Link…"  
"P-please don't fight Zelda." Link said through his tears "I-I don't want you to needlessly risk your life when it's already been confirmed we're going to lose. Please…don't." Link sniffed. Zelda felt herself begin to cry a bit. She hated herself for making Link sad.

"O-ok Link…I won't fight…for now. But please…please don't make me watch my kingdom suffer forever. Let me protect them. I love my kingdom…can you let me fight later? Please? I won't today…but tomorrow?" Zelda asked, using tomorrow as a term for the future. Link nodded silently. "Thank you…" Zelda said softly and gave Link and hug, which made him feel better. Zelda began to pack more quickly, touched by how much she meant to Link. She realized now…that she was probably his only friend. And what if she did mean more? It would only be worse if he lost her. Link was right, her kingdom was doomed. She wasn't helping them or Link by needlessly risking her life here. They needed time to prepare. When Zelda finished packing their clothes, and her perfume, they set off. She didn't have any else of great value here. The clothes were a necessity, she needed every type. They would surely leave the desert and she needed to be able to dress appropriately for the situation. Zelda brought the perfume in hope that it might help her win Link's heart with her looks one day, she had no clue how long they would be away, and it wasn't much the carry. Link's clothes were packed too; she had given him a type for every situation as well. She already had the Spirit Flute so there was no need for that.  
"I'm ready, Link." Zelda said. Link nodded silently and held her hand as he led her to the train to escape. Not a moment too soon for Ganondorf had just began his raid on Hyrule Castle and was ready for his second conquest of Hyrule.

Hmmm I think this is the longest Spirit Tracks Fanfiction out there…w00t go me! Ha ha ha, well I guess quality=/=quantity eh? Oh well. I think this spots going to get taken when Kerian Halcyon finishes her FanFic "The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks" ha ha ha. Sorry about not giving the rabbit-loving-man a name, it's just that…well as far as I can see, he doesn't have one.


	10. Spies

Link and Zelda drove off to the desert. Zelda was silently crying, she couldn't believe she was running away from her kingdom that needed her. Maybe Link would go back as soon as they had the weapons? They could take the Lokomo with them too. Still…she was a target at this point. She knew this was what worried Link the most. She knew he wanted to end up fighting Ganondorf better prepared. She also knew that Link _wanted_ Ganondorf to take over Hyrule…without a fight. It wasn't because Link was mean, or evil, or that he liked Ganondorf. It was this very reason why Zelda was a target. It would be prudent of Ganondorf to kill her if he wanted to rule Hyrule. They were bound to lose without the weapons, and without preparations. She and Link had overheard their numbers…they were huge. Zelda suspected the miniblin pirates had joined Ganondorf and the desert thieves, despite the former rivalry. Zelda had to keep on reminding herself how likely they were to lose; it was the only way to make her decision feel right. She wondered now if Link would even accept her decision if she stayed. She knew he cared for her; he might have even gone as far as to take her away against her will.

Zelda also knew that not everyone in the kingdom was loyal. They found her a likable princess but she knew from Link that they viewed her as a kid princess, not quite fit to rule yet, just a cute kid who may end up a good leader one day. Theses thieves used to be loyal to Traan…how did Ganondorf convert them all? As evil as he was…he might actually be a good leader, or at least a clever one. He was also scary. She knew that not all of the guards, if any, had Link's courage. They were captainless…it was definitely looking bad for them. How many would have betrayed her in the middle of the fight? She could have been assassinated. Zelda cried a little more, thinking of how the people in Castle Town would think of her. They had asked her to run…but what if they felt she had behaved cowardly? What if some who truly _had _believed in her felt let down? …And what had happened to Teacher? Since her grandmother died, Teacher had been like a parent to her, the only father figure in her life. She never met her real father…or remembered him. She was told he died very shortly after she was born, around the same time as her mother.

Meanwhile Link felt a bit calmer, he too hated running, but Zelda's life was much more important to him. He felt he needed training to beat Ganondorf at the very least. The man had been a good match even without a weapon. Link had not only had a sword, but a uncommonly good one. He felt cowardly relying on weapons rather than skill, but he knew that even the old hero had relied on a powerful sword to beat Ganondorf. He knew they would need to flee to a new area with the Lokomo. Ganondorf would look in Areno for the Lokomo. The Sand Sanctuary was the place Link intended to go. It was in a lonely desert, it had a very well hidden cellar, and it had water nearby. Link made it to the deserted village. He stopped slowly and went out back to help Zelda.

Zelda walked out the door and as usual saw Link standing there waiting to help her off. To be honest it was a little annoying, Zelda felt she was perfectly capable of getting herself down. At the same time though she thought it was extremely sweet of him. Zelda held her arms out and Link picked her up off the back and set her down gently. Zelda had to admit she loved it when Link did that. It felt romantic and funny at the same time. She felt it was a little funny because she was actually a bit taller than Link. They headed to the hut the three Lokomo were in.

"C'mon." Link said the moment they entered "We're leaving; we don't want to be found."  
"You were fast." Wistil remarked.

"Hyrule's getting taken over, nothing we can do." Link said shortly

"Traan, I knew you shouldn't have confiscated those!" Wistil said angrily. Traan ignored her.

"Doesn't matter, I would have left anyway. Don't want to put Zelda in danger. Let's go."  
"Are we taking both trains?" Freet asked

"Just the Spirit Train, c'mon." Link said beckoning. They followed him back into the train. Link headed to the sand sanctuary. He noticed that smoke was rising from Hyrule…this wasn't good. The journey was uneventful except for a few malgyorgs. They stopped slowly. Pausing only to help Zelda, Link began looking for the trap door. He used the sand wand to levitate the sand and soon found it.

"What's in there?" Freet asked as Traan set him on his feet. Freet was having difficulty moving.

"Well…your old home actually." Link said

"Pardon?" Freet asked. Link forgot that he hadn't told Freet about their true identity. He gave a brief explanation which Freet took without question. "I see…so that's why I don't remember anything."

"Maybe you will when you come in here." Zelda said hopefully. Freet nodded as the headed down inside. The underground sanctuary was the same as it was last time they visited. In the middle of the sanctuary where Rael used to stand was the Spirit Oboe. Zelda picked it up and handed it to Freet.

"Look familiar?" Zelda asked  
"I feel…connected to it…sorta like I do to this set of wheels I have." Freet replied. He gave the oboe a blow. He paused and then tried a song. It worked fairly well, it sounded like the sand duet he and Link played before.  
"That sounded great!" Zelda said happily "How about we try a duet?"  
"Oh…sure why not? You go first and I will follow your lead." Freet said "If I fall behind keep going regardless, I don't want to get you off tune just because I'm rusty…or inexperienced." Zelda nodded and closed her eyes. She began to play the song she and Link played during the fight with Malladus, the song Link often heard her sing when she was taking a bath or wanted to sing, the first song he heard her play. Link closed his eyes too, the princess played beautifully. Freet was pretty good too. Wistil enjoyed it too, even Traan did. It was very nice to hear. Freet stopped playing his part suddenly, but Zelda continued. Link was upset by this but listened regardless. Soon Freet missed his cue three times and Link opened his eyes and saw him hunched on the ground.

"Zelda!" Link shouted. Zelda opened her eyes and gasped. Freet didn't move.  
"Freet, Freet, are you ok!?" Zelda asked anxiously kneeling beside him. "Is it your injuries?" Zelda asked. Freet didn't respond. Traan and Wistil rushed over.  
"Wake up, Freet!" Traan said. Suddenly Freet stirred.

"Ungh….I'm back."  
"Your back?" Zelda asked "what do you mean?"  
"I mean I'm Rael…I have my memory back thanks to the song you just played…it was meant to restore our memories when we were reborn."  
"Rael!?" Zelda asked in disbelief

"Or Freet…whichever name you prefer." Freet said. Link looked at Wistil and Traan who looked completely normal.

"But these two…nothing happened." Link said

"That's because they aren't in their place. To restore our memory you must play that song in the place that corresponds to our duty. Gage is the sage of the forest. Embrose the sage of fire. Steem is the sage of snow. Carben is the sage of water. I…am the sage of sand."

"What about Anjean and Byrne?" Zelda asked

"Anjean is the sage of the tower of course…and Byrne…well he's more of a messanger. He's meant to spread word of the spirits, which is why he is built a little different than we are. However his place is near the top of the tower, whereas Anjean is on the bottom."  
"So if we get the Lokomo where they ought to be…" Link said

"Then we can restore Anjean and Byrnes memory!" Zelda finished. "Oh isn't that wonderful Wistil?"  
"Could we stop by tomorrow?" Wistil asked "I can't wait to get my memory back, what about you Traan?"  
"I would rather not." Traan said.

"What!?"

"I would rather be Traan than Byrne…Traan doesn't needlessly kill himself for some princess."  
"TRAAN! What happened to you? I thought you wanted your memory back." Wistil said.

"I did…until I found out that memory belongs to a different person."  
"You're the same!" Wistil said angrily.

"It's ok Anjea—err Wistil. It's his choice, no reason to force him." Rael said. Wistil sighed at this. Traan said nothing. "I think we have had a long day." Rael continued. "How about we all go to sleep?" there were nods and agreement here. They decided they would sleep in the passenger cart as there were cushiony seats there. They spread out from each other somewhat. Link and Zelda each got into seats that faced each other, so did Rael and Wistil, Wistil was asking a lot of questions about being having her memory restored. Traan lay in a corner by himself. Zelda felt a little sorry for him and wanted to cheer him up a bit, however she knew this would only upset him. Link lay down on his seat and crouched. It wasn't as comfortable as his bed at the castle and definitely nowhere near as comfortable as Zelda's but it was decent. He looked at Zelda who lay opposite of him in a similar way. Her eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

"Link…could we go to the castle tomorrow?" Zelda asked

"When you said tomorrow before I thought you meant…"  
"I did…but I want to check up on everything." Zelda whispered to Link in the dark. Link wasn't so sure; a trip to Hyrule Castle would probably just depress them. "It would help us…" Zelda continued. There was no denying this.  
"Alright…" Link said "But we need some cloaks or something to disguise ourselves." Zelda nodded and closed her eyes. Link was glad that she would be the last thing he saw before he fell asleep.

Link woke up the next morning early. His tunic was sticking to him and he was covered in sweat. The desert had grown very hot in the early morning. Link took off the outer part of the tunic but found he was still hot. He went to Zelda's suitcase and opened it, hoping that Zelda had packed him something lighter. To his embarrassment he found that Zelda had packed for him first…leaving all of her clothes on top. Blushing, Link tried to move Zelda's pile without touching anything he shouldn't. The suitcase was big so Zelda packed a lot. Link nearly fainted when he saw the snow clothes and imagined himself wearing it. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that Zelda had packed a swimsuit for him. Link grabbed it and sighed in relief. He could have kissed Zelda for bringing this…and as she was asleep this didn't seem like too bad of an idea. Link considered for a moment _**she wouldn't know…it can be our little secret… **_but thought better of it. Link began taking off his tunic when an idea occurred to him. What if someone woke up…or was actually awake? Link was a self-conscious, shy person…Traan, or Rael seeing him wasn't a pleasant idea. Wistil seeing him would be humiliating…and Zelda…Link turned bright red at the thought of it. He considered perhaps getting dressed outside when a thought occurred to him. The Sanctuary itself was empty…why not go there? Link nodded to himself and headed out. The desert felt even hotter outside, Link was in limbo between wanting to run and wanting the walk. He wanted to take this tunic off as soon as possible and get swimming. On the other hand he didn't feel like exercising in this heat. Link found himself walking as he thought this and ended up in the sanctuary. The heat was more bearable here, and in the train. Link headed as far in as he could. He did _not_ want to be caught. Looking around a bit, even though nothing was there, Link began to strip off his clothes and put on the swimsuit. He gave a sigh of relief. Link headed back out and went to the water.

"OUCH!" Link screamed as his foot touched the sand. It was very hot. Luckily the sanctuary had a road to match the tracks outside. Link followed along these until he reached the train. From here there was more of the road, he followed it to the water and stepped in. It felt mercifully cool after the hot desert. Link swam a few laps and went to the small island. Splashing water on it first to cool it off, Link stepped on it and jumped in again for the fun of it. Link did this several times and tried to see how far he could swim underwater. Suddenly he heard the passenger cart open and saw Zelda step out and head towards him. Link blushed feeling a bit exposed. He had been seen in a swim suit before, but it felt more awkward to be seen like this when Zelda was fully dressed.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed when she saw him. Still blushing Link called out

"I'm not naked!" thinking this was why she was staring at him in a strange way and found himself blushing more as Zelda giggled at this.

"I know…it's just…I thought you would wake me up if you wanted to go swimming!" Zelda said sounded a little disappointed.

"Oh!" Link said a little relieved "Well…err I'm sorry, I thought you would rather sleep. If you want, you can join in. I think I will be here all day!" Link said laughing. Zelda laughed and smiled too.

"Thank you for thinking about me," Zelda said "and yes I will join you, stay right there and I will get my swim suit and come in." Zelda headed back to the train and Link found himself nervous about seeing her in a swimsuit again, especially if it was the same one as last time. Zelda came back out, already in her swimsuit. Link supposed she wasn't as self conscious as he was or she didn't think about using the sanctuary.  
"Be careful of the sand!" Link called. Zelda nodded and ran a beeline to the water and jumped. For a small girl she sure made a big splash. She rose to the surface and gave Link a hug. Determined not to blush anymore, Link managed to keep himself from going red as their exposed skin touched. But nevertheless it did excite him.

"What was the hug for?" Link asked

"Oh—nothing! J-just felt like giving a hug is all!" Zelda said turned a little red. "So what do you want to play?"

"Oh…I don't know." Link said. Zelda sighed and looked around. She swam up to the island and like Link began to splash water on it. When all the sand on it was wet she climbed up and beckoned Link to do the same.  
"C'mon Link we're going to play master of the island." Zelda said

"Umm…how do you play?" Link asked

"Aww C'mon you haven't played this? Ok, ok…well first come up here." Link obeyed and sat next to Zelda on the island.  
"Ok…now what?" Link asked.

"Stand up." Zelda said standing up herself. Link obeyed this too.

"Now wh—AAAAHHHH!" Link screamed as Zelda pushed him off. "What was that for!?" Link asked as he rose to the surface. Zelda was laughing at his expression.

"That's how you play! Get up here and try to knock me off without falling in yourself." Zelda said. A smile spread across Link's face as he climbed back up and began wrestling with the princess trying to knock her off. Her looks were incredibly distracting, not to mention discouraging. She looked so petite that he felt couldn't go his hardest on her, he soon found himself back in the water. "Link, I know you weren't trying your best! Give me a challenge!" Zelda taunted from the island.  
"You asked for it!" Link called back

"That's the spirit!" Zelda said. Link climbed back on and began to wrestle her off the island once more. They soon found themselves on the ground, Link had Zelda pinned and was slowly sliding her off the edge. Zelda kicked at him, getting Link in the stomach. Boy was she merciless. Link recovered and held on to Zelda still on the ground, as they rolled around, occasionally getting close to the edge. Link found that holding the princess wouldn't get him anywhere as he was likely to fall if she went off the cliff. He continued though simply because he liked holding her. Zelda broke free and soon both were on their feet. Zelda began trying to shove Link, but Link managed to dodge or block all of her attempts, he then pushed her and she nearly fell off. Suddenly the air was tense as Zelda gasped and covered her chest with her arms; she closed her eyes as if she were crying. _**Oh no…I didn't get her THERE did I?**_

"Zelda…are you ok?" Link asked, a little scared about how she felt about him right now. He came closer and offered his arm, seeing if she would like his comfort. How badly did that hurt? Suddenly Zelda opened her eyes wide and a devilish smile appeared on her face. She had tricked him! Zelda grabbed Link and suddenly flung him behind her off the cliff. Link quickly re-grabbed her hand right before he fell, she came down with him. They rose to the surface. Zelda was laughing again. "That was a dirty trick!" Link said annoyed, although he was laughing too. They headed back to the island again.

"Ready?" Zelda asked?  
"Yeah…1…2…3…GO!" Link said. He and Zelda were hand in hand trying to muscle each other off. To his surprise Zelda was just as strong as he was. Link wasn't a sexist but Zelda really didn't look that strong…then again neither did he. Link began thinking of how to break the dead lock and win. He immediately let go of Zelda and ducked under her. With his right hand he knocked her down, and she fell forward on his back. With his left he grabbed her. He then picked her up and was about to throw her when she screamed. It was very high pitched, but Link wasn't going to fall for her tricks again. He moved toward the edge with the screaming Zelda. Suddenly the passenger cart window opened and Traan stuck his head out.

"Hey will you keep that racket down!? We're trying to sleep!" Traan yelled. Zelda stopped screaming.

"Oh…sorry." Zelda said blushing a bit. Link set her down. "Hey, if you want, you can join us, Traan!"  
"….No thanks." Traan said and shut the window. Link and Zelda sat down for a moment in silence. Suddenly they began to feel sleepy. The heat of the desert was making them sleepy, and they lay down on the island side by side. They yawned in unison. They almost unconsciously put their arms around each other. They were very close. This was ok with Link, this was pretty comfortable. Lying with Zelda, getting warmth from her and the sun…his eyes were getting heavy. Link lay on his back getting sleepier and sleepier. Suddenly he felt a small pressure on his stomach. Zelda's head was there. Link stared at her for a bit.  
"Oh…sorry." Zelda said "Your belly's just so soft." Link giggled a little bit, Zelda did too.

"Well I suppose you can stay there." Link said, it was actually a little enjoyable. Zelda gave a small sigh and lay back down. _That's __**not**__ what __**friends**__ do…you know that. Link knows it too. _Zelda knew she was behaving in an unordinary way, and she knew Link wasn't stupid. She really couldn't resist him though; he was such a nice, cute boy. She wanted to be with him forever, he made her feel safe. She knew as she lay on his stomach that nothing could hurt her, Link was there, Link would protect her no matter what. She only wished she could make him as happy and safe. Zelda closed her eyes.

Suddenly she felt movement, Link was rolling over. His back must have felt uncomfortable. Zelda didn't know whether she fell asleep or not. She lifted her head up as Link rolled.

"Oh sorry, Zelda." Link said.

"It's ok." Zelda said lying back down. To her disappointment Link's back wasn't quite as fleshy or soft as his stomach. She moved up his back with her hands and whispered in his ear.

"I'll massage you, if you promise to massage me."

"Agreed." Link said silently. Zelda smiled and began massaging him, enjoying every second of it. Link sure had a lot of knots…she could tell Link was enjoying this by his reactions. Link was feeling more and more tempted to try to start something with Zelda now. _**Don't kid yourself, she likes you…she probably loves you.**_ Link knew there was no reason to fear Zelda. She probably did like him. _**She does.**_ But there was still one thing that scared Link. Their friendship. They had never fought yet…and they had spent a lot of time together too. But Link felt he was still uncomfortable with Zelda, even though he had slept with her twice, even though they shared the same room, even though he was with her every second of her life since he got appointed body guard…he was _still_ uncomfortable around her. He constantly blushed over nothing and got nervous and embarrassed quickly. How could he put himself in an actual relationship with her? He would never have the courage to do something like kiss her. Even if they were made for each other, even if they rarely did ever fight…if ever…how could be their friendship survive if they broke up? It would be awkward for Link…he didn't know how it would feel for Zelda. Would he be able to get over his shyness? He hoped he could, he would try his absolute best for Zelda's friendship…but could he do it?

As far as Link was concerned the idea of a relationship between them must never be brought out in the open. He would have to accept it if someone ever did bring it up and Zelda wanted it. He couldn't reject her, it would still make their friendship awkward…and what if she was persistent? The relationship itself was scary too; they would always feel pressured to do _something_ once they were in a relationship. And if they tried to do something it would get awkward because of Link's shyness. Link sighed, he hated these complex emotions. He hated loving Zelda so much only to know that there was no way it could possibly happen. The fact that they were always together made it worse. He was happy he could be with Zelda, there was nothing more he could ask for in life…but it was torture to see her beauty every day and feel lust. To know that a kind, beautiful girl was available and he couldn't have her…even if she wanted him. Link wanted to be simple again…he hated growing up. What if Zelda made a move? If she did feel the same way…what if she tried and it failed? But it could be worse…what if she felt the same way as Link? She didn't want to try…Link was stuck with her forever. He didn't want to quit this job because otherwise he would hardly ever be able to see Zelda again. Off course right now he was unemployed as Ganondorf had likely taken over…but the kingdom would be Zelda's again. Link knew she was the only person left in her bloodline. She _had_ to find somebody. She could get over Link perhaps, and then Link would be there watching Zelda and her new husband getting married. That could happen at any time. Zelda was fourteen which was old enough to get married.

**Note: Just a reminder this is Hyrule and it's old times…it's not U.S.A.**

Link would have to see her with that man every day…both in love…and one day they would have kids. Link would still be her friend, but he wouldn't be able to find anybody but Zelda in this position. He would be alone…watching Zelda with her new family and in love…thinking these thoughts alone was almost enough to make Link cry. He couldn't tell for sure if the dripping on the sand was water or tears.

"Ok Link is it my turn yet?" Zelda asked. Link woke up from his trance. He had forgotten Zelda was there.

"Oh—oh yeah, it is!" Link said

"Was I that good!?" Zelda asked happily thinking Link's distractions were coming from her skill rather than a tormenting nightmare.  
"Yeah, yeah you were!" Link said, even though he had been too distracted to notice.

"Thank you!" Zelda said rolling over on her back. "Try to get near the shoulders; those are the sorest right now."  
"I will." Link said getting up and massaging her. He examined her body as he did so. Zelda was so unbearably beautiful; it hurt Link to know that he was choosing not to have her for the sake of their friendship. Link did the shoulders as Zelda asked. She moaned and sighed and he could see her smile. Zelda began giving him instructions

"To your right…yes, yes that's good. Now in the center…that's good…ok go wherever you please. A little har—oh yes! Yes! That is perfect, keep doing it like that! Oh thank you, Link, you truly are my hero!" Zelda giggled a bit at the last line. Link did too. Perhaps it wasn't all bad. He might not ever get to be hers, but it made him feel nice to know he could always make her feel happy. He massaged her for an hour, knowing fully well she hadn't done it that long for him. Zelda didn't complain, she loved it. However in the end she felt she had worked him enough. "Ok Link, you have worked hard enough, I didn't do _that_ much for you. But thank you so much, that was the best massage ever."

"You're welcome." Link said. Zelda rolled over and Link stared at her again. Her body was beautiful, he had never seen anyone with such a nice body, but it was still her face which attracted him most. He stared at her for awhile. Her flawless skin, her lovely hair, her perfect smile…and her beautiful eyes.  
"What are you staring at, Link?" Zelda asked "Is there something on my face?"  
"Oh…no, I just got distracted is all." Link said noting how stupid it was for him to say she distracted him while staring lovingly at her. Zelda however was flattered by this. She put her hand around Link's head and pulled him on her stomach so he would lie down just like she had. Link didn't fight it; he obeyed her pressure and lied down. She was so soft… _**perhaps you should enjoy her now? **_It was true…he may not be able to get in a relationship with her but he still enjoyed every romantic second he spent with her. Zelda put her hand on his head and began slowly rubbing him. Link closed his eyes, he close too sleeping….SPASH! Water was thrown on Link and Zelda and in their shock they rolled off the island. They rose to the surface and looked for the source of the disturbance. There stood the three Lokomo, Wistil holding a dripping bucket.

"We've been waiting for you to finish your honeymoon over there for a long time!" Wistil called "Now when am I going to get my memory back!?" Link and Zelda were both very red in the face; it was hard to tell if this came from anger or humiliation.

"Hold your horses!" Zelda said swimming to shore. Link followed her and they helped each other climb out. Link sighed and asked

"Do you want to go in the passenger cart and plan then?"

"Of course I would!" Wistil said. Link sighed again and headed in the passenger cart.

"So what are we going to do?" Rael asked.

"Well, were going to restore Wistil's memory, and if Traan has changed his mind, his too." Link said  
"I haven't" Traan said.

"Right, just Wistil then. Anyway, Zelda wants to check up on Castle Town afterwards. After that I say we call it a day. How about you?" Everyone nodded at this.

"Ok then!" Zelda said "Let's get moving!" Link nodded and headed out to start the train. He rode to the Tower of Spirits, avoiding all the dangers in their path. He noticed that there were less trains on his map and wondered if Ganondorf had anything to do with it. When the desert was behind them Link began to feel uncomfortably aware of the fact that he was still in his swimsuit. He felt very exposed like this, and it felt cold now. Luckily the Tower of Spirits was close. Link stopped the train and got off. Zelda, Wistil, and Rael had already gotten out of the passenger cart before Link could offer assistance. Wistil headed towards Link and asked

"Do you play it here?" however it was Rael who answered.

"Yes this should be it, right here on the bottom floor." Zelda nodded and took out the Spirit Flute from Link's bag she was carrying. She began to play, the song echoed in the empty Tower of Spirits but still sounded beautiful. Although it was hard for Link to relax when he was watching Wistil collapse in an identical way to Rael. Nobody seemed to mind, except for Traan who decided to get out of the passenger cart and watch. Zelda stopped playing and put the flute back in the bag. Suddenly Wistil recovered and got back up.

"Thank you, my dear. That really was helpful." Anjean said as though this were a common sort of thing for her. "I really must insist you do this too, Byrne, it's much better to have these memories back."  
"I'm not Byrne, I am Traan. I demand that you refer to me as such. At any rate I don't want to lose my personality. I would rather be all Traan." Traan said. Anjean sighed

"Very well, Traan. You may 'be yourself' but you do not know what you're missing." Now that she had her memories back Zelda thought she seemed more mature than before.

"Let's get back on the train." Rael said "I don't think Traan's going to be convinced, which is unfortunate but not our decision." Link and Zelda nodded and headed back to their respective parts of the train. Link changed the tracks to face the Forest Realm and drove off. The ride was very short to Castle Town. Link realized as he stopped how foolish it had been to simply drive here without a plan and disguise ready. To avoid detection or embarrassment, Link quickly leapt out of the train and ran full speed to the passenger cart.  
"Ok we're here." Link said "Problem is we don't have any decent clothes on, let alone good disguises. Zelda do you have something with a hood in that suitcase of yours?"  
"No…" Zelda said sadly "I packed every type I had but I don't have any cloaks with hoods or anything like it…except our snow clothes but we can't wear that in public."  
"You can take some of our spare clothing, my dears." Anjean said "They are hooded and good for desert wear if we continue to stay there. They are very light, and they should fit you. They at least serve the purpose of sneaking into Hyrule. Whether or not you wear them in the desert is up to you of course, perhaps you wished to continue working on that tan, Link?" Link examined himself and saw that he was indeed tanner than he had been before. Link looked at Zelda to see how she looked; to his surprise her skin was still as white as ever. "Traan would you get them our spare clothes, dear?" Anjean requested. Traan grunted and tossed two sets of robes to Link and Zelda. Link caught the pair that belonged to Traan, Zelda got Anjean's. Traan's clothing was black with green stripes on it. Anjean's was white with purple. "We'll look away and allow you some privacy, dears." Anjean said as she, Rael and Traan turned around. Link and Zelda both blushed and bit as they took tactfully turned around, both trusting that the other wouldn't peek as they changed. The Lokomo's were older than Link and Zelda by a year when it came to their body maturity, so the clothes were a little baggy. But they were quite light and comfortable as they had said.

"Ready?" Link asked

"N-no not yet!" Zelda said, apparently afraid Link had already looked. He didn't, but he, Anjean, and Rael laughed a bit at Zelda's nervousness. "Ok _now_ I'm ready." Zelda said as she and Link turned around to look at each other. "You look very nice." Zelda said sweetly

"Thanks, you too." Link said pulling up his hood. "Let's get going." Link added

"Alright." Zelda said pulling up her hood. "Let's go!" Link and Zelda headed out of the passenger cart, Anjean and Rael wished them luck. Traan said nothing and just watched. Despite only being a day since Ganondorf came, Castle Town looked quite different from when they last came. There was much more hustle and bustle, the guards were no longer just at the castle, they were in the town too. There was a lot more yelling and the whole place looked more miserable. It was in poor condition as well, it was clear a raid had happened here. Link and Zelda headed directly toward the castle, however as they came a spear stuck out at Link, who just barely dodged it.

"Hey, what was that for!?" Zelda asked.

"Nobody comes past here." The guard with the spear said.

"Oh…but we wish to see Lord Ganondorf." Zelda lied

"Well he's not seeing anybody, he's busy. If you're the engineer that's supposed to be taking him to the Tower of Spirits then you're going to have to stay overnight."  
"What's he doing?" Zelda asked

"None of your business." The guard replied "Now scram!" Link and Zelda did as they were told and left

"What now?" Zelda asked

"We could try a tavern, the people there might tell us something." Link suggested. Zelda sighed, she hated it when people drunk alcohol. And it was so cliché of Link to suggest interrogating a bunch of tavern drunks for information…still it was the only suggestion out there and it didn't really seem like a bad idea…just unpleasant. Zelda agreed and they headed to the only tavern in town. It was in the same building at the take em all on challenge games.

**Note: If you're wondering how Link and Zelda are going to enter a tavern at their age…well this isn't America. And once again this isn't our time period. **

They entered and Link looked around, there were several tables, Link headed to the one right in the center, so he could hear everything everyone was saying and perhaps make conversation.  
"Hello, I am Jolene III and I will be serving you tonight…what do you kids want?"  
"Oh…erm just some coffee please." Link said

"Yes…me too." Zelda said. Jolene gave them an odd look but left to get them their drinks. Link began listening to conversations; he didn't hear anything interesting for awhile. _**Just a bunch of slurred conversations between the people here.**_ Link was having trouble believing that _nobody_ cared about Ganondorf taking over. Then he realized that there we're quite a lot of people there, much more than usual. Perhaps Ganondorf had an effect on them after all. He then heard something that made him mad

"Heyyyyyy…do you see that girl there?"  
"Which one…?"  
"The cutie in the white cloak…I wouldn't mind checking her out ehhhh…."  
"heh…heh…heh…" Link was getting a little angry by these men who had clearly drunk their fill.

"I hate this!" Zelda hissed in Link's ear. "I hate it, hate it, hate it! These men don't even know what I look like and I'm being treated like an object!"  
"Sorry…" Link whispered.  
"You better be sorry, it was your decision to come here! I'm a princess, a _princess! _This is no place for me to be—AND YOU DON'T TOUCH A LADY THERE!" Zelda shrieked and slapped the person just behind her who had grabbed her somewhere Link didn't know and had a silly grin on his face. Link stared in shock; he had never seen Zelda hit anyone like that before. He fell to the floor and it took a moment for him to react.  
"Ey, miss I was just having some fun! You don need to ge all angry lie that!" he shouted. His four friends approached Zelda in an intimidating way. Link however calmly went between them and Zelda, when he spoke though he sounded very tough and menacing himself.  
"Back off my girl! …Or there will be trouble." Link added pulling out his sword.  
"Hey, hey, hey! None of that, now! I don't accept violence here!" Jolene said returning.  
"They were harassing my friend!" Link said indignantly.  
"Is this true?" Jolene asked the four tavern drunks. Link didn't know why she bothered, they would surely say no.

"Not at all mam, our friend here did." One of them said pointing to the drunk Zelda slapped. "Of course _we _didn't do no nothin, we meant ter teach her a lesson fer slappin our frien bu—"

"I don't accept that low class behavior here!" Jolene shouted "Now get out, before I make you!" she sounded very intimidating and the drunks didn't need telling twice to leave. "…I have your drinks ready." Jolene continued "Sorry about that behavior, all the same you gotta come to expect it when in a place like this."

"It's ok," Link said sitting back down at the table, and pulled Zelda down too "we will be more careful."  
"Now keep in mind, you will be in a much worse condition than those idiots if you go killing anyone in here, ok? My grandma was a ferocious pirate and let's just say I learned thing or two." Jolene said walking off. Zelda couldn't believe they had been stupid enough to deny they did anything to Zelda but confirm they were planning to. Perhaps this is why Jolene asked, maybe people did stupid stuff like this all the time when they drunk alcohol. She also wondered if Link was serious about her being his girl. They had unfortunately caused a scene and everyone had spent a few seconds looking at them. Zelda put her arm around Link. He had intimidated a lot of the people here and she felt safer with everyone knowing who was protecting her.

"Let's just drink our coffee and go, ok?" Zelda asked "We aren't getting any information here, so we may as well."  
"I suppose you're right." Link said "Sorry about what happened back there to you."

"It's ok." Zelda said sighing. They sipped their coffee in silence. Suddenly Link whirled his head around, and so did Zelda. They had heard Zelda's name used.

"I really do miss her, whether she knew what she was doing or not, she was at least very kind to us, unlike this man."  
"Yeah…and a lot braver too."

"What did he do that was cowardly?"  
"Well he won't see us for one, two he's building a giant barrier around the castle to hide in. He's going to rule from inside it. Nobody will be able to enter."  
"How do you know this? Also won't we just be able to ignore him if this is the case?"  
"I overheard some drunk guards talking about it. Now he _can _escape the castle if he wants apparently, but it's a lot of work. I hear he's going to threaten to destroy the entire town if he has to leave for any reason."  
"He can do that?"  
"Sure can…I saw him raid that castle, I used to be a guard y'know. Anyway he was incredible, his army's were large but he didn't even need them! He beat us all like it was the easiest thing in the world!"

"He must be scared of something if he's going through all this trouble though…"  
"Maybe it's that kid, Link? Maybe this guy heard the stories and decided he better be safe."  
"Hey you guy's talking about the new ruler of Hyrule?" a new voice asked, it sounded familiar.

"Hey, Togoron! How have you been? The voice of the ex-guard asked.

"I've been pretty well, Aphers." Togoron said "Despite Ganondorf taking over and all, I'm looking for a way out of here to go tell the goron's.

"You might want to just run there. Ganondorf is looking for any traitors who might be threat." Aphers said.

"Suppose you might be right." Togoron said "I need to tell my tribe I have been fired and we may want to hide."

"Where do you reckon the princess is?" the first unknown voice.

"Hopefully very well hidden, Link too." Togoron said. "I really gotta pity her, she's only a kid and she's going through all of this."

"Hey but she escaped right? She has nothing to worry about anymore does she? Ganondorf is hiding and she has that tough body guard with her at all times."

"Yeah…but she's really worked hard for our kingdom." Togoron said "Elder reckons she could give Queen Tetra a run for her rupees when it comes to leadership…and like I said the poor girl is only a kid." Link felt Zelda shaking under his arm which was around her.

"Want to go?" Link asked. Zelda nodded and they left the bar, the conversation still going on at the other table.

"Maybe we ought to go recruit?" Togoron suggested.

"Psst! Hey, none of that here! I don't want to get in trouble, ok?" Jolene said as she passed their table.  
"Right sorry about that." Aphers said. Link and Zelda headed to the train, they wanted to leave as soon as possible. Link got into the engineers seat and took off once Zelda was secure in the passenger cart.

* * *

If anyone wants to know about the naming of Jolene…. Well in Zelda Pedia they give her no name. In Zelda Wiki they try for Jolene III, personally I thought she and LinebeckIII were 2nd cousins before I tried looking up her name. I think Linebeck eventually got with Jolene in the end and one of them (probably Linebeck) thought there was no greater honor for the child than to have them named after their parents. So yeah that's where I dug up the name.


	11. Ganondorf

Link stopped at the sand sanctuary. He hopped out of the train as everyone came out of the passenger cart.  
"Ok this is what we heard." Link started but Zelda but across him

"I told them everything on the way here."  
"I see…what do you make of it?" Link asked. Anjean was the one who answered.

"I think Ganondorf is trying to find some way to get inside his own barrier…"  
"He can't enter it himself?" Link asked.

"Link…forgive my rudeness but you know very little about magic and how it works." Anjean said "When making something such as a barrier the side facing yourself is always more powerful, it's closer to the source of it's strength…the wielders magic, although admitingly when used in combat the weaker side is usually the one facing your opponent. Ganondorf clearly doesn't want to take any chances, he's going to build a barrier around the castle and do it facing the castle; this will make the barrier stronger to intruders and easier to break should he want to escape. However by doing this he renders it impossible to enter the castle without destroying the barrier…unless he can transport himself there."

"He can't." Traan said suddenly "He had to rely on you last time he wanted to teleport somewhere."

"That is true; he can't teleport…with his own power."  
"What do you mean, Anjean?" Zelda asked

"The Tower of Spirits, as you know, was made to keep Malladus contained. As such it is filled with the power of the spirits…and the power of the Lokomo. It has more Lokomo power than I do in fact. Ganondorf…he plans to harness this energy…I can tell he's very skilled at magic and would easily recognize the tower's powers. He's going to use the tower to create a dark portal to Hyrule Castle, and then seal it….then he will be truly safe from all outsiders."

"We need to stop him, then!" Zelda said.

"Yes, I agree…if he wanted an engineer by tomorrow then that must be when he plans to make the portal. I assume it will take him at least three hours to make the portal."  
"That long?" Link asked  
"Yes, it will take long to create a warping point between the tower and the castle if a barrier is there." Anjean said.

"So we wait until tomorrow then?" Zelda asked

"Exactly, my dear. For now…Traan would you mind fetching us some fish for dinner? I think we have a few in the supplies bag we have." Anjean said. Traan nodded and went to fetch some fish. "Rael dear, would you mind getting a fire ready? I'll cook the fish when it's done. Meanwhile you kids can go and play, you have done enough, I believe I ruined a moment for you…you can go back to that if you wish." Link blushed a bit, Zelda however smiled and said "Thank you." Link and Zelda both made a beeline to the Sand Sanctuary. Zelda saw Link's clothes in there and sighed

"I should have been smart enough to change here! It was so embarrassing to change when Traan and Rael were so nearby…sleeping but still." Link chuckled a bit at this and sat down next to Zelda in the sanctuary. It was too cold to swim now; the desert became cold fast during the night. It now felt warmer in the sanctuary compared to the desert. Zelda sighed and rested her head on Link.

"Can you believe we're going to face Ganondorf this soon?" Zelda asked.  
"What do you mean?" Link asked

"Well…we haven't done any dungeons! When we were against Malladus we had to go through five of those temples…and the Tower of Spirits. I feel that we kinda got it off easy don't you?"  
"I'm not complaining." Link said. Zelda giggled and added seriously

"You…won't stop me from fighting him…will you?" Link looked at her. He really didn't want her to fight Ganondorf…but he knew she wanted to protect her kingdom and there was nothing he _could_ do to stop her.

"I suppose so…" Link said not fighting the inevitable.

"Thank you…" Zelda said softly, putting her arms around Link and embracing him. She needed to make a move…but not now. Tomorrow maybe, but she didn't want to do it when she felt so comfortable. Zelda closed her eyes and began to continue the conversation in a much softer voice.  
"What do you think happened to Russell?" Link asked  
"I don't know…" Zelda said "Maybe he found out what happened and fled as soon as he arrived…he must have arrived by now." Link nodded.

"You find it weird to see Anjean in a kid's body? It feels so strange to me." Link said laughing a bit.  
"Mmm-hmm…" Zelda mumbled softly

"Why do you think Traan's so against getting his memory back?" Link asked. Zelda didn't respond, Link looked at her and saw she had fallen asleep. Smiling Link patted her a bit and sat quietly in the sanctuary. Ten minutes later Rael came down

"The fish is ready, feel free to come up and eat." Rael said heading back up to get his food. Link stood up and looked down at Zelda. For some reason he didn't want to leave her, despite the safety she had there. Link stooped down and picked her up, she sure was heavy for her size. Link carried her out and placed her next to himself, and the fire. Anjean gave him some fish and sat down next to the fire as well.  
"Is she asleep?" Anjean whispered. Link nodded

"She had a rough day…I don't think I will wake her up." Link took out a piece of paper and quill and began to write as he ate. They all ate in silence, except for Zelda who was asleep. Link finished his fish and continued with his paper. He kept glancing at Zelda, making sure she was asleep.  
"I'm heading back to the train to get some sleep." Rael said getting up and heading off. Anjean and Link wished him good night. Link continued writing and when he finished he sighed, crumpled the paper up, and threw it into the fire along with his fish bone.

"Dear, you threw the paper in there too." Anjean said.

"Yeah I know…" Link said scooping up Zelda and headed towards the train. "Good night Anjean…Traan…"  
"Good night, dear." Anjean said

"….Yeah." Traan mumbled staring moodily into the fire. Link walked back to the train with the sleeping Zelda in his arms. _**She's so cute when she's sleeping. **_Link nearly tripped on a rock, on his way there.

"Link…?" Zelda mumbled drearily.  
"Oh, sorry for waking you Zelda." Link said

"I fell asleep…?"  
"Yeah you did…you missed dinner, sorry."  
"It's ok…" Zelda mumbled. Link didn't put her down as they continued walking to the train. "I'm cold…" Zelda added and began shivering.

"We're almost there, ok?" Link said gently.  
"Ok…" Zelda said. She nuzzled her head against Link's chest, and Link felt love for her again. With difficulty Link headed in the passenger cart. It was more difficult due to carrying Zelda. Link sat down on one of the seats and moved Zelda off his lap to his right. Link was about to get up and sleep on his own seat when Zelda rested her head on his lap. Link sighed but smiled as he stroked Zelda's head, slowly putting her to sleep…suddenly Link felt pretty sleepy himself. He closed his eyes and continued stroking Zelda who rested peacefully…

Link woke up the next morning feeling very hot like last time, however he wasn't nearly as sweaty thanks to his new robe. Link immediately felt like swimming again, he woke up later than last time so it was warmer. Link carefully started trying to get up without waking the peaceful Zelda. He then remembered that she complained last time he hadn't woken her up. Deciding he may as well wake her up, Link started softly rubbing her head whispering

"Zelda….wake up, Zelda….come on….rise and shine." Zelda gave another one of her cute, soft sighs and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Link…" she said sleepily.

"Good morning…would you like to go for a swim?"  
"Oh, sure!" Zelda said with some vigor. "Let's go to the sanctuary and change." Link nodded and helped her up. Zelda went over to her suitcase and picked up both their swimsuits, handing Link his, and headed out. They walked over to the Sand Sanctuary and headed down. Link distinctly thought he heard squeaking as they headed in. When they reached the end a rat suddenly popped out of his hole and scurried around. Zelda screamed and jumped into Link's arms.

"Oof…Zelda I can't get rid of it when your in my arms…I'm going to have to let you down." Link said.

"No! No, please don't, Link, please!" Zelda pleaded

"I need to, Zelda, otherwise we will never get rid of it."  
"O-ok…" Zelda said worriedly. Link slowly set her down behind him and leapt at the rat with his sword. He killed it quickly and feeling a little revolted picked up its dead body and threw it. Zelda's arms were on Link's shoulders and she was breathing heavily.

"It's ok, Zelda." Link said gently patting her on her back to reassure her.

"A-alright…t-thank you Link. Let's get changed and swim now." Zelda said. Link nodded and they both turned away from each other as they changed. They were getting good about this now, although it still made them both feel a little nervous. "U-um…L-link can I ask you a favor?" Zelda asked awkwardly

"Hang on a second," Link said finishing up with his swimsuit "ok, I'm done, what is it?"

"Can you tie the back of my top?" Zelda asked. Link blushed, not that Zelda could see this of course.  
"You can't do it?" Link asked.

"Well…I can but it's hard…would you mind?"  
"Oh…ok sure. Are you ready now?" Link asked

"Hang on; let me hold it more securely…ok now I'm ready." Zelda said. Link turned around. Zelda was holding her top up manually with the string dangling in the back. Link took this and began tying a knot. For some reason this excited him a fair bit. Half of him was tempted to do a poor job so the top wouldn't stay on right. But Link knew this was wrong and he didn't want to let Zelda down, now that she was placing this kind of trust in him. "Ok, it's done." Link said when he finished. Zelda hesitantly took her hands from her front. Link giggled a bit as she jumped up and down to test it. Zelda giggled too.  
"Ok, let's go!" Zelda said heading out. Link followed her; he grabbed her before she made his same mistake of walking directly to the water.

"Remember the sands very hot now, follow the path." Link said. Zelda nodded

"Hey maybe we can build a sand castle?" Zelda suggested

"Sure…we can name it Hyrule Castle!" Link said

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Zelda said enthusiastically as they headed to the water. Rael had already woken; he was holding the Sand Wand and was making sand rise, sink, and move all around.

"Oh you don't mind if I use this, do you?" Rael asked as Link passed

"Sure you can keep it, I don't need it and maybe you can put it to use." Link said thinking of how little he used the wand anymore. He and Zelda headed to the shores of the water where the soft muddy sand was. Zelda began building from scratch right away but Link grabbed his arm and stopped her. "I have a better idea…hey Rael mind giving us a hand?" Link asked. Rael looked over at them and waved the wand. A block of sand rose up.  
"Brilliant idea, Link!" Zelda said and began shaping the castle once more. Link took the other side, after an hour's work they managed to make a pretty good replica of Hyrule Castle.

"And now all we need is a throne for our beautiful princess." Link said. Rael heard this and waved the wand again, a few feet from the sand castle another block rose. Link took out a bit of it until it looked a bit like a chair. Zelda sat down in it smiling.

"How is it?" Link asked

"Very good, royal carpenter." Zelda said in a mock royal voice. She then shook his hand and then wiped off her dirty hands on his arm, sticking her tongue out and winking.  
"What the…!" Link cried as Zelda laughed. Link pushed the sides of the sand throne so it buried Zelda and then he began to laugh. Zelda got out, her lower half covered in muddy sand. She then tripped Link and pinned him down; she smeared mud all over his exposed body. Link rolled over and began doing the same to her. They both laughed as they continued to wrestle in the mud for awhile until Zelda began to worry what she looked like after all of this and checked herself in the waters reflection.  
"Oooh… I haven't been this dirty in my life." Zelda said sadly

"Aww come on, you had fun." Link said with a grin.  
"I suppose…" Zelda said smiling and winking at Link "But all the sa—AAAYYYIII!" Zelda screamed, a block of the muddy sand had rose under her feet and she sank through it. Link quickly rescued Zelda from the depths of the sand. She immediately screamed  
"RAEL!!!" as Rael laughed at the site of her. Link thought she did look pretty funny; she was covered completely in mud, every inch of her body was brown. "Ooooh…Link please help me wash this off." Zelda pleaded.

"Ok, Zelda, I will." Link said smiling. Zelda smiled gratefully back as she submerged her body and head in the water for a bit and came back up.

"How do I look?" Zelda asked. The water helped but she was still pretty sandy.

"Not quite." Link said honestly. Zelda sighed and began washing her front with water, as Link did her back. Zelda found to her horror that the sand had even got in her swimsuit. Feeling a little self conscious Zelda cleaned these parts too, making sure she didn't leave anything for Link to see. As Link started washing the sand from Zelda's hair they were both reminded of the first swim they had in Aboda. Zelda sighed thinking of the old days. "Do I look ok, Link?" Zelda asked. Link examined her

"You have a little on your upper leg." Link said wiping it off himself, Zelda blushed quickly at this. "Now I just need to get myself clean too." Link said doing what Zelda had down and went underwater.

"You still have a little bit on your back…and your hair." Zelda said apologetically. "Here let me help you get it off." Zelda sat Link down in front of her and began wiping the mud off his back and cleaning it out of his hair. Link closed his eyes and smiled. Zelda noticed this and she pulled his head on her lap and continued working on his hair. She remembered her promise to herself to start something today. She couldn't simply tell him her feelings but she could try to make a start. She was going to ask Link out on a date, she was going to make it perfectly clear that this wasn't something they were going to do as friends. She was too scared to do more at the moment but this was a start, she had to try _something _she couldn't just wait for it to happen, it wouldn't. Zelda was still nervous but not as much as before, she could tell by the expressions he was making now that he liked her…maybe more…she wouldn't get her hopes up yet; she needed to build a relationship with him.

"Ok, you're clean now, Link." Zelda said.  
"Oh…thank you." Link said sounding disappointed. He walked over to the island in the water, Zelda followed. They both sat down and watched the water. Zelda turned her attention to Link. He had gotten a little tanner than before, she examined herself and saw that she was still inexplicably white. Zelda didn't care that Link wasn't very muscled, his slight chubbiness made him cuter to her. Zelda looked from Link's body to his face; he was smiling as he watched the waves in the water. He had a really cute smile, his eyes were cute too. Zelda wanted him badly. She found herself staring at his long, wavy, and always untidy hair. She loved his hair. _Come on…ask him already._ She couldn't, she changed her mind; she just couldn't bring herself to do it. _Come on do it already! _Ok she would do it; she really wanted to be with Link. _I will do it now…now...ok…now. _Finally Zelda steeled herself and spoke.

"L-link, I have a question."

"What is it, Zelda?" Link asked. Zelda didn't know what it was about Link that intimidated her. He was smiling, and he looked like he was in a good mood. _This is the __**best**__ time to ask him! Just do it already! _Zelda began stuttering as she finally decided to ask Link

"L-l-link I-I was won…wondering if you wou—"

"Hey, Link, princess, we need to go now! Or we might miss him!" Rael called

"Uh, oh he's right, we better hurry Zelda. Come on let's change and get Ganondorf!" Link said heading towards the sand sanctuary. Zelda was growling angrily, they had been interrupted AGAIN! Why were these Lokomo so tactless!? Zelda sighed, it was ok, and maybe it was better to ask him once the business with Ganondorf was over. But there was one thing for sure; Zelda was going to ask Link far away from everyone else. She was _not_ going to get interrupted again. Realizing she had been stalling, Zelda set off to the Sand Sanctuary. When she arrived Link was already dressed in his robes.

"What took you so long?" Link asked.

"Oh…nothing." Zelda said. Link left her some privacy as he headed to the train. He peeked through the passenger window; neither Traan nor Anjean had left. They were both awake too.  
"Rael come on, we need to get ready!" Link called.

"Ok, I will be right there!" Rael called heading over. Link heard the door close and waited for Zelda. She came out a few moments later; she had both swimsuits in her hands.  
"Sorry for leaving those, I forgot." Link said as Zelda climbed into the passenger side. He heard the door close again and started the train. Link headed to the Tower of Spirits wondering if they had stalled too long. Perhaps Ganondorf had came early morning? It was now noon so the day was still far from over, but Link couldn't help but worry. When he reached the tower he had to pull the emergency breaks. The tracks leading in the tower were facing the other way. Link hopped out and apologized to everyone for breaking like that, as they made their way to the tower manually by walking. There was already a train there.

"He's here…" Anjean said "I can feel the energy of the portal he is trying to make….he's on the very top. Rael and I will stay here. The tower is protected from even Lokomo so while I can warp things from above the first floor and to a level below, and I can warp you in the tower… I can't send you higher than floor one. The warp point you two made when you were here last is probably gone as well, you must go up without help. You three will go up and beat Ganondorf. Rael and I will try to slow him down with our combined powers against his. It won't last forever though so hurry up." Traan, Link, and Zelda all nodded and began to make their way to the entrance. "Wait!" Anjean called again. They all turned back to her "Traan…take this…it's something you have worn as long as I have known you. You wore this back when you were Byrne…it's an ideal weapon for you and it will help against Ganondorf." Traan looked at her confused. Anjean held her hand out and a blue light flashed. Suddenly she was holding the gauntlet Byrne used to always wear. Traan took this and put it on his left hand, it didn't fit well, but suddenly it flashed and it shrunk down to fit Traan. Traan smiled and gave a few slashes with it.  
"Thank you…Anjean." Traan said gratefully. Anjean smiled as Link and Zelda headed back to the tower staircase. They turned around for Traan had not followed them. "Anjean…no matter who you are I have always known you as Wistil my sister…I no longer need this as I need at least one hand free to use magic so I want you to have it." Traan said pulling out his sword "I want you to be protected…so take it." Anjean took the sword.

"Thank you, Traan….if only Byrne had matured as fast as you." Anjean said. Traan smiled and headed towards Link and Zelda. "Zelda, dear," Anjean continued "Make sure you shoot the dark portal with a light arrow; that should destroy it. Zelda nodded

"C'mon, Link, let's go!" she said. Link grunted his approval and they set off. The tower stairs was as long as ever, when they reached the top Zelda said "Phew…why didn't you tell me how long this staircase was, Link?" Link laughed a bit as they headed inside. They saw a Wrecker Phantom pass as they came in; luckily they were in a safe zone. "Oh no!" Zelda gasped.

"What is it?" Link asked

"The Phantoms…I can't possess them anymore!" Link's eyes widened at this. Traan didn't seem as concerned, it was because he didn't know how vital having Phantom assistance was.

"Oh…i-it's ok Zelda…" Link said "I always thought you looked prettier in your normal body anyway." Zelda smiled. Traan shook his head; he was getting tired of their constant fawning. He hoped they would reveal their feelings and get it over with instead of all the constant hinting. Were all humans this stupid about their love life?

"O-ok, let's go!" Zelda said stepping out of their safe zone. Link and Traan followed, they hadn't even taken five steps when they heard a yell  
"HEY YOU." Link, Zelda, and Traan turned around in fright. A Phatom had spotted them and it was already past the safe zone, they couldn't go back

"RUN!" Zelda yelled. They ran away from the Phantom only to find his friend around the corner, they were trapped. Zelda buried her face against Link and closed her eyes, waiting for the sword to strike her, or else to get crushed. Neither happened

"WHAT'S WRONG, LITTLE HUMAN GIRL." A Phantom asked. Zelda looked up and saw the Phantoms weren't attacking. Link looked equally confused; Traan merely looked caught off guard.  
"Y-y-you're not going to attack us?" Zelda asked.

"NO, YOU'RE GOOD OF HEART. WE HELP YOU. DARK MAN, WE WANT OUT." The Phantom said. Zelda could only guess the dark man was Ganondorf. She was still confused though.

"Zelda, Malladus is gone! That means the Phantom's are good guys again!" Link said

"You're going to help us then!?" Zelda asked

"YES, YOU WE HELP. NO FEAR PHANTOMS ANYMORE, LITTLE HUMAN GIRL." The Phantom said. "FOLLOW ME." The trio obliged. Link found the way to the alter much easier than before. The Phantoms were all as helpful as Zelda had been. They seemed as enthusiastic to help as she had. They crushed enemies and helped them solve overcomplicated problems with ease. Link, Zelda, and Traan made it, in no time.  
"Thank you for your help!" Zelda called, waving to the Phantoms as they made it to the battle arena they had faced Byrne in.

"YOU'RE WELCOME, GOOD LUCK DEFEATING THE DARK MAN, HUMANS." One of the Phantoms said.  
"Alright you two…let's pay Ganondorf back shall we?" Traan said.  
"Ok," Zelda agreed "Come on everyone!" Zelda put her hand down and looked at Traan who didn't do anything "Put your hand on mine!" Zelda said. Trained sighed

"Let's just go!" Traan said impatiently not bothering with Zelda's instructions. Zelda looked a little let down, so Link smiled and put his hand on hers. Zelda looked and saw what Link had down, she smiled back.

"Ok….letssss GOOOO!" Zelda exclaimed putting her hand up, Link copied her.

"Can we get going, already?" Traan asked impatiently.  
"Ok, ok." Zelda said "Gee Traan, you have no spirit at all, do you?" Traan ignored this comment and headed out to the top of the tower. They ran up another long staircase bracing themselves for what was ahead…to their surprise there was nothing. It looked the same as it had when they went searching for the compass of light.

"Where's Ganondorf?" Zelda asked. Link and Traan looked around for him, with her. Link half expected Ganondorf to pop up out of nowhere and yell 'surprise!' but he didn't.

"Look there!" Traan said pointing. Link turned just in time to see a dark circle rise up quickly around the tower. They stood still; Traan looked at the roof of the tower and seemed to be concentrating. Another wave rose from the bottom to the top. "He's on the very top of this tower…" Traan said "The dark energy you are seeing is from the tower being channeled by him for the portal. Link nodded even though he had no clue what Traan was talking about. "Link grab my hand, Zelda grab Link's I'm going to get us up there." Link nodded and took Traan's hand. He looked at Zelda who looked a little frightened but took his hand. Traan used his left hand, the one with the gauntlet, and shot the hand at a rail. He reeled himself in, it was slow but soon they were on the roof of the tower. It was scary to walk uphill but they managed it. Ganondorf was standing on the decorative Lokomo symbol on the top of the tower. He was on the square top of the triangle that resembled an upside down force gem. His hand was stretched out in from of him and in front of his hand was a blob of blackness slowly forming into a portal. Zelda was nervous. _This is it…one final challenge and then you will be alone with Link again. _Ganondorf looked at them just as another wave passed through them into the black blob.

"I see you came…" Ganondorf said. His voice was calm but Link could sense malice behind it. "It does not matter…" Ganondorf continued "I am almost done." Link was wondering how Ganondorf could be so confident when he had to keep one hand on the portal. Traan charged at Ganondorf with a battle cry, Ganondorf sent a spell out from his free hand and Traan recoiled, however it wasn't an attack. The black and blue ball of energy turned into a black and blue figure, it looked a bit like a Phantom but far more sinister

**Note: Yes this is Phantom Ganon**

The being hovered between Traan and its master. Link took out his sword, and Zelda took out her bow, then she remembered they needed a light arrow to win and put it back. Instead she took out the recruit's sword to save arrows. Traan sent the hand at the ghost; it disappeared for a second and appeared back right next to Traan who was defenseless. It swung it's blade at Traan, who closed his eyes waiting for the impact. However Link had jumped in the way and countered the ghost's swing with his own slash. Link struggled for a moment to overpower the ghost while Zelda ran behind and slashed it with her own sword.

"Good job, Zelda!" Link said as the ghost reappeared in the air. It sent an energy attack while Link reflected with his Great Spin Attack. The ghost had trouble reflected all of Link's counters back at Link; however Link grew dizzy and was defenseless. Zelda jumped in between Link and ghost and reflected the next one for Link.

"Th-thanks…" Link said taking over again. The ball of energy was getting faster and faster, and they were getting closer and closer to Ganondorf. Link did another Great Spin Attack. This time the ghost failed to reflect it back; Zelda ran and stabbed the ghost several times as Link recovered. The ghost escaped and was back in the air. It sent a volley of spells, Link managed to stop all of these with a well timed spin attack. The ghost reflected them back, just as he did this Traan's hand got him in the stomach. The ghost dropped it sword and fell on the ground, dead. Ganondorf looked a little concerned at how close they were getting. He sent a volley of spells their way. Link dodged these and charged at Ganondorf, he was only three feet from him. As Link sent a blow with his sword Ganondorf had a momentary vision of another youth doing this. Water was falling as his beloved kingdom drowned. **Not again.** Ganondorf struck Link just in time with a powerful dark spell. Link fell back two feet and dropped the Lokomo sword. Ganondorf gazed at the sword and thought for a moment it was the Master Sword. An image of a sword falling out of a boy's hands and next to the princess. **I won't lose again. **Ganondorf saw Zelda aiming a bow at his precious portal. **She's in range! **He saw yet another image. He wanted to do it again, to strike the princess and knock her unconscious. But he couldn't leave the portal…it was almost done. He couldn't be thwarted again when he was this close to triumph. Ganondorf raised his free hand and Link flew into his grasp. He held the boy as a shield, it was small but it had the desired effect. Zelda lowered the bow looking scared. Link blearily opened his eyes. Ganondorf was done for, the target was small but Zelda was an excellent shot…but why wasn't she shooting.  
"Zelda, shoot the portal!" Link called and was immediately silenced by Ganondorf's senseless shaking to make sure all areas of the portal were covered. _I can't shoot…I might hit Link! _No…she had to shoot, the chances of hitting Link were nil; he was so small compared to Ganondorf and the portal. She would hit one of the other two. Ganondorf noticed Zelda's rising confidence as she fit another arrow into the bow and aimed. She knew she would miss Link. Ganondorf panicked; then suddenly he had an idea. Ganondorf held Link over the edge and guarded the portal with his own body. Zelda stopped. She knew if she hit Ganondorf…a much larger target, he would be wounded to the point where he couldn't hold Link. Link would fall off the tower…and…_I can't think of it._ Link saw what was going on.

"Zelda, don't mind me! Fire! Do what's best for yourself, and for Hyrule." Traan was speechless. The princess's chances of missing with her shot were pretty low…but admitingly possible. Link however was ok with giving up his life…what was he thinking? How could he ask Zelda to do this? Traan didn't want it, but he felt it would be easier on Zelda for Link to just attacked Ganondorf and fall, if he was so prepared. Then he saw the Lokomo sword. There was little he could do. If he tried to fight Ganondorf he would drop Link, while this made Zelda's job easier it made defeating Ganondorf harder. And Traan was starting to feel attached to the kid. Traan stuck his left hand out to the cliff side.

"Princess…shoot! I will catch Link!" Traan said; he knew it was still hard for her but he wanted to help. Zelda still couldn't shoot, she loved Link, she couldn't bear to live without him…but she had to act. Arms trembled Zelda raised the bow again afraid her nervousness would make her miss. She was still hovering between shoot and remain stationary. Suddenly Ganondorf laughed with glee

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha….HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! MWAU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" The laugh was creepy and somehow this was even scarier than him being angry. "The portal is finished!" Ganondorf screamed. He causally threw Link into the air, as soon as he did this, Zelda let the arrow soar. It hit the portal, but it was too late. The hem of Ganondorf's robe disappeared just as the portal disappeared from the arrow shot. Link had landed on the roof, due to Ganondorf's carelessness.  
"Hello? This is Anjean!" Anjean called

"What is it, Anjean?" Traan asked

"The dark energy is gone; I'm going to open a portal for you to take back, ok?"

"Right…" Traan said just a blue portal appeared. They all walked to it and disappeared. Zelda couldn't bring herself to look at Link, she had failed them; she had let Ganondorf escape… Zelda suddenly found herself on the bottom floor.

"Good work, kids." Anjean said "Now Ganondorf will be heading down, I say we ambush hi—"

"Ganondorf escaped" Link interrupted "Now let's go back." Link headed immediately to the train. Everyone followed and went in the passenger cart. Anjean was curious, Zelda was miserable. Link seemed upset…had she let him down that badly? The ride to the Sand Sanctuary was quite and felt long to Zelda. When they stopped and climbed out the first thing said by Anjean was  
"What happened? How did he escape?" Zelda's heart stopped for a second. It was Link who spoke  
"Zelda decided not to fire the light arrow at the portal." Zelda wondered for a moment if she heard correctly. _Did __**Link **__say that!? _

"Link I did it because you were in danger!" Zelda said indignantly

"So why don't you stop and think about someone other than yourself for a change?" Link asked. Zelda really couldn't believe her ears.  
"Someone other than myself!? I was thinking of you! Who's been helping you all of this time!?" Zelda yelled. Link once again had just now been reminded of how scary Zelda could be, but he stood his ground.

"You mean you consider running away and screaming about rats and insects all the time like a coward was help?"  
"I thought you said courage was _facing _your fears!" Zelda said red faced now.

"Exactly, so I guess its official you don't have any courage." Link said. The Lokomo stared with gaping mouths, they had never seen the couple fight so much…or at all.

"What does that mean!?" Zelda shrieked.  
"It means that every time you helped me it was because you weren't that afraid in the first place. That or you were in a Phantom's body while I was actually risking my neck." Link said. Zelda blushed a bit and chose a different tactic.

"If it weren't for _me_ you would have never been able to complete the Tower of Spirits!" Link glared at her and said

"…If it weren't for _you_…I would have never been dragged on that adventure in the first place! If it weren't for you I would have been in peace!"  
"Malladus would have taken over!" Zelda yelled

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you screamed in my face to do all the work while you waited with Anjean, the fact is that you told a child to do dangerous work the castle guards couldn't do. A child with no experience in fighting I might add. As well you wouldn't have gone anyway unless Anjean made you!"

"Don't bring me into this…" Anjean said softly.

"And you never even did it for Hyrule, you only did it to get your body back—for yourself! Which shows what a selfish coward you are! An unfit, spoiled, brat of a princess!" Link finished. Zelda's expression changed. Her face was unreadable; she then turned around and said

"I-if that's how you feel….O-ok…." Zelda's words made no sense but she sounded very hurt. She ran to the Sand Sanctuary, not showing her face. Link frowned a bit, why had he said that? It didn't make him feel better, it made him feel worse. She was probably crying because of him…and all because she wanted him to be safe. _**I'm a pathetic friend…**_ Link now wanted to go to comfort Zelda…but he found he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Meanwhile Zelda _was _crying, not because she was offended by Link, that was only a small part, not because Link was mad at her, but because she felt that deep down he was right. What kind of unfit, poor ruler sent a child to do such dangerous work? Zelda thought of all the times Link could have died and cried harder. If Link had died there was nobody she could have blamed but herself. Link faced his fears several times…Zelda still screamed and froze with terror at the sight of rats and had to wait for Link to kill them…even though he was afraid too. She had been of no use when confronted by these even though she was a phantom and these much were much more of a threat to Link than her. Anything that Zelda had actually fought didn't scare her…even Malladus. Zelda saw Link's recruit uniform, and not knowing why she picked it up and hugged it and continued to cry, thinking of Link, and how she had ruined his life.


	12. The plan

A week passed. Zelda and Link hadn't spoken to each at all. Link felt worse and worse with every passing day. He had tried to talk to Zelda once, two days after they got in their fight. However as soon as he opened his mouth Zelda gave an audible "Hmph!" and walked away with her nose turned to the air. As guilty as Zelda felt for what she had done to Link in the past she felt it was inexcusable for him to insult her like that. He had clearly forgiven her for what she had done (if he ever felt bad about it at all) otherwise he wouldn't have gotten along with her so well afterwards. He only insulted her out of spite, and because he couldn't make a decent argument for his behavior. What he had said to her didn't have anything to do with what happened at the tower. Zelda wouldn't talk to Link; she stayed in the sand sanctuary at all times. If Link came in she would growl at him menacingly until he went away. She would allow the Lokomo to come in, they would usually come in to give her food and drink since Zelda refused to leave. They would occasionally talk with her, she was fine with this. If they mentioned Link however she would scream "OUT!" and force them to leave. Link really missed Zelda, and Zelda missed Link. But she wasn't going to ask for forgiveness when she felt he didn't deserve it, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to forgive him.

Link sighed as he finished the paper he had been writing on. He did this every day. He would eat his dinner; write a paper, then throw both the paper and the fish bone in the fire. He missed Zelda so much, and hated himself for insulting her. He knew he deserved this treatment; he couldn't blame Zelda if she never wanted to talk to him ever again, and unfortunately that seemed to be the case. Link sometimes felt like he was going to cry, he never knew how dull his life had been without Zelda. He would sometimes ride the train to pass the time, it helped but Anjean insisted he check up on them often in case they were attacked. Link had come back with food from Ganondorf's train as well as other supplies. Link delivered the last of these and sighed.

"I'm done Anjean." Link said.

"Very good, dear, as well we are done with the fish." Anjean said handing Link his fish and heading towards the sand sanctuary to give Zelda hers. Link found it amusing to hear such a young looking girl talk like an old lady. He set to work on his paper and his fish. He had just finished the paper as Anjean came back up.

"Hey, Link, what is it you're writing there?" Anjean asked

"Nothing…" Link said throwing the paper over his back as always so it landed in the fire. Anjean looked at it as it burned; she now wanted to know what Link was writing pretty badly. Was it a day by day diary perhaps? Anjean knew it was rude to be nosy; perhaps it was her age that made her this way. She followed Link to the train; Link sat in his seat and watched the vacant spot that Zelda usually slept in, now she slept in the sanctuary. Anjean sat here and looked at Link.

"You miss her don't you?" Anjean asked. Link nodded, he looked as though he were on the verge of tears. "I'm sure she misses you too…but you need to understand why she's mad at you."  
"I know why she's mad at me…" Link said "I was a total idiot…I can't believe I said that to her…" tears appeared and stained the carpet, Anjean moved and sat next to Link.

"It's ok dear…this will blow over." Anjean said pitying Link. She too wanted Link and Zelda to make up; she wanted it for their sake and Hyrule's. There was one slim bit of hope left, but the plan was useless if the two were fighting each other. "Maybe we should go down there and talk to her…smooth things out?" Anjean suggested. Link shook his head

"She hates me…she will never forgive me. She won't let me talk to her…" Link said

"Yes…she is a bit like Tetra isn't she?" Anjean said and sighed. "I hope you get a good night sleep, Link." Anjean said walking off to her own seat. Link nodded his eyes still filled with tears. He cried and cried until eventually he cried himself to sleep.

Link woke up the next morning and immediately changed into his swimsuit. He now had to change in the train, Zelda was in the sand sanctuary and he didn't have the nerve to ask Zelda to look away as he changed. Even so a part of him was afraid that she might peek just to get revenge. When Link was dressed in his swimsuit he headed outside and went in for a dip, he missed doing this with Zelda, he missed doing everything with Zelda, but he missed swimming most. These were usually the most romantic times they had together, as well as the most fun…and Zelda always looked so beautiful. Link sighed thinking of her.

Meanwhile Zelda awoke from hearing the splash. _Can't he keep it down!? _Zelda thought ruefully and sighed. She really missed Link and part of her (by now the largest part) wanted to talk to him. However she stubbornly refused to. She didn't know why she wouldn't talk to him, but she wouldn't. She knew she was being stubborn and that Link ought to be forgiven for his foolish behavior, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She thought of Link swimming by himself…she missed doing it with him. He looked so cute, and he really was a nice person despite his earlier attitude to her. Zelda wondered now if Link even missed her. He had tried to talk to her once but she kicked him out, maybe he did care…but not much. Zelda looked over at the recruit's uniform, stained with her tears. She picked it up and held it, soon more stains appeared. She missed Link so much. She wanted nothing more than to be held by Link right now. To feel his soft skin against hers, to hear his voice telling her, he would protect her…that she was safe. Suddenly she wanted to place her hands in his untidy, wavy, blond hair. She wanted to pull him to her and kiss him, she loved Link so much. Zelda hated herself more for carrying on the grudge and cried harder. Suddenly she heard footsteps. _Link? _But no, it was Anjean. Zelda hastily wiped her tears and said shakily

"H-hello, Anjean…"

"Hello, dear." Anjean said as another splash was heard. Zelda looked up at the source of the noise with a sad face. "Why don't you join him, dear?" Anjean asked studying Zelda.

"Why would I want to?" Zelda said angrily

"Because you miss him…" Anjean said gently.  
"I DO NOT!" Zelda cried angrily.

"You do."  
"Don't!"  
"Dear, I heard you sobbing when I came down."  
"Th-that was sand in my eye!" Zelda said. Anjean nodded, Zelda knew she didn't believe her…and she quite right not to.  
"I think Link is feeling awfully lonely without you." Anjean said looking at the ceiling.

"Well he should have thought of that before he treated me that why!" Zelda said angrily.

"I suppose you're right…still we're not perfect, we make mistakes. I think you should forgive him."

"WHY!?"  
"Because you _do _miss him…and he misses you, the poor boy was crying last night because he misses you so much."  
"I doubt it." Zelda said

"He truly cares for you." Anjean said

"Then why did he insult me like that!?" Zelda asked. Anjean paused thinking before saying truthfully

"I don't know, dear…you ought to ask him." Zelda rolled her eyes. This didn't go unnoticed "I suppose I can't convince a stubborn young girl like you, can I? Very well make yourself miserable, it's your choice after all." Anjean said leaving Zelda alone.

It was late at night; Link was writing on the paper again, he finished the fish it was already in the fire.  
"What _are _you writing?" Traan asked curious

"Nothing…" Link said with his usual response. Traan shook his head and sighed. Anjean watched Link write, she decided she would take a peek. She wondered what Link had written in his little diary. She snuck up behind Link as he wrote. She peeked over his shoulder and saw to her surprise it was actually a love letter, to Zelda no less. Anjean looked at what Link had already put on it. She noticed he tried harder to keep his hand writing neater. The grammar was still poor and the hand writing could still use work, yet the words were well chosen.

"She would love that…" Anjean whispered softly

"ARGGHHH!" Link cried out turning around. "What was that for!?" Link asked.

"Sorry, dear, I was curious…" Anjean said honestly "I must say though you did a pretty good job. I think Zelda will love it."  
"Urgh…you need to learn to respect people's privacy…" Link said ruefully thinking of all the times he had changed near these Lokomo. "Anyway," Link continued "I'm not giving this to Zelda; it's going in the fire with the rest of them." Link heard Traan sigh audibly. How had he not known what this was? Was there anything else that kid thought about? Link glared at Traan; Traan glared back. Link then turned to Anjean again. "Anyway she's not getting it; I'm going to burn it."  
"Why!?" Anjean asked.

"I'm not going to tell her my feelings…especially now when I know she hates me." Anjean frowned at Link but left him be; she knew she wouldn't change his mind. Still it was saddening to see that Link would just throw this letter over his head like the last one and it would never be seen again.

Suddenly Anjean had an idea. It would take more than a fair bit of luck but it was pretty simple. Anjean stood next to the fire and watched Link's back as he finished the letter. She then saw Link crumple it up and frowned; now it wasn't nearly as good looking. Link then casually threw the balled paper over his head just like the last one. Anjean had been waiting for this. She reached up and caught the paper before it hit the fire. She then hastily put it in her pocket as Link stood up and headed to the train.

"Good night." Link called. The Lokomo answered with the same phrase. Traan looked at Anjean, smirked, and gave her thumbs up. Anjean couldn't tell whether this was because he hoped it would allow Zelda to forgive Link or because he thought it was a good prank. Anjean waited until Link was gone before uncrumpling the letter. It had a lot of wrinkles…but it was still good otherwise. Anjean then looked through their supplies until she found an envelope. She smoothed the letter out and placed it in the envelope. She then snuck to the Sand Sanctuary and placed the letter in here, at the hall. Anjean then retreated. Thirteen minutes later Zelda came out and saw it. She looked at it, it was signed 'Link' in handwriting a little too neat for him. Zelda wondered what this was. Perhaps it was meant _for _Link? Zelda decided she would open it, the writing inside was still a little neater than she expected for Link although it was passable for his, Zelda saw that the letter _was_ for her and read. The letter said

_Dear Zelda_

_ I know what I said to you was inexcusable and I can't blame you for not wanting to forgive me. If you no longer want to be my friend, then I understand. Yet I feel compelled to say why I said what I said. Well…in all honesty it was because I was extremely upset. The reason why I was upset is because we didn't defeat Ganondorf, the man who stood between me and my goal. What is my goal? My goal has always been to make a better world for you to live in, I love you. Make no mistake; I truly do love you, Zelda, with all my heart. You are my friend…at least to me you are, but I love you so much more than that. The lengths I would go to, to make you happy and the way I love you is indescribable. I was mad because I felt I had gotten in the way of you and your happiness when I got captured. I felt it was my fault that you may not live in a peaceful world, and it is. Zelda, you do not know how truly wonderful you are, and clearly I don't either…otherwise I would have never said those horrible things to you. You mean a lot to me, Zelda. You're incredibly beautiful; you have nice hair, a lovely smile, perfect skin…and beautiful blue eyes more precious than sapphires. Your personality is, if anything, more beautiful. You're smart, funny, brave, strong, fun to be with, and you're the nicest person in the world. I was a fool to call you a coward; you are the bravest person I know. Much braver than me…who can't even say this to your face and will burn this letter at first chance._

Zelda stopped here, wondering what Link was talking about. Perhaps he had changed his mind? Maybe that's why it was crumpled? Zelda looked back at the letter and tried to decipher the last bit she hadn't read, it was hard for her tears had splattered all over the paper making parts illegible.

_I hope, Zelda, that we can still be friends. I don't want my flattery to get in the way of your decision; I know fully well that I don't deserve you as a friend so you won't be letting me down by agreeing with that._

_ --Yours Truly: Link_

Zelda cried a bit more, and knew what she would do, she needed to see Link.

Link was having trouble sleeping back in the train. The door opened and in came Traan and Rael, both were late sleepers and late risers. Traan went to his seat and lied down. Rael however approached Link and said

"The princess would like to see you." Link raised an eyebrow

"What?"  
"She's in the Sand Sanctuary. I don't know why she wants to see you." Rael said. Link gulped and considered simply not going, but in the end decided he would. It couldn't get worse right? If he weren't so distracted he would have noticed Anjean's sly smile as he left the train. There was nobody out, the fire was gone. Link headed down to the sand sanctuary and Zelda stood in the hallway waiting for him with a piece a paper in her hand.

"Hello…?" Link said uncertainly. Zelda's expression was unreadable; she spoke in a soft voice.

"I got your letter."  
"Letter?" Link asked. Zelda held out the paper in response, Link looked at it in horror. How did she get that? Who sent it!? _**Anjean…**_

"You did write this didn't you?" Zelda asked a little surprised at Link's confused expression.  
"Well…yes I did, but you weren't meant to see it." Link said deciding to tell the truth.

"Did you mean it?" Zelda asked, tears in her eyes. Link, who noticed these, hesitated; he was worried about how mad Zelda would be. He decided to be honest again.

"Yes…" Zelda stepped closer to him, a curious look on her face. Link gulped.

"Do you expect me to forgive me you because of this?"

"No…" Link said as Zelda grabbed his shoulders. Link thought of all of the things Zelda could and probably would do to hurt him right now.

"Do you really love me?" Zelda asked

"Yes, I do, but Zelda I swear I didn't mean to sen—" Link didn't finish, he couldn't. He suddenly found himself being kissed by Zelda. Link was in shock. How had this happened? They broke apart. Zelda blushed, and Link tried to figure out how and why this had happened. They stared at each other for a long time saying nothing, as Link continued trying to figure out how this happened he soon found he didn't care. Zelda forgave him…Zelda _kissed_ him! Link wasn't done yet either. Placing his hands on her head he kissed her again. Link and Zelda were the only two people who truly existed as they kissed each other, Link's hands full of her beautiful hair as he pulled her closer and closer to him even though they were already touching. They kissed for what seemed like days…even years. Link had lost track of the time, all he could think about was Zelda, and her beautiful eyes and her warm lips. It was the happiest moment in Link's life, Zelda's too. They went on and on kissing they kissed for an eternity and would have gone longer had a voice not called out

"Are you two done already? Anjean wants to see you." It was Traan. Neither Link nor Zelda cared that he had seen. All that cared about was what finally happened. Despite this they were both red in the face.

"O-ok…we will be…be right there….T-traan." Link said with a silly grin on his face. Zelda giggled for no reason as Traan sighed and left. Zelda giggled again and kissed Link on the cheek. Link kissed her back. Soon they were embracing each other again for a period of time before Zelda had the sense to back off and say

"Ok…we better go see Anjean before they check on what we're up to." She was still smiling, they both were, and neither could stop. They both went in the passenger cart with grins on their faces as the approached Anjean, who also looked like she was in a good mood.

"I see you two have been having fun." Anjean said slyly.

"Yeah…I _kissed _Zelda!" Link said laughing with a bright smile on his face. Zelda laughed too, for some reason kissing the princess had given Link a lot more confidence and he no longer cared if anyone knew they had feelings for each other. Zelda felt the same way, although she knew deep down that eventually this would wear off and they would probably feel pretty embarrassed about their behavior. She didn't care though and enjoyed it while it lasted. Anjean laughed with them, Rael gave them a smile, Traan just rolled his eyes and waited for it to end.

"Well I'm glad to see you're getting along again." Anjean said "Now please sit down so I can explain something to you." Link sat down on the floor, Zelda sat down in Link's lap. Both laughed at this. Anjean waited patiently for them to stop.

"Very well, I think you will be happy to know that not all hope is lost yet." Anjean said. Nobody else said anything. Zelda was holding on to Link and looking up into his eyes while he looked down at her. "If you remember your fight with Malladus you will know you used a special song to give him a weakness. Likewise you can do this to the barrier, the song you played also recalls Lokomo spirits to fuse with the newborn spirit, giving us our memory's back. You two had enough to give Malladus a weakness last time, however now that is not the case. You will need all the Lokomo awakened to destroy the barrier. I and the other five Lokomo will be playing our instruments. Zelda you will be using your power to help. Traan will channel the power into the barrier. While we do this, Link will use his sword to destroy the barrier. This may surprise you but that barrier is a tougher foe than Malladus was." Anjean looked at Link and Zelda who didn't seem worried at all. Anjean dearly hoped they were paying attention; they were at least looking at her now. But she could tell but their dazed expressions her speech wasn't on their mind. Anjean sighed and continued. "We will destroy the barrier and lead an army into Hyrule. We will crush Ganondorf's defenses and bring him down. Now you two will need to find the other unawakened Lokomo and play the song for them. When they come to themselves they will be able to help us destroy the barrier. Along with this they can recruit rebels in their said realm to help us. Traan here will recruit those who aren't in a specific village where a Lokomo will dwell; he will concentrate on out of place stations, and Hyrule Castle itself. I understand this is a hard job, and it's dangerous. Do you accept it, Traan?"  
"I do." Traan said "I will go get Ganondorf's train on foot and head off now." Anjean nodded as Traan left the room ready to do his work already.

"I suppose I ought to have suggested he sleep first." Anjean said.

"Hey, wait, Anjean!" Zelda said suddenly

"What is it, dear?" Anjean asked wondering if she was going to be requested to repeat the whole thing.

"Traan…if we have to awaken all the Lokomo…wont we…?"  
"Unfortunately for Traan, yes. But not yet, we always have him nearby so we can wait. The others though are going to be busy and out of sight a lot of the time. We will need to set up a plan on when to get the Lokomo in what order and a day we are to bring them to Hyrule Castle."  
"We can think of a day later, after we find the first one." Link said, privately not wanting to get rushed so he could spend some time with Zelda."

"I think I know where Gage is." Zelda said

"Oh? Where is he?" Anjean asked.

"I think he was representing Whi—" Zelda stopped talking and giggled loudly. Link had decided to tickle her. She continued laughing while Link pinned her down and tickled her everywhere. Zelda began tickling Link to get him off, it worked and soon they were embracing again. "Way to do a one-eighty on your personality, Link." Anjean thought as she watched them roll around on the floor and kiss. Anjean moved next to Rael and watched, getting a little impatient. Rael coughed a bit but was unheard by couple.

"How long can those two kiss without coming up for air?" Rael asked irritably.

"Don't be too hard on them, it's annoying I know, but this is their first relationship, I believe. As of now I would say they are in the honeymoon phase, but they will grow out of it I'm sure. At any rate they have spoken to each other for awhile and are probably trying to make up for lost time." Rael understood but was still getting tired of watching Link and Zelda 'speak' with their lips. Surely a princess had more decency than this? Rael coughed louder this time, Zelda heard it and turned to faced him. Link stopped staring at the princess too and looked. They noticed they were still holding each other and let go.

"Oh…sorry…we forgot you were here." Zelda said embarrassedly. Rael let out a groan. Anjean sighed

"Zelda, you were telling us about gage?"

"Oh…? Oh! Yeah, right! Ok…um…Gage represented Whittleton in our meeting so he must be there right?"

"He probably is." Anjean said "Very well we will check Whittleton first. Which Lokomo should be next?"

"Hmmm…I think I might have seen Steem at the meeting with the Anouki…but he looked so different younger." Zelda said  
"You mean the guy with the weird laugh?" Link asked.

"That's the one." Zelda said, and they both laughed a bit. Anjean and Rael didn't get the joke but didn't both asking for an explanation.

"Oh and what about that guy who called us…birds." Link said

"Carben?" Anjean asked thinking of how he loved birds.

"No I think it was Embrose, he had red hair, and was in Goron Village." Link said. He supposed it would have been easier for Anjean to tell if Link had said 'lovebirds.'

"I see, then that just leaves Carben." Anjean said

"I would guess he is in Papuchia Village." Zelda said

"I agree…very well I distracted you two enough, go have your fun…but do it in the sanctuary, ok?" Anjean said. Link and Zelda nodded and headed to the sanctuary. Things couldn't be better for Link who was so happy he would finally be able to talk to Zelda again…._**or perhaps…not talk...**_Link smiled as they entered the sanctuary.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, they might get longer or shorter depending on where I want to end them, so be aware.


	13. Story of old

Three days passed since Zelda had kissed Link. Despite knowing their mission and the importance of getting it done, Link and Zelda had made no effort to complete it. They were now even more inseparable than before. They would like to spend a lot of 'alone time' in the sanctuary, or else go for a romantic swim. Anjean was sympathetic. Rael was annoyed but understood they were doing things he couldn't ever relate to. Traan, however, found this behavior unforgivable. He would come back to the desert each and every day when night fell, only to be disappointed by the couple's lack of effort. As it was, Traan was speaking to Anjean about his progress. "I'm going to have to avoid Castle Town for awhile; they are starting to notice my activity." Traan said  
"Very well…where will you go next?" Anjean asked

"Possibly Linebecks."  
"What's that coward going to do to help us?" Rael asked

"He's little strength but has a lot of wealth." Traan said.

"And you expect him to share any?"  
No, but it can't hurt to try." Rael sighed  
"I suppose you're right."  
"Dare I ask…did those two make any progress…yet?"  
"No I'm afraid they haven't, dear." Anjean responded. Traan growled

"Where are they?"  
"They are together in the sanctuary, but really Traan you need to understand that they—" Traan didn't bother to hear the rest of the sentence; he stormed to the sanctuary in a towering temper. This was made worse when he heard laughter and saw Zelda sitting on top of Link tickling him.  
"Stop…Stop….STOP!" Link cried in laughter. Zelda was giggling as she tickled everywhere she could reach. Traan growled but neither heard him over Link's laughter, there were soon tears in Link's eyes as he tried to fight Zelda off. Soon Link ended up shoving her very hard and got up, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath.

"What was that for?" Zelda asked massaging the area Link pushed her.

"S-sorry….Z-z-zelda…." Link wheezed "Couldn't…..breathe."  
"It's ok." Zelda said. Link smiled and kissed her on the cheek, Zelda giggled at this and Link smiled more and kissed her more. Traan was very annoyed

"AHEM!" Link and Zelda gasped simultaneously and looked at Traan.

"Oh didn't see you there, Traan." Link said brightly. Traan glared, he wanted nothing more than to hit Link right now. How did they _not_ see him there?

"So you two didn't do anything today either did you?" The couple glanced at each other guiltily. "I thought as much…"  
"Sorry, Traan…" Zelda said

"You said that yesterday too."

"Well we are…"  
"Why is it that you're doing nothing while I risk my life out there recruiting?"  
"Sorry…"  
"No matter, I have forgotten why I came here in the first place. I brought some people with me today, and they wish to meet you."  
"Who are these people?" Link asked

"Come and find out for yourself." Traan responded leaving the sanctuary. Link and Zelda followed him. Link didn't feel very guilty abandoning his duty. For now he felt sure Ganondorf didn't need to be defeated to make Zelda happy. He could do it himself, couldn't he? _**Zelda said this several times so it must be true!**_ Link followed Traan to the train he stole from Ganondorf. Traan went to the passenger cart on his train and said

"You may all come out now." Link watched the door open and saw Alfonzo leading an older man to Link and Zelda.

"Nice to see you kids!" Alfonzo said shaking Links hand and giving Zelda hug.  
"How did you get Alfonzo to come with you?" Zelda asked. Traan and Alonzo eyed each other.

"Well…" Traan said. "I actually told him I kidnapped you and he went berserk, he then threatened me to take him to you or I would be killed. I acted scared and took him on the train; he then met Anjean who explained everything. This was necessary as we were enemies as far as he knew."  
"If what that girl says is true." Alfonzo said referring to Anjean. "Then you and I are still rivals, I'm not going to forgive you so easily for that number you did on me." Link realized that Alfonzo knew that Traan was Byrne reborn. Alfonzo winked and Traan ignored him.  
"I say, not even a 'hello'. What have I been teaching you?" The old man said staring at Zelda, who looked back confused; then she shouted

"TEACHER!?" Link did a double take. It _was_ Teacher. But he looked completely unrecognizable, it was clear that unemployment did not suit him well. His hair was very overgrown, he had a beard, and moustache and the rest covered his eyes. His clothes were dirty and frayed in several places. His hair was also dirty. His nails had dirty and looked like they were chewed. The soles of his shoes were worn and one of his glasses lenses was broken. There was also a starved appearance to him. He was a horrible site. "Oh Teacher…what has happened to you?" Zelda asked.

"I went searching for you and Link, often without an engineer. That's what happened to me." Teacher said.

"Teacher you must stop searching for me, you are making things harder for yourself." Zelda said.

"Well I worry about you!" Teacher said "Still…it's good to see you're alright." And with that Teacher gave Zelda a very tight hug. From inside the train they heard another old voice.

"I'm up! I'm up already! Ok, ok I'm going!" answered by another voice

"Sorry, just thought you wanted to see Link and the princess."  
"Of course I do, you fool, of course I do!" the door opened and out came Niko and Russell.

"LINK!" Niko cried and ran up to Link who held his arms out, ready to hug the old man. However Niko surprised him by jumping into his arms. Link lost balance and fell over. Everyone nearby laughed.

"Oof…Niko can't you act like your age?" Link asked massaging his stomach.

"Sorry…it's just that I missed you so much!" Niko cried. Link smiled

"I…missed you too…Niko." Russell approached Link and Zelda and smiled. He too looked a little different, his hair and beard were also longer, but otherwise he looked the same.

"Good to see you kids safe." Russell said

"What happened, Russell?" Zelda asked.

"Well I managed to knock out the kid who was guarding me and I set off to warn the Castle of the invasion. I knew we would lose for they had much greater numbers than we did and there could be traitors in our midst. So I asked my men to retreat, and I went with the few who did. The rest nobly stayed to fight…or they betrayed us. They should be in the Snow Realm right now. We can pick them up tomorrow. This young man here found me and Alfonzo convinced me to join them here. So here I am."  
"Well, I explained the situation to everyone." Traan said "They know what you two need to do so now there will be no more excuses. With these people here I will expect less kissing from you two and more work." There was a reaction at the word 'kissing'. Teacher did a double take and looked surprised. Alfonzo and Russell roared with laughter and Niko yelled

"I knew it!" Meanwhile Link and Zelda were blushing furiously despite how silly they had been acting in public before. Still it was a relief for Link, it was over. He had always been afraid of the reaction but it wasn't that bad. Alfonzo had scared him the most, yet now he was just laughing. Anjean and Rael came over to the small meeting and announced that dinner was ready. Everyone eagerly ran to get some. Everyone except Link and Zelda who stood still for a moment.  
"That….was awkward." Zelda said. Link nodded

"Still, I think it could have gone a lot worse." Link said

"I agree…what do we do now?"  
"Well I suppose we ought to do as Traan said and start looking for the Lokomo."

"That wasn't what I meant…" Zelda said. Link looked at her and knew what she meant, what would they do now that the people they considered to be their parents or guardians were here?

"Well…I suppose we ought to tone it down a bit, I mean it would be kinda awkward kissing you in front of Teacher. Alfonzo and Russell are supposed to be protecting you as well and that would be just weird for them to see. Niko would probably laugh it up…still I don't think we should hide it either. I mean it looks like they kinda expected it, don't you think?" Link asked. Zelda thought of their reactions.

"I think you're right…Teacher looked a little surprised but I don't think it was that much of a shock to him."

"So we just tone it down a bit, right?" Link asked.

"Ok…can I still hold you're hand?" Zelda asked.  
"Sure." Link said smiling

"Can I still cuddle with you?" Zelda asked a little awkwardly.

"I would love that." Link said still smiling.

"Can I kiss you?"  
"That would be great…but not in public." Link said.

"How about on the cheek? …or the nose?" Zelda added giving Link a kiss on the nose.

"Well…" Link said considering "Maybe a bit…but not too much." Zelda giggled and took Link's hand. Link smiled and gave her a soft little squeeze before leading her to the fire. They took their fish and ate. Anjean glanced at the pair nervously. She didn't mind too much when they acted like a couple with just the Lokomo, but she felt it would be rather embarrassing if they did it with the present company. However they seemed to have settled down. Zelda did still rest her head on Link but they stopped feeding each other like they had all the other nights, which was good. They ate in silence until Niko asked Link

"I hear you're planning to face Ganondorf, are you nervous?" Link shrugged and Zelda said

"No, that other hero and my grandma can do it, which just means we can do it better! Right Link?" Link smiled at this and nodded.  
"I wouldn't be so cocky…" Niko said

"What makes you think we can't do it?" Zelda asked

"Listen…it's not that I'm saying you kids aren't strong, you are! It's just well…your grandmother didn't like to admit it but the old Link told me he felt that they had gotten it far too easy and still barely made it out alive."  
"What makes him say that?" Link asked

"Well before the battle, Ganondorf managed to take the Triforce from Link and Tetra…or Zelda. With the Triforce united one could have any wish granted. However their ally had outwitted Ganondorf and made the wish instead. He wished for Link and Tetra's victory. So this helped them, but not only that, the Triforce disappeared. Ganondorf knew how the use the Triforce much better than either one of them. Link and Tetra had been beaten beforehand by Ganondorf when he had the Triforce. He managed to do it easily, without a weapon too." Link gulped at this, Ganondorf was starting to sound pretty scary. "I mean they both had the Triforce too but like I said Ganondorf was the only one who could use it."  
"Nobody has beaten him when he did have it?" Zelda asked

"Well…there was another hero who faced him. This legend is a bit iffy, I got parts of it from your grandmothers room when I was snooping it in…don't judge me!" Niko added when a few people gave him an odd look. "And I got parts of it from very old faded history I roughly pieced it together as well as my grandfathers stories…hey you, young man!" Niko barked at Traan "You said I would get my paintings back if I came here with you!" Traan sighed.

"Alright, I will go get them you crazy old man…"

"Respect your elders!" Niko barked. Traan looked back at him as he headed to the train and smirked

"You do that, old man." Traan said. Niko had no clue what Traan was talking about of course, although Link and Zelda laughed a bit at the joke. Traan came back a few minutes later with a few bags. "Here take the paintings…" Traan said. Niko looked through them

"HEY YOU MESSED UP THE ORDER! GAH NOW I HAVE TO PUT THEM BACK THE WAY THEY BELONG!" Niko cried. Traan sighed and ignored him. Niko spent a few minutes putting the pictures together in his preferred order, everyone else watched silently. Finally Niko finished and said "Ok, I have the pictures aligned, I will tell the story now....ahem

_Long ago in an old forgotten kingdom there lay a sacred sword known as the blade of evils bane…or the Master Sword. This sword was locked in the Temple of Time for ages. It was guarded by a sacred stone known as the door of time. Nobody could get past this door no matter what trick was tried. Eventually the people of Hyrule gave up on the sword, however the legend connected to it remained. _

Here Niko showed a picture of a blade in a pedestal, it looked similar to the Lokomo sword but there were some big differences.

_Before time began, before spirits and life existed…Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. __Din, the goddess of power... Nayru, the goddess of wisdom... Farore, the goddess of courage..._

After each goddess Niko would show a picture of what he thought they looked like.

_Din... With her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth._

Niko showed a picture of a very boring and dead world

_Nayru... Poured out her wisdom onto the land, and gave it the spirit of __law__._

Niko showed a picture of a new world, more beautiful than the last, with a sky and everything their world had.

_Farore... With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law._

Niko showed a picture of many people.

_The three great goddesses, their __labors__ completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of that's world's __providence__. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm…or so it was until Ganondorf the king of evil stole it from its rightful resting place. _

A picture of a dark figure was shown; Niko didn't really know what Ganondorf looked like so this was the best he could do.

_However there's more to the tale of the Triforce. The three goddesses hid the Triforce, containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule. The power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it would have led Hyrule to prosperity. If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil. This was why the Temple of Time was made to protect the Triforce from evil._

Niko showed a picture of three golden triangles together. He was about to continue when Zelda interrupted

"Wait this never happened it Hyrule!"  
"This isn't the same Hyrule…it's an older kingdom that your grandmother named this after." Niko said.  
"It is?" Zelda asked

"Yes, but that story would take too long. Any other questions before I continue? What is it Link?"

"How did Ganondorf possibly lose when he had a wish granted and the power of the gods?"

"Ahh yes I was getting there…well you see there's more to the Triforce…ahem

_The resting place of the sacred triangle, the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart. The heart of one who enters it…If an evil heart, the realm will become full of evil; If pure the Realm will become a paradise._

Niko showed two pictures, one of a paradise and the other a horrible prison.

_The Triforce…the sacred triangle…is a balance that weighs the three forces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangle has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all. But, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce...the part representing the force that one most believes in. If that one seeks the True Force that one must acquire the two lost parts. Those two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, who will bear the Triforce mark on the back of their hands._

Niko showed a picture of a split Triforce and one of a dark hand with the mark on it. However the top piece seemed to have more color in it than the bottom ones.

"The legend of the Triforce came true, which gave Ganondorf only the Triforce of power. This is why he was able to be defeated in our next story…

_Long ago…in a faraway land there was a great, proud kingdom. This kingdom was very wealthy and ruled by the fair king, Daphnes Hyrule. He had a daughter known as princess Zelda; she was kindest and most beautiful person in that kingdom._

Link smiled at Zelda and gave her hand another soft squeeze.

_The land was ruled peacefully by the Hylians and their allies the Gorons, and Zoras. The other creatures that inhabited the land, the Kokori, lived in peace as well. However in the desert there were viscous thieves, the Gerudo, who stole and plundered from this wonderful land. The king's army's were powerful thus the thieves weren't ever successful in raiding the castle. But they were powerful and managed to cause much harm to the kingdom. One day their leader Ganondorf, king of thieves, paid the king a visit. However Ganondorf came to discuss peace. The kingdom cheered and the king gladly accepted a peace treaty. Ganondorf and the king from then on became close friends and the kingdom lived happily ever after…or so they thought. Ganondorf had gotten close to the king…too close. Only one person suspected Ganondorf: the princess Zelda. She feared him because of a prophecy she had about him…_

"Well that's what my grandpa told me when I was younger anyway…."

_The king did not believe his daughter and assumed the dream was a mere coincidence. Later when Ganondorf had gotten past the Door of Time and took the Triforce of power he attacked the kingdom. He alone had managed to defeat the kings army's and take over the world. The king and princess fled, although not together. For ages the once powerful prosperous kingdom lived in darkness in terror under Ganondorfs rule. It's said his thirst for power began in the harsh desert where he pitied his people and himself. He also loathed the Hylians who he thought were inferior to him and unworthy of ruling._

Traan shifted uncomfortably at this.

_At any rate the Evil King ruled for what seemed like would be an eternity. Some people hoped that one day the rule of the tyrant would end. It was then that the princess Zelda appeared! However Ganondorf had been waiting for this and quickly snatched her away to his castle for it was she who had the Triforce of Wisdom, he was a step closer to being an invincible immortal…a god! Some say he was already. All he needed was the Triforce of Courage. It was then only a few moments later than a young boy appeared. He was the Hero of Time! Wielding the legendary Master Sword and being the possessor of the Triforce of Courage, he faced the Evil King to rescue the princess. He was in his late teens, a youth with golden hair and blue eyes. He wore green clothing matching that of the Kokori, green clothes and a hat. Yet he was truly a Hylian. His name was Link!_

Zelda looked at Link and compared him to Niko's description of the hero. It was very close. Niko also showed a picture, it _did_ look like Link.

_This courageous youth went to the Ganon's tower to face the Demon King. After slaying countless monsters, he faced Ganondorf. Ganondorf laughed as his challenger came. For he was merely a child! Ganondorf crushed the ground and soared through the air laughing as he did so. Ganondorf ceased laughing and threw a curse at our young hero. Link casually reflected it with the blade of the Master Sword. Ganondorf did not give up. It was a battle to see who would get hit first by the spell. Ganondorf was soon overcome and was stunned. Link quickly shot the arrow of golden light at the evil king. Ganondorf fell, the hero then flew to him and Ganondorf was soon slain by the blade of evil. The Master Sword was a sword that grew more powerful against more evil. Ganondorf was the most evil being in existence, the sword was the ultimate weapon against him. Ganondorf gave a roar of fury and with his final breath he made his castle fall. The hero and the princess were able to escape just in time as the tower fell. The evil was defeated and the battle was won…or so it seemed. Ganondorf rose out of the ruins, more terrible and more powerful than ever. With a scream Ganondorf raised his hand to show that he still had the Triforce of Power and would not be defeated. He suddenly began to change he turned into a horrible beast, the size of a mountain. The hero saw that his troubles were not yet done. He faced the demon; however the demon was too strong and knocked the Master Sword out of our hero's hands. Link was not scared, even with the ring of fire the demon summoned to keep the sword and Zelda away from him. With his arrows of light our hero shot pure light into the demons face and tail. He continued until the demon was weakened and the fire disappeared. Link grabbed his Master Sword and was ready to finish the beast off, but it was not done. Ganon recovered with incredible speed. The fight began again, the demon slashed its swords but the hero was too quick and dodged them all. The hero was soon exhausted and could no longer use magic. Therefore the light arrows were gone. It did not matter though, he had the Master Sword. When the demon was brought down again the princess held him down with the last of her power. The Master Sword glowed and Link slashed the demon multiple times in the face. Yet even after all of this the demon was not defeated. There was nothing else to do, the princess called to the ancient sages of Hyrule and while he was still weak, Ganondorf was sent to the Sacred Realm, trapped forever. The kingdom cheered and threw a great party. The king returned to Hyrule as its leader again. The princess was free…the hero however had disappeared. Whatever feelings where shared between the princess and the hero are unknown, but the princess became a mother and the royal family lived on and on…up until now._

Here Niko gave Zelda a kind smile.

"So you see the best that has been done to him with this power is getting sealed away. Even then it was done with people with power to match his…although they had little clue how to use it. They also had the Master Sword…"

"Well Link has the Lokomo sword…and I have the bow of light! The odds are against us but with some help I'm sure we can beat him!" Zelda said confidently. Link wished he was as confident, he was starting to get nervous.

"True the Lokomo sword is stronger than your average sword, for it attacks the spirit as well as the body. The Bow of Light does the same…still this only makes them around twice as strong. The Master Sword would perhaps be weaker in a normal battle but in the case of Ganondorf it's bound to be worth twenty swords…still I don't wish to discourage you."  
"Well don't!" Zelda said.

"Zelda…do mind your manners wont you?" Teacher said softly

"Oh…sorry Teacher!" Zelda said giggling a bit. Niko laughed

"It's ok; I get it a lot from this one." Niko said pointing at Link "Anyway she's right, I ought to be encouraging you kids. Good luck beating Ganondorf and finding that person tomorrow…for now I will go to sleep." And with that Niko headed back to his train. Everyone else continued eating. Alfonzo got up and headed towards Link and Zelda

"I would like to say congratulations to you two." Alfonzo said kindly "I'm sure you will be a great couple…eh what's wrong, Link? You look like you're going to faint." It was true, for Link expected Alfonzo to start to start shouting at him instead. Russell laughed and so did Zelda.

"I'm alright…" Link muttered. He was also tired, although he wanted to stay up as long as Zelda was awake. Little did he know she was tired too and thinking the exact same thing. It wasn't long until Link lost consciousness.

* * *

Nearly had one of those lazy periods where I don't write the story for months and months. But I don't want that to happen, I want to finish this story fairly soon without having a long block of no updates. Sorry for the delay.


	14. The first Lokomo

Link woke up but didn't open his eyes. He was too tired. He felt something warm brush across his face every now and then. Link let out a small sigh and tried to go back to sleep. The stroking stopped for a bit and Link heard an audible "Hmm…?" and then a sigh. He recognized this tone as Zelda's. This was comforting. The warm brushing continued, Link now recognized this as Zelda's skin. She was stroking his head. Link now realized what he was laying on was Zelda's lap. Had she really carried him here? Zelda began to hum a bit as she stroked Link. Link let out another sigh. _**She has such a beautiful voice…**_ soon Link began to feel a little uncomfortable lying on the very back of his head. He turned his head a little to the right and found his face against Zelda's stomach. His face felt warm and he enjoyed it, it made a little sleepier too. Zelda seemed to be checking Link, he couldn't tell though with his eyes closed.

Link felt warm arms wrap themselves around his head and Zelda lean in as though she were hugging it. The princess then kissed the top of his head lightly. _**She's so nice to me…**_ Zelda hummed some more and continued stroking Link lovingly. Link began to wonder if she enjoyed this or if she was trying to wake him up in a nice way. For he often preferred patting Zelda softly until she woke up instead of shaking her or yelling 'wake up'. Maybe he should show her he was awake? They could do something fun like go swimming again. Link then remembered that he and Zelda agreed to look for Lokomo today and nearly groaned. Maybe she was waking him up for this? Link didn't feel like working, he wanted to stay like this all day. _**Don't be selfish, you need to help the kingdom…and Zelda's relying on you. **_Link decided he ought to tell her he was awake or pretend he just woke up. But…just a little more rest. Zelda's humming began to sound a bit like a lullaby and Link was afraid he might end up sleeping again. _**She might have stayed up all night doing this; you have no right to rest! **_

"Good morning, Zelda…" Link said softly.

"Oh, good morning, Link!" Zelda said happily. "Did you get a good night sleep?" "Yeah…what happened last night?"

"Oh…well…you passed out." Zelda said giggling a bit.

"Did you carry me here?" Link asked.

"I tried to, but Alfonzo took over. Once we were in here I said I would look after you and he put you down and left."  
"Have you been looking out for me all night?"

"Well…no." Zelda said honestly "I put you in my lap but I fell asleep pretty soon, then I woke up…and you woke up." Link smiled and sat up, he then gave Zelda a big kiss on the cheek. He then gasped and looked around in the train. What if Teacher had slept here last night? Zelda giggled a bit at Link's expression and seemed to know what he was thinking for she said

"It's ok, Teacher woke up earlier than all of us and is trying to make himself 'look decent' down in the sanctuary." Zelda then smiled, winked, and pulled Link closer to kiss him on the lips. Link suddenly found he had a lot of energy for a person who was just sleeping. What a perfect way to start the morning.

"Well…" Zelda sighed "I suppose we ought to head to Whittleton. Anjean is the only one still here so we need to wake her up, Rael is playing with the sand wand, and Traan is going to be picking up our soldiers who are in the snow realm." Zelda headed over to Anjean and prodded her awake. "Anjean…" Zelda whispered "We need to go looking for Lokomo so you need to leave the train. Anjean slowly opened her eyes and answered in a low voice

"Thank the spirits….about time."

"Pardon?"  
"Nothing!" Anjean said quickly, and got up to leave the train. Link followed her and went to the front. Zelda stuck her head out of the window and called

"AAALLL ABOARD!" Link smiled at her, she smiled back, and they headed off. Link began wondering how long it had been since he drove a train. Either his skills with the cannon were faltering or there were a lot more monsters, in truth it was a little bit of both, but mostly the later. Link was getting nervous, there were so many Bulbins and Miniblins attacking, even some humans were firing at them. Zelda looked out the window to inspect the source of noise, she gasped. There were far too many enemies for Link to handle himself! The cannon could only go so fast. Zelda was getting nervous, nervous about the train, and nervous about Link. There was bang and the train rocked a bit. Zelda was right, this was a little too much at once. She nervously looked out the window again and continued to worry; they were only getting larger in numbers. _Do something then! _Zelda slapped a hand to her forehead, why had it taken her so long to think of helping? Zelda took the bow of light and began shooting down all the enemy's she could see. Mainly bulbins, as the arrows would have less effect on tanks. Link looked around for the source of help and saw Zelda. He smiled and waved at her in thanks. Zelda smiled too, then caught herself.

"Not right now, Link! We need to take care of these and make it to Whittleton!" Zelda slapped herself. She had just called out Link's name! Now they defiantly had to take these down or there would be trouble later. Link nodded, not aware of the deadly mistake Zelda had made but determined to defeat the monsters. Like Zelda, Link focused mainly on monsters made for him, the miniblin tanks. Occasionally when these were scarce he would aim for a bulbin, and likewise when the bulbin's were scarce, Zelda would throw normal bombs from Link's bag on the road for the tanks to hit. Zelda gasped, Whittleton was in view. Link saw it too and smiled, the remaining monsters retreated as they made it closer. Zelda was a little nervous but not as much as before, she was sure the monsters that escaped were reinforcements and not the ones present when she called out Link's name. Link stopped the train and headed out, Zelda copied him. They both looked very relieved to have made it to Whittleton. Zelda smiled and gave Link a high five to celebrate. Link smiled too and hugged Zelda for no reason. She looked a little surprised but happy at this.

The two children examined Whittleton, it too had changed, but not as much as Castle Town did. The village itself looked like it was in good condition, the villagers looked the opposite. They looked quite miserable and each looked a little thinner than before. There were bulbins patrolling the village and two stood side by side outside the former leader's hut as guards. Zelda gulped and held Link's hand, Link squeezed softly to assure her it was all ok.

"Link…" Zelda said whispering for some reason. "I know this sounds treacherous but I think we ought to sell the stolen goods for rupees and then food. When I'm in charge again I will make sure to pay everyone back, but now I don't have any rupees." Link nodded but added

"Let's try to look for things that don't look like they have very much sentimental value." Zelda nodded back and the two went back in the train to look through the backs of items. However it seemed they didn't need to sell anything as some of the loot was rupees. They found a giant green and carried it to the store.

"Hello…how may I help you today?" the shop keeper asked. Link and Zelda looked around for food to eat. Link had to stop the princess from spending it all on sweets despite how much he wanted them as well. Zelda then began to whine like a little girl.

"Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee…..please let me just get _one!_" Zelda pleaded. Link thought this was cute, even though it was bratty, and it also made him feel guilty so he agreed they could buy something to share between themselves. Zelda shouted "Yay!" which embarrassed Link a little bit and she picked out something to eat. While she did this Link bought the rest of the food, staying away from most of the meats. Zelda came back later with her choice of sweet. Link didn't pay attention as the shop owner calculated the costs in his head and told Link to give him ninety-seven rupees. When they got out they headed to the train to pack up the food and begin eating whatever Zelda picked out. When they did unload it and Zelda took it out Link gave a gasp of shock and exasperation. Zelda had bought an entire pumpkin pie for them to eat. Link enjoyed pumpkin pie, it was one of his favorites, but he couldn't believe that Zelda had bought something so huge.

"Zelda…are you s-serious!?" Link cried

"What?"  
"You bought something that big!?"  
"It's been awhile since I've had something sweet to eat…" Zelda said defensively. "Anyway if you don't want it I will eat it all by myself."  
"No…no I want it but…nevermind."  
"You're not my parent, Link!" Zelda teased. Link laughed a little bit, and she was right. He wasn't the boss of her…if anything it was the other way around, as she was royalty.  
"Still…" Link said "We don't have anything to eat this with…" Zelda looked a little sadly at her desert and then smiled

"That won't stop me!"  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Link cried

"What?"  
"At least let me cut it, and then you could hold it by the crust." Zelda smiled and then laughed, not believing she hadn't thought of this and that she was going to dig it out with her hands…a princess! She laughed harder when she saw Link use the Lokomo sword to cut it. Link chuckled a bit himself at the idea of using a legendary sword for this purpose. They each took a piece and began eating. When they were halfway done Zelda split the pie in fourths of what it used to be. Now each had a fourth of a full pie and after that they were done. Link picked his up and was about to eat when Zelda said

"Wait, stop!"

"What?"  
"Lets have a pie eating contest!" Link was a little surprised by the idea but accepted. They attempted to tie each other's hands so they couldn't cheat but gave up on the idea, it was too hard. They sat next to each other with the pie on the seats.

"Ready?" Link asked.

"GO!" Zelda cried. Link decided to attempt picking up the pie with his teeth without eating it, Zelda however dove her face into it. Link stared at her in shock, she was behaving more immaturely than he was used to; Link began to wonder if it was their relationship that caused it. Link realized he was falling behind and began his attempt again, he got the pie in his mouth and tilted his head upward and began eating it. He was almost done…

"DONE!" Zelda yelled. Link finished his piece and looked at her. The princess had pumpkin pie all over her face, Link sighed. He knew Zelda had a tendency to be a little immature at times but this was completely different, he was beginning to miss the way Zelda used to act. Link decided he ought to tell her how he felt.

"Zelda…" Link said slowly, he didn't want to sound sore for losing the contest which he wasn't. He also didn't want to hurt Zelda's feelings.

"What is it, Link?" Zelda asked happily. Link really didn't want to tell her now but decided he would anyway.

"Err…you've been acting different." Link responded.

"I have?" Zelda asked

"Well yes…" Link said unhelpfully

"How so?"  
"Well…you have been acting a bit like a little kid…kinda immature." Zelda didn't say anything; she just sat there staring at Link. _**I've blown it now…**_ Link wondered if Zelda would cry or start yelling at him. Zelda did neither; instead she surprised Link by saying

"You're right…I don't know what's gotten into me lately, I'm a princess, and I need to behave like one!" Link looked at Zelda in surprise, she clearly wasn't kidding, and she truly did look ashamed at her recent actions.

"I'm sorry…" Link said.

"No, no, don't be!" Zelda said seriously "Teachers probably ashamed of me as well! Really, Link; I thank you for telling me this. I hope you can forgive me too…it's just I've been so excited with having being a couple and all...still that isn't an excuse. You're probably just as excited and you didn't lose your head." Zelda finished.

"Aww, it's ok Zelda." Link said kindly "It's no fun to be like me and always act like a grown up when you're just a kid. I like that about you, it's just that I thought you were going a little overboard is all…anyway I've acted pretty stupid because of our relationship too." Zelda smiled, Link always made her feel better.

"Thank you…" Zelda said in a whisper. She looked in a mirror to examine herself and groaned. Link smiled and whipped off the food from her face with his sleeve.

"You're welcome." Link said and kissed her on the cheek, for some reason this caused Zelda to blush. "Well, we have been goofing off long enough, let's go find that Lokomo!" Link said extended his hand to help Zelda up. Zelda nodded and didn't let go when she was up. They headed out the train, Zelda thinking of her recent actions. She knew she had been behaving more immaturely than usual, but she never stopped to think how far she had gone. She acted immaturely because often she would either have a nice romantic time with Link or Link would behave maturely for her and she thought he was cute when he was taking responsibility. Of course behaving to the point Link had to wipe her face off as though she were a baby was too much, so she decided to she would stop. Zelda broke her train of thought when she heard Link ask a villager "Hey do you know where the Lokomo of this land is?" Zelda looked at Link in surprise. He had been so straight forward with that question. Would these people really know exactly who and the new Lokomo of the forest was? Judging by Link's face, he was thinking this was a bad idea too. However to their surprise the villager seemed to know

"Oh you mean Weel, don'tcha? The new Gage? Well yeah he used to be pretty big here, since he was a Lokomo and all we gave him the job of representative even though he was a kid. Anyway he aint here no more, mates. He fled when these guys came along." The villager jerked a thumb in the direction of the bulbins. "I believe he was heading to the forest sanctuary. Hope he got there ok, there was no engineer there to help him an there's a lot of beasts and whatnot in the forest."

"Thank you." Link said

"Yes, thank you, thank you." Zelda said

"Don' mention it kids, don' mention it." The villager said. The pair immediately went back to the train station.

"That's easier." Link said. Zelda nodded

"I know, this way even if Gage doesn't believe us we already have him in the sanctuary." Link knew what Zelda meant by this. Link had been afraid that if Weel didn't believe he was a Lokomo, he and Zelda might have had to drag him to the Forest Sanctuary by force. Link boarded the train and waited until he heard the door close on the other side to move on. The mayhem caused by monsters was bad as ever when they set out, however once they reached the woods the attacking ceased. Although there were still a few skulltula's, the monsters sent by Ganondorf's armies weren't there. Soon Link and Zelda found themselves at the Forest Sanctuary. Link hopped off the train and stood by the passenger cart for Zelda. She stepped out and jumped into Link's arms.

"Oof!" Link grunted at the sudden weight impact.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were ready!" Zelda giggled. Link didn't set her down for quite awhile, he liked carrying her. However they soon saw the green haired kid, Weel, standing near the entrance statues and Link let Zelda down. Zelda took off her hood

"What are you doing!?" Link hissed as they approached Weel who had his back turned. Link was afraid Gage would be like Byrne and have a different alliance than Gage did.

"What? It's better that he knows who we are. If he was an enemy he wouldn't be fleeing from bulbins, even so we can easily beat him if he's an enemy." Link thought of Traan and decided that Zelda must be underestimating the Lokomo's strength if she thought they could easily beat them. She was right however that he was probably not an enemy, and if he was they could probably subdue him, just not as easily as Zelda predicted. Link took off his hood as well and approached Weel. Zelda tapped him on the back, to their surprise he immediately turned around and yelled

"WHO IS IT? WHO GOES THERE? I'M NOT AFRAID TO FIGHT!" Weel then saw who he was speaking to and then spoke differently "P-princess! You're alright! A-and you too royal body guard! H-how are you?"  
"Oh I'm fine, thank you for asking." Zelda said sweetly. "We were…err…just wondering if we could talk to you about something."  
"Feel free, feel free." Weel said. Zelda sighed and looked at Link, clearly hoping he would explain for her. Link sighed too and together they told Weel the story of him being a Lokomo. They also explained what he had to do to help Hyrule. Weel tried to interrupt several times but they wouldn't let him. Finally they finished with how to restore his memory.

"I see…" Weel said when they finished. "Well…um…ok, I will fight, as long as I am provided a weapon of some sort. But this Lokomo business…you're just joking, correct?"  
"We're not joking." Zelda assured him.

"Would you be surprised if I told you I didn't believe you?"  
"No, but please listen, haven't the villagers been treating you a little nice for someone who just moved in? And your memory, I believe Lokomo don't have one when they are reborn." Zelda insisted

"I suppose…but I always thought I must be related to the villager chief perhaps, and I have lost my memory in some way or another."  
"Won't you just listen to the song? It will only take a moment of your time, if nothing happens we will leave, ok?" Link pleaded

"Hmmm…this seems fair; it's not as though I am a busy person…very well play your song."  
"We can't." Zelda said "You must be in the sanctuary."  
"I see, I see…alright go on then." Weel said leading them to the sanctuary.

"Are you ready?" Zelda asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." Weel responded. Zelda nodded and began playing the Spirit Flute, despite his doubts Weel seemed to be enjoying the song. However like Anjean, and Rael, he soon collapsed. Zelda stopped and looked at him. Link hated it when these interrupted the song, he thought the princess played very well and wanted her to finish. Zelda kneeled next to Weel and asked

"Are you all right?" Gage opened his eyes and responded

"Yeah…I'm fine. Sorry for doubting you."

"It's ok."  
"Alright…what now?"  
"Well Link and I would like you to start an uprising in Whittleton so you and the villagers can help us when we take down the castle."  
"Ok…now about that weapon…"  
"You can take one of mine." Link said "I have plenty, just take one though as I'm sure other Lokomo will want to help."

"Thank you." Gage said gratefully "As for the village, I will try but I'm afraid of Ganondorf sending more forces to Whittleton."

"We will try to get the other Lokomo to work on this too, that way Ganondorfs troops won't know which way to turn." Zelda said. Link didn't remember ever strategizing this but it sounded like a good plan so he said nothing.

"I see, good idea, now would you mind doing me a favor?" Gage asked.

"What is it?" Zelda asked

"Would you mind taking me to Whittleton by train?"  
"Oh, sure." Zelda said.

"Thank you."  
"Oh and Gage, when it's time to invade the castle we will send Anjean to get you and warp you there." Zelda added.

"Good idea…in fact why didn't you just warp here? Or warp me there…to wherever it is you're staying."  
"You probably wouldn't have accepted the trip, I think she needs your consent to take you anywhere, make sure you tell the villagers that. We couldn't come here that way because she wouldn't know when we want to come back. She can't come with us either because she's busy with Traan…err Byrne to you."  
"Byrne doesn't have his memory back?" Gage asked. Link sighed

"Nope, he's being stubborn but Anjean is going to make him in the end." Gage laughed

"Yes I suppose Byrne can be a bit stubborn, eh?" Link and Zelda both nodded which made Gage laugh harder.

"Oh and Gage before I forget, make sure you have your cello for the invasion, we need it to break the barrier Ganondorf made. You have it don't you?"  
"Ahh, yes I found it when I was still 'Weel' so don't worry."  
"Good, let's go on the train and get you a weapon. Just don't take the bows or the swords, those are weapons Link and I use a lot."  
"Very well then, let's go." Gage said. The pair nodded and they headed to the train station. The monsters in the open weren't as bad as before. For now along with arrows and bombs there were gusts of winds that would send bulbins flying or trip bulbos. Link guessed that Gage had chosen the whirlwind as his weapon. Sure enough when they got back to Whittleton, that's what Gage held in his hand. "Thank you, children." Gage said forgetting that this sounded odd for him to say as he was a child himself. "If you're going after Steem next, good luck. That man likes joking and will think your story is a joke much more than I did." Link and Zelda waved and set off on the train back. Link looked up and saw that it was getting late.  
"We better try to find the rest of them faster if we want to make this easier on Gage." Link called to Zelda who nodded and then yelled  
"LOOK OUT!" Link turned and nearly pulled the emergency break out of instinct. He saw the monsters coming again.  
"Brace yourself!" Link called firing bombs at everything he could see. Zelda nodded and went back inside to retrieve the bow. Soon Link saw light arrows being shot at the monsters as well. Together they managed to keep the monsters at bay until they made it to the Sand Sanctuary. Anjean and Traan were just getting out of their train as the couple stopped.

"Oh did we do something today?" Traan asked.

"Yes, we found and awakened a Lokomo!" Zelda said proudly.

"About time…" Traan muttered bitterly, though smiled too.

"How about you?" Link asked "Were you successful in finding the soldiers?"  
"Yes dear we found them." Anjean said "They are pretty tired though so we will be serving them dinner inside. You may need to wait for yours."  
"It's ok." Zelda said "We bought plenty of food from Whittleton."

"Very well, unload it and take your pick while we feed the troops." Traan said. Zelda and Link both nodded and began unloading the bag. They had managed to buy quite a bit with a hundred rupees, they gave all the unload food to Anjean and Traan except for a few bits for themselves, it was all fruits and vegetables except for a piece of fried cuccoo Zelda wanted to sample. The two went back to the Spirit Train and ate their dinner in peace. Both were very tired and when they were halfway done Anjean and Traan joined them.

"You two look pretty tired after your day of work." Anjean commented.

"Yeah…there were monsters everywhere." Zelda moaned. Traan nodded at this

"I hope you two can forgive me for this." Anjean said.

"For what? What did you do?" Link asked.

"For leaving, usually Lokomo don't try to recover their spirit unless it's an emergency. I wouldn't have left with all the other Lokomo if I knew there was an evil as strong…stronger than Malladus. I'm sorry, because of my foolishness you two need to track us all down again."  
"Ahh, it's ok Anjean." Zelda said kindly "You didn't know this would happen."  
"I suppose not…" Anjean said. For the rest of the night they discussed likely areas for the Lokomo again, as well as battle tactics for the battle against Ganondorf. Everyone was tired; it wasn't long until they all drifted to sleep.

* * *

Ya I know Zelda acted out of character near the beginning, but that was the point. Anyway I'm infected with a computer virus so I may take longer. This one is in my registry…ya…life sucks.


	15. The final preparations

Zelda slowly opened her eyes; she noticed something on her shoulder. It was Link; he was still sleeping. Zelda looked at the bench across from them, Anjean lay curled up. Traan had moved several benches down, he too slept. This struck Zelda as odd; usually Traan was the first to wake up when there was work to be done. She could only guess that he had been working hard the day before. Zelda looked around and saw that nobody was awake but herself. Her hand pushed Links head a bit so it was off her shoulder and she put her face against his chest. She sighed. _He's so warm…_ Zelda then put her arms around his sleeping body and pulled him tightly against her. Zelda fell asleep again.

Zelda was later awoken by someone stroking her head. It was, of course, Link. Zelda sighed wondering what time it was now. Anjean and Traan were gone. Zelda sat up and Link smiled at her. She smiled back and began kissing him everywhere she could reach on his face. Finally she stopped at his lips. They held each other like this for five minutes in normal time, three eternities in their time. Zelda was really beginning to enjoy the mornings she spent with Link, they were often romantic.

Zelda placed her head against Link's chest again. Link smiled and began patting her head. He knew they ought to find more Lokomo but he wanted to stay like this for awhile. Zelda nuzzled her head into Link's chest and gave yet another soft sigh. They stayed like this for awhile and just when Link was going to suggest looking for Lokomo Zelda said something that surprised him.

"I love you…" Link didn't see it, but Zelda blushed. She had spoken without thinking. Link kissed the top of her head and responded

"I love you too…" Zelda clung on tighter to Link when she heard this. She didn't cry very hard but alas a few tears came. Zelda had no idea why she was crying at all, she wasn't sad and even crying for joy made no sense. Zelda was no fool; it was obvious that Link loved her. Why was this coming as such a shock to her? Zelda closed her eyes again as Link held her lovingly, she was afraid of falling asleep again, they _needed_ to go and find the Lokomo. Zelda still didn't move; she wanted to calm down a bit before they left, because she didn't want Link to know she had been crying.

Unfortunately for Zelda, Link knew she had cried a bit. He could feel the tears as they were absorbed by his clothing. Link was tactful though, and didn't mention it. Link held her and sometimes kissed her head. He put his hands in her hair and caressed her head. Link too closed his eyes and placed his head close to Zelda's. After awhile he became consciously aware of how nice smelling her hair was, the smell made him a little sleepy, and so did the warmth. A sudden movement brought Link to his senses. Just in time too, he nearly fell asleep again.

"Ok…w-we better go…" Zelda said awkwardly. Link could tell that she really didn't want to end what they had there. _**She's being responsible unlike me…we better get going.**_

"Yeah…" Link responded getting up and stretching. He headed to the door, unable to resist himself he kissed Zelda's cheek before he left, uncomfortably aware of how soft it was and how he wanted to cuddle with her again. Zelda gave him a small smile as he headed out. Link went to the head of the train and started the engine. They set off the Snow Realm. Again they faced a vicious onslaught of monsters. It was a very unenjoyable experience as the two were very sleepy and didn't feel up to fighting monsters. Nevertheless they made it to Anouki Village in one piece. When Link and Zelda exited the train they saw that this place was being run by a few miniblins, not as many miniblins as there had been bulbins at Whittleton though. The Anouki didn't seem to mind, and the miniblins appeared bored. Apparently the Anouki weren't resisting at all. Link and Zelda approached Honcho and Zelda asked

"Hello sir, would you happen to know where a young boy with brown hair is?"

"Why hello, I'm Honcho the village hon—oops forgot that that other fellow now runs our village" Honcho said chuckling "That big fellow who lives in my house and wears that rag…yeah he's the honcho now so if you have some question's you might want to ask him." Link guessed a bigblin was running the village now, and he found it surprising that Honcho didn't seem to care. "Although now that I think about it…I think I saw a kid like that…but he was Lokomo, he was off to see Ferrus…of course you two have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Link and Zelda didn't respond; they both immediately headed to the train. Not thanking Honco would normally be considered rude by Link and unacceptable by Zelda but they both knew they ought to keep their search as quite as possible. Link then headed to the Wellspring Station where Ferrus lived. The snow had fewer monsters than the forest realm did, and the snowmen seemed to have no alliance. They attacked both the Spirit Train and the pursuing tanks with their heads. Link stopped at the Wellspring Station and disembarked. After helping Zelda out of the passenger car they headed to Ferrus's house. They went to his desk and found a note much like their first time coming, sadly this one had no map it only said

_Have gone with Geer to check out the tanks and discuss the differences between these and the trains. Will be back by noon._

_ -Ferrus_

"How on earth does he expect to survive with all of those monsters loose?" Zelda asked in shock.

"The same way he did before I suppose…" Link said. Zelda thought about this and giggled. _How _**did** _Ferrus live all this time?_ Link smiled as well and continued "It's almost noon, let's just wait for him and…Geer…to come back." Link said looking over Ferrus's note. Zelda nodded and to her surprise Link took her hand and lead her out. Why Link was taking her out into the cold was beyond Zelda; however she soon saw that Link was heading to the spring and stopped wondering. It was as beautiful as it was when she first saw it. Link smiled and sat down with her in front of it. Zelda stared at the spring and its beauty for a few minutes before becoming aware that she was cold. Instinctively she clung on Link for warmth. Link held her as well and Zelda could tell by his smile that he had intended this to happen. Zelda didn't care; she enjoyed snuggling with him too. Link however wasn't completely content, he had an urge to grab Zelda and kiss her in the lips, to move his hands all over he beautiful body and tell her how pretty she was and how much he loved her. Link resisted this temptation however, he knew Ferrus and Steem would appear at any minute now and it would be embarrassing to be caught in that situation. So Link sat calmly with Zelda, huddled together staring at the spring. Or at least Zelda was; Link only had eyes for her. For a moment though Link did turn to look at the spring, and it was at this moment he felt warm lips touch his cheek. Link turned and saw Zelda give him a small smile. Link smiled too and kissed her nose. She was cold…and suddenly Link had a desire to keep her face warm, to kiss her. He forgot why he originally wasn't going to; he pulled her hood down and placed his hands on her face bringing it closer to his. Zelda closed her eyes and pursed her lips, she was ready. They were an inch from each other…

"HEY! WHO'S THERE! THAT YOU FERRUS? MY GOODNESS, YOU'RE FAST! Hoo Hoo Hoo." Link and Zelda jumped and Link nearly fell in the spring. His foot did anyway; Zelda quickly helped him back up. "Oh, say you're not Ferruss…" the voice said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Zelda." Zelda said standing up and brushing herself and Link off. She couldn't see who this person was but it must be the Lokomo, she was sure of it. _Nobody else interrupts people like that…_

"Are you!" the Lokomo said in alarm. "Well my dear princess, I am Geer. May I ask what you are doing here?"  
"Link and I were looking for you." Zelda responded "We found a note from Ferrus saying you left; speaking of which where is Ferrus?"  
"Ahh he stayed behind to take more pictures, he said he would come back tomorrow." Geer said "So you were looking for me? Hoo hoo hoo, why were you doing that?" Link and Zelda glanced at each other and Link explained to Geer that he was a Lokomo with some help from Zelda. Geer seemed a little interested at first but Link noticed he seemed to be paying little attention to what they were actually saying. Link argued everything they had with Gage as well. Geer waited to see if they would continue but when they didn't he spoke.

"Are you joking? Hoo hoo hoo, if you are I must say it's a rather elaborate one."  
"We really aren't! You must believe us, please!" Zelda pleaded.

"Well…to be honest you're not the first to tell me this…" Geer said done with his humor.

"We aren't?" Link asked

"Not at all, I met another pair the other day in a train like yours, they also told me I was a Lokomo and to look out for the likes of you…you children wish to awaken me correct?" Geer asked. Link and Zelda nodded. "Very well…normally I wouldn't believe you but today I shall. Please do not disappoint me with a joke."  
"We won't." Link said "And please…could you help us fight the war against Ganondorf?"

"The other two asked me this as well, whether I am a Lokomo or not I shall." Geer said  
"Thank you." Link said gratefully "When were on the train Zelda will give you a weapon of you choice, feel free to pick any one, I have plenty."  
"You're very kind." Geer said. With that they boarded the train. Like Gage, Geer was showing his new weapon off when they started fighting monsters. Link noticed this when he saw a boomerang fly and knock a bulbin of its steed. They reached the snow sanctuary safely and Link helped Zelda out of the passenger car.

"Be careful, there's some wolfos around here." Link warned. The other two nodded and they set off to the sanctuary. Link and Zelda slayed all the wolfos in their path, and Geer helped a bit by defeating the ice chus. Once inside Zelda took out the Spirit Flute.

"Oh there's your shamisen!" Link said pointing next to a vessel.

"Pardon?" Geer asked.

"Oh…well you will get it in a sec, go on and play Zelda…and don't you dare stop this time, I want to hear you finish it!" Link ordered. Zelda giggled

"Whatever you say, Link." Zelda said and began playing. Link closed his eyes and listened, the song was perfect. Only interrupted by a small _thump_ near the beginning meaning that Geer had passed out. Link opened his eyes a bit and saw Steem get back up and listen to Zelda's song. He seemed to enjoy it too, when Zelda finished he gave her a hearty round of applause. Link followed suite. Zelda smiled and bowed a bit. Link and Steem laughed at this

"Hoo hoo hoo, very well played, princess. Sorry if I was a bit rude to you."  
"Not at all, would you like us to take you to Anouki Village?"  
"No I will go there later, I want to practice a bit and see my old home a little more." Steem said.

"You want us to leave you here?"  
"Sure, I can manage. I thought by now Byrne would have taught you Lokomo are no laughing matter hoo hoo hoo. Send Anjean and Byrne my best, will you?"

"We will." Link promised. Link and Zelda waved goodbye and headed back to the train station. "Should we call it a day?" Link asked

"No, there's still time and two Lokomo left." Zelda said "Let's see if we can get them all in one day." Link nodded at this and they boarded the train and set off. They headed toward the Fire Realm and met more enemies. They were back at their high numbers again, the train got hit once but otherwise they were unharmed. Link stopped at the Goron Village and helped Zelda off. This village was playing host to bulbins just like Whittleton. However the goron's had much more. There were at least twice as many bulbins as gorons. Most goron's seemed to be sheltered in their house too. The gorons outside glared at each patrolling bulbin, and the bulbins glared back. It wasn't at all like the peaceful Anouki Village, the gorons and bulbins looked close to war.

"I don't want to stay out here." Zelda whispered. Link privately agreed with her. He took her hand and led her in the closest house they could find, they needed to ask someone about the Lokomo. In the house were three goron's one was Kagoron, the other was the Goron Elder, the last one looked familiar but Zelda couldn't quite put her finger on it. He looked pretty beaten up.

"I know brother; what those bulbins did to you was horrible. You're a true Goron to stand up to that and not fight back." The elder said

"Thanks, sir." The goron said. "Still I half wish I did fight them off and protected our village…I still say we could take them."

"Ahh Togoron," Kagoron said "We know, we know. But some of the gorons…namely the children, are in danger if we fight. If we behaved like normal people this wouldn't be a problem, but our kin don't listen. I remember when I was a young goron, I would take on anyone who threatened our tribe…I take it that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."  
"Kagoron is right." The elder said. "I know my grandson won't be held down…he will fight. Therefore it's too risky for us to try to get rid of the bulbin menace. Don't beat yourself up Togoron, first you blame yourself for the princess who appears to be safe, and now this?"  
"We don't know if she's safe," Togoron started

"Trust me; the usurper would want it known if the princess and her friend were dead." The elder interrupted. Suddenly Kagoron said  
"Now who are these two spies!" and roughly grabbed Link and Zelda by the scruffs of their necks and held them out for the others to see. All three gorons had angry looks on their faces which were enough to frighten Link a bit, despite knowing their often gentle and kind nature.  
"Please we don't wish to fight you!" Zelda pleaded. Normally the gorons wouldn't be completely satisfied with this and would continue questioning but at the sound of Zelda's voice, Kagoron dropped them. Link rolled his eyes a bit; it was so typical for people to underestimate Zelda just because she was a girl. Togoron wasn't completely convinced though and blocked the door.

"Who are you children and why do you insist on eavesdropping on us? Please lower your hoods." The elder said. Normally the two would avoid this but despite the gorons roughness, it was clear they were still allies. Zelda lowered her hood

"I am Princess Zelda, of Hyrule." She declared dramatically. Link sighed and lowered his hood without a word, the gorons would recognize them. The effect was immediate; the gorons forgot all about their pride and kneeled before Zelda, asking for her forgiveness. "It's all right, it's all right!" Zelda giggled "It's nice to see all of you again, especially you, Togoron, I was worried you might not be able to escape." Link examined Togoron and now saw the similarities. It had been hard to tell, for Togoron no longer wore the recruit hat, and he was a little beaten. But now that it was pointed out it seemed quite easy to tell it was him.

"O princess how can we serve you?" The elder asked.

"Well…" Zelda began awkwardly "We wanted to ask you some questions."  
"Of course, of course!" Kagoron said "Ask away!"  
"Well…you guys seem eager to beat up those monsters…what about the rest of the villagers?"  
"Our people long for the opportunity to defeat these barbarians!" Togoron yelled. The other two told him to hush as bulbins were likely to be patrolling just outside. Togoron was quieter but he still went on "These creatures have shamed out elder and kicked him out of his own home; a fat beast lives there now!"

"I see…but you're afraid of the kids getting in the way, right?" Link asked.

"Yes we fear the youth's safety!" The elder replied

"I can take them in the train." Link said "I just wonder where…"  
"We could take them to our desert base." Zelda suggested  
"I suppose…but we don't know how to raise gorons…"  
"Take them to the Dark Ore mines." Kagoron said "I'm sure our brothers there will take good care of the children."  
"Yes, that's a good idea." Link said

"Shall we board them on now?" Togoron asked

"No wait, Link we need to find the Lokomo!" Zelda said

"She's right." Link said "elder, you remember the Lokomo don't you? Well he's supposed to be reborn. Seen anyone like him in the village? Probably about my age…"  
"We are well aware of the situation, young warrior." The elder said "The Lokomo now goes by Trax. He's often in the hot springs…I think he's there now."

"Ok good, you load the children in the train, Zelda and I will convince Trax to come to the sanctuary, trust me we need this to happen, and then—"

"No use, little human. The monster king blocks the entrance to the Sanctuary." Kagoron said. Link groaned, remembering that the entrance was in elder's house.

"No fear, Link." Togoron said "I will join you at the hot spring, I will help convince Trax to come to the sanctuary and when you are ready I will start a scene to distract their leader. You can then sneak in the house with Trax. When you're done you can come out and take the children away."  
"That sounds like a good idea, don't you think, Link?" Zelda asked. Link nodded, it sounded pretty good. "Alright then let's go!" Zelda said. Togoron headed with the pair to the hot springs while the other two began herding the children to the train. It wasn't hard to find Trax, he was in the hot spring the same way Link and Zelda first found him. He seemed quite at piece unlike the other gorons. Zelda went up behind him and poked him in the back. The boy quickly turned around ready to attack

"What am I doing! What do you want! I'm not hurting any—oh…your not bulbins. Sorry your hands are smaller than a gorons so I figured you were a bulbin."

"Trax, it's me, we need to get you somewhere." Zelda said pulling her hood down a bit so he could see her face.  
"Oh…you're one of those noisy kids from weeks ago…and you must be the other one." Trax said pointing at Link. "Well what do you want?"  
"What! Is that how you talk to a princess!" Zelda asked in alarm, she wasn't used to this lukewarm reception. Link made hushing noises but Zelda didn't listen. "I am a princess, that's who _I _am!"  
"Shh…princess people are staring…" Togoron whispered, and when he said people he meant bulbins. For quite a few mean little bublin eyes were on them now, staring suspiciously. "Not many gorons know what you look like over here; unless they were at the meeting, why should this kid be any different?"

"Oh…" Zelda said awkwardly, she hadn't known about this.

"She's really a princess, Togoron?" Trax asked.

"Yes I am!" Zelda said angrily.

"You don't seem like it." Trax said

"I assure you, she is." Togoron said

"Oh…sorry." Trax said not sounding very sorry.

"Well she would like to tell you something." Togoron said.

"What would that be?" Trax asked. Link and Zelda explained once again that Trax was a Lokomo just the like others, it was awkward as always but they were getting better at it. Togoron helped a bit, but he didn't know why Trax needed to go to the sanctuary so he didn't say much. Trax didn't look like he believed a bit of it.

"Ok, ok. I get it, I'm sorry I called you two love birds. Now please quit joking."

"We're not joking!" Zelda cried.

"No, please stop, I learned my lesson."  
"We're serious!" Link said.

"You're annoying me…"  
"Grrrr…If you don't come with us nicely I will make you!" Link growled pulling out his sword. This got Trax looking serious

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! No need for that now!"  
"Come with us then!" Zelda pleaded

"Is he that important?" Togoron inquired

"YES!" Link and Zelda said in unison.

"Alright, alright I will come!" Trax said "But when we're done with this game you better leave me alone ok? I want peace!"  
"Fine…" Link said sheathing the blade. Trax got out of the hot spring and asked

"Where is this sanctuary?"  
"In the elder's house." Togoron answered. Trax's eyes widened and he jumped back in the hot spring.

"Are you kidding me!" Zelda cried.

"No, I am not kidding. I'm not going this far for a joke."  
"Oh yes you are! It's either the bulbins or me, take your pick!" Link said with his hand on the Lokomo sword, ready to draw it. Trax and Link glared at each other

"Y-you're serious aren't you…" Trax said

"Yes we are. We need you!" Zelda said

"Fine…I'll come, but that sword better be used to protect me."  
"It will, trust me, and also there are more monsters other than the bulbins we may have to face." Link said. Trax gulped and Togoron said

"Ok, I will make the distraction now; leave so you're not a part of it. When the leader leaves the house you go in." Zelda nodded and had Trax follow Link along with her to the house. They hid in nearby shadows and waited. They heard a bulbin cry out and a goron's roar. It took awhile but eventually a bulbin came rushing into the elder's hose and they heard some grunting, it seemed like the bulbin as requesting help. The bulbin exited again followed by a much bigger creature wielding an ax, this was their king.

"Ok, now!" Zelda whispered. Link and Trax nodded and ran into the house, they had thought it would be empty but were disappointed to find two bulbins still in there guarding it. Link didn't stop; he pulled out his sword and quickly defeated both.

"In the hole, c'mon!" Link called beckoning, the two followed and they followed the path to the sanctuary, defeating a few monsters in the tunnels, and the Fire Babas on the path. They finally made it inside the sanctuary.

"We I say, this is a pleasant sort of place isn't it?" Trax asked. Link and Zelda both disagreed, the heat here was worse than the desert. Even in their light robes the heat felt unbearable.

"Urgh…that's nice you can live here if you want…when we're done…" Zelda said.

"Good idea…now let's play that song of yours." Trax said despite his lack of excitement for the idea before. Link obliged and took out the Spirit Flute, he handed it to Zelda who immediately began playing. She played it a little faster than normal, whether it was because of the heat or because they needed to hurry back to the gorons Link didn't know. He didn't request she continue when she stopped due to Trax's unconsciousness. When Embrose awoke he looked deeply ashamed of himself.  
"Sorry…been acting a like a coward…" Embrose said.

"It's ok; as long you help us it's all fine." Zelda said despite the fact that she really was still angry with him.

"I need a weapon to fight….bombs…"  
"We have some." Link said producing a bomb bag from his bag.

"Are you sure—?"

"Yes, now let's go! We need to help the gorons!" Zelda cried  
"Oh that's right! Lead the way!" Embrose said taking the bag. The trio ran as fast as they could to the elder's hut. Embrose was slow due to his Lokomo legs so Link carried him part way. Once in the hut they heard noise, it sounded as if a full scale war had erupted. Indeed this is what had been done. The gorons and bulbins were fighting tooth and nail against each other. Knowing their duty Link and Zelda said goodbye to Embrose and headed to the train. The bulbins seemed most interested in this, and Zelda's heart dropped; they had realized it was the Spirit Train. How could they have been so foolish to ride it all this time and not do anything to cover it up? However this area had plenty of gorons fighting. The passenger car was shaking and jerking for some reason. Kagoron spotted them and rushed over

"Flee now! The children are in the passenger car and they want out, you must go now! I locked it up but they are still trying to escape." Kagoron yelled over the noise. Zelda instinctively went to the passenger car but Link stopped her. He didn't want her in a car with a bunch of wild gorons who were going crazy.  
"You're riding with me." Link said in a tone that told her there that his decision was law. Zelda had always wanted to ride with Link but he kept saying no, she knew that it must be important if he wanted her with him now. Zelda nodded and headed on the train with Link who took off. He headed straight for the Dark Ore mine but the journey was terrible. The train shook and shook due to the goron children trying to escape and it knocked Link off of balance a lot, it was worse for Zelda who wasn't driving and didn't have anything to hold on. The usual pirate tanks were present and the bulbin infestation was worse than ever. Since Zelda wasn't in the car her vision had no advantages over Link's and they had to aim at the same areas. _Smack!_ The train shook harder than ever and Link looked around to see the source. It was King Bulbin, he had arrived riding a blue bulbo. He had swung his mighty ax and just barely got the train. Link immediately shot a bomb at him, likewise Zelda shoot an arrow. The king raised a giant shield and blocked both, the bomb had slowed him down a bit but he was undamaged.

Link shot bomb after bomb at the king. He dodged or blocked them all. Zelda knew she was of no use for this and shot the other bulbins. For some reason the tanks had disappeared. Link aimed the cannon and Zelda suddenly had an idea, she aimed her arrow at the bulbin the king was riding. The king was getting closer, Link shot the cannon and Zelda shot the arrow just as King Bulbin hit the train. There were no misses here. The king got hit and so did his steed. Both gave a cry of fury but were tough. They managed to keep going. Meanwhile the king's blow on the train was spot on. The train gave a lurch, nearly falling off the tracks and Zelda flew off. Despite everything Link had ever been taught, he took both hands off the train and grabbed Zelda who was about to fall.

The train was still moving as Link held on to both of Zelda's hands while she screamed. Link pulled with all of his might and managed to get her back on the train. Zelda was shaking and gave Link and big hug. Link turned and gasped, Zelda did likewise. The train had not been driven into a bad spot where they would end up in an accident but King Bulbin was riding right next to them. The arrow had damaged his steed and had made it harder for it to run but the pain enraged him and he only went faster. The giant bulbin had his ax raised. Until now he had been only hitting the passenger car, now he was level and going to hit the train. There was no time to stop him. Zelda clung to Link, it was over. They were done for, but she wanted to be held one last time. Suddenly an explosion came just before the ax hit the train, and the king fell face forward on the ground. Zelda came to her senses, and she and Link looked around. There was Traan riding the other train right behind them. He had used the new cannon Alfonzo had made for the train to destroy the tanks and defeat King Bulbin.

"Nice to see you two!" A voice said. Link and Zelda jumped, Anjean had warped on their train.

"What are you doing here!" Zelda asked.

"Steem said he had trouble getting the Anouki to rebel with him so Traan and I needed to help convince the silly cowards. In the end we had to fight with them; then we heard the gorons…my goodness do their voices carry. We found out what happened and followed you…now where on earth are you going? Papuchia is that way, and so is the sanctuary." Anjean pointed her thumb south.

"We need to drop off the kids." Link said "The gorons don't want them fighting in this."

"My goodness is it goron kids that are making this train wobble?" Anjean asked.

"I know…" Zelda said wearily. With the enemies gone they made it to the mines fairly quickly. Zelda headed into the caves to alert the other gorons what was going on. Link was stampeded as soon as he opened the passenger door. The little gorons yelled and screamed

"TAKE US BACK, TAKE US BACK!" A few went as far as to attack Link who wouldn't fight back.

"STOP! Be peaceful my children!" A voice yelled. Two adult gorons along with Zelda came out of the caves.

"Link!" Zelda cried rushing over to the beaten up Link. "Oh, are you ok?" Zelda asked kissing Link all over his face and body. Link didn't respond, he _was_ ok, but he was hoping Zelda might give him more kisses. She didn't, but she did give him a big hug and rubbed the back of his head.

"Not in public please…" Traan whispered. Link and Zelda blushed at this.

"My children I know you are upset but we must stay here. The others only want your safety." The goron said.

"Hmmm I don't know, brother…maybe we ought to go back and help our other brothers." The other goron said, the children cheered at this.

"No brother, we must do as our tribe wishes if we want to be at all useful. The children will only make our fellow gorons surrender." The first goron said. His friend considered for a moment then nodded.

"Thank you brothers." The second goron said "We have the children, you may leave now."

"Very well, let's go back to the sanctuary." Anjean said

"No, we will go get Carben, we have time. Let's end this once and for all." Link said. Zelda gulped. She didn't want to go yet; she knew that if they awoke the last Lokomo today that would mean tomorrow they would officially go to war with Ganondorf. Despite her confident behavior Zelda wasn't completely sure they would win. She wanted to spend some more time with Link first…_This is you're kingdom! Take responsibility like Link is doing! _Zelda groaned a bit but agreed to find the Lokomo just as enthusiastically as Link had done. Anjean smiled and Traan nodded, with that they rode to Papuchia. The travel was easier without the kids, and the monsters were scarcer for awhile. It seemed the bulbins were busy with the gorons. It wasn't until they passed the Pirate's Hideout did anything happen. It was pirate tanks. They were great in numbers but were dispatched easily with the two trains. The four stopped at the village and looked around. It looked like a military base; everyone in the village seemed busy building boats and tanks for the miniblins which were everywhere. Zelda saw three bigblins among these acting as leaders. Zelda gulped

"We have no idea what the new Lokomo looks like!" Zelda moaned "He was old just like Anjean and Steem; he could look like anything now!" Link was getting nervous, he hadn't thought of this.

"No matter you two have met the villagers before, and he must be a kid. So look for kids you haven't seen in the village before." Traan said. This was a good idea so Link and Zelda looked around the village doing just that. Link was grateful that this village was run by miniblins and not bulbins, the bulbins would probably recognize Anjean and Traan. Luckily the miniblins had been enemies so the chances of recognition were low.

"Seen anyone?" Zelda asked

"No… a few new villagers but none are kids."  
"Same here…"  
"Maybe he's at the sanctuary." Anjean suggested

"Hmmm…yeah that's happened before, that could be it…" Link said

"Wait there's an area south of Papuchia, let's check there first." Zelda said

"How would Carben cross that water?" Traan asked

"Perhaps he swam?" Zelda said

"Hmmm Carben was a pretty good swimmer when I knew him…" Anjean said.

"There's birds lets cross the water using them." Link suggested taking out his final weapon, the whip. "Zelda hold on to me, ok?" Link said. Zelda nodded and clung on a bit more than necessary but Link didn't complain. Likewise Anjean held Traans hand as he aimed his arm at a bird.

"Be careful not to hit the poor bird, ok?" Anjean said

"Don't worry, don't worry…" Traan said. Simutaniously the two grabbed onto the bird of their choice. Unfortunately both had aimed for the same bird so it wasn't long until the poor creature started descending. Link and Traan swung forward and just barely landed on the other side.

"Let's be smarter about aiming next time…" Traan said. Everyone laughed at this as they set off the islands. To their surprise they immediately saw Carben, they knew it was him. They couldn't see his details properly but they did see a black haired youth riding birds in the exact same way Carben did when they saw him. He was only an island over. The only person who couldn't tell was Traan

"So is that him?" Traan asked.

"Yes it is, dear. Let's call him over." Anjean suggested. Zelda however pulled out the Spirit Flute and played the Song of Birds. The bird carrying Carben headed towards them and descended. The young Carben looked very similar to the one they all knew, except he was less lined and his hair was very black, almost blue. The bird cawed several times in Carben's ear who didn't appear annoyed.

"Hello Link, Zelda…" Carben paused and the bird cawed again "Anjean, and Byrne. My name is Stashun, or at least that's the name I am now known by. You undoubtedly know me as Carben"  
"Carben? Are you awakened?" Anjean asked in shock.

"Not at all, I am hoping you will take me to the sanctuary to do just that." Carben said.

"Then how do you know who we are?" Zelda asked

"Why the birds told me of course! The explained how I am a Lokomo and the adventures they went on. They explained that they beat Malladus and you helped a bit." At this point Link yelled 'WHAT!' "And they told me it was likely you would come to awaken me, and have me fight with you against the Evil King. It took some convincing but they managed to make me believe it was true in the end." Zelda stared in shock. She was a bit annoyed that birds claimed to beat Malladus when Zelda thought they had played a very little part in the adventure. She was amazed that the birds had actually said this… she had actually thought that Carben was crazy. Most of all though she was happy, Carben was looking like he was going to be pretty easy to awaken.

"Well…yeah we're here to help you." Link said "We will take you to the sanctuary on train, and we can then play the song."  
"Excellent, I have my flute." Carben said holding it out "So I will be ready to help at any time." With that the bird took off again, taking Carben to the train. Link, Zelda, Anjean, and Traan headed back. Both telling each other the bird they were aiming at beforehand Link and Traan carried the girls back to Papuchia. Once there they found Carben waiting by the train. "Let's go then shall we?" Carben suggested. Link nodded and hopped on his train, Zelda and Carben went in the passenger seat while Anjean and Traan went in their own train. The engines started and they headed off to the sanctuary. Link was worried that the bigblins would follow him like King Bulbin had but this didn't happen. The entire trip was uneventful as it was such a short distance. Taking the shortcut Link had made at the sanctuary they made it quickly.

"Play the song, no interruptions please." Link requested.

"Why?" Zelda asked

"Because you play it so beautifully." Link said honestly which caused Zelda to blush a bit.

"Oh…well ok then." Zelda said and began playing. Carben made the least noise when he passed out; he was probably prepared for it. When Zelda finished the song Link opened his eyes and saw Carben standing there as if nothing happened.

"Did it work? Did anything happen?" Zelda asked

"Well of course it worked, now I have my memories." Carben said casually as if this were as common to him as drinking tea.

"Oh…ok then." Zelda said awkwardly.

"Would you mind giving me a lift to Papuchia so I can start the rebellion?" Carben asked with that same casual voice.

"Oh sure—it's on our way anyway." Link said "Err…aren't you a little nervous?"

"Nope, I think I have it rather easy, those Papuchia villagers are dying for a chance to attack those pirates; they hate them. They just need a leader."

"O-ok then." Zelda said caught off by how calm and cool Carben was being. With that they headed back to the train and headed to the Sand Sanctuary, ready to call it a day. Stopping only once to drop Carben off. Once there Alfonzo came up to them and said

"Whew you must have worked hard, it's after eight! Hey Link let me fix that train of yours."

"Please, we will need it for the war tomorrow."  
"Tommorow? I-its time!" Alfonzo stuttered. Link was wondering if perhaps he was afraid for the first time in his life, but he was wrong. Soon Alfonzo gave a cheer and enthusiastically began working on the train. Link and Zelda laughed and headed to the fireplace where Teacher was serving dinner. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

Don't know how much longer till my computer is fixed, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

The 'Fat Beast' is King Bulbin, not the same as in Twilight Princess of course but I based the character off of his and if you need a description he looks exactly the same as the other one in TP (but imagine him cell shaded). If you haven't played TP, Google King Bulbin in Google images and you will see what he looks like.


	16. Restoring Byrne's memory

Link slowly opened his eyes; he was in the passenger cart as usual. He looked around and heard a noise, it was fairly soft. Link scanned the room searching for it, only to find it was Zelda, she was snoring. Link had never heard her snore before, not that he was annoyed with it now. The snores were soft, quiet, and kind of cute. Zelda was holding him in her sleep, her head against his chest. Link saw that he had been holding her as well. Link closed his eyes again and rested his head on top of Zelda's. He knew what day it was…it was time for him to fight Ganondorf. Link groaned as he remembered, it was time for him to fight Ganon…it was time for _them_ to fight Ganon. Link sighed still resting on Zelda, as he moved his hands all over her body. He really didn't want her to go, but he knew there was no choice and as princess she had more right to prohibit him from coming than the other way around. Link knew she was strong, but even he was afraid of facing Ganondorf. And as strong as she was Link couldn't help noticing how fragile she felt as he moved his arms around her. A few tears came as Link imagined the possibility of Zelda dying at the hands of Ganondorf. Link began kissing her all over as if this was going to be their last moment together.

This was much worse than preparing to fight for Malladus, back then it had been instant, and unthinking, and Zelda was safe. She was only a spirit then. Now she could get hurt…and now they were waiting for it to happen, planning it. He had time to think now. There were four ways this could end. Link and Zelda could both live and defeat Ganondorf…yes that was the ending Link wanted the most. Link would die…at least the princess is safe though. Zelda could die…no that was the worst scenario of them all. Link would never be able to live knowing he was responsible for the princess' death he would rather have the last option. They both die. This was still bleak, Link knew nothing of death. The Lokomo went to "the heavens" did this happen to everyone? Maybe there was an afterlife he would enjoy with Zelda. Link held on to her more tightly, feeling her warm skin, smelling the smell of perfume, and adoring her beautiful face. Part of Link wanted her to wake up so he could look into her eyes; the other part liked her sleeping. It felt beautiful and sad at the same time to see how defenseless Zelda looked. Link couldn't help but adore this, as he always did even when she was in danger of Byrne or Ganondorf. Yet it was sad too, it made Link feel as if something wanted to attack her…and many things did, she was a princess and a target for enemies. It also made Link more aware that it was his duty to protect her and anything that happened to her was his fault. Link clung on even tighter.

The door suddenly opened and to Link's horror, Teacher walked in. Teacher walked slowly towards him, he sat down at the opposite bench and faced Link. Teacher looked better than he had when Link first met him. He had a proper shave and his hair looked more or less the same. He was wearing new clothes as well. However there were still signs of unkemptness such as his broken glasses. Link noticed that Teacher wasn't looking at him at all; he was looking at Zelda, an adoring look in his eyes. He didn't even seem to mind the fact that she was sleeping in Link's arms. There was a long awkward silence; Link was beginning to wonder if Teacher thought he was asleep despite his eyes being open when suddenly Teacher spoke

"Boy…er…Link."  
"Y-yes?" Link said a little nervously

"Can I request a favor?"  
"What is it?" Link asked guessing it probably was something along the lines of 'take your arms off Zelda'. Suddenly Teacher did something very surprising, he kneeled before Link

"Could you please have the princess stay away from the fighting when we raid the castle?" Teacher pleaded. Link sighed

"I wish I could…but she's being so headstrong…she wont be stopped. I've tried but she won't hear of it."  
"I see…" Teacher said "I suppose I ought to have seen that coming." There was silence, Link wondered whether he ought to speak or not when Teacher continued. "Link, please…please…protect the princess, I beg you!" Link stared in shock, he had never seen Teacher so upset, he couldn't see past his glasses but he had a feeling Teacher was on the verge of tears. "I love her…" Teacher continued "She's like a daughter to me. But she can be so foolishly brave and she's growing up…she's becoming more independent now and I can't always look out for her…but you…she loves you, you know that? She loves you and wants to always be with you…you can watch her can't you? Please…protect her." Link stared at Teacher speechless for awhile, and then decided he ought to say something

"I will try my bes—I will protect her…I promise!" Link said.

"Thank you, boy…it means a lot to me…I love her… I love her with all my heart."

"I do too…" Link muttered. "I will try one more time to get her out of this…but I don't think she will listen."  
"Thank you…" Teacher said quietly. They both stared at Zelda for awhile before Teacher sighed and got up. He walked shakily to Zelda and patted her head; he then gave her cheek a kiss and walked away. Link stayed, occasionally moving his hands across Zelda's hair and face and hugging her from time to time.

It was awhile before Zelda woke up, when she did though she immediately raised her head and kissed Link on the chin and giggled. Link hadn't seen this as he had been looking out the window to see if he could find Traan and Anjean, for neither was in the passenger cart. He only managed to spot Rael playing with the sand wand as always. When he felt Zelda's lips touch him he immediately looked down and smiled.

"Good morning, Zelda." Link said kindly and kissed her cheek. Zelda gave a cute little yawn and kissed Link back again.

"Morning…hey are you ready to face Ganondorf today!?" Zelda asked suddenly alert in excited. Link didn't look nearly as happy.

"Zelda…I'm going to ask one more time…will you please consider not coming?"  
"NO! We talked about this and I'm going! That's final!" Zelda said annoyed.

"Please Zelda…I'm worried about you…Teacher's worried…I think he was crying when he came in here to check on you." Link said. Zelda's face softened a bit but she immediately got back into her temper

"Well have either of you considered that I am just as worried about you two!? I love you both and I couldn't live with myself if you died and I didn't at least do everything in my power to help you! Or if I left Teacher to live under this terrible man!" Link didn't say anything, for she was quite right. He hadn't given this any thought.  
"Ok…ok you're right…I'm sorry." Link said

"You're forgiven…" Zelda said stiffly. However she saw that Link really was sorry and that he had only meant to protect her in the first place so she lightened up. "Let's go eat breakfast together." Zelda said in her usual bright happy voice. Link raised his eyebrows a bit at this sudden mood swing but followed her to where they usually ate breakfast.

Alfonzo, Anjean, Niko, and Traan were all eating in one area. Russell was giving the guards a sort of pep talk and Rael was where he always was with the sand wand.

"Eat up, kids. You're going to need your strength today." Alfonzo said handing a plate of food for Link and Zelda. Link didn't feel very hungry but ate anyway; he knew he _would_ need his strength today.

"Erm Anjean…is Teacher going to be fighting in this war too?" Zelda asked

"A little bit…everyone has to do their part. But he will be mostly a strategist and won't be fighting on the front lines."  
"Neither will you." Traan added sourly.

"Erm…what's wrong, Traan?" Link asked

"Oh he's just sore that he has to get his memory back." Anjean said.

"You should have told me!" Traan barked

"You should have had enough sense to figure it out…" Anjean retorted. Traan growled at this. Zelda, who couldn't help but pity him a bit asked

"Do we really need Traan's memory for this to work?"

"Yes, each Lokomo has a part and Traan is probably the most important."  
"Are you serious!?" Traan snapped

"Yes I am serious; you and I are like the leaders of the Lokomo." Anjean said

"Elaborate…" Traan said, he still sounded angry but there was a bit of relish in his voice now. Link suppose he was excited with anything that put him above others.

"Ahem…well you see there's seven Lokomo. Our purpose is to watch over man kind and protect the tower and keep the tower running. Now the first we can do without you, Traan. Well without your memory at least. The other half, protecting and keeping the tower running we need your power. For that you need your memory."  
"Why!?"

"It's a very complicated sort of magic and you need a lot of experience, that experience is in here." Anjean said tapping her head. "At any rate each Lokomo has his or her job. Five Lokomo use the sanctuary's magic to connect to the temples which connects to the Tower of Spirits filling it with power, as well they are to protect the tracks of their realm and the humans who reside there. I protect the tower itself and keep it running smoothly, I actually have very little to do with humans as there are very few who ever come in the tower."  
"And what about me?" Traan asked

"Ahh yes, you are built differently than the other Lokomo for a reason. I suppose you don't see it now as a kid but as Byrne you were much strongly built than any of us, you had better legs, and you're transportation powers were on par with mine. However there was something you could do that I had very little power over: communication. You are a Lokomo messenger. You are what connects everything, you connect the Lokomo power and the temples power to the tower, while I maintain it. You are the Lokomo that connects people of all races together. You have a special power that lets people communicate with one another…you can even communicate with the dead. This is why Byrne has appeared before you, to warn you. He did it in reverse, he communicated with the living. Often Lokomo need to be found and raised up as they ought to be; when this happens you're usually the first to find them through their past lives. Although like all of us you die at some point as well…albeit your life span is longer than a normal mans you do die. Century's ago I had to find you and raise you, and until I did the tower would never be the same. Unfortunately you betrayed me and without you the tower weakened, so weak it was able to be destroyed by Cole…although I suppose I can't blame you for something you can't remember." Anjean finished. There was silence; Link was surprised that someone like Byrne who viewed humans so inferior would play the most important role for them.

"That was interesting…" Traan said "But what does that have to do with now? Malladus is defeated! What do we need the tower for?"

"True but it powers the Spirit Tracks as well, now that we know how useful they are in Hyrule we must preserve them. But you're missing the point Traan…don't you see? You are going to connect the Lokomo power and Zelda's when we break the barrier…and then Link will destroy it."

"I see…" Traan said bitterly

"Don't be so upset! Getting your memory back is a good thing!" Anjean said

"If you insist…" Traan sighed.

"So what's the war plan?" Alfonzo asked

"Oh right…well the people we have gathered to rebel will be warped there by Traan and yours truly once he gets his memory back. We shall do this first. Once we are gathered our soldiers will go first with us behind. The Lokomo, Zelda, and Link shall be behind and sneak to the castle. There we will perform the necessary to destroy the barrier. Then the Lokomo will fall back except for Traan who will help Link and Zelda defeat Ganondorf."  
"Ehh…what am I doing exactly?" Niko asked

"What would you like to do?" Anjean inquired.

"Er…well…I'm a little old…actually I'm over a hundreds years of age and I don't think I can do anything."  
"Be quiet, I am much older than you are and I am fighting this war too." Anjean said sternly. Niko stared at her doubtfully "Now tell me what are you good at that could help in battle?"  
"I don't know…the only thing I'm good at is painting…oh and I used to be a pirate. Now I don't want blab your ears off or anything but I was pretty good back in the day. I used to work with the Miss Tetra and I even helped her find this place. Now I was a bit of a goofball but when I got older I started using things like a cannon to—" Niko was interrupted by Anjean's laughter

"Now how can you say you're not fit for this? Anyone who was ever able to keep up with that woman is good for something, why not man a cannon? You can use some on the trains to blast from the station."

"Err…how would you know Tetra?" Niko inquired "Anyway I don't know how to drive a train…that's Link."  
"You won't need to drive it, you will be stationary. The train cannon works like a boats, and that's all you need to know."  
"If you say so…" Niko said doubtfully.

"Er…Miss." Alfonzo said

"What is it, dear?" Anjean asked  
"Well…it seems like you're leading us and all of that…I was wondering…"

"Yes?"  
"May I go with Link and Zelda too!? Sorry…it's just I want to make sure the princess is safe."

"Of course you can." Anjean said "As long as it's ok with the others."  
"Sure, Alfonzo, your help would be most welcome." Link said.

"I don't care." That was Traan.

"Oh…um sure…" Zelda said. She was beginning to feel guilty…maybe Link was right? Maybe she ought to avoid coming into battle? There were a lot of people who really cared about her…no, she was princess; if anyone ought to be fighting the war it was her. Zelda was firm on this, but people were putting a lot of pressure on her, and more pressure on Link who felt more and more responsible for Zelda by the second.

"Very well, I shall inform everyone except the citizens in Hyrule Castle." Anjean said.

"Why aren't you telling the people at Hyrule Castle?" Zelda asked

"I fear if I do we will lose the element of surprise for the only enemies in the other areas are either defeated or won't be coming with me. Meanwhile you need to restore Traan's memory."

"Will do." Zelda said waving as Anjean disappeared in a flash of blue light. "Alright….RAEL!" Zelda called. Rael came over and asked

"What is it?"

"We're going to restore Traan's memory. After awhile take everyone on the second train and come to Hyrule Castle, time it so we arrive at about the same time."  
"Very well…" Rael said.

"Alright, Link, Traan, let's go." Zelda said. Link nodded and Traan sighed, and together they headed to the train. Zelda went in the room smiling until Link tapped her and asked

"Erm…what are you doing?"  
"Riding the train." Zelda said brightly hoping Link would roll along with it. He didn't instead he jerked his thumb in the direction of the passenger cart. Zelda sighed and headed in the direction Link ordered and went inside the passenger cart. With a toot of his whistle Link was off. Slaying the monsters was easy with the help of both Zelda and Traan. Link soon found himself at the Tower of Spirits and stopped.

"Well…let's get this over with." Traan sighed. Link nodded and together the trio headed to the top of the tower. To their relief the portal they opened last time was still there so they had no trouble making it to the area where Traan would awaken. They stood in the middle of the arena where they first fought Byrne.

"Are you ready?" Zelda asked

"No, now let's do it." Traan said. Link and Zelda laughed but Traan just scowled.

"Ok ok, don't be so grumpy, Traan!" Zelda teased and began playing the Spirit Flute. Link closed his eyes and listened to it sounded as beautiful as ever but suddenly he felt very annoyed. There was no fainting coming from Traan instead he was kneeling and gasping and looked as if he might fight. Link knew Zelda was doing everything perfectly, Traan was just resisting, whether this was another one of his ways of trying to be superior other people, in this case Lokomo, or because he didn't want his memory back, Link didn't know, but it annoyed him. Zelda continued playing despite this and suddenly the gasping stopped. Byrne was still breathing heavily as he stood up and examined himself.

"Is that your Byrne?" Zelda asked

"Yeah…yeah it's me." Byrne said.

"How do you feel?"  
"A little stronger…a little smarter."

"Are you mad?"  
"No…no I'm not mad, if anything you should be."  
"Why's that?" Link asked

"Because I'm been a stubborn mule for the last few weeks I have spent with you." Byrne said angry that Link made him say it. Zelda giggled a bit. "I've been behaving like a little brat." Byrne continued "Anyway…I'm sorry…now let's get back to the entrance." Link and Zelda nodded and headed back to where the portal was, suddenly Byrne stopped. "I forgot, I have my powers back...hang on…I will meet you there." There was a flash of pink and Byrne was gone.

"Show off…" Link muttered

"Maybe he was just trying to get used to his powers again?" Zelda suggested.

"Hmph…" Zelda laughed a bit

"Ok, I suppose you're right…well let's get going; we have a castle to save." Link nodded and the two headed to the portal and went back down the winding staircase. Both Byrne and Anjean were waiting by the train.

"Oh, Anjean how did it go?" Zelda asked

"It went well overall," Anjean said "Embrose needed to find his timpani and the Anouki are very nervous but things seem to be going all right. I trust it went well with Byrne, did it not?"

"Yeah…he's fine…mind you he may seem a little out of character with his humility." Zelda teased. Byrne scowled at her.

"Let's just get this over with." Byrne said

"He's right, let's get going, Link!" Zelda said. Link nodded and everyone boarded the train, heading to the final battle between them and Ganondorf.

* * *

Sorry it's short, wanted to end here with a cliff hanger =P. Please review.


	17. Temptation

Zelda suddenly noticed that Link had stopped the train; they were still a few feet from the station that led to Hyrule Castle Town. Link didn't start it again either; instead he entered the passenger cart and said

"I don't want to risk another Goron Village, I'm keeping the train parked a little ways away so there's no chance of a mess up."  
"That's a good plan." Anjean said "But Link, park a little past the station so Rael can make it in his train." Link nodded and headed out to correct his error when Anjean called him back "Wait, Link, if you and Zelda are going to be a big part of this I think you should dress in more recognizable clothing."  
"What?" Link asked

"I think you ought to dress in a way that the people will recognize you by when you make an entrance, so I brought your older clothing." Anjean said holding up Link's green tunic and Zelda's pink and purple dress.

"Well…what's the point of trying to hide the train if I'm wearing such recognizable clothes?" Link asked

"The point of hiding the train is to give Byrne and me some time to transport our forces here before the enemy is the wiser about it. Also to give Rael some time to show up. Once everyone is here and you two are dressed we will charge into the town. It will be obvious that we're enemies no matter how you dress. But once the townspeople recognize you I'm sure you and Zelda will be a beacon of hope to follow and we will immediately get allies. This is also why the castle guards are going in the front line, so the people will recognize who's attacking."  
"I see…" Link said

"Yes well Byrne and I will leave now and wait hidden near the Castle while you two change. Once you're done changing park the train closer to the castle, by the time they recognize it, if ever, we will be prepared. See you two later Anjean said and with a flash of blue she was gone, Byrne likewise warped away. Zelda picked up their dropped clothes and handed Link's tunic to him. They both silently changed and when both were finished they examined each other a bit.

"What's that smile for?" Zelda asked

"Oh it's just I forgot how beautiful you looked in that dress." Link said with a wink. Zelda blushed a bit. "Now what are you staring at?" Link inquired.

"I just noticed that the tunic seems a bit tight on you, before it was a little baggy. I guess you have grown."  
"Have I?" Link asked moving closer to Zelda and examining their height. Zelda stood on tiptoe for a few seconds and giggled.  
"Awwwww…you're taller than me..." Zelda groaned. Link did a sort of jig at this, and gave Zelda a hug and kiss for no reason. "Tee hee…ok, ok….we need to get serious now." Zelda said after Link did this. Link suddenly _did_ look very serious and Zelda couldn't help but laugh at this. Link sighed and left the passenger cart to make room for Rael. The train went forward a bit and stopped.  
"You can come out now, Zelda!" Link called. Zelda walked out and near the Castle there were several Whittleton villagers. Suddenly a flash of blue came and Anouki appeared right next to them. The Whittleton people had clubs, axes, one sword, and Gage had the whirlwind. The Anouki all wielded spears and Steem had the boomerang.  
"Princess Zelda!" Several people cried

"Shhhh! Be quite! Please be quite!" Zelda pleaded. The cries subsided at once.

"What are we going to do, princess?" an Anouki asked

"We're going to wait for the others to arrive in the same way you did and then we're going to fight!" Zelda said there were cheers at this which immediately became soft when Zelda put a finger to her lips. There was a flash of pink and suddenly the villagers from Papuchia appeared. They mostly carried daggers but two had bows.

"Prin—" they started to yell but Zelda pursed her lips and made a shhing noise quickly. Around this time another train came, this one bearing everyone who stayed at Sand Sanctuary, the freight cart carried a lot of sand for some reason. Rael got out from the engineers seat and made the sand fly off the cart with his wand. The passengers came out and assembled with the rest. Niko however merely moved to the front seat of the train and began working with the cannon.  
"Hey Carben!" Link called to the Lokomo

"Hmm?"  
"Catch!" Link took out his whip which he had meant to give to Carben but forgot and tossed it to him, Carbed caught it and yelled

"Thanks!" in response.

"Ok now all we need are the—gorons!" Link cried for at the moment a bunch of restless gorons appeared in a flash of blue light. None of them bothered to keep their voices down

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"  
"Show them our strength, brothers!"

"GORON POWER!"

"Sorry I took so long!" Anjean yelled over the noise "These ones were causing a riot and I didn't want them to blow our cover!" Link and Zelda both laughed at this, still giggling Zelda cried  
"Ok, gorons, Hyrule soldiers, front lines! Everyone else after them!" There was a roar of approval at this and the gorons rolled as fast as they could to the town entrance. Everyone followed as fast they could. Link, Zelda, Alfonzo, and the Lokomo lagging behind a bit. When they made it to Castle Town, Zelda thought it was in even worse condition than last time, and not because there was chaos going on from the war. The people who were watching, and in a few cases fighting, looked starved. The buildings were in ruins and there were bodies on the ground. Zelda had no time to spare for such thoughts though, she quickly ran to the archway leading to the castle. The castle itself was even more unrecognizable. There was a giant red barrier over the castle and there was a heap of bodies everywhere. Zelda thought of all the poor soldiers who had died for her and began to cry. Link put his arm around her and whispered in her ear

"It's ok…together we will put an end to this, right?" Zelda nodded.

"Concentrate on your power, princess." Anjean instructed. "Lokomo do likewise, and Link get ready to perform the final blow." Link nodded. Zelda closed her eyes and so did the Lokomo. There was silence for a bit, nobody in the battle came over; this was a relief to Link. Suddenly Zelda opened her eyes and said

"I'm ready…" the Lokomo all nodded. Byrne placed his real hand on the barrier and said

"Let's start." Everyone nodded and Zelda began to sing, it was the same song they song against Malladus and for all the Lokomo. The Lokomo followed with their instruments. Link had forgotten how beautiful Zelda's voice could be, he closed his eyes and listened, not caring that he may end up attacked for his lack of concentration, should an enemy sneak up on them. He sat there with a dreamy, vacant, expression on his face even when the song ended.

"Link, now…NOW!" Byrne cried. Link saw that a great yellow circle appeared on the castle and with all his strength drove the sword into this with both hands. There was a shining light and suddenly the barrier exploded.

"Ok Link this is it, let's go!" Zelda said.

"Yeah…" Link said. The four: Link, Zelda, Alfonzo and Byrne went rushing into the castle while the other Lokomo went back to the other battle. The castle was quiet and deserted as the four ran around looking for Ganondorf.

"He's probably in the throne room." Zelda said. The others nodded and headed there. Ganondorf sat waiting for them, sitting on the throne looking bored and not surprised to see his visitors.

"I have been waiting for you…" Ganondorf said rising from the throne.

"Have you? Well you sure have been acting like a coward for some one so eager to fight us!" Zelda said tauntingly. To Link's surprise Ganondorf laughed. He rose from the throne and slowly approached the four and Zelda, who despite her cheek, wasn't any braver than the rest and backed up with the rest of them.

"Heh heh…so the new princess, Zelda, hmm? Yes…you're just her aren't you?" Ganondorf said turning to the glass image of Tetra. "That girl had courage too…her and that…boy." Ganondorf said now facing Link. His smile turned into a sneer "Don't believe for a second that those two had enough power to actually beat me. They outnumbered me for one, for another I was not at my full power…the Triforce had left me…but…" Ganondorf smiled again "I have it now!" here he showed them his hand with the image of the Triforce on it. The upper part was glowing more brightly than the rest. "But not only did those children nearly lose to me in such a weakened form…they had help from that accursed King Hyrule!" Ganondorf turned around and kicked the throne, which despite its solid stone build, broke in half. Zelda gave a small yelp and even Alfonzo looked scared. "When it comes down to facts…" Ganondorf continued slowly "The girl was weak and the boy was a fool. The girl was easily beaten by me, and the boy was the reason my power was restored. In short your ancestors were weak fools!"

"BE QUITE! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY GRANDMOTHER AGAIN!" Zelda yelled. Ganondorf laughed again

"Hmph…despite their luck they _did _beat me. I can't deny that…but time this things are different…I have more power. Even so I can't afford to underestimate you kids again, it was because of this that I lost Hyrule twice…I won't lose it again." Ganondorf turned around again and suddenly, with incredible skill, jumped at the wall and bounced off it landing on the top of the incredibly high throne. He stood there with perfect balance, and turned to face the four for a second. The next he turned around and jumped through the window of Tetra, smashing it.

"After him!" Zelda cried. Byrne nodded

"Grab my free hand, Alfonzo." Byrne said indicating the non-metal one. "And you two make a chain from him, make sure you grab on as tight as possible." The other three nodded. Alfonzo took Byrne's hand and Zelda grabbed Alfonzo's with both hands.

"Grab on right here, Link." Zelda said pointing to her midsection. Link blushed a bit and did as he was told and held on as tight as he could.  
"Everyone ready? Good, alright then let's get him." Byrne said and aimed his gauntlet out the window to a free tree branch. It worked like the whip did and took them to the branch. Ganondorf was a little ways ahead of them jumping from tree to tree. Byrne let go of their branch at the last second and aimed for another. They were soon catching up to Ganondorf. It was at an open plain though that Ganondorf stopped; the area he went to was near the front of the Castle and the Tower of Spirits. Byrne managed to land perfectly without harming anyone. They let go of each other and immediately began rushing to Ganondorf who did not keep the chase.

"A much better area for fighting…" Ganondorf said drawing his sword "Before we begin though…Byrne…I offer you a position at my side. Or would you prefer to be called Traan still?"  
"My name is Byrne and I wouldn't join a creep like you…" Byrne said.

"Heh heh heh…and why not? We are quite alike you and I. After all why do you wish to kill me anyway? Those people I took are not your friends…you have no friends…just like myself." Byrne said nothing but just stared. "You come here because you are angry that I took your power away…you want power, and you have the misconception that defeating me will give you power…but no. If I am defeated only this power hungry brat over here will be left to rule." Ganondorf pointed his finger at Zelda.

"How dare you!" Link cried "You dare call Zelda power hungry? What are you then? Byrne is NOTHING like you!" Ganondorf cackled at this.

"You understand neither one of us boy so hold your tongue. The hero before you didn't understand it and I don't think a naïve boy like you would either. But Byrne knows…he knows from experience of his life…that we are one and the same...for why else would I only be able to communicate with him mentally? After all it was the girl I needed…yet because of our connection I could speak to him…through his mind." Suddenly Ganondorf stared at Byrne and Byrne went rigid and fell to the ground. He saw images fly past him.

Traan and Wistil were trying to get jobs at the castle but were being rejected for being no good desert people. There was booing at Castle Town, nobody liked Wistil or Traan, someone threw something at them. It was later, Traan then saw Zelda being loved…adored, as she walked out in public…and for what? Just because she's a spoiled brat born with power…he deserved power. He knew how to rule fairly.

Byrne was then Ganondorf. A child in a foreign desert, he was a freak. The only male in the clan other than the leader. He didn't understand anything about women… It was weeks later, he was now being beaten by the only other male in the clan. The great king Zurinith…his father. He had failed to be a proper thief; he didn't steal like he ought to…he couldn't kill.

Byrne was himself again, as Traan. He was alone…all alone. He was in the Tower of Spirits…no someone was coming. He saw himself ask who it was in a scared, yet angry voice. He had wanted to be alone, he thought he would be alone but no…Wistil came and found him. He was now traveling with Wistil listening to her story and playing with her…his only friend. She was just like him…someone with no memory or idea who they were. She was like a sister to him. Traan was now with Wistil, meeting Freet. Freet was also kind…perhaps…maybe he could be a friend.

In the real world Byrne coughed and shuttered

"What are you doing to him!?" Zelda cried

"Showing him the truth…" Ganondorf murmured.

"STOP IT! STOP IT, NOW!"

Byrne was Ganondorf again. He was with two girls…they were nice…they weren't mean to him. They were his friends…Nabooru and Aveil. He was going to be king some day? He couldn't…he just wasn't a proper thief. Yet…not all Gerudo were bad. Nabooru and Aveil didn't like the idea of killing. Perhaps they could die down on the thievery. At least stop killing…? Maybe they could target only the rich. If Ganondorf was in charge then these two would definitely be second and third in command. Perhaps he could be a good king.

Traan was being respected for the first time in his life. The villagers here respected him, especially the humans. He had two great friends…yet they were like him. Everyone in this poor village was treated poorly by Hyrule…the kingdom…by that loathsome princess!

Suddenly Byrne was back in the real world with Zelda kneeling over him. He wanted nothing more than to kill her now…he wanted to destroy her.

He was Traan again. He needed to help his friends…he must conquer Hyrule and with power bring glory and happiness to these people…he _would_ do it! He needed power…but how would he get it? It was later; Traan was in bed when he heard the voice. It would give him power…at last…he could help his people.

Byrne was Ganondorf staring off at his people in the desert…at last he was respected. They even called him the great Ganondorf…even before the old king died. The old king _had_ died and now he was ruler. The people loved him, he was fair, yet he was still young. He hated seeing his people suffer in the desert. It was always terribly hot and cold in this desert, more than any other. His people were dying; they nearly lost Aveil last week. They tried to move to Lake Hylia but were kicked out by the Zora's. The King of Hyrule threatened battle if they wouldn't leave. They later tried Zora's river and were kicked out in the same way. They moved to Death Mountain, hot but at constant unlike the ever changing desert. No…even here they were thrown out by the king. They had tried the great plains of Hyrule just like the ranch did. The king actually raided them this time and nearly killed Nabooru. Why was the kingdom so evil? Nobody lived in these places! They were filled with monsters! But they were still better than the desert. Ganondorf responded by raiding the kingdom. His adoptive mother Twinrova was teaching him magic. He was growing strong…but not strong enough to help his people. They would live in Hyrule one day, and be treated like royalty.

Byrne was Traan again. Nobody supported him. Why? What he done that was untrustworthy? He only wanted to help them! He didn't care what they said; he was going to get the power he needed, no matter what they said.

The Triforce was the answer. He was Ganondorf. He had just learned from Twinrova about the Triforce; if he found this all his dreams would come true. He didn't care what it took, he would kill every man, women, and child who stood in his way. Yet why did Nabooru not agree with him? Didn't she want to be happy? It was later, Ganondorf was older and he found out to his disappointment that to get the Triforce you needed the spiritual stones from all those races who hated him…and the Ocarina of Time. Perhaps he could spy on the castle? It worked, the king trusted him…yet his little brat of a daughter didn't. No matter he had a plan to get the Triforce with her and the boys help.

Traan had been betrayed; almost all of his friends had joined Ganondorf. How dare they!? He no longer cared for them, but he would defeat Ganondorf and get the power he had dreamed of, he knew Ganondorf must have it. And with this new power he would conquer Hyrule, if not for his remaining friends, than for himself!

Ganondorf didn't get the Triforce, but he got a third which was enough to take over Hyrule. Yet his people…because they hadn't helped he nearly didn't make it to the Sacred Realm in time, the hole almost closed. They claimed to respect him…pah, yet they didn't join him. Fine…they could stay in their desert if they wanted to…especially that Nabooru. If they wouldn't join him then he would rule Hyrule himself!

"S-stop…" Byrne breathed back in the real world. He stood up shaking, still looking at Ganondorf. Suddenly he was in a new world again, facing a mirror. He saw his own reflection…yet.

"Join me…" The other Byrne said. It had different eyes: Ganondorf's eyes.

"N—" Byrne began, but his dark shadow interrupted him

"Why side with the princess…what has she done for you? How could she ever possibly relate to you…join me…for we are the same." Byrne closed his eyes and turned his back to the mirror "Look at me…!" the Dark Byrne hissed. And Byrne turned and opened his eyes "Join me and gain the power you have always desired. There is no reason for you to side with your enemies…"

Byrne was back in the real world again, Ganondorf approached him. Byrne backed up and tripped.

"Do not fear me." Ganondorf said "I am your ally."

"Byrne…" Zelda whispered.

"I have seen into your mind…you gave your life for this brat and she doesn't repay you, join me and this will no longer be the case…you will be rewarded beyond imagination…you will have the power you seek." Ganondorf stepped closer. Byrne didn't know what to do. What was the right choice? Why was he on Zelda's side? Byrne was confused and suddenly with a flash of pink, he vanished. Everyone stared at the spot where Byrne disappeared.

"He's gone…" Alfonzo muttered.

"Indeed he is," Ganondorf said "He is confused, but he will soon join me, unfortunately by the time he comes back I will be back in the castle and you will be dead." Ganondorf pointed his sword at Link who drew his, ready to fight.

* * *

Good news: The chapters out at a fast time

Bad news: It's short. Lol please review.


	18. Hero's of the past

Ganondorf rose in the air laughing maniacally at them all. Alfonzo growled, he couldn't hit him. Link however smirked and began sending sword beams at the evil king. Ganondorf raised his hand and put it towards Link. A red circular barrier appeared and acted as a shield, defending Ganondorf from all the attacks. The next second however it nearly shattered as it was hit by one of Zelda's light arrows. Ganondorf growled and dodged the rest of the arrows and beams. He then continued with his maniacal laughter. The barrier sound regained its original form and the three knew it would be able to withstand any hit if they actually managed to land one. Ganondorf had it disappear and suddenly a spell formed in his hand, he was now on the offensive. Link suddenly remembered Niko's words

_Ganondorf ceased laughing and threw a curse at our young hero. Link casually reflected it with the blade of the Master Sword. Ganondorf did not give up. It was a battle to see who would get hit first by the spell. Ganondorf was soon overcome and was stunned._

Link didn't have the 'Master Sword' but perhaps this was enough…

"HIIIIYARRRGHHH!" Link yelled swinging the sword with all of his might into the spell. It wasn't necessary, at his swords lightest touch the spell rebounded on Ganondorf who looked surprise but managed to reflect it back with his own sword. Link reflected it again. The process repeated and repeated, it rebounded from one to the other more than thirty times. Ganondorf's amazing speed made this easy work for him, but Link was only human and couldn't go as fast. He soon decided if he didn't do something soon he was done for. It had gotten to the point where both of them had to swing wildly at all times or it would hit them. Link suddenly did the great spin attack; it was the only way to keep up. However Ganondorf kept up as well and soon Link found himself dizzy and defenseless. The spell knocked Link a few feet onto the ground

"LINK!" Zelda cried, rushing over to check on him. "Are you ok?" Link nodded "It looks like you're going to have to avoid using that technique."

"No…other way to keep up…" Link said.

"Hang on Link, try it again." Alfonzo said "I will take over when you're defenseless and you can use it again. We can repeat this until we get him. I have more energy than you so I can go fast." Link nodded as Ganondorf was forming another spell. He sent it at Link and the process repeated until Link used the great spin attack. Once it was over Alfonzo jumped in and began reflecting, he just barely managed to keep up before Link did another great spin attack. Once again Ganondorf managed to keep up, but he was looking tired now. Alfonzo stepped in once more but didn't get to reflect it more than once, it was too fast. Alfonzo shuttered at the impact and fell.

"I-it's not working…" Alfonzo panted

"Wait…try it one more time!" Zelda said. Alfonzo groaned, clearly not excited at the idea of getting hit again but nodded. Ganondorf formed his third spell; Zelda knew what she must do

_Link quickly shot the arrow of golden light at the evil king. Ganondorf fell, the hero then flew to him and Ganondorf was soon slain by the blade of evil._

Zelda prayed that this would work as she aimed the Bow of Light at Ganondorf. After the second great spin attack Zelda shot the arrow. Ganondorf hadn't seen it, he was too distracted, and it hit him squarely on the chest. The evil king gave a howl of fury as his own spell hit him in addition. He began descending to the ground gasping.  
"Go, Alfonzo!" Zelda called. Alfonzo nodded, Link was recovering from his own attack as Alfonzo began hacking and slashing at Ganondorf who like Link and Zelda, was protected by some mysterious force…perhaps the Triforce? But Zelda knew that like them, his defenseless would fall if he was hit enough times. Ganondorf slapped Alfonzo away and rose to the air again. He sent yet another curse at Link. The process went the same as last time. When Zelda shot the arrow however Ganondorf was better prepared. Unfortunately his plan failed. Ganondorf had conjured the barrier out of thin air again and used it as a defense; the light arrow cracked it but nothing more. What Ganondorf forgot was the spell, and instinctively used the barrier to block it. His shield broke and Zelda aimed another light arrow at him.

Ganondorf dodged the arrow but was soon hit by a sword beam. Link had recovered and immediately sent beam after beam at Ganondorf. Ganondorf turned distractedly at Link and Zelda took this chance to hit him with a light arrow. Ganondorf fell yet again and wash slashed viciously by Link and Alfonzo. An explosive force came from Ganondorf and they were knocked a ways back.

"Hmph…I suppose I was right, you two are stronger than you appear…and you take after your ancestors quite well." Ganondorf added to Alfonzo. Ganondorf rose and laughed

"Still…you three, even united…are nowhere near my power." Ganondorf gave a roar slashed at Alfonzo. Alfonzo was caught off guard but managed to block it. Ganondorf then blasted Alfonzo off his feet and went after him. Zelda sent an arrow and Ganondorf jumped over it, he jumped high. Over fifteen feet. Ganondorf landed and slashed at Zelda's head; she just barely managed to duck in time. Link sent sword beams at Ganondorf with a determined look on his face, the slash wouldn't have killed Zelda, not with her protection, but he nearly got her, and that's what mattered. Ganondorf blocked these with his sword and held his free hand in the air. From his left came a volley of curses which Link had to dive to avoid. Ganondorf leaped at Link and began slashing. Link blocked these with his shield. Link did a jump attack at Ganondorf who block it with his sword. They were in a deadlock, each pushing as hard as they could. Despite Link's efforts Ganondorf easy overpower him and managed to slash his shoulder.

Link shuttered, Ganondorf hadn't pierced his defenses yet but it still took a lot out of him. That blade was strong. Seeing this Alfonzo charged at Ganondorf.

"I will protect these kids!" Alfonzo said slashing at Ganondorf, getting in a deadlock like Links.

"Hmph, I believe it will be the other way around, and they will fail." Ganondorf sneered

"I have trained with the sword for almost my whole life."  
"I outlive your years and experience." Ganondorf said. The match was closer than it had been with Link as Alonzo was older and stronger, but Ganondorf did a twirl similar to the spin attack which made his sword come on the other side of Alfonzo's and knock it out of his hand before it hit him. Ganondorf then stabbed Alonzo's knees. Alfonzo was a strong man, and a great swordsman, but he was only an average human. He had no incredible protection like Link and Zelda and he soon found himself clutching his knees gasping. Ganondorf smirked and kicked Alonzo twenty feet away. Alfonzo lay huddled there, unable to move due to his injury.

"ALFONZO!" Link and Zelda cried. Zelda wanted to rush out to him and see if he was alright but she knew it was of no use. She could do nothing to ease his wounds and going there would only attract Ganondorf and put Alfonzo in more danger. Link rushed past her and did another jumped attack on Ganondorf who blocked it. They were in another deadlock, Link quit while he was ahead and leapt back. However Ganondorf managed to him with a spell as he jumped. Zelda shot a light arrow at Ganondorf who dodged by jumping. He appeared behind Link and did a moving spin attack, like the great spin but much slower. Link rolled in time to avoid getting hit. Zelda aimed the arrow again and shot. Ganondorf jumped and Zelda looked for his next location, she couldn't see him until Link yelled

"ZELDA LOOK OUT!" Zelda turned and screamed. Ganondorf had jumped behind her, he slashed at her getting her arm. Despite Zelda being unharmed Link seemed to gain some of power from this and charged at Ganondorf. His blows were swifter and stronger, Ganondorf needed to pay more attention to keep up. They were in another deadlock, Link was about to give this one up too when Zelda called

"Keep it up, Link!" Link turned in Zelda's direction for a moment with a look of curiosity on his face but she egged him on. Link nodded and focused his attention of Ganondorf again, wondering how Zelda expected him to win. Suddenly a flash of light appeared and Ganondorf was kneeling, Zelda hit him with the arrow while he was busy with Link. Link began hacking and slashing at Ganondorf until the evil king gave a roar and jumped back several feet.

Ganondorf raised his hand and sent a stream of curses Link and Zelda's way. They were incredibly fast and Link was soon running out of energy from running. That meant that his defenses weren't going to last much longer for usually he could run for incredibly long periods of time without tiring. Ganondorf stopped with the curses and then raised his hand high above him. A pillar of fire erupted mere inches from where Link was running. Link stopped just in time but slipped trying to get back in the other direction. Ganondorf leapt into the air and took this chance to try and dive on Link with his sword out. He was shot in midair by one of Zelda's light arrows. The evil king gave a cry of rage and stopped for a moment, Link took this time to roll out of Ganondorf's way. He didn't completely escape, his leg still got hit, but it was better than his stomach which Ganondorf had been aiming for. Ganondorf gave another roar and leapt at Zelda, he dodged the arrow she had been aiming and attacked her at point blank range; she had no means of defense without her shield equipped. Ganondorf slash her twice jumped behind her, and then punch her in the back. The princess went flying a few feet and fell on top of Link. She gradually pulled herself up, Link did too. Both were panting and gasping for air. That was it, they had done everything in their power to stop Ganondorf; their energy was gone. One more hit would be lethal and possibly kill them. Alonzo looked no better huddled up several feet away. Ganondorf didn't even look tired, he merely looked disappointed. He sighed and raised his hand, ready to finish them. Zelda looked at Link for a moment and fell back down. She couldn't even stand anymore. Link could but not for long. They knew they were both dead. Link sat down next to Zelda and gave her a hug.

"I-I'll miss you…" Link said

"Don't worry…at least we will be together…" Zelda said. There was a flash of pink, undoubtedly Ganondorf's spell, and everything went black.

Zelda slowly opened her eyes…everything was still black…yet she could see herself. Was this the afterlife? A figure materialized out of the blackness, it was Link; he was wearing clothes Zelda had never seen him wear: Orange pants and a blue shirt with a crawfish on it. He was smiling at her. Zelda squealed with joy.

"Link, it's you!" she stood up ready to rush up and hug him when another figure materialized next to Link; it was a girl with tan skin, blond hair done up in a strange way, and blue eyes. Her arm was around Link which made Zelda furious. It made her more furious that Link still smiled not caring that another women's arm was around him. Zelda saw she was smiling as well, was she taunting her? The girl looked familiar. Perhaps she was Anjean? She did look quite a bit like the new child Anjean yet it didn't quite fit. She was more tan, and her clothes weren't robes. She wore white shorts, a red piece of cloth around her waist, a lavender shirt, a blue vest, and a red scarf. She had a sword at her side as well. She wasn't Anjean…yet she looked familiar. Zelda was sure she had seen her somewhere before in her life. Then suddenly a couple visions flashed before her in her head. A glass window with the Pirate Queen on it, and a kind faced elderly women with a hairstyle just like this girls tucking Zelda in and whispering "Good night, my little princess." She had not only met this girl before, she had known her. She was…

"GRANDMA!" Zelda cried rushing up to Tetra who smiled and gave her a warm hug. There were a few emotional tears in Zelda's eyes as she hugged her grandmother, her most favorite person in the world along with Link.

"So this is my beautiful granddaughter eh? My you do look a like Tetra don't you?" Link said. Zelda stared at Link in surprise and disgust. _Link_ was her grandfather!? And how was that possible? Tetra stared from one to the other surprised at Zelda's reaction to this. Then suddenly she laughed

"Oh Zelda…he's not the Link you know…he just looks like him."

"I am Link!" Link said

"Hush! You're just confusing her."  
"Wait what?" Zelda asked. Tetra sighed

"See…look over there, that's who you're thinking of." Tetra said pointing behind Zelda. Zelda looked and saw her Link, fast asleep in his green tunic. Zelda ran over to him and shook him awake

"Link…Link…wake up!" Link rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Where are we Zelda…?" Link asked

"We're dead Link, this is the afterlife—"

"That isn't true..." a soft voice said. Zelda turned around and saw a beautiful women, who looked remarkably like her, appear. She had the same skin, hair, and eyes of Zelda. She looked like she was in her early twenties.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"This is not the afterlife." The women said

"Who are you?" Zelda asked

"I am Zelda." The women said

"This is going to get confusing…" Tetra muttered. Both Link's laughed at this.

"Oh Link, I forgot, this is my grandma and grandpa! Say hello!"  
"Umm…hi…" Link said a little shyly.

"Hmph, you're not like this one at all, are you?" Tetra asked jerking her thumb at the other Link. Tetra sighed "I guess I ought not to judge books by their covers, eh?"

"Oh…um sorry Queen Tetra." Link said kneeling respectfully.

"Urgh, I hate it when people do that!" Tetra yelled. Link immediately stood up again. "Ever since Linebeck became chancellor he's been making people treat me like that!"  
"Well…he did help found Hyrule…he needed something." The other Link said.

"If Linebeck had it his way he would be Emperor Linebeck of Linebeck World!" Tetra screamed causing Zelda and both Links to laugh.

"Yeah that sounds like Linebeck all right." Link said cheerily

"What?" Tetra asked

"Oh erm…well…we know his grandson, Linebeck III." Zelda said

"Oh that's right…he had a son…Linebeck III? Typical." Tetra sighed.

"Yeah, as you can see she's pretty grouchy a lot of the time." The other Link said

"Shut up!" Tetra barked.

"I believe we're getting off the point." The adult Zelda said

"Ahh yes…so we are…Zelda…well…my granddaughter…you and Link aren't dead."

"We're not?" Zelda asked.

"No, we don't know how you're here but we can at least communicate, but not for long." Tetra said "I want to let you know that I am so proud of you…so very proud." Tetra gave her granddaughter another hug "You've done more than any one of your ancestors, you were actually there on the front lines with Link…which is something the rest of us can't say."  
"You did help me fight Ganondorf…twice." The other Link said fairly.

"Thanks…I suppose I did…but I wasn't always there for you, I abandoned you fairly quickly; I didn't even bother looking when that bird tossed you."  
"You changed…"  
"Hush! I'm trying to give you a decent apology so accept it! Anyway I wasn't of any help on our second adventure either!"

"I suppose not…"  
"How rude!"  
"What do you want!?" the other Link pleaded. Link and Zelda both giggled at this.

"Urgh…you're making me look like a fool in front of our grandchild." Tetra whined "Well…I'm sorry ok! Took me long enough to say it perfectly…but I'm sorry! Do you forgive me?"  
"Of course I forgive you." Zelda's grandfather said hugging Tetra affectionately. Suddenly the pirate's hardened expression changed and she smiled. Then she opened an eye and saw that they were doing this in front of everyone and shoved Link off.

"Get off of me alright, not in public ok?" Tetra sighed "We're running out of time…Zelda…you're going back to a fight that you're losing, I know things look bleak but please do your best for Hyrule as you always have….and Link" Tetra added, not at her husband but at the Link who was standing next to Zelda "Please protect her…" Link nodded and asked

"Do you think we will win?" Tetra looked at him sadly and shook her head

"No…you probably won't, he's much stronger now than he ever was in the past." Link gulped but said

"Ok then…let's try our best, right Zelda? Zelda…?" Link looked at Zelda who was being quite and had a strange look on her face. "Hey, are you all right? I know it looks bad but maybe dying isn't all that bad…there's an afterlife right?" Link asked Tetra who laughed at this

"Yes there's an afterlife..."

"See, it's not that bad?" Zelda remained speechless and had that strange face. Everyone looked at her, and then suddenly she began crying and hugged Link as tightly as she could.

"B-but….I don't want to die! I want to marry Link and have a honeymoon….a-and have kids and raise them to be good rulers. I-I want live happily with Link for the rest of my life! I don't want to die now!" Zelda cried. There was silence; suddenly Zelda blushed as she realized what she had said out loud in front of everyone. Her grandfather gave a low whistle as was smacked by Tetra for it. Link suddenly gave Zelda big smile and wink and said

"Well then if that's your wish I will make sure it comes true! There's no way I'm going to die!" with that Link tossed his sword in the air where it spun, he then twirled around and caught it, almost dropping the sword, and nearly tripped. Zelda smiled. But Tetra muttered

"You know…you would have looked very stupid if you had messed that up, like you almost did." Link did trip at this.

"Gah! What the heck was that for, you rude, old, jerk!" Tetra glared at Link and put her hand on her sword, but the other Link put his hand on hers and she stopped.

"Hmph, fine kid, just take care of my granddaughter ok?" Tetra said with a wink. Link smiled back and nodded. Zelda knew them both well enough to tell they liked each other and smiled.

"Don't give up yet, there's still one last thing to do." A voice said. Everyone turned around to see a tall blond haired man standing next to the adult Zelda. The kid Zelda recognized him immediately as the hero from Niko's story. He certainly did look impressive. The Hero of Time walked over to Link and told him to stretch out his hand, Link obliged and the hero took it. The old hero looked at Zelda who nodded and took her descendants hand. "This will increase your chances of that happy life you two wish to live together." The hero said gently. "Let us give you that power that connects us all." The hero said and suddenly the hands of the four glowed. Link felt new strength surge through his body, as well as a feeling of understanding. It felt as if he were truly understanding the world for the first time.  
"It's time for you two to go." The adult Zelda said. The new hero and heroine of Hyrule nodded and suddenly the world they were in felt like it was going black again.

They could still see the hero's and Princess's of old but they were fading, Tetra looked like she was steeling herself to do something and suddenly rushed towards them

"Hey listen! I know you lived with Niko your whole life…I want you to say…t-that…I-I'm sorry for being such a mean captain to him! He probably won't believe you, but say it anyway!" Link smiled and nodded as the other four disappeared and they came back into their own world, back into the fight with Ganondorf.

* * *

Hmm I don't know about you but I'm liking this quicker update thing with me, even if the chapters are shorter. Anyway I appreciate all the reviews, keep em coming =D.


	19. The Final Battle

Zelda slowly opened her eyes, she had been dreaming. She thought she saw her grandmother again, but this of course wasn't true. Why would she see her grandmother? To Zelda's surprise she was still in the middle of fighting Ganondorf, who looked surprised but still hadn't gotten past raising his hand to perform the spell. Link was stirring right next to her, had he fallen asleep too? That dream had happened so quickly…and why wasn't she tired anymore?

"C'mon Zelda," Link said "let's make your grandma proud!" at this Link gave her a smile and a wink. So it _hadn't _been a dream? Link took Zelda's right hand with his left and she saw that the back of their hands were glowing just like Ganondorf. The left triangle glowed for Zelda, the right glowed for Link. Zelda found that odd, she thought Link would get the left triangle since he was left handed, although she supposed things like that didn't really make a difference. The two stood up and faced Ganondorf

"Link…if he has the Triforce of Power…what do we have?" Zelda asked

"I have the Triforce of Courage, and yours is wisdom." Link said.

"I see—look out!" Zelda cried. For Ganondorf had sent a spell coming their way, with incredibly quick reflexes Link managed to pull her away just in time. To Zelda's surprise Link was smiling, he looked very confident despite the fact they were told they were bound to lose.

"Zelda, I'll fight him head on, you use the Bow of Light..." Link paused and then gave Zelda a wink before continuing "This is the final battle, so let's make it count!" Zelda smiled, remembering when she had said these words to Link and nodded. Link rushed at Ganondorf and immediately went into another deadlock, perhaps it was Zelda's imagination but Link looked like he was actually standing a chance now. Zelda didn't wait to see whether this was true, she fit an arrow in the bow and shot it. Ganondorf gave a roar of pain and Link began stabbing him. Ganondorf managed to give Link a kick in the stomach which sent him back seven feet. Link gave a small grunt but didn't look all that disturbed. Ganondorf threw his sword at Zelda; it went spinning at her as if in a spin attack. Zelda ducked and stuck her tongue out a little immaturely. Link laughed but Ganondorf also smiled, and Zelda soon found out why. The sword came back and got Zelda nicely on the back of her head. She was still protected thanks to her new power but it did was still a bad hit on her, she felt stupid for not seeing it coming. Zelda vented her feelings by shooting arrow after arrow at Ganondorf who dodged them all but got hit by Link's great spin attack upon the final landing. Link got slashed twice in his dizzy state before Zelda's arrow was powered and hit Ganondorf. Link didn't recover in time to hit Ganondorf. Ganondorf had jumped a good ten feet away and raised his hand into the sky. A stream of spells shot out, up in the sky, and began raining on Link and Zelda. Zelda got hit twice, Link three times. Ganondorf lunged at Link with his sword; Link did a series of rolls ending behind Ganondorf and jumped with the sword behind Ganondorfs back, doing an upward slash. Ganondorf turned around and slashed once more, Link parried this attack in a different way but jumping over Ganondorf's head and bringing the blade down. Ganondorf just barely managed to block this.

Ganondorf threw the sword again it now attacked both children, with his free hands Ganondorf sent lightning out. Link held his sword out which absorbed the lightning but had to strafe side to side constantly to avoid the sword. Ganondorf stopped the lighting and caught the sword again. Suddenly Link slashed the sword and all the lightning it had absorbed flew at Ganondorf. Zelda shot a light arrow again, but Ganondorf dodged it. Ganondorf raised his hands again and sent five volleys of spells at them. Link preformed a great spin attack and all of these were redirected. Zelda shot arrows at Ganondorf to keep him away from Link. Ganondorf gave a roar of fury at this annoyance and bellowed

"COWARDS!"  
"Hmph, cowards?" Link said "And whatever gives you that idea?"  
"You're just like your ancestors!" Ganondorf cried "Too afraid to face me one on one! Even the last hero's had to do this and I was without a Triforce." Ganondorf looked very demented. "I…AM MORE….POWERFUL THAN YOOOUUU!" he screamed.

"You probably are." Link admitted "But you forget about other forces, like wisdom, bravery, and—"

"WHAT BRAVERY DO YOU POSSESS!?" Ganondorf cried. "I AM FAR BRAVER AND WISER THAN YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Love…" Link finished. At this Ganondorf gave a laugh; even Zelda thought this was a little cheesy, however Link looked dead serious. "Ganondorf, Zelda's the only reason I have the courage to fight you…something most men don't have."  
"You are a coward!" Ganondorf repeated "You can't fight me without her, can you!?"

"I asked her not to come." Link said "She came anyway because she loves me too, she gives me strength, and I'm sure I do the same for her." Zelda blushed a bit, not because she was embarrassed, it was because this was one of the most touching things she ever heard. "Ganondorf, you have nobody who fights for you out of love, they fight out of fear and that's why they will never be as strong as us or as dedicated to you. You have no friends Ganondorf, you disregard them. All you care about is power."

"Hmph…keep your foolish philosophy to yourself. Why should I listen to someone weaker, more foolish, and more cowardly than I?"

"I might be weaker, but I know I'm smarter and braver than you, Ganondorf." Link said.

"Heh heh heh…you are quite amusing boy…feel free to elaborate on this."

"You are a fool, Ganondorf. You have nothing to gain from world dominance." Ganondorf laughed at this

"Nothing to gain!? You are the fool!"  
"Do you live a happy life with the world under control?" Link asked "You are locked up by yourself in a castle with nothing to do, nobody to love, and you know that nobody loves you. Are you happy?" Ganondorf looked at Link with a strange expression on his face. Zelda thought Link had a point, why did Ganondorf want this? Ganondorf looked upset for a moment but said in a calm voice

"I am content with the power I have…"  
"Are you?" Link asked seriously "Are you sure you don't want more power? You aren't content in anything, Ganondorf. You have nothing to live for…your desire for world domination is a goal and nothing else. A goal that once completed leaves you in a more miserable state than ever." Ganondorf said nothing but glared at Link with extreme loathing in his eyes. "And you are a coward, Ganondorf. You only fight people because you believe yourself invincible, you only fight them because they are weaker than you."  
Ganondorf laughed at this.

"Perhaps you're right…perhaps I am a coward…but that's because…I AM INVINCABLE!!!" Ganondorf shrieked

"You're crazy, Ganondorf!" Zelda said, and he was, he had lost his mind now.

"Heh heh heh ha ha ha ha HA HA HA! Let's see how your precious love is after I do this!" Ganondorf cried and sent a beam of dark energy from his palm at Zelda. Zelda's eyes grew wide for a moment before she closed them. Nothing happened. Zelda opened her eyes and saw Link in front of her struggling…how had he gotten there so fast!? Link's shield was pressed against the energy that was continuing to come from Ganondorf's hand.

"Run…Zelda." Link gasped moving closer to Ganondorf against the energy. Zelda ran several feet away before yelling  
"Link! You need to get away too!" Link shook his head

"Need…to end this." Link gasped as he went closer, he was mere feet from Ganondorf. Zelda was worried; the shield was bound to break from such a force. Zelda quickly got her wits together again and took aim with the Bow of Light. She hit Ganondorf and his spell stopped. Link took this opportunity to spin around Ganondorf again and slash his back. Ganondorf managed to block this but immediately after Link jumped up high above Ganondorf ready to sink the sword in his face. As Link did these techniques Ganondorf saw someone else do this at the same time. A youth who looked exactly like this kid do the same move while they were on top of a drowning country. Ganondorf remembered how this move had been his demise last time and jumped back several feet, a look of terror in his eyes. He had instinctively wanted to block it, but if he tried he would have been hit like last time. The Lokomo sword sank in the ground where Ganondorf had been moments before. Link pulled it out and faced Ganondorf who looked more demented than ever.

Suddenly Ganondorf made a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a scream, it had the rhythm of laughter but it was so high pitched, and he had an agonizing look on his face. Despite how calm Link had been before, this scared him. It scared Zelda too. They watched Ganondorf do this laughing scream until something horrible happened. Blue light streamed from all over his body, and he began to expand. His face contorted into a beasts, the top half of his robe ripped, and his body shape began to change as well. His hair grew longer and turned redder; the sword he had been wielding grew much bigger as well. Ganondorf's nose changed shape, his eyes began to glow, and he grew a tail. He looked a bit like Malladus but he was on his feet, he was at least thirty feet tall. If Link had to describe him he would say he was a hybrid of a dragon and a warthog. Yet there were some other things that fit neither animal, such as the hooves on his feet. Ganon gave a roar and then spoke in a much different voice than before, it sounded angrier and wilder than before.  
"Heh heh heh…I am now more powerful than you can imagine. You kids think you are powerful, yet you know nothing of the Triforce. You have had it for only minutes; at best your power has increased ten-fold…now witness the power of the Triforce three hundred-fold!" Zelda went closer to Link and trembled in fear in his arms.  
"Be brave Zelda, this kingdom needs us…" Link said. Zelda looked at him with her worried face and nodded; then suddenly she smiled

"If the Hero of Time can beat Ganondorf I'm sure we can too!" Zelda said. Link nodded but Ganondorf gave a high pitched laugh at this

"The Hero of Time never faced me; he only faced a weak, mindless, raging Ganon! A Ganon with only seven year's experience…I have my intelligence and I have had centuries to train!" Ganon gave a roar and slashed his sword at the two. They both ducked and Zelda screamed. Neither had considered how much his range improved with his size, and both had expected him to move slowly. Unfortunately Ganon was as fast as ever. Ganon then sunk his sword into the ground and pillars of fire appeared everywhere. Both of them were hit once. Zelda aimed the Bow of Light and shot at Ganon. Ganon merely slapped the arrow away as if it were nothing. Link sent dozens of sword beams at Ganon who merely took them unnoticed. Ganon charged at them, his new legs making him very good at this, and bowled them over. Ganon laughed again

"I don't know how I missed you two having the Triforce before, or how you got it if that's the case, but once I am finished with you I will assemble the ultimate power!" Ganon raised his free hand and a giant ball of energy appear. It turned into a volley of smaller spells. Link and Zelda fled as fast as they could, the spells left craters behind them. Link and Zelda panted, that was close…how strong was he? Link charged at Ganon, his sword ready and attempted to slash at his legs. This went unnoticed as well and Ganondorf made a slash with his sword which knocked the Lokomo Sword out of Link's hands, it flew fifteen feet away. Ganon turned his back to Link and kicked him with his hoof. Link flew back next to Zelda who kneeled beside him. He was panting, tired…and injured. Their defense failed them again. Tears were in Zelda's eyes, they _were_ going to lose. Zelda didn't stop though, she shoot arrow after arrow at Ganondorf; none of them fazed him. Ganon reached them both and picked them up with his free hand; with an evil smile he threw them straight into the ground fifteen feet away and blasted them several times with his curses. Link looked like he was going to pass out, Zelda felt the same way. This was it, surely they would die…she could hear voices

"Mommy…are Link and the princess losing…are they going t-to…die?"  
"Link…no…please don't die." Link seemed to recognize these voices better than Zelda; he had a curious expression on his face. Zelda thought they sounded familiar too.

"Link…I can't believe that I treated him so horribly all these years."

"Zelda! No…please…don't lose. I knew she should have stayed, but she wouldn't listen to me, or Link…and Link…."  
Zelda recognized the last voice, it was Teacher. She realized the other voices were from the Aboda family.

"Link…don't die on us now! I'd miss you! You're not supposed to kick the bucket before me!" This was Niko

"Quit your complaining and help then…" a new voice said. Link and Zelda gasped, it was Byrne. As Byrne said this a barrier formed between the two and Ganon.

"What?" Niko asked  
"Send them your energy!" Byrne said, he sounded tired.

"Big brother…I thought the princess was supposed to protect us…to keep us safe." The voice of a little girl said.

"Listen you people; Link and Zelda need your help, so send them your support…" Byrne said angrily  
"How?" This was repeated several times.

"…Force gems! Think of all the trouble these two have gone for you…first Malladus…and now Ganondorf. Shouldn't you be grateful for that!? Send them your power! Every person counts!"

"Why that's a great idea!" This was Honcho "C'mon Anouki think of all the fun we had with those two…all the work they did for our little village and send em your support!"  
"How do we send them our strength?" Niko asked

"Don't worry about that, just concentrate on making it and we will do the rest…right Anjean?" Byrnes voice said

There were blue flashes of light and force gems began appearing before Link and Zelda's eyes. Ganon gave a roar of fury and began trying to smash the barrier. They heard Byrne give a grunt

"T-think of all the times the princess has helped your village, if not you personally. Think of all the trade and business she has produce…and Link…he's helped a lot of us too…if it weren't for him I…..I would be nothing more than a desert thief."

"Do you feel our support, brother?" Togoron's voice asked as a few more Force gems appeared.

"Don't give up, keep fighting!" the voice of Embrose said. More gems appeared.

"We know you won't give up!" Carben added.

"It's just like Malladus isn't it?" Gage said.

"Without Zelda we wouldn't have a kingdom. We would live in ruins… most of us wouldn't have jobs, we would have terrible lives. Monsters would own the place." Byrne added as a more force gems appeared. More and more force gems were appearing, there were hundreds of them drawing the center, and more were coming.

"This man should be a joke to you! Hoo hoo hoo!" Steem said

"I know you won't let the kingdom fall to this evil man!" Rael said. Link and Zelda smiled, they felt stronger already. The barrier keeping Ganondorf from them was cracking.

"Thank you Link." A voice said; it was the Whittleton chief. "If it weren't for you and that sweet princess I would have never found a wife."  
"I would have never gotten free from those pirates…if you can beat them, you can beat anything!" the man they saved from the miniblins called.

"I know some of you aren't on our side, you're from the desert, and despite the fact that you betrayed me…I forgive you…and I know that not all of you wish to be ruled under Ganondorf….send us your energy too…" a few more Force gems appeared at this.

"Link…Zelda…we believe in you!" Anjean called. As the last force gem was added, they began merging and were slowly becoming one giant Force gem.

"Look you two…I can't help you again." This was Byrne's voice "I used my power to get you the Triforce and I was able to get everyone to help you through communication…but this is all I've got. The rest is up to you, we're doing fine on our side of the battle; just make sure you beat Ganondorf for us…ok?" Zelda smiled, a tear of happiness in her eye at the fact that so many people were helping them and supported them.  
"We will Byrne, I promise!" Zelda called not knowing whether Byrne could hear this or not. Suddenly the Lokomo Sword flew through the air and landed at Link's feet, the two looked at where it came from and saw Alfonzo.

"Good you two…I don't have any energy to give but please take this." Alfonzo said from the ground. The barrier broke and Ganon roared. Link picked up the Lokomo Sword with his left hand and placed his right on the Force gem. Zelda placed her left on the right side. The Force gem glowed brightly for a few moments blinding everyone with its light; then suddenly it disappeared. Zelda looked at Link and saw that there was something different about him. He looked more like a hero than ever, his face was more mature looking, and he appeared to be glowing.  
"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Ganon roared.

"This is your last chance, Ganondorf…" Link said

"_MY _LAST CHANCE!?" Ganon shrieked

"Yes, you're right about yourself and Byrne. You two have a lot in common, that's why I'm going to give you one last chance to change your ways. If not…I'm afraid I will have to kill you." Ganon laughed at this and Link sighed. Link slashed his sword wildly and beams shot out at Ganon who didn't bother trying to block them. To his expense it turned out that these beams could damage him and he gave a roar of fury.

"Get ready, Zelda!" Link called and Zelda nodded. Link charged at Ganon with great speed and began slashing his legs. Ganon cried out and fell. Zelda shot an arrow at Ganon which made him scream again. Ganon stood up and began jumping around trying to squash Link and Zelda. They were both too quick for him and he soon gave up on this, he sunk his sword into the ground again and pillars of fire appeared in various areas. Zelda got hit once because the first one erupted right underneath her but neither got hit again after that. Ganon pulled the sword out and slashed at Link who blocked it with his own sword. It looked like Link's strength was evenly matched with Ganon's for Ganon soon gave up the deadlock and forced his sword in the opposite direction. Zelda shot another arrow but this was dodged. Ganon roared at her and sent flaming fire balls at her, the same type Malladus used. Link jumped in front of Zelda and almost casually deflected them with his sword. Zelda shot another arrow and it hit dead on. Link took this opportunity to slash beams at Ganon. Ganon glared at them both and suddenly lasers came from his eyes. The two ran together, avoiding the beams. Ganon stopped this and began breathing fire, incredibly hot blue fire. Link held his shield out, Zelda thought this was crazy. The fire covered too much land, there was no way the shield would block it. Yet there was no use running either, so Zelda hid behind Link and to her surprise neither got burned. There was a flash of blue near the shield and what seemed to be an invisible barrier also covered them along with the shield. The flames, despite their heat, were no match for this.

Ganon roared in rage and spite. Link gave Zelda a nod and charged at Ganon. Link jumped high in the air, fifteen feet, and brought his sword down. Ganon blocked this with his own sword, yet Link's new incredible strength made an impact strong enough to force Ganon to lower his blade to the ground once it was hit. Link jumped on Ganon's sword and Ganon foolishly acted on instinct and raised his sword once the force left it. Once Ganon raised his sword high enough, Link jumped up high off it above Ganon's face and while in the air sent sword beams at it. Zelda stared in awe at Link. _He's incredible! _Zelda quickly snapped out of this and aimed her bow; she shot the arrow at Ganon's face which was looking up at Link. Ganon gave a howl of rage again and Link landed on his face, he took the demon's distraction to his advantage and began hacking and slashing at the monsters face. Ganon screamed once more and fell to the ground, Link neatly jumped off his face and landed perfectly on the ground. Ganon groaned and started to raise himself, but Zelda put down her bow and placed her hands in front of her. Suddenly light shot out from the princess and held the evil king down. Ganon saw another vision, the older Zelda sending light at him, holding him down. The older Zelda was yelling what her descendant yelled now

"I'm using my power to hold the Evil King! You use your sword and deliver the final blow!" Ganon's eye's widened as he saw the two Link's, past and present wield the now glowing sword and slash left, right, left, and then final stab him straight in the face. Just like last time, Ganon managed to break free from Zelda's spell. He gave a terrible screamed and flailed his swords, lightning flashing because of his anger. Despite the very scary sight the two children smiled

"Zelda's he's…" Link began

"His defense is gone…we finally got him!" Zelda said. Ganon roared in their faces and suddenly got a very violent look. Despite his injuries he still wasn't defeated.  
"I…AM…INVINCABLE!" Ganon roared "NO MATTER HOW MUCH PAIN YOU DEAL I WILL LIVE! I AM GANONDORF THE INVINCABLE IMMORTAL BEING! I AM A TRUE GOD!" He turned and looked to his left; the children followed his gaze and saw Alfonzo. With a spiteful look in his face Ganon charged at Alfonzo and quickly sunk his giant blade into him. He then jumped back and laughed. Everything was still for Zelda…Alfonzo…he couldn't be…dead? Link had a stunned expression at his face, suddenly without warning he charged to Alfonzo and knelt before him.

"Alfonzo! Alfonzo! Speak to me!" Link cried. Zelda ran and knelt by his side too.

"Alfonzo…please…please don't die!" Zelda said, tears in her eyes. Alfonzo smiled at the two and held Zelda's hand.

"Don't let him win this…teach him for me…will ya? Tell…the people in Aboda…goodbye…" Alfonzo gasped still smiling. "Link…I know I have been hard on you…but really…I could have never asked for a better apprentice. You're a great kid…and I'm sure you and Zelda will live on fine together." Alfonzo then did something he had never done before; he slowly reached out and embraced Link in a hug. "Zelda…I know you will be a great ruler…even better than Tetra. I love you kids…I hope you know that…hopefully…one day…I'll see you again." Tears appeared in Link's face too as he watched his old mentor leave them. Ganon laughed an incredibly high pitched laugh, as if he had truly accomplished something, as if he had won and not merely killed an already wounded man out of spite. "He stands…no chance against you two. Farewell…Link…Zelda…" Alfonzo's eyes closed. Zelda wept harder than ever, Link cried too, but not as hard as Zelda. Soon his tears disappeared when he saw Zelda's hand, the hand with the Triforce symbol on it.

Link suddenly understood, Tetra didn't believe in them but someone else there did, the Hero of Time didn't give them the Triforce to help them beat Ganondorf, he knew Ganondorf would still be stronger as Ganon; he had given it to them for an entirely different reason. Link stood up and glared at Ganon.

"C'mon Zelda, we can't let him win, right? Let's beat him for Alfonzo!" Zelda wiped the tears out of her eyes and nodded. Link charged at Ganon again he quickly leapt on his sword then his face and repeated the move he did last time. Ganon didn't fall this time but he did get damaged. Zelda shot a light arrow which hit Ganon directly. The demon screamed again. It shook its head and managed to knock Link off. Ganon went on all fours and charged at Link who stabbed the crystal in his forehead before impact and merely slid a few inches at the force of Ganon's weight. With the sword still in his forehead Link sent Ganon flying a few feet to his right by pulling the sword that way. Link then jumped in the air and land just above Ganon's heart where he stuck the Lokomo Sword in. He pulled it out just in time before Ganon knocked him off. _**Is he really invincible!? Why doesn't he die yet? **_Ganon stood up and began slashing his sword again. He hit Link once but soon Link hit the sword with his own and to Zelda and Ganon's amazement he knocked Ganon's sword out of his hand. Link rushed to it and yelled

"Zelda help me!" Zelda rushed to his side not knowing what she was meant to do; then suddenly they saw. Link was trying to pick up Ganon's sword with magic. Zelda quickly shot arrows at Ganon until one hit. While he was in pain Zelda helped Link with her own magical skills and together they lifted the sword.

"Heave ho!" Link said with a smile reminding Zelda of the time's she said that as a Phantom. They threw the sword, which landed right in Ganon's gut. The demon fell.

"Did…we do it?" Zelda asked. No, Ganon lived and he immediately pulled the sword out and threw it. It landed inches from where Link had been; it would have hit him had Zelda not pulled him out of the way. "No way! How do we beat him!?" Zelda cried.

"We don't…" Link said slowly

"What!? Are you giving up!?" Zelda yelled

"No…but he is unbeatable…we are going to do what every other hero has done. Seal him, not kill him."

"How? He won't turn to stone with the Triforce and we don't know the six sages!" Zelda said thinking of stories she heard from Niko and Tetra.

"We have something close enough…" Link said turning his head a little. Zelda followed his gaze and saw he was staring at the Tower of Spirits. "We have them all." Link continued "They just need to defend it like they did before; it took Malladus more than a century to escape…it probably took him a thousand years…hopefully…people like us will be around."

"Are you suggesting…that we do what the Spirits did?" Zelda asked.

"We have no choice; we have the tower, the Spirit Tracks, and the Lokomo. That's all we need…and this sword should do it, it's meant to attack spirits, that's what we're going for. Get ready Zelda, this is it!" Link said. Zelda nodded and aimed the Bow of Light. Ganon roared and charged at Link. Link jumped around him and grabbed his tail. With incredible strength Link spun him around to the opposite side and threw him fifty feet. Ganon landed on his face and screeched. Link ran up to him and climbed his back as Ganon got up. Ganon roared reaching around for Link. Link climbed up to his face. Ganon was not stupid enough to punch himself comically when this happened but did reached for Link and attempted to shake him off. Link climbed up to the horns and clung to the bottom of one. When Ganon stopped shaking Link climbed a bit and then leapt to the other horn, as soon as he was close he kicked off of it wall jumping to the other horn. Link wall jumped back and forth occasionally going reverse to go lower. The force of his kicks made Ganon go side to side as if he were dizzy. He was losing balance because of this. Zelda aimed very carefully, not wanting to hit Link and not wanting miss. She had two arrows left and hitting a moving target was hard. Suddenly Zelda screamed  
"NOW!" and fired the arrow. It hit Ganon directly in the nose. The force of the arrow's magic was too much. Ganon fell right on his back. Link hugged the horn he was on when this happened. Zelda didn't watch, she had turned directly to the tower and prayed at it, and used her magic. Link rushed to Ganon's face and plunged the sword in the crystal. Gathering all of his strength and praying for the Spirit's help, Link pulled the sword back up. Ganon's body stopped flailing and a red and black substance hung to Link's sword trying to escape. This was Ganondorf's Spirit. Link rushed to the closest ground he could find and plunged the sword in it. The sword shuttered violently trying to unearth itself and free the spirit, but Link wouldn't let it. Link looked at Zelda and saw she was still praying. Soon the tower began to spin around. Zelda stopped praying and raised her hand, the Triforce of Wisdom showing. It glowed brighter and suddenly the triangle of top of the tower glowed too. It wasn't the only thing that didn't spin. Link concentrated on the Triforce of Courage to contain the King of Evil. Link's hands felt like they were on fire because of the sword now, it was burning him. Link didn't let go, and suddenly the pain stopped, the tower stopped, and the sword stopped. There was a flash and light flowed through all the Spirit Tracks, similar to how it did whenever Link or Zelda restored a temple, except this time the light was red, and it went through all of them. Ganondorf was defeated.

Link and Zelda panted both out of energy, the effects from the Force gem were gone and they looked like their normal selves. Zelda looked sadly at Alfonzo's dead body. She suddenly heard Links' voice

"Zelda come over here…" Zelda looked and saw Link next to Ganon's empty shell of a body. She approached him. Suddenly Link took her hand and placed his free one on Ganondorf. There was a flashing light….


	20. The End

This is the last chapter per se but there's going to be one more update. Read the bottom note for more info.

Their hands glowed and suddenly the full Triforce appeared before them. Link let go of Zelda's hand and approached it. He gave Alonzo a look before turning back to the Triforce and placing his hand on it. His words were

"Gods and goddesses, allow this new Hyrule to prosper. Let there be hope for this country. Let this great country recover from all of its hardships. Let us grow stronger, and let us be ruled by a wise leader…help her as well. Let this land last until the end of time." The Triforce flashed once and then flew to the sky and vanished. Zelda saw purple and black fire cover Ganondorf's body; it was getting consumed by the flames. Suddenly three different voices spoke to them.

"Rulers of Hyrule, your wish has been granted. The palace of Hyrule will have more riches inside it; it is up to you two what is done with it. However if you follow your desires then it will be given to the villages that have been robbed. You have been blessed as rulers and your kingdom will flourish. Your descendants will grow strong, wise, and brave. However…Ganondorf will now definitely return." Link and Zelda's eyes grew wide at this. "Do not worry," the voices continued "this is for the good of Hyrule. Without Ganondorf, Hyrule will never grow. He must be defeated again and again, after each defeat both Hyrule and Ganondorf will grow stronger."  
"Will we ever have to face him again? Or will it be our descendants?" Zelda asked. This question went unanswered. The voices never spoke again. Ganondorf's body was gone too.

"Ungh…." There was a groan. Link and Zelda turned around to see Alfonzo lifting himself up off the ground. He looked completely unharmed. Link smiled, he had a feeling Alfonzo would come back once he made the wish

"He's back Zelda because I sa—" Link began to explain but Zelda didn't listen. She ran over to Alfonzo who was just getting up and leapt in his arms. Alfonzo staggered and fell again.

"Oof…you're not a little girl anymore, princess. I can't carry you anymore…not now anyway." Alfonzo grunted.

"Oh sorry…it's just I'm sooo glad to see you're alright, Alfonzo!" Zelda said tears of happiness on her face. Alonzo smiled

"I'm glad to see you too, Zelda…and you Link." Alfonzo added. Link smiled for a moment but suddenly Alfonzo became stern "Hey we better quit lagging behind here; the others might be having trouble at the castle!"

"Oh, you're right!" Zelda gasped getting to her feet. "C'mon Link we need to go!" Link nodded and the three of them ran as fast as they could to Castle Town. It turned out though that their helped wasn't needed, the people in the town were celebrating a victory, the opposition was falling, fleeing, or dead. Zelda saw Teacher and Niko sitting together looking exhausted.

"Teacher!" Zelda called  
"Niko!" Alfonzo yelled out. They turned and smiled

"Zelda!" Teacher cried happily

"Alfonzo….SWABBI—err…LINK!" Niko said. The three ran to see there friends. Teacher gave Zelda hug. Niko was looking a little timid, he wanted to give Link a hug too but didn't want to embarrass him.

"Oh…go for it." Link said. Niko smiled and hugged him.

"What happened?" Zelda asked.

"Hmmm…well we didn't see much, the elderly were in back. All we know is what happened after. Anyway once it was clear we were going to win, that friend of yours…is his name Byrne or Traan? I forgot…no matter. Your friend showed everyone your fight; everyone feared for your safety. The boy then pleaded that we give you some energy and that we ought to be grateful. I think most of us did, even some of the enemy. In return Byrne…Traan…the kid with the ponytail told them they may flee. For some reason though, even after giving our energy, after seeing you and Link have so much bravery we felt stronger and beat the enemy faster." Teacher said.  
"Erm…Princess Zelda?" a voice said. Zelda turned around, it was Togoron.

"Oh hi Togoron!" Zelda said brightly. "I'm glad to see you made it!" Togoron nodded and said

"Err…I was wondering if I could get my job back now that we're done with this."  
"Of course you can." Zelda said warmly.

"Thanks, I'm going to tell my tribe." Togoron said turning around to leave

"Wait!" Zelda called

"Hmm?"  
"We were wondering if _you_ could tell us what happened at that battle."

"Oh sure." Togoron said. "Well the goron's went first and we steamrolled most of them. Our Anouki brothers were pretty scared at first but the purple one, I think he's the leader, encouraged them and they pulled through for us. Whittleton villagers did well; they probably _looked_ the most menacing swinging those axes around. The Papuchia people had two really good archers on their side and were a great asset to us. Although those seven did the best…even better the goron's…" Togoron said a little grudgingly. He pointed his finger to the seven Lokomo who were all talking together, Anjean was supporting Byrne who looked like he might faint at any moment, but pretty happy. "They were great leaders and fighters. I have much to learn I guess…anyway that one." Togoron pointed at Byrne "Showed us what you two were doing…you must be crazy, brother! That thing was huge! What happened to it?"  
"We beat it." Link said a little casually, he hadn't meant to but he did. Everyone laughed at this and Togoron said "Good job, brother! Did you get my help?"  
"We did, thank you, Togoron." Zelda said sweetly.  
"You're welcome…anyway I need to tell the elder that I'm a guard again and that you're all right."  
"Ok." Zelda said as Togoron went looking for the elder.

"Hey there she is!" Carben said pointing Zelda out to the Lokomo who came to Zelda when they heard this.

"So how did it go, did you win?" Rael asked. Link and Zelda explained what had happened. They explained how Ganondorf was beating them to begin with, how he injured Alfonzo. They explained how the old hero's and princess's helped them and gave them the Triforce. They told how Ganondorf had been driven mad and turned into Ganon the Demon King. They retold them how Byrne had helped and they sealed Ganon into the earth just like the Spirits of Good did to Malladus. They then explained that the Lokomo had to do their duties for the sake of keeping Ganon locked as well as allowing people to ride trains. Finally they explained how they wished on the Triforce and it was confirmed that Ganondorf would return one day.

"I see…" Anjean said when they finished "It will probably be when one of us dies and we're one Lokomo short…but do not worry my dears, we live for a long time. We're just starting our new lives so it may take a millennium for Ganondorf to return."  
"That's good…I just want to live a quite life with Link now…" Zelda said, she suddenly blushed at revealing her desire to be with Link forever, as if it weren't obvious.

"With Link?" Byrne asked "Impossible…you can keep dreaming on that one." Everyone laughed at this, even Byrne.

"I just wish I knew how I met my ancestors." Zelda said  
"That was Byrne." Anjean told her.

"Byrne? How…and why?" Zelda asked

"I was able to infiltrate Ganondorf's mind much like he could to me. I looked for secrets to winning and found out that the last two to own the Triforce were an older Link and Zelda…I made it so you could talk to them. I can allow people to communicate with any Spirit…even if it belongs to someone dead. Although it's much…." Byrne gasped the next word "harder…"

"Why were my grandmother and grandfather there?" Zelda asked "They didn't have the Triforce."  
"Yeah…I just thought you might like to see them." Byrne said.

"Oh—thank you Byrne!" Zelda cried and gave Byrne and tight hug. Byrne looked confused and awkward for a moment, but then he wore the same grateful expression Zelda did and patted her back kindly.

"It's nice to know I will always have friends…" Byrne muttered.

"I suppose I ought to inform the kingdom we have defeated Ganondorf." Zelda said breaking the hug "Byrne take a nice long rest in the castle, you can use my room…don't argue you look terrible!" Zelda said for Byrne scowled and opened his mouth to say something. "If you're up to it though, you can come down at seven for dinner; we're going to have a celebration." Byrne scowled and said going to a celebration was the last thing he wanted to do, but agreed to eat dinner with the rest. Link, Zelda, Anjean, Byrne, and Alfonzo went to the front of the castle right at the archway. Anjean lead Byrne inside the castle and the princess faced the crowds of people, Link and Alfonzo at her side.

"Ahem…excuse me." Zelda said far too quietly. Nobody paid her the least attention; they carried on with their various conversations. "Umm…hey I'm trying to talk to you!" Zelda said raising her voice. Link could only guess that she didn't yell by now because she was so used to gaining attention with the littlest effort. "I need to say something!" Zelda said raising her voice again, she gained two listeners.

"HEY THE PRINCESS IS TALKING SO PAY ATTENTION, YEAH!" Alfonzo yelled. Everyone paid attention now, and for some reason Niko gave a cheery smile and laughed at Alfonzo.

"Thank you…" Zelda said. "Ahem…well I would like to tell you all that Link and I defeated Ganondorf." There was cheering at this, Zelda smiled and continued "But we couldn't have beaten him and his army's without your help, I am truly grateful. I think it unjust for me to simply say thank you here and end it. I want to thank you all personally at my castle; you all really do deserve it. I also want to throw a party to celebrate our victory, you're all invited, no guards, everyone can come in. Try to have fun…just don't wreck my poor castle anymore than Ganondorf has already done." There was laughter at this. "We're going to have a delicious dinner, and after everyone has gotten the credit they deserve from yours truly we will allow you transportation to your own villages the same way you came here. I would like anyone who wants to be a guard or reapply to meet me or Russell in the castle. We _are_ taking new people as we have lost some of our old guards due to treason or…death." Zelda said sadly, however Link came up and said

"Forget what Zelda has just said…I'm sure nobody's dead."  
"What on earth are you talking about, Link!" Zelda cried.

"Zelda remember? Alfonzo came back to life because of the wish, I wished for all damage to be repaired!"  
"Oh my gosh, you're right, Link!" Zelda cried; she turned back to the crowd "Link has reminded me of some good news, thanks to his heroic actions all your loved ones should be safe…at least I think they are." Link blushed at this. "Nevertheless we are a little short on guards so feel free to apply. Anyone who works for the castle please meet with me, we need to get this party ready, afterwards I will be in the training room with Russell signing up new potential guards. Please enjoy your stay in Castle Town everyone! The party begins at five and dinner is at seven!" There was cheering at this and suddenly Link found to his disappointment that Zelda left him. Link sighed; the party wasn't going to be as fun without her.

"C'mon, Link, let's have some fun!" Niko called. Link smiled; at least he had good ol Niko. "You too, Alfonzo!" Niko added "Have some fun for once in your life!" Alfonzo sighed

"Sure…why not?" and together they set off to have some fun. The party _was _fun. There were games and food everywhere. People were reuniting with loved ones they thought dead and their reactions weren't all too different than Zelda's. Link had never seen Alfonzo be so loose, but he was used to Niko. They spent hours playing outside, moving to the castle when it was five and the real party began. Link had hoped to meet Zelda at the party but she was now busy talking to a lot of guards and officials, occasionally Teacher would hand her a paper to sign. She looked upset at missing the party and Link couldn't help but pity her a bit.

The party was very fun, there were great snacks, and Alfonzo was "tipsy" from drinking too much milk. Perhaps this confuses you but in Hyrule, there are types of milk with alcohol in them.

Link loved it when Alfonzo was tipsy, he was a good deal less strict and he could be very fun and funny at times. Byrne had finished his rest and despite his earlier attitude to the idea of a party he was enjoying himself. He was as popular was Link was, everyone seemed to want to be his friend. He was a little standoffish at first as Link knew he would be, but he soon warmed up and became the life of the party. Link had never seen him so happy…although he wasn't sure if he had ever seen him truly happy at all. Soon Niko came over to Link and said

"Hey, Link, it's time for us to eat. Come to the table, bring Alfonzo with you." Link nodded and went over to Alfonzo and told him it was time to eat.

"Eat? Ok…Link…I will…eat…ha ha ha….hoo hoo…weeee…" Alfonzo said. Link used all of his will power to force himself not to laugh and dragged Alfonzo to the table. Link's face turned red, he was angry. The table was almost completely filled; everyone had wanted to sit next to the princess so he now couldn't. The only places left were on the opposite side of the table. Link sighed and dragged Alfonzo next to Niko and sat down.

Zelda tapped her cup with her spoon and everyone turned their attention to her.

"Thank you, I would like to tell you that everything that was stolen from you before will be paid by the kingdoms own money." Many people spoke that they declined this offer. "No, no, I'm doing it and that's final. Please give me an honest estimate of how much was taken from you and we will repay that in rupees, and with that enjo—"

"Ahem." A voice said, it was Byrne

"What is it, Byrne?" Zelda asked

"With your permission, I would like to say something to everyone here." Byrne said

"Please do." Zelda said

"Ahem…um…ok. Well…I would like to say that I was the one who stole from everybody, me and the thieves. But I ordered them to; I was a leader in this, if not _the_ leader. I want to say sorry to everyone I stole from…which is everyone in this room. I have some of your possessions in my train, if you want them please feel free to take them. I don't have them all. I obviously don't have all of the food, and the ice. I don't have everything else either, but if you would like to check, please see me after this dinner." Byrne paused and then sighed "I…would also like to confess…i-it was my fault Ganondorf attacked in the first place, if it weren't for me none of this would have happened. I-I'm sorry…and I don't expect you to forgive me, I wouldn't deserve it. I understand completely if you're angry at me…because I did this so I could try to take over Hyrule…nothing else." Byrne finished and hung his head low.

There was an awkward silence; then slowly everyone began to clap and cheer for Byrne. Byrne looked up and sighed "I don't deserve this…" he said. Anjean put her arm around him and smiled

"Yes you do, it takes a lot of guts to admit something like that. The old Byrne I knew would never have done it…you're becoming a great man Byrne, and I am proud of you." She said. Byrne said nothing for a moment; then suddenly he smiled too. Zelda tapped her cup again and everyone looked at her.

"That was very brave of you, Byrne, thank you. And thank you for helping us as well, we forgive you…at least I do. Now everyone…please enjoy the feast!" There was more cheering at this as everyone took everything they could and ate with enthusiasm. Link noticed that Zelda didn't bother with Teacher's rules today, she took as much as anyone else, if not more. She was able to compete with the goron's the way she ate. Link couldn't tell whether it was because she was so happy or because she hadn't eaten a decent meal in a long time. Link smiled and piled his plate up with his favorite things. Niko seemed pretty annoyed with Alfonzo for the whole meal but Link didn't mind his behavior. After an hour the princess tapped her glass again

"It's now time to enjoy some desert." The waiters came around with trays and revealed the desert. Link laughed as Zelda's eye's widened comically at this, a few other people did too, but Zelda didn't seem to mind. Zelda stuffed herself with all of her favorite puddings, pies, and tarts. She had to be the first to finish so she could wait by the door and say good bye to the guests as well as thank them. Link wanted to talk to her but knew it would be rude and unwise.

Link spent awhile partying with Niko, Alfonzo, and the Lokomo. Eventually Alfonzo went overboard and Niko said he had to take him home. Link sighed at waved goodbye at the two of them. The Lokomo were busy too, they were sending people back home when Zelda had finished with them. Link now had nobody to party with. Link sighed and decided he would call it a night; he headed up the stairs to the throne room, on his way to the room he shared with Zelda he noticed that the glass pane of Tetra had fixed itself. Link went into Zelda's headquarters, changed, and lay on his bed facing up. He had eaten too much and was having trouble falling asleep. An hour passed and he still couldn't get any shut-eye. Suddenly the door opened and someone walked in. It was dark without the candles lit but Link knew it was Zelda. He saw her take off her gloves and give a huge sigh, she sounded exhausted. He watched her as she bent over her drawers and picked out a night gown to wear. Link was tempted to watch, it wasn't as if he would see anything in this dark, but decided to close his eyes. He was wondering when to open his eyes when suddenly Zelda spoke

"Link? Are you in here?"  
"Yeah…" Link said

"Oh…did I wake you up?" Zelda asked

"No, I was awake the whole time." Link said as Zelda lit the candles, she preferred light in her room, even if she was going to sleep…especially if she was going to sleep. Link then realized what he said and adding awkwardly "I didn't watch you change or anything!" Zelda approached his bed and asked

"Then how do you know I changed?"

"Erm…" Link was a little worried that she was angry with him, but saw when she lit the candle near his bed that she was smiling. She was wearing her purple silk night gown and added "I was just joking! I know you wouldn't do that." Zelda said. She held out her hand for some reason, Link took it and she pulled him up.

"Thank you Link…you're a true hero." Zelda said

"No I'm not."

"Don't be modest, yes you are, you saved Hyrule twice…you saved me twice."  
"You risked your life out there too."  
"Not as much, I was in the back shooting arrows."

"Now your being modest…" Zelda growled at him a little bit. Link knew she was just a little annoyed, she wasn't angry, he could tell by her face.

"Well you deserve something…" Zelda said  
"Being with you is enough." Link insisted. Zelda blushed at this, though Link couldn't see it due to the darkness.

"Thank you…" Zelda said softly.

"I'm just being honest." Link said

"I love you…" Zelda whispered.

"I love you too." Link said moving a little closer to her.

"You know, Link, you normally would have been in trouble tonight."  
"Why?"

"Because my body guard is supposed to always be with me…it's a good thing you're not my body guard any more or you would be in trouble." Zelda said

"WHAT! You're firing me!" Link yelled, Zelda quickly put her hand to his mouth, she hadn't expected him to react that badly to it.  
"Hush! And I'm not firing you…it's more of a promotion."  
"I don't want a promotion; I want to be with you." Link said

"Well the king of Hyrule should always be with me…" Zelda said. Link froze for a few second; that was definitely the weirdest thing he ever heard. "You're so quiet, did you hear me?" Zelda asked

"I heard you, that's why I'm being quite." Link said

"You don't like the idea?"  
"No, it's just odd and completely out of the blue."

"How did you not see it coming?" Zelda asked

"Well…I'm not even fifteen for one, almost but not quite."  
"So? My grandma was queen a few months younger than I am."  
"I'm not royalty." Link stated

"Neither were any of the other kings, only the girls were." Zelda said "In our family the princess becomes queen when she chooses the king. I choose you."  
"And that's it? Nobody can stop you? What about the kingdom?" Link asked

"Weren't you outside thirty minutes ago? I told the kingdom I wanted you and there was a deafening roar of applause."  
"No…I went to bed early." Link said

"That still surprises me; you should have heard them, Link. They agree with me, we would make the perfect rulers for Hyrule."

"What makes you say that?" Link asked. Zelda looked at him as if she explaining to a toddler that fire is hot and is best untouched.

"Well for one you are a brave hero, for another you understand the lower class of citizens much better than I do, as I have lived in a castle my whole life. On the other hand I understand royal affairs better than you. Also I swear I heard those voices…I think they are the Spirits of Good or some other deities say 'rulers' I think they want you to rule too. Do you want the job or not?" Link paused for a moment then smiled

"Do I get to be with you as much as I could as your body guard?" Zelda smiled too  
"Of you can…you better!" Zelda added teasingly. Zelda stepped closer to Link, they were touching now.

Zelda placed her hands on Link's back and moved them all around his body. This excited Link a bit. Link thought for a moment and then asked another question

"Zelda, I don't understand this…but if I'm king…doesn't that mean…we're getting married?"  
"You sound upset…I thought you said you would marry me!" Zelda said sounding a little hurt

"I did, I did…it's just that I'm a little…"  
"Young?" Zelda supplied and then giggled "I know; I was just pulling your leg. I think we are a little young even if it is legal, but I want to someday…" Zelda said. Link placed his hands on both of her legs and slowly moved over them, feeling the curves on her hips, moving up to her stomach and rubbing it along with her back. Zelda sighed at this

"We will get married one day…" Link said now moving his hands to her neck feeling it's softness, then working his way to her face.

"Promise?" Zelda asked as Link moved his fingers over her soft cheeks and then moving his hands to the back of her head.

"Promise." Link said pulling her in and kissing her.


	21. Notes Updated on May 31 2010

**UPDATE May 31****st**** 2010: If you have read Spirit Tracks: The Final Chapter notes then ignore this. Otherwise there is an update at the bottom. Make absolutely sure you read the bold on the bottom of this before continuing to the next chapter.**

Not everyone is interested in where story ideas come from. This is more for reader's interest than anything else. There's going to be three things here in order: 1) The story analysis and commentary 2)A thank you and 3) Future plans. If you aren't interested in something feel free to skip it

I would also like to note that the story has no been edited and I am referring to the original content if anything was changed. So if you feel like reading along the cleaned up version feel free. I also changed the chapter names. With further ado

**BEGINNING THE STORY**

Well I had bought Spirit Tracks early January, I have seen a deviant saying "Playing Spirit Tracks was the first thing I did in 2010." Which fits me well. I really enjoyed the LinkxZelda in the game. I believed in it in Ocarina of Time. I embraced it in Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass. But I loved it in Spirit Tracks. I thought Zelda was a great character; in fact I developed a small crush for her. This is mostly because she looks and acts like someone I knew and loved when I was younger. Before now I considered feelings for a video game character ridiculous but now I understand. I decided I would make a new account and try my hand at FanFiction again. I don't know what possessed me to do a Spirit Tracks romance. Link is a hard character to work with since everyone imagines him differently; I learned this on my last Zelda fanfiction on my other account. Maybe it's because I played Spirit Tracks ten times by February and knew the story somewhat well that made me decide to write the fanfiction. Of course then there's the idea of romance, something I know absolutely nothing about. Unlike my TP fanfiction I was sure ST wasn't a good game for a dark mysterious story. I thought of ZeLink and considered a romance despite my lack of knowledge on it. My sister encouraged me and I couldn't think of anything else so I got to it.

**CHAPTER ONE: The letter**

In the original I flamed Twilight a little bit for its poor grammar, I suppose that wasn't a smart move as Twilight has a lot of fans and some can get offended, I took this out in the new version. I don't know why but I always imagined Teacher having a British accent. This is my first time doing these two as characters, Teacher was easy as the readers don't know much about him, I could let my imagination take over. Zelda was a little harder. I think I made her a bit rougher than she is in the game, but I don't know…that's my opinion. Something I found odd in the game was how easily people accepted that Link restored the Spirit Tracks and how easily Teacher accepted the chancellor was an evil monster. I made people a little more skeptical here. As I read this a second time I realized how much harder it's going to be to correct this. Grammar slips through me and it's harder to notice the mistakes while reading than while writing. Several times in this fanfiction I have characters say "What on earth?" I considered them saying something else but thought it would be cheesy, I admit I can get annoyed sometimes when fanfic writers do that too much. I mentioned Tetra in this chapter; I decided to have some of the older storys come into play. I thought they would make the fanfic more interesting, although I admit I lose readers by doing this. Not everyone has played Wind Waker and Ocarina of Time and would rather them not mentioned. I mentioned Zelda's family dying too. For some reason people don't seem to know whether or not she has parents or not. I think it's obvious she doesn't or she would be running the kingdom, but that's just me.

People debate whether Tetra is actually Zelda's grandmother. I say she is, although I admit that makes no sense. Still Linebeck the III is Linebecks grandson and the same age so it should apply to everyone. Meanwhile I try to make my Link character; these are always interesting as everyone has to make this one up a bit. In this case I put myself in Link, ha ha ha! I know, I'm so conceited. I got the idea off of my sister saying I'm so much like Link (whatever that means). Once again I found it odd that Niko believe Link's story so readily at the end of ST, I could tell Link was lazy and didn't seem like the type of person to do this at first glance.

I gave Link a little backstory here too, I suppose it wasn't necessary but oh well. My sister thinks I did a good job on Niko. I think I made him too immature, I suppose he ended up alright overall though. Wow I can't believe I used "That" three times in a row in once sentence ha ha ha. The postman comes in, another one of my sister's favorites from me. Personally he played such a minor role that I didn't even pay attention. I originally intended to make a Ferrus reference at the words "Legendary Engineer." But decided I would rather avoid Ferrus altogether. The reason for this is because it's hard enough to use proper logic for this series considering it's in medieval times yet uses cameras and ect. Ferrus being a nerd that actually says Oh Em Gee, is hard to make a character for while following the series logic. So I decided to leave him out, until later I decided to mention him in a chapter so I didn't look like I forgot about him. I decided to give Link all of his powers in this game as if he did all the sidequests. I hope nobody got confused by things such as sword beams and great spin attacks. In the original version Link's thoughts looked just like Zelda's…like _this_. I changed it in the newer version. Funnily I had the same reaction Link did to Zelda's letter…of course what I was reading was an email and not a letter from a royal princess.

**CHAPTER TWO: Swimming**

I sometimes wonder if Teacher is Teacher's real name…well it is for this fanfiction ha ha ha. I think I made Zelda sound a little too formal…although she's a princess in the presence of her Teacher, I suppose it can pass. I think that transition between Link and Zelda's thoughts as iffy at the whole time thing, oh well… the swim scene seems to be a popular idea for Spirit Tracks FanFictions. I thought this was a good idea to show some fluff between the two and give readers a taste. I considered having Link call Niko a pervert when he asked Zelda to change her clothes in front of him but thought better of it, especially as I rated this K+ at the time. I decided to make Niko your typical embarrassing parent in this for the fun of it; I don't know how it went with the readers. I notice a lot of people describe Link as muscular…personally I don't see it, especially in Toon Link so I was honest and made him look more what I figured he looked like.

I decided to have Link act in ways that seemed to be completely out of character, the reason for this is because couples apparently show their other side to each other and act differently, I did this a bit for Zelda too but I may have gone overboard on that.

**CHAPTER THREE: The body guard**

Another popular thing with these Spirit Tracks FanFics is the body guard idea…am I the 2nd or 3rd person to do this? Well it is a convenient way for Link to be with Zelda 24/7 ha ha ha. This is where I introduced Togoron, my name for him wasn't very original, but some readers seemed to like him. The names for the rest of the guards, as well as any other character I made, were generic as hell. Ha ha I bet everyone knew Link was going to win, huh? Yeah…that was pretty obvious. Especially since Zelda said he would. I don't know why but I found Link's cheesy speech amusing…even though it was my joke.

**CHAPTER FOUR: The three thieves**

Awesome now I just gave Link and excuse to be with Zelda 24/7...he's just like Santa Claus, he knows when she's asleeping, he knows when she's awake =D. Well now that that's out of the way let's crank up the fluff machine. Link foreshadows Byrne coming back…my god I suck at foreshadowing ha ha ha. Also sorry zeldamaster456, Link only massages girls =P. I notice that I really suck at scene transition; seriously I brought the desert village out of the freaking blue, ha ha ha. I made the Lokomo Link and Zelda's age. Nobody ever asked why this happened, thank god. I would have hated to answer them heh heh heh *cough* Plot hole! *cough* out of interest "Areno" means desert. If you want to know where I got the names for the new Lokomo here they are, like the old one's they were named after trains:

Traan=Train

Wistil=Whistle

Geer=Gear

Freet=Freight

Trax=Tracks

Weel=Wheel

Stashun=Station

Now you know, although it was probably pretty obvious before. Now here comes our villain: Ganondorf. I was thinking of who to use for a villain in this, I wanted some conflict and plot for this, not just generic fluff. Although that might be the case if I do the sequel, because I am running out of ideas. I was then later thinking of how Nintendo always uses Ganondorf and how they didn't have him in new Hyrule. Knowing Nintendo I figured they would bring him to New Hyrule one day to be the villain or use Malladus in the same way they used Ganondorf over and over again. Well this got me thinking; maybe I could bring back Ganondorf? It was better than bringing back Malladus which would be cliché as hell. It was also better than making a new villain which I knew I could only screw up. So Ganondorf was born…er reborn.

**CHAPTER FIVE: The robbery**

I put down that Zelda likes seeing Link blush; this is another experience I got from real life. My friend told me she missed the unconfident me a little bit because she thought it was cute when I blushed. I notice a lot of girls say it to boys they like, actually. I never understood it; it simply means someone feels uncomfortable…

I also decided I would try to narrate from a female perspective half the time even though I am a guy. Whether it's because Zelda had more character or I thought it would be interesting I don't know. I wonder what real girls would think of the characterization I gave Zelda…

I did one of those out of character scenes with Zelda, I'm not quite sure what inspired this particular scene, nothing like _this_ has ever happened to me. Like the other scenes I did it for the whole "other side" thing. I thought of having Zelda have thoughts along the line of saying it was slutty behavior, but decided against it. Even if I rated it T then I probably wouldn't, it just doesn't sound like the type of thing you would hear in a Zelda game.

Ha ha ha, when Zelda asked Link what he thought and he said 'beautiful' Zelda asks if he means it. For some reason every time I tell a girl my opinion and that she looks great she questions me. Once again I fail at scene transition, I improved just a little bit from the original but not much, in this case it's when Wistil and Traan rob everyone.

Hey does anyone know the name of the family in Aboda? I originally inteneded to mention names but couldn't find anyway, the only times I saw names was in Kerian's fanfiction. I was going to use these but I was afraid Kerian made them up too and didn't want to steal.

When they stole from the gorons I decided I ought to give them a weakness. I knew gorons wouldn't lose to a bunch of sneaking thieves; they are too proud and strong. If anyone is wondering, yes all the Locomotive Musings in this chapter exist. You've probably also noticed that I make up the stangest names, this is because I think using your typical American name is weird for a Zelda fanfiction, so I make most of these up out of the blue. I wonder who figured out these were Lokomo themselves? I meant for it to be obvious but you never know… hmm I think this is my first long chapter.

**CHAPTER SIX: A day off**

I decided to give Link a little more character by giving him a Zelda's fear of rats as well. Some people find it annoying that Zelda is afraid of rats and bugs, yet she fights things like Malladus, personally I can sympathize. Link's reason for fearing rats is actually the reason why _I_ am afraid of rats. And honestly I just don't like bugs, I won't freak out as much as Zelda at bugs but rats are really bad for me. Although instead of cowering I just freak out and destroy everything around me until it's dead. My reason for hating bugs is the same as rats…I think I must also have a phobia of birth ha ha ha!

I had them sleep together in this chapter; I wonder if it was too early and too overused in this fanfiction. Due to my aspersers I have a tendency to be repetitive. I checked this and realized I spelled peace wrong…my God I suck. Geez I hope I did the romantic scene right because I made it all up. I don't know how people feel when they do this. Yeah this chapter was mostly filler ha ha ha. Although I did bring up "damage" in this story. Most fanfic writers like to make Zelda closer to real life and have people actually get hurt from something that Link only loses a heart for. In all of my fanfics I like to embrace Zelda's poor logic and make an explanation for it =P. I decided to make them act all goofy in the hot spring part to show they were getting more comfortable around each other.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: He returns…**

First chapter I tried to make Ganondorf's characters, I wonder how I did on that is this fanfic. I decided to make Link very defensive about Zelda this chapter, although he did show signs before. I suck at fight scenes; I never give enough detail, heh heh. Maybe I will get better at them someday. The way Link felt about Zelda being defenseless was sorta how I felt when Byrne attacked her. It was like watching a puppy whine for food, it's cute and sad at the same time. By the way the hidden power Link had to make himself move was the Triforce in Courage buried deep within him. I'm going to end with a quote from my brother "Dude the story's good and all, but really it's 20 chapters and it took 7 to get the plot!" ha ha ha

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Preparations**

After this chapter I had to make it rated T due to complaints, I'm not completely sure it was necessary now but for some chapters later it would have definitely been necessary so it's all good. Eh…I think I did the revealing of Ganondorf's identity poorly in this chapter, otherwise it was pretty good I guess. Anyone else originally wonder why people would want Dark Ore? It melts in the freaking sun! I gave Link a weird fetish for Zelda's belly in this chapter. I don't know if it's normal or not, I had one for a girl I liked for whatever reason and I never figured out if normal guys felt the same. I don't know why I liked it rubbing and touching it either. Perhaps it's a fatherly instinct to rub a girls belly because that's where a baby would be if she was pregnant?

**CHAPTER NINE: The meeting**

In this chapter I couldn't think of a name for the Rabbitland rescue man. Zelda Pedia gave me "Rabbit loving man" and that's what I used. This is what's annoying about ST fanfiction compared to TP fanfiction. Every character you would ever want to use in TP has a name, whereas some people in ST are nameless. This is when this became the longest fanfic out there. Of course it stands no chance is Kerian finishes, if she goes through the trouble of finishing it, that thing could be a novel.

**CHAPTER TEN: Spies**

I believe this is my longest chapter for the whole story. I feel I explained the song for reawakening Lokomo poorly and had too little depth. Has anyone ever been to a desert before? I have, and I stepped on the sand bare foot just like Link. My God, it hurts. I personally liked how the swim scene went, although I may have overused it… I gave Link more complex emotions in this. I debated whether I should or shouldn't and in the end decided I would. I don't know how readers felt about it. You know I had a situation sorta like Link's except I was in sixth grade and was playing tag. I did what you would call a "tag back". Well I got her hard in the chest…you see this was ok to do to a guy and I had never watched the… "growing up" video. I thought girls didn't develop any of that until they were in their 30's. Yeah I was that inexperienced. I never bothered looking at their chests long enough to figure it out either. The girl's friend then had to sit down with me and explain it when I told her I simply didn't understand. It felt incredibly awkward ha ha ha. Yeah good thing I uped the rating to T. Zelda getting her butt grabbed by a drunk isn't K+ material. Once again I lacked names but am pretty content with Jolene III.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Ganondorf**

In this chapter I have Link start writing his love letters. Even as the author of this fanfiction I have trouble keeping my mind on Anjean as a kid. I keep trying to imagine her as an old lady, so I added a little of that in this. I decided to fluff this chapter up since there was going to be the fight later and I didn't want to completely depress my readers. I got using the Sand Wand to help them from viewing a piece of artwork from DevianART. I know the grammar sucks for the Phantoms; I did this on purpose because they talk like that. Now some might wonder why I had Link and Zelda fight like that in a ZeLink fanfiction. Well simply put I wanted to make it realistic and perfect at the same time. EVERY couple fights, but the bad couples are the ones that let the fighting damage their relationship and do it constantly. Good couples hardly fight and grow closer together when they make up for it. This is how I wanted Link and Zelda to be.

**CHAPTER TWELVE: The plan**

God I hated writing the first part of this chapter with all the fighting…I wonder how it was for fans to read? At least they finally kissed in this chapter, ha ha ha. The readers seemed to love it. I don't know how I did in Link's letter as I wouldn't know romance if it shot me in the heart. I'm crossing my fingers that it's good. Speaking of romance my sister originally wanted me to make a romance between Byrne and Anjean since they were young now. I considered it but since I couldn't help but kinda picture them as they were in ST I couldn't do it, just felt too odd.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Story of old**

It's been noticed that three days of undescribed fluff has passed in this chapter. I got one complaint about that, ha ha ha. If you want to know why I did that, it's simply because I only have so many fluffy ideas before they get old and extremely worn out. For one of the coming fanfictions I'm going to make some fluffy ideas. At the same time I'm going to make the plot. Then I will spread the plot out and sprinkle all the fluffiness on it. This way I know where to start and where to end and fit it all nicely there. I based Link and Zelda's obnoxious honey moon behavior off of my brother. The 180 in personality is pretty similar. My brother is a bit like me in speech and emotions, we rarely do either. Except he talks in a monotone more than I do. Then he got a girl and a clone of this ZeLink relationship for chapter 13 happened. I hope my memory was good enough for the OoT story. I tried to quote the Triforce story's perfectly.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: The first Lokomo**

I decided to make Zelda behave immaturely here to fit with the whole honeymoon thing and to show improvements. They go from fighting to small problems they can talk over. I liked the fluffiness near the beginning too. Once again I made them grow closer from the disagreement. I also got her reasoning for doing it from my friend who would act like a complete idiot around me all the time. When asked why she did this, she told me it's because she liked it when I acted smart for her, ha ha ha.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: The final preparations**

Don't know why but I felt like getting all the Lokomo in this chapter, so I did. I wonder how much I could have stretched this if I wanted to. I introduced King Bulbin in this and might bring him back for the sake of the plot. I thought the fight was pretty good between him, Zelda, and Link. Second longest chapter I think.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Restoring Byrne's memory**

Tried to make the beginning a little sad and fluffy at the same time. Not sure if I did a good job on that though. Here I just realized I spelled quiet wrong for quite a while…I spell 'quiet' as 'quite' -_-

I started making the chapters shorter so I could update faster. I wonder if the readers like this or my other style better. I forgot to have Emrbrose find his timpani so I put it in this chapter ha ha ha.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Temptation**

For some reason I decided I would have Link and Zelda dress like they normally did for the final battle. Maybe it's the nostalgia in me…I don't know. Don't think it makes that much of a difference. I made Link grow taller than Zelda because I used to be shorter than the girl I liked, she teased me about it a bit and it annoyed me. I always wished I was taller than she was, so I made Link taller, ha ha ha. I forgot to give Carben the whip in an earlier chapter so I did it here as well, that's what happens when you rush I suppose. Tried to make the scene with Ganondorf epic but I'm not sure if I did it right. I feel I ought to have prolonged it. I originally planned to make it so Ganondorf wanted to possess Byrne because of his Lokomo body and become one with him. However I wanted Byrne to be tempted and being possessed wasn't that tempted so I pulled a Darth Vadar instead "Join the Dark Side!" ha ha ha.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Hero's of the past**

I decided for some nostalgia for the better. I did this because they do this in every Zelda game it seems so I wanted it to fit in. Unlike the others though I decided for Link and Zelda to directly reference it from other games. I don't know why I killed Alfonzo just to bring him back…I think I had a reason but I forgot… by the way the flash of pink they saw was Byrnes magic. Once again I don't know what inspired me to have them meet their ancestors, but it seems generally liked so I guess I shouldn't complain. I wonder how I did on the characterization of these old heroes. I had Tetra remark that Link isn't a lot like the hero of winds. At least I don't think so, in Spirit Tracks he seemed more mature most of the time, maybe it was the slightly deeper voice?

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: The final battle**

I tried to do a little hero's journey here and make Link suddenly wiser and more understanding. I don't know how I did but it sure was cheesy, ha ha ha. I stole some parry attacks as well as other fighting elements from other Zelda's as well as the wall jump and tail grabbing from Mario, ha ha ha. I brought back beast Ganon from OoT, I considered giving him dragon wings as a new addition but decided it would be stupid. I liked how the fight turned out and for some reason liked the scene where Byrne calls all the people of Hyrule to help them. Looking back the scene where Ganondorf laughs that high pitched laugh after killing Alfonzo reminded me of when Chancellor Cole laughed at Byrne's death. I don't know why though. I let Ganondorf live because Nintendo would have let him live too, they need to reuse Ganondorf at least fifty more times before Zelda dies, ha ha ha.

**CHAPTER TWENTY: The End**

I made it unclear when Ganondorf would appear in case I wanted him to be used in the sequel. I highly doubt he will be as I think I found a less cliché villain. Still cliché but not as much as Ganondorf. But I didn't know this when I wrote the chapter so…

Man even after all this time I keep spelling "Yeah" as "Ya"…*sigh*. I think the clapping scene for Byrne was cheesy, I'm considering on rewriting it…

I decided to end this with a cliché kiss ha ha ha.

**THANK YOU**

I would like to thank everyone for reading this; I would like to give added thanks for those who reviewed. I would like to personally thank zeldamaster456 (luigisonicfan456) for reviewing every chapter for this fanfiction and being so encouraging. I would also like to thank Teengamer for reviewing almost every chapter and showing me my mistakes. This probably isn't the best ST fanfiction out there (well…no it isn't really, ha ha ha) but I hope you enjoyed it and enjoy the next one as well.

**FUTURE PLANS**

This is a bit iffy, I might change my mind. It's going to be awhile before I write more fanfiction. My sister is playing ST again and when she's done I'm going to play. I might play more than once and I also want to buy a few more Zelda games like aLTTP and Minish Cap. For now this is my plan. I _will_ write the rated M sequel. I will write both actually. Despite the love of the idea for the sequel I think I will do the original ST story first. It's easier than writing a completely original idea so you guys have something to read while I think of a plot for the sequel. As well I want to think of some fluff for it. Also some people don't like the idea of a rated 'M' ST story so if I do this they won't have to wait for it to be over to come back. Like I said this won't be like Kerians (not just because I'm not as good at writing) where there's a lot of new unrecognizable things, a good deal of it is going to be cannon based on memory. I might change my mind on this but that is the current plan for the new stories.

**UPDATE: Adding chapters from the end of Spirit Tracks: The Final Chapter for those who don't want to read it because of its M rating. These chapters don't contain anything inappropriate. **

**Copy and Paste of Update from my Profile. DO NOT READ IF YOU PLAN TO READ BUT HAVEN'T READ Spirit Tracks: The Final Chapter**

(May 31st 2010): I know this might shock a lot of you, but I'm actually considering writing ANOTHER fanfiction. If you haven't read Spirit Tracks: the final chapter, then let me warn you that this update contains spoilers and there's no need to rush and read it. You will have time to vote. Alright well remember when I said my cousin was looking for ideas? Well she asked for some help, and I was starting to present most of the ideas for the story. They were very basic, the basic plot line and character personalities. I ended up giving most of the ideas and she said I should write it. I said no, but continued helping her with ideas. After awhile we got really into it and she asked me to consider writing it. Well I considered it and I'm not sure. This is the story of the new heroes mentioned in the epilogue of the Spirit Tracks: The Final Chapter. I'm hesitant because this is unlike anything I have ever written. Every fanfiction I have written was Zelda (TP and ST). You see, when I wrote these I already had several developed and undeveloped characters at my disposal and an already present story, I was just building off it or (in The Legend of Spirit Tracks, the original's case) copying and adding depth to it. I have very little of that here as it's 100 years after ST and 95% of my characters would be OC. I'm not a big fan of OC either, yet at the same time it seems that there are people who wanted me to continue the series and I'm starting to get a good plot down, a less awkward one than my last. I'm doubtful that I will ever do it, but depending on what I get on my poll (and more importantly, any personal PM's I receive) I could be persuaded to do it. So tell me...do you want me to write this story which will be Zelda themed but with 95% (or more simply a lot) of OC's in it? Or would you rather me leave the series as it is? If I DO write this, then be warned I doubt it will be any time soon. Also I'm going to add the last two parts of Spirit Tracks: The Final Chapter to Spirit Tracks Sequel as well. This way people who don't like M ratings can enjoy the series to it's fullness.


	22. The Final Chapter

Please note that this is ONLY for people who don't want to read Spirit Tracks: The Final Chapter due to it's M-rating. These are the final parts of it and should fit in well with this story too. They aren't inappropriate so don't worry yourselves. If you want to read the next story, then I suggest you don't read this. Just a reminder, the Notes section has an update you may want to check out.

It had been eleven years since the defeat of Hyrule's last enemy. The royal family was in the throne room. Zelda sat on the throne with Link on her right, the two were married now. Their children Rinku and Zel were playing hero and princess. Zel was not their daughter's real name. Her name was Zelda just like her mother and grandmother; however, having two Zelda's was confusing so Link, Zelda, and Rinku had always called her "Little Zel" or "Zel Zel". But by the time "Little Zel" was eight, she didn't like being called by her baby names anymore, so she was Zel. She was ten now and looked just like her mother, except her eyes which were a darker blue like Link's. Rinku was twelve and now that he had grown up, he looked remarkably like Link, despite the fact he had his mothers blonde hair and light blue eyes. Zel was wearing a small copy of her mothers old princess clothes, and Rinku was wearing the recruits uniform, despite not being a recruit. There was a knock on the door and Link said

"Come in." Link had grown up nicely. He was in his late twenties and was looking quite a bit more muscular than he did when he was a kid; he had even bushier hair and a few whiskers and he was a good deal taller.

Linebeck walked into the throne room, followed by his son Linebeck IV (also known as Linebeck, Linebeck Jr. or Junior). Linebeck hadn't changed at all in the last eleven years, but his son, who was a baby then, had changed a fair bit. He was Linebeck III in miniature, except he didn't have bags under his eyes, which made him even more handsome.

"Link!" Linebeck cried "If it isn't my favorite little squirt! It has been such a long time! Why haven't we see each other more?"  
"Because you keep on trying to rob and scam us…" Zelda muttered. Like Link, Zelda had grown up quite a bit, she looked quite a bit like she did when she was a teenager, but she was also a good deal taller and had clearly turned into a women. As Link said "She's more beautiful than ever."

"Your majesties, I want to offer a deal for you. Give me your treasures, I sell them for a higher price and we split the profits 50/50!"

"Like I said, we don't meet up with you much because you keep on trying to steal from us." Zelda said loud enough for Linebeck to hear "You would have to charge at least three times their worth for this to be any real profit to us."

"That is the plan, miss! And do not accuse me of thievery! Nobody in the noble line of Linebeck should ever be disgraced with such a word!" Linebeck said. Link and Zelda eyed Linebeck's son who was talking to Zel, telling her how beautiful and soft her hair was, while running his hands through it. Zel seemed very flattered and was blushing and giggling. What she didn't know was while Junior ran his hands through her hair, he was taking her jewelry. Linebeck saw this too and began sweating. "Heh, heh…kids, you know? Thirteen…but you know, this is why I'm here! My son needs me to put food on the table, so I'm on the job!" They heard Linebecks son give a yelp as Rinku slid coolly in front of his sister and slashed at Junior with a wooden sword.

"GAH! How dare you attack me, you little brat!" Linebeck Jr. yelled.

"It's a soldier's duty to protect his princess!" Rinku said giving Zel a wink. Zel looked at him nonplussed; she still didn't know Linebeck Jr. had been stealing from her and thought Rinku was stopping him from flirting. Junior raised his fists but his father yelled

"LINEBECK! NO!" and Junior grudgingly lowered them again, glaring at Rinku with gritted teeth while Rinku stuck his tongue out at him.

"Rinku, settle down, that's no way for a prince to behave." Link said.

"Sorry about that, Your Majesty!" Linebeck said glaring at his son. "My son…is just ah, a little reckless sometimes and upset. Like I said, I need to raise him to be a good boy and that's why I have come here. To make money for us both and suppo—" Link raised his hand to silence him.

"Linebeck, as honorable as your intentions are, I don't need rupees, I have plenty. I would normally give you money out of pity for the poor, but I believe you should count your stash back at home. I am certain you could support thirty kids with ease." Zelda giggled at this and Linbeck looked at him defeated, but immediately got back his old swagger.

"Link, my fine sir! I see you have a fine point! However, let's not call an end to my visit just yet. For kindly giving me your time, I would like to take you out on my boat, free of charge!" Linebeck said wincing at the last three words. Link considered for a moment, and looked at Zelda who shrugged and then asked

"What do you kids think about going on a boat ride with Mr. Linebeck?" Link asked.

"A boat ride?" Zel said "Oooh, that sounds wonderful! I'll go change into my swimsuit!"

"Can we visit Grandpa Alfonzo and Great Grandpa Niko while we're there?" Rinku asked. Link shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

"Sweet! I'll go change too!" Rinku said running after his sister.

"A boat ride, eh? Gee dad you're sure being generous…" Junior said as he began heading after the others.

"Ha HA! Yes, son, of course I am…just like I've always been…" Linebeck said. Zelda suppressed a giggle. "You're not to peep on the princess…" Linebeck breathed into his son's ear as he headed past.

"She's only TEN!" his son hissed back. Link had accidentally heard this and also suppressed a laugh. Linebeck and his son headed off after the others and Link turned to Zelda who sighed.

"It's been awhile since we've had an adventure, huh?" Zelda said

"Yep, it looks like Hyrule can finally live in peace…" Link said

"But, you know, I kind of miss them…they were always fun…and romantic." Zelda said getting up off the throne and closer to Link. The two smiled and embraced each other for several minutes before Rinku came back in and yelled

"Mom! Dad! Hurry uu—ew!" and ran out of the room. Link and Zelda laughed and followed there son.

As Link said, Hyrule was finally in an age of peace. Link and Zelda didn't have any more heroic adventures together, although Link often said to Rinku and Zel that "Taking care of you two is enough of an adventure." Niko had artwork of all the adventures Link and Zelda had. Rinku and Zel enjoyed them a lot more than their parents did. Rinku loved the adventure and Zel though they were very romantic and hoped she could find someone like Link and Zelda found each other.

As it turned out Linebeck IV was a pretty good person, he had simply been raised poorly by his father. Linebeck III spent a lot of time near Link and Zelda because he was desperate to get their treasure. This meant that his son saw a lot of Rinku and Zel and he also got trained in the way of the sword by his relative Jolene III. Linebeck IV and Zel became very good friends and it was because of her that he became a nicer and more trustworthy person than his father. Eventually he fell in love with her. When they were both teenagers he would constantly ask Zel to go on a date with him, Zel kept on refusing, believing that Junior wasn't right for her and because she wanted to stay friends. This was partially because Zelda had warned her daughter about Linebeck and his son. However on her seventeenth birthday, Junior had asked her to marry him in public. Feeling sorry and guilty, Zel agreed to go on a date with him and see how it went. Interestingly enough, she found that she really did like Linebeck Jr. and one day they got married. Linebeck turned out to be a good husband and a great king, however, he was too soft with his father and gave him too much treasure, and named his son Linebeck V out of respect and pity. Unfortunetly, Linebeck IV wasn't any better than his father at raising kids and spoiled his son. That and spending too much time with his grandfather led Linebeck V to be just like the Linebecks before his father. Prince Linebeck was the last one to ever reach the royalty status, as all heirs to the prince's of Hyrule are not regarded as royalty. Linebeck V did, however, go on his own grand adventure just like the original Captain Linebeck himself.

Zel turned out to be a pretty good ruler herself. In her later years she got tougher and more demanding, but also had a sweet nature. Some people like Niko and Zelda often called her "Tetra" or "Tetra reborn" due to her similar personality. When her mother gave her the throne in her old age, Zel also demanded to be called Zelda instead of Zel, and that her mother could have that shortened name. Zelda didn't want to, but her daughter refused to answer to anything but "Zelda" and her mother gave in. Once she realized how soft her husband was and how easily he spoiled their son, she took a firmer grip on raising her daughter and thankfully the new princess Zelda turned out to be a good kid.

Rinku got trained in real swordsmanship and fighting by Alfonzo, Byrne, Russell, and his own father, Link. When he was fourteen, he became a recruit soldier and quickly rose through the ranks. Unfortunately he was very cocky and believed his was invincible. Nobody proved him wrong as the only swordsmen who could easily beat him and do so was Link who pitied his son too much to squash his pride. There was one equally skilled swordsman to Rinku, who Rinku considered a rival, but still thought he was superior to, and that was Linebeck IV. Though they said they were rivals and enemies, they were really good friends. Sadly, Rinku remained immature and cocky for the rest of his life, even when he was an old man. Everyone still liked him though, but this personality kept him from finding a women and love. He became a huge success as his sister's bodyguard in later life.

The story of Link the Hero of Spirits and Zelda the spirited is almost over, but there is still just a bit more to it, the ending of this story and the beginning of another.


	23. Epilogue: The Begining of the Next Story

It had been a hundred years since the last catastrophe had happened in Hyrule. It was night in Whittleton village where an old wizened man approached. He was the oldest person you could imagine. He had wrinkles all over his hands and face; he had short white hair but a large mustache and beard that fell to his waist. He had gentle old eyes that seemed very wise, he wore a white robe and held a wooden staff in one hand, in the other was a bundle of blankets. His name was Link.

Link looked inside the blankets where a small baby slept. He had blond hair, and blue eyes and the pointed ears of a Hylian. Link sighed, this baby was also named Link…or at least he was now and he was proof that the old man's end was near. His purpose was about to be fulfilled. Link was happy and sad about the prospect of death. He knew there was an afterlife and that he would find all of his gone friends there. Link was the oldest man in Hyrule right now, so he had a lot of dead friends. His wife, Zelda was dead. Niko was dead, and so was Alfonzo. Everyone who had been older than Link was dead, except for the Lokomo. So Link was happy about the thought of seeing them again, on the other hand, he had friends and family that he would be leaving behind. Link would dearly miss his son, Rinku and his daughter, Zelda. He would even miss his bratty grandson, Linebeck and he would also miss his granddaughter, another Zelda, though she had taken her mothers old nickname of "Zel". She had just given birth to her daughter that day, which made Link a great-grandfather now; he had gotten a glimpse of the small baby girl before he made his way here with the boy. And another reason Link was sad (though this was the most trivial reason) was because he didn't beat Niko's record age, he had missed by fourteen years. Niko had lived to be a hundred and thirty….

Link walked over to the house of Alfonzo's son, Bonzo, and set the baby down. He took out a piece of paper and scribbled "Link" on it before tucking it into the baby's blankets. Link wondered if this Link would have a relationship with his great granddaughter. After staring for a moment, Link returned to his train and headed to the Tower of Spirits.

As Link stopped the train, he crept to Anjean and Byrne's room. They were both asleep. They now looked like young adults, whereas a hundred years ago they looked like teenagers. Link placed a note in their room and then left. He headed up the staircase to the top of the tower. Link stepped in the last room and headed through a series of floors with the Phantom's help. When he reached the battle ring, he tapped his staff on the floor and a pedestal appeared in the middle of the ring. Link pulled out of his robe, a sword in a sheath. Link pulled the Lokomo sword out and placed it in the pedestal. The pedestal was magic and would only let one worthy of possessing the sword take it. Link tapped the sword and it glowed for a few seconds, and then turned back to normal. He had cast a spell on it.

Link had left a note with Anjean and Byrne explaining this, that the next time a threat rose, a hero would have to scale this tower to retrieve this sword. Link wondered if Byrne, Rinku, or Linebeck V would try and chuckled. Link headed outside of the room and began climbing the tower. When Link reached the top, he tapped the staff twice on the ground. The door leading here closed, and Link knew all the other doors leading to every other section of the tower were closed too. All except the very first door. Suddenly four silver keys appeared in front of Link and scattered to each of the four realms. Four golden keys appeared next, and they flew into the tower. The next hero would have to enter each floor and, once there, reach the rail map room. The gold key would be there. Link had explained this in his letter to Anjean and Byrne. Once they had the golden key, they would have to look for one of the silver keys in one of the four realms. Then they could open the next door and get the next gold key. The hero would have to continue until they had opened the last door and made it to the Lokomo Sword. The gold keys had numbers on them, representing the door they could open. The #1 keys couldn't open the last door.

There was one last thing Link put down on his letter, and Link thought of this as he headed to the altar down a floor in the tower. If the hero had found the Lokomo Sword, they could speak to Link just once. But to do that, they had to go to the sand realm and undo the spell Link had cast on it. Once they did, they would have to return the sword to its pedestal which would open the door leading to the top of the tower. They would then find Link here. Link made his way to the twenty fourth floor and sighed as he sat on the altar. He could feel his life leaving him.

Link saw visions of a young boy dressed in green and with a recruit's hat. He was fourteen and with a very pretty girl who looked just like Link's wife, Zelda. She was his great granddaughter, and the two were asking her uncle Linebeck to use his train for some unknown reason. Link couldn't help but smile as he saw a new secene with Ganondorf. He was facing his descendant and the new hero. She had retrieved the Bow of Light which Link left with his family, and the Hero of Courage had the Lokomo Sword. Link had complete confidence in the two.

"You did it, Link…it's almost time now. I've missed you." Zelda said.

"I missed you two, Zel." Link said, his voice sounding less old and croaky. Zelda's spirit was next to him, in the form of her fourteen year old self. Link's body was turning younger; he was thirty, twenty, fourteen. Link saw a new world that looked remarkably like Hyrule but much roomier and much more beautiful. There was a crowd waiting for him. Everyone he knew from his age in Hyrule and people from even further, he could see Linebeck with his grandfather, Alfonzo with his, The Hero of wWnds with his arm around Tetra who was surrounded by her pirates. Niko was waving happily at Link who waved back; he had never seen Niko look so young.

"Call me, Zelda, OK?" Zelda said.

"What's everyone here for?" Link asked as his earthly body glowed green.

"They are waiting for their king…it's time." Zelda said giving Link a kiss.

"I nearly forgot how nice it is to kiss you, Zelda…" Link said.

"I could never forget." Zelda said. Link sighed; his body was breaking into several glowing green particles and was drifting off. Link said his last words as this happened. The same words of Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, the first king of Hyrule when he sent Link, the Hero of Winds to find the new Hyrule. The same words as Link, the Hero of Winds, the first king of New Hyrule, as he made the wind blow the Hero of Spirit's cradle to his old friend Niko.

"I have scattered the seeds of the future…"

Alright, story is over. Now just need to add notes.


End file.
